The Trio
by Gerao-A
Summary: Sequel of To the End. Naga is out on a new adventure and to take out the man who killed her mother. NagaOC
1. Prologue part1

The Trio

Ramon: our new fic. The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about Seilune, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fanfics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 1

_------_

A in a far away castle hidden in the fog and in a forest lives the most oldest man in the world, with a much superior knowledge of sorcery and magic that overcomes the best sorcerers of the world. A Man by the name of Zurten, who is very rare to see him in anyplace besides his own castle, by very recognized by some of the great societies of sorcery.

In that castle walks down the corridor the arch rival of Lina Inverse, Naga the Serpent, accompanied by two guards. She only imagines what would a man like Zurten would want with her, she mostly believes that he wants to hire her for some kind of job but what caught Naga's attention is that the letter that she received from Zurten is that it said that he could help her with something which could make her stronger. She wonder how could Zurten make her much stronger, and how would he do it? He doesn't know her so why is he whiling on helping her? That is why she came here to find the answers to those many questions.

The guards led Naga to a giant golden door where there is a body guard with his face covered with a hood, his entire face is hidden with the shadow of the hood only revealing his mouth. "So you are Naga the Serpent?"

"But of course!" responded Naga acting important. "OH OH OH OH OH OH!An magnificent sorceresses with a power that no one can equalize with, and…..."

"Alright, alright, I get the point!" interrupted the body guard. "Now pay attention to what I am going to say! My master is 182 years old, with a very delicate health. So don't go do those wild laughs that you do so much. It can cause some heart failures to him!"

"Hump! What is wrong with my laughs?"

The body guard said nothing and opens the door which revealed a giant room that seems like a giant library, and just 9 feet away there is a very old man in a wheelchair with wriggles, bald but with a very long beard all over his body and some tubes stuck in to his skin coming from some kind of life supports machine, it is Zurten. Zurten looks up and sees Naga for the first time. "Naga the Serpent……I've been expecting you for quite some time."

"OH OH OH OH! It is inevitable that most man wishes to see the most powerful and impressive Naga the Serpent!" said Naga.

"I SAID DON'T LAUGHT!" shouted the body guard.

Zurten just covered his hears because of Naga's laughs. They were enough to give him a heart attack. "Please don't do that again….I'm a poor old man."

"What ever!" said Naga. "Alright then Zurten, what is it that you want? I'm sure you didn't call me here to admire my magnificent beauty."

Zurten rests his hands on his lap. "I like your directness, Naga the Serpent. Or, do you mind if I call you Garcia Will Naga Seilune?"

"WHAT?" gasped Naga, with her eyes trembling as well as her legs. It has been a long time since she heard that name, a name that was once hers, a name from her past, a past she only whishes to forget. "How…….how do you know who I am?"

Zurten just puts on a grin. "I might be old, but my memories are still as sharp as steal. I know very well who you are, you are Sylvinia's daughter!"

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. She has done some jobs for me in her traveling days….she was a powerful sorceresses and a magnificent woman." Zurten lets out a sad sigh. "I wish she was still here with us."

Naga looks to the ground with sad eyes of her own. Her mother's death is the most horrible memory she has. She then looks up at Zurten. "But how did you know that I am Sylvinia's daughter?"

"It is quite simple actually. You use the same clouts she had and you made your appearance to the world a few days after your mother's death. It is very obvious to me that you are her daughter. The Seilune Princess that has been missing. "

"Oh I see…… I guess it was a dumb question of my part, but I want to know what is it that you mean in your letter by helping me getting stronger?"

"Alright Garcia, listen…"

"Naga!" corrected Naga. "My name is Naga the Serpent now! I would appreciate that you call me the name that I am using now! And I wish that you keep my old identity as a secret!"

"As you wish. Now listen carefully on what I am about to say, it is very important. There exists a magical crystal ball, a very powerful magical ball but no one knows who created it and for what purpose, that is why the Crystal Ball was known as the Unknown Crystal. It has an especial ability, the ball can ingress a persons power, reaching to a very high level that no mere mortal can achieve."

Naga rubs her chin. "That is strange……I never heard of such crystal ball before."

"Yes because it was hidden from the human society ever since the great defeat of Shabrimingo. There were humans that used the crystal against the dark lord, but Shabrimingo seized the crystal and has hidden it into a secret place where it might never be used against him."

"And Shabrimingo just hidden the crystal? Why didn't he destroy it?"

"Because the crystal is too powerful, even for him to destroy. With the power of that crystal in our hands, we can avenge your mother and destroy the one who killer her: Air Jay!"

Naga grunted when she heard that name. She knows him very well, the murderer, monster, and traitor. "You want to use the crystal to avenge my mother?"

"Yes I want." Said Zurten in an honest voice. "I know that Air Jay is a very remarkable fighter because he has a special power that no one can match, he possesses such power that can almost match the power of the Dark Lord Shabrimingo himself, and we have no choice but to use the crystal against him."

"But do you even know where the crystal is?"

"Yes I do, I gain some secret information from my spies and they said that the crystal is on an island, inside an underground forte which it is buried for quite some years."

"Quite some years?"

"Yes, there have been rumors that a sorceress has put the crystal in there……but they are just rumors."

"No matter! I will go to that island and get the crystal ball, and I will use it to destroy Air Jay and avenge my mother!"

"Well there are some things I will need. To activate the crystal I will need some items!"

"Items?" asked Naga very curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"There are many magical objects that need magic and items to summon its powers, and the Unknown Crystal is no different. I've study the Unknown Crystal for years and I've learn that I will need some things. I can get many of them but there are two things that I need you to get it."

"What will it be?"

"I will need hair samples from Air Jay himself, and from the sorceresses Lina Inverse!"

"WHAT?" shirked Naga. "A Hair sample from Air Jay is bad enough but from Lina?"

Zurten had an arm covering his face. "You….know Lina Inverse?"

"We use to travel together and defeat many foes together. She was also my rival, and my sidekick."

"Sidekick?" asked Zurten, not believing in her.

"What ever! But how will I get the hair samples? I never know where Air Jay is and it's been a long time since the last time I saw Lina. I've always try to find her but she always manages to slip away from me!"

"Not a problem. Booley, bring the maps!" called Zurten

"Booley?" repeated Naga.

And the body guard now known as Booley puts on some maps on the table. "We have been getting information from the streets that Lina Inverse and her body guard are out to get Air Jay!"

"Lina is also after Air Jay? And she has a body guard?" asked Naga in amaze.

"Yes, right now we know that Lina was here in this city." Continued Booley, pointing to a city on the map. "And for what we know she's been moving on to different cities where Air Jay has been, we are sure that she will reach this other city where Air Jay always appears this time of the year because of the dragon cuisines!"

"Hum….my compliments to your spies." Said Naga "Now I know where those two are. That way I will get the hair sample from them and then I will go to the island and get that Crystal so that I might finish Air Jay once and for all. But right now I will need information about the island!"

_-------_

A few minutes later Naga receives all the information about the island, after all was said and done, Naga left Zurten castle on her way to find Air Jay and Lina, her mind focused one and one thing only, Air Jay. "I never thought I would see you again Air Jay….you murderous traitor." She then looks up to the air. "I still remember how it all happen……" and her mind returns back to when she first meet Air Jay for the first time.

_Beginning of a long Flash back_

In the Seilune Castle Prince Phillionel brings haft a dozen of books to her 12 year old daughter. After knocking on her door he enters. "Garcia dear, I brought you some more books for your studies. And my word, you are not dressed up yet! You should hurry up dear, you'll be late for the great festival today, today we celebrate a great day and I don't want a future justice hero and a future priestess like to send a bad example."

"Father, I don't want to go to the festival!" said Garcia, very revolted. "And I said that I don't want to be a priestess!"

Phill just laughed at her, like if she said something innocently silly. "Nonsense child, you are still very young, you don't know what you want. Now hurry and get dress, this is a great celebration to commemorate a great day. The day which a family of evil were finally destroyed and……."

"That's enough Phill!" demanded a voice from behind Phill, it is his wife Sylvinia caring a 4 year old Amelia sleeping in her arms. "You are pressing our daughter, leave her alone!"

"But…..but dear I was just training her to be a great queen and a great justice fighter of Seilune so that……"

"Never mind. Just go Phill, if Garcia doesn't want to go to this party then she doesn't have to then you can't force her to go like you always do!"

"But dear……"

"That is enough Phill. Get out!"

"Y-yes dear." With that Phill left Garcia's room a little afraid of his wife's wrath.

Sylvinia looks back at her daughter to see her crying. "Garcia, what's the matter?"

"Why does father never understand me? I don't want to learn white magic, I've told him many times I don't want to marry with the guy he arranged. I already told him everything but he never listen to me and he just keeps saying that I am to young to decide what I want. I'm tire of it!" Said Garcia between the sobs.

Sylvinia knows why Garcia is like this, her father likes to control her and deciding what he wants her to be with out even discussing with her or even ask her opinion. Garcia is already in the age which she doesn't want to be a puppet and she wants to make her own decisions. That is why Sylvinia has asked Phill to build a house outside the city of Seilune so that she and her daughters can be alone, she even forbidden Phill from ever entering it, she did it so that Garcia can be herself when her father is not around bossing her and telling her how he wants her to live her life. Phill believes that he's so pacifist that he doesn't even realize that he's messing with her daughter's lives. But Garcia is afraid to confront her father more directly, and if this keeps up Phill will manage to control her life for good. "It is ok Garcia. You are still young but I am sure that in the future you will great a big impact, by choosing your life as you want."

Garcia just hugs her mother "Thanks mother….."

_-------_

A few hours later Phill finally appears in front of his people in a stage right in front of his castle. Surrounding him are troopers which he calls the Troopers of Seilune, male and female soldiers and sorcerers that Phill trained himself, and taught them the justice ways making these troopers have a more insane and radial idea about justice and how to make it come trough. All over the city there are parties and music and much other stuff, all of this to celebrate Phill's victory over some enemies of him.

"People of Seilune!" called out Phil in a very loud voice which made every one in the festival look at him. "Today is a very special day, today we celebrate the 4º anniversary of the deaths of the most evil creatures that ever walked between us, creatures that my family has fought for centuries but now they are all dead. Today we celebrate the great victory of justice! To day we celebrate the death of the Andrade Family!" and every one in Seilune applauded him.

_------_

Sylvinia and Garcia watched him from one of the windows of the castle. Sylvinia never wanted to be part of this party because of the ones who Phill killed, one of them was a very close friend of hers, a woman who was like a sister to her who was named Marina. Sylvinia tried to convince him now to throw this party but he never listened to her, so there was nothing that she could do.

"Lady Sylvinia…" called a voice from behind her, and Sylvinia looks around to see one of Phill's brothers, Christopher. "Not attending the party like always I see…"

"Yes, I not in the mood to do it."

"So I see, and where is your daughter Amelia?"

"She is in bed, she was to tire."

"So I see, now if you excuse me I need to attend this party. I hope to see you again lady Sylvinia." Said Christopher as he left.

_-----_

From out side Phil is still giving his justice speech. "So today let us shake the walks of Seilune with our victory shouts to make every one know the immense justice power that Seilune possesses!"

Every one cheered to him, all except a little boy by the same age as Garcia covered with a cape, is walking to the stage but he was intercepted by two Seilune Troopers.

"Hold it right there boy! This stage is off limit to civilians!"

The boy just jumps to the air and throws two kicks at the Seilune Troopers, killing them instantly.

The crowd gasped in terror when they saw the easiness how the boy killed those two troopers.

Even Sylvinia and Garcia saw and gasped.

Phill had his eyes trembling, and was revolted to see how someone can kill some of his finest justice heroes. "How dare you kill two of my finest Justice champions, you evildoer! I am a very pacifist person but if you don't surrender this instance I will force to take you down with the power of justice."

"Pacifist? You haven't change Philly-dork. You're still an idiot!" insulted the boy.

This insignificant insult was enough to make Phill furious. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, YOU…..You……who are you anyway, kid?"

The boy just removes his cape to reveal a 12 year old kid with a strange punk hair in the top of the head and a little long on the back, his eyes filled with an impressive anger and fury that no kid could ever had. "My name was once Jayson Andrade but now I am named Air Jay. Member of the Andrade family which you have heartlessly killed 4 years ago, son of Avila and Marina Andrade, oldest brother of Rui Andrade a four year old boy which you killed with your own hands. I am here to destroy the Seilune family and to avenge my family."

_------_

Sylvinia gasped when she saw who the boy was. "I don't believe it. It is Marina's oldest son, he's alive……he's alive!"

"Mother, you know him?" asked Garcia very curiously.

"I never met him before, but Marina always talked about her kids. It is a miracle, he's alive!"

_-------_

Phill could not stop his knees from shaking, he can not believe that a member of that dreadful family that he hates so much is still alive. "It can not be……I've killed you all! You are not supposed to be alive!"

Air Jay took one step to Phill. "My mother saved me, sacrificing her life!"

Phill grunted. "Curse your mother for letting her evil seeds to continue to walk!"

Air Jay opens his eyes in fury when Phill cursed his mother, bringing back images of her death to Air Jay's head. "**That is it! You are going to die today Phill of Seilune!**" cried Air Jay ready to attack Phill but the Seilune troopers stand in front of him. "**Get out of my way!**"

"Back away evildoer!" said the captain of the Seilune troops with spiky dark hair by the name of Orland, pointing his sword at little Air Jay. "I never thought that there was a member of that horrible that could still be alive today, but I swear in the name of justice that I and my troops will not make the same mistake again."

Air Jay clutched his fist. "I see, you people were the ones who helped Phill killing my entire family! Well good, I was hoping on killing you people too."

Phill laughed "You fool! You will not defeat these men that I have trained my self! The men whom I called the Seilune troops were also victims of the evilness that your family has unleashed on them. Men that have sworn to serve my ideals so that they could destroy your accursed family!"

"**SHUT UP!**" shouted Air Jay with so much hate in his voice. "I am here to kill you Phill, and that is what I am going to do!" after saying that Air Jay charges against the troops.

"Battalion 4, attack!" ordered Orland and four of the Seilune troops jumped to the air and fire light attacks at Air Jay, hitting him directly.

But that did not stop the boy, he jumps to the air and strikes on of them on the neck, killing him instantly.

"Curse you!" said on the Seilune troops and fire another attack at him, but before he could try to hit Air Jay, he fires a fire ball evaporating the Seilune Troop.

Air Jay turns his attention to the remaining Seilune Troops and lifts his two hands to the air and wheels of fire start to form and throws the at them, killing them.

The Seilune Troops were horrified with what they saw. The kid killed four Seilune Troops in a matter of just thirty seconds.

"I don't believe it, the kid kill them in less than nothing!" said one of the Seilune Troops.

"He's much stronger than his entire family" said another one.

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Orland. "We are the Seilune Troops and we promised to defend Justice and to avenge for all the torture and humiliations that the Andrade Family has done to us! He can take us all, so I say we attack him all in once! **ATTACK!**"

And every Seilune Troop ran directly at Air Jay ready to strike him down and kill him.

In the moment when the Seilune troops are just two feet near Air Jay, he presses his fist to the ground. "**CATRAPUUM!**" and an enormous explosion emerges from the ground, an explosion so big that has knock out or killed all the Seilune Troops.

_------_

Garcia was stunned with what she saw, she never thought she would see some one do such thing to her fathers fines troops, in a certain way it scared her and on the other she admired him.

Sylvinia was not liking this one bit, not because her husbands men are being clobbered by this 12 year old boy, but for the boy it self. She is feeling so much hatred coming from the little boy, a boy so young and he already has so much hate inside of him. "Oh Marina……..your son is so full of anger and angst. I never imagined that there was still a member of your family that might still be alive after that horrible slaughter. I must help that kid."

_------_

Phill could not believe it, his best soldiers and students were all defeated in a matter of seconds. "It can not be……it's like I'm being humiliated by the Andrade Family again!"

Air Jay then turns up to the object of his hate. "Alright Philly-dork, it is your turn to die!"

_To be continued……_

Ramon: here is the first chapter, what do you people think?

Sunny: and it is just the beginning. More stuff coming up soon, and they are big!

Alandra: please send us your reviews.


	2. Prologue part2

The Trio

Ramon: our new fic. The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 2

_------_

All the people of Seilune ran away from the battle field, escaping from the wrap of both fighters.

Phill just closed his fists hard, he could not believe that some one of the Andrade family was still alive, he was so certain that all of them was slaughtered. The same family that humiliated him times and times again, and now like a ghost this last family member returns to haunt him. "I can not believe that you are still alive……but I am remembering you, you are the kid that fell down that river but I thought that you have died.

"I came out of the doors of death to kill you, Philly-dork!" responded Air Jay, acting calm but his voice released such hate. He starts to walk to Phill, leaving footprints covered in fire. "So welcome to hell!"

_------_

"Mommy….I'm scare." Said Gracia, trembling in fear because of the scenery that Air Jay is creating.

Sylvinia did not say anything, she just watched Air Jay very closely, she could not believe all the negative emotions that are coming from that boy, hate, rage, fury, destruction, these are the only thought consuming him.

_-----_

Phil lifted his fist; he could not let himself being humiliated by the Andrade family again. "You will not defeat me you little insignificant boy! PACIFIST CRASH!"

He throws a big punch at Air Jay, the only effect that has made Air Jay take a few steps back."

"Is that the best effort that you can put together?" asked Air Jay looking up at Phill with the hate still burning in his eyes

"FOOL!" shouted Phill. "You think that you can defeat me? You are just a kid! And look behind me, this is the castle of Seilune! The most powerful symbol of my family, this castle was made by my ancestors long ago, representing all my ancestors that gave their lives for justice, representing the justice fighters that are us, the Seilune family, as long as this castle stays on his feet and as long as my ancestors are watching over me you will never defeat me!"

"Your ancestors are like you! Brainless morons!" replied Air Jay lifting his hand to the air. "I and my family felt your wrath, now you're going to feel ours!" Air Jay lowers his hand pointing the palm pf his hand at the castle right behind Phill.

And strong explosions emerge from the castle, leaving the castle semi-destroyed and burning.

"**NO!!!!!**" screamed Phill in agony when he saw his castle being destroyed, the castle made by the efforts of his family then he turns back to Air Jay, completely furious. "**You evil creature, I swear you will pay for this!**"

Phill ran to Air Jay ready to punch him with another Pacific Crash, but Air Jay gave him a upper cut right on Phill's chin, making him back away.

But Air did not stop there, he throw another punch at Phill's face and kicking him on the guts.

_------_

Inside the Castle, Sylvinia and her daughter Gracia run thought the burning castle to find Amelia who is still in her room sleeping. "FREEZE ARROW!" shouted Sylvinia throwing ice spells at the fire to make it easy for them to pass but is a little more difficult because of the fire. "Damn it, we'll never make it in time!"

Gracia felt so worthless, she only wished that could just learn more spell than the white magic that her father forces her to learn.

_-------_

Out side Air Jay continues to punish Phil with dozen of kicks and punches, not letting Phill to breath.

In one last punch made Phill landing on his knees, holding his stomach in pain, eh's terribly hurt because of the punishment that Air Jay gave him. "Damn you……"

Air Jay lets out a smirk "Just like old times……I remember the times when my family comes to this worthless city and defeats you like this. You always were the perfect clown Philly dork, but in combat you are just cannon meat! In other words you're weak!" Air Jay then looks at the castle in fire and looks back at Phill. "in past times when my family use to attack this city they always found a way to humiliate you and embarrass you in front of your people, and I am going to give you your biggest embarrassment by destroying your castle, and you are going to help me!"

Air Jay grabs Phill from his back, wrapped his arms around and lifts him up, leaving him supported in Air Jay shoulder. "Time to fly!" and jumps to the air, a very high jump, so high that they are already in the air in spot which the city of Seilune could bee seen. "And now its time to end this once and for all!" and Air Jay starts to land at full speed directly to the ground, ready to make Phill crash against the ground violently from a high elevation.

Air Jay fall directly to the castle, throwing Phill against it.

**BOOM**

The impact was so strong that destroyed the castle, every part of the castle falls down and also burning because of the explosion created by Air Jay.. Air Jay just watched everything from the air with wings of fire formed on his back.

After all the smoke is clear Air Jay landed slowly to see if Phill is still alive. After landing much deeper he found him, he was shocked to see that he's still alive.

He lands right near to Phill and saw him all bashed and bruised, but still alive. With no mercy Air Jay grabs Phill by the hair. "Does it hurt? Well this is nothing compare to the pain I suffered because of you!" he exclaimed with a deadly enraged voice. "Now this is it Philly-dork! I destroyed your stupid castle and you couldn't do anything about it, after I kill you the Seilunes will be no more! See you in hell!"

Air Jay lifted his hands ready to kill Phill when he starts to hear cries of a child. "Huh?" a cry of a child is something that brought back sad memories to him, remembering his young brother. "Rui?" he drops Phill and follows the sound.

After taking a few rocks out of the way he finds the sound of the cries, it is indeed the cries of a child, it is little Amelia.

"Mama….Papa….." cried Amelia who managed to survive the destruction.

Air Jay was very disappointed, he had hopes that it was his little brother, but he keeps forgetting that Phill killed him.

Suddenly he notices that a piece of the roof covered in fire landing directly at Amelia.

"NO!!!!" cried Air Jay as he runs at Amelia and hold her "Kiko if you are hearing me teleport us out of here!" he shouted and then a green light surrounds him and Amelia and booth of them disappeared.

Sylvinia and Gracia managed to see it just when they were about to save Amelia.

"Mother, that guy kidnapped Amelia!" cried Gracia.

"You are wrong Gracia." Assured Sylvinia. "It sounded more that he was trying to save her. Let's go!" and she grabs her daughter and ray wings out of the destroyed castle directly to the city.

_--------_

In a dark alley, a little white furry dog with an immense energy in him creates a big magical green portal, and from that green portal comes out Air Jay caring little Amelia, Air Jay appeared so fast and so sudden that ended ups crashing against the wall, hurting his head.

"_Au, AUUU?_ (Air Jay, are you aright?)" Barked the dog.

"No I'm not, Kiko!" responded Air Jay with a bloody head and feeling very dizzy. "I bashed my head against the wall much harder than I thought; I think I'm going to lose conscious!"

"(Hang on, I'll take you out of here)" said Kiko, communicating telepathically with Air Jay. "(And who is the little girl?)" He asked as he noticed Amelia who is unconscious in Air Jay's arm

"I think this is Phill's youngest daughter, she was about to get hit with a rock in fire." Air Jay managed to respond.

"(Oh Man, I hate kids.)"

"We got to get out of here! I don't feel so good." Said Air Jay.

"So you don't feel very good huh?" asked a new voice, it is Orland who just entered the alley with some Seilune troops beside him, all of them caring swords and spears.

"_Ora Bolas_ (damn it!)" cursed Air Jay. "You jackasses are still alive?"

Kiko stands in front of Air Jay, roaring at the Seilune Troops

"It takes much more than that to defeat knights of justice like us!" said Orland taking out his sword. "Now that Prince Phill has weakened you it will be up to us to finish you. MEN, PREPARE THE SPEARS!!!"

And the troops lifted their spears ready to throw them at Air Jay. And Orland lifted his sword. "At my command, throw the spears!"

"Hold it right there you morons I have a children here!" shouted Air Jay, feeling that he's too close on losing his conscious.

"It is a small price to pay to get rid of you! We won't have any mercy on you evil Air Jay!"

"You are going to kill Princess Amelia just to get me?"

"We might never have a chance like this and we won't waist it! In the name of Peace and Justice we will eliminate you!"

"STOP IT!!!!" shouted Sylvinia as she appeared from sky and landed right in front of Seilune troops. "That is enough Orland! Lower your weapons and leave these kids alone!"

Orland was a little surprised by Sylvinia's interference. "Stay out of this, princess Sylvinia. This is none of your business."

"None of my business?" snapped Sylvinia. "You idiots were wiling on killing my youngest daughter just to kill Jayson? I demand that you people leave him alone!"

"The name is Air Jay!" Corrected Air Jay, but he wonder how is it that Phill's wife knows his old name.

"Do not interfere, Princess Sylvinia!" demanded Orland. "This is a fight for justice where we must destroy this devil child!"

"Stand back!" Sylvinia demanded back. "This child has suffered the enough! He saw his entire family getting slaughtered with no mercy. I don't want to give him no more pain."

"The things that he suffered are of no importance to us! He must accept his fate and accept his death without complaining!"

Sylvinia could not believe what he just heard from the captain of the Seilune troops, he speaks of justice but he is wiling to kill children to make it happen. "That is enough! What gives you the right to kill this child? Do you think that you are better than him?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that we are the villains? The strongest power is justice, the ones who respect Justice is the ones who are forces of good! And we are part of that force!"

"Good lord…." Gasped Sylvinia. "My husband trained lunatics! Well you all can consider your selves fired. Leave at once!"

"**WHAT!?!?**" screamed Orland. "You miserable insolent! You dare to say to fire us? Then you will be eliminated as well! FIRE MEN! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!!"

And all the troops throw their spears at Sylvinia, but she just lifted her hand in mid air and all the spears just stopped in the air, not before the burn.

All the troops gasped when they saw that.

Sylvinia wasted no more time and launched a spell at them "**MEGA BRANDA!!!**" and an explosion emerged from the ground making all the troops fly to the air, only Orland remained. "Orland, in case you haven't heard me, you are dismiss! Leave and never come back!"

"SHUT UP! You know I won't leave!" shouted Orland and charges against Sylvinia.

But she dodges his attack and gives him an uppercut right on the chin. "Now get lost! **DIEM WIND!!**" Sylvinia launched the spell at Orland, making him also fly out of the city.

"Mother!" Gracia called. "He just fainted. Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't think so dear, he doesn't die easily" said Sylvinia as she walked to Air Jay and pick up Amelia and checks how Air Jay is going. Then she looks back at Kiko. "Hello Kiko, long time no see."

"_AU AU!_" barked Kiko.

"Too bad I am not like the Andrades, I don't know what you are saying."

"What now mother?" asked Gracia.

Sylvinia gives Amelia to Gracia and picks up Air Jay. "We'll take him to our place to take care of him."

_-------_

Air Jay wakes up to find himself in a room that it is unknown to him. "_Onde estou?_ (Where am I?)"

"_Au AU?_ (You're alright Air Jay?)" Barked Kiko.

"Yeah I'm ok." Responded Air Jay trying to get up, and notices that he has bandages on his head. "Who put these bandages on my head?"

"I did, Portuguese boy." Responded Sylvinia. "You are on the house where me and my daughter use to stay most of the times."

Air Jay to his left and sees Sylvinia caring his daughter Amelia and beside her is Gracia. "Don't call me boy!"

"_Desculpa lá._ (Sorry about that.)" replied Sylvinia in Air Jay's native language.

Air Jay blinked in confusion. "How do you know my native language?"

"(Because Sylvinia is a very close friend of your family Air Jay!)" responded Kiko entering in telepathic contact with Air Jay. "(Your father taught her the Portuguese language since she became a very close friend of the family since she knew your mother.)"

Air Jay looks back at Sylvinia. "You…..you knew my parents?"

Sylvinia nodded her head. "Yes I did. I knew you mother, we were travelling companions in the past and we shared many adventures, but the funniest thing is that she was a master thieve; she could steal anything from any one without them even noticing. One day she was injured very badly with internal injuries until your father came and saved her life by giving some of his special blood to her, they fell in love and married with each other. This is the first time I saw any of her kids. And your father told me the story of your family, a hundred years ago your family were sailing in the sea but were caught in a terrible storm and ended up landing in this country. They started to make some money in Seilune but ended up in a family war with the Seilune family because of a stupid insult."

Air Jay did not say anything; his eyes just twitched with fury.

"Mother, what did you mean by special blood?" asked Gracia.

"The Andrade Family is from another country called Portugal, and the Andrade family were blessed with the blood of the Phoenix." Responded Sylvinia.

Gracia gasped. "The Phoenix?"

"Yes, the Phoenix, the bird that had an immense power and it resurrect them selves by the ashes of fire and return back with a more impressive energy, it was the secret of the power the Andrade Family, they could easily manipulate the fire and every time they get hurt they could cure their wounds in a blink of an eye but that is the minimal, the blood gave to each one of the Andrade family a unique strength, agility and power which no man could reach, there were even rumours that said that the Andrade family used that power to destroy many Mazokus that dare to face them."

"But we were defeated…" interrupted Air Jay. "We had a family dinner in a restaurant. we were planning a final attack on Seilune so that we might steal one of the ships and return to our home country, but we didn't know was that the food was poisoned, poisoned by none other than Prince Phill.. A poison so strong that was even deadlier to the phoenixes. I was the only one who didn't ate a thing because I wasn't hungry at the time and Kiko was not there because he didn't want to say near any kid since he hates kids. But Phill was not content with just poisoning us and decided to strike us down with his Seilune Troops, he was merciless, he killed every one, every one….." Air Jay shakes his head; he didn't want to remember that horrible incident.

Sylvinia puts her hand on Air Jay's shoulder. "I know how you feel young one…… I heard about what happen to them when it was too late. I felt guity that day for not being able to help them."

Garcia didn't know what to say, and since she was now holding Amelia she covered her ears so that she could not heard what her father has done.

"But I have avenge them!" said Air Jay in a firm voice. "I killed Phil and avenged them all!"

Sylvinia was in silence for a moment. "Actually you didn't."

"What?"

"My husband is still alive, he survived your attack but he can't even move because of your beating."

"WHAT!?!?" cried Air Jay with his eyes twitching. "I don't believe that he is still alive, but it won't be for long." He said as he got up. "I'm going back there and finish the job."

Garcia backed away from, in a certain way this kid that has the same age as her is quite scary.

"I am afraid I can not let you do that." Said Sylvinia as she step in front of Air Jay. "You must calm your self, you are giving in to you anger and it is clouding your mind and thoughts, it is stopping you to think straight."

"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Air Jay. "You are not the boss of me and if you don't get out of my way I will make you join your future dead husband!"

"(Be silence Air Jay!)" Shouted Kiko. "(This woman is a dear close friend of the family and she helped us a lot even when we were in a difficult position. She deserves our respect.)"

"What are you talking about? What respect?" snapped Air Jay. "Where was she when my family was attacked and murdered, if she is such a close friend of the family why didn't she warn us?"

Sylvinia remain in silence for a moment. "I've told you I only learn about what happen when it was too late. But I can't let you kill my husband, you have already won. This fight is over."

"NO IT IS NOT!!!!" screamed Air Jay. "IT IS NOT!!! This won't end so quickly, you don't expect that four years of torture to end just like that, I saw my entire family being slaughtered right in front of me, and my mother use her last breathe to save me. Then I come back to the world and I see all those jackasses at that city, which supported Phill, celebrating my family's death like if we were real monsters. Who do they think they are to judge us with out never knowing us, they only believed all the dumb things that Phill said about my family. Phill killed my entire family, made me an orphan and expect me to just go away with out killing him? Forget it, I'm going to….."

Air Jay was interrupted when Sylvinia punched him on the face, making him crash against the wall. "What is the big idea?"

"You didn't saw that coming? Your hate really makes you blind little boy, you are really disgracing your family."

Those words only made Air Jay even angrier. "**HOW DARE YOU!?!?!?**" he jumped to the air to attack Sylvinia.

"Mommy!!!" cried Amelia.

"Mother!!!" cried Gracia.

Sylvinia didn't even move, she just murmured some magic words "**MONO VOLT!**" and the electrical spell hits Air Jay.

"AAAGH!!!!" cried Air Jay in pain when he got hit with the spell and lands on the ground with many bruises on his body.

Gracia could feel the intensity on her mothers spell, these are the first time she ever seen her mother perform sorceries.

"I'm not done yet." Said Air Jay getting up, but with much difficult, and trying to advance to Sylvinia but she stops him by holding him on his forehead with a finger.

"Air Jay, this is not the ways that your family taught you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your family has the blood and the powers of the phoenix. They had impressive fighting skills but you are not even using them, you are just giving in to your anger. One of the most impressive abilities that your family possessed was the complete control of their anger and emotions and their desire to live life as they pleased, that is how they managed to defeat many Mazokus in the past, and most of all they managed to heal their wounds with the phoenix powers but you are just giving in to your anger so much that you aren't capable of healing all the wounds that you have right now. How do you think that your mother would feel if she saw you acting like a madman? I understand how you feel about my husband, but your mother would want you to grow up with out living in fury, the best way to keep your families memory intact is to live your life they way they did, that is the best way you can honour them. Remember all the things they've taught you."

Sylvinia's kind words brought a different side of Air Jay, one that it could possibly never been seen again. Suddenly all the wounds he has on his body start to burn for a moment, then they start to disappear as well as all the wounds he had. Air Jay is practically as good as new.

"Uau." That was all that Amelia could say. "So cool!"

"Amazing…" said Gracia. It must be because Air Jay has the phoenix blood, it can heal him of any wound he might get.

"_Grrr Au! _(Way to go Air Jay!)" Barked Kiko, with a smile on his face.

Air Jay led his back against the wall and Sylvinia notices that his eyes are all watery. "It is ok boy, it is ok to cry."

"NO!" cried Air Jay. "I promise my self never to cry again……"

"No one will tell boy….it is best that you let it all out. Let it all out" said Sylvinia taping Air Jay's head.

Air Jay sits to the ground with tear in his eyes. "Where is every one? Where is my family? My uncles, my aunts, my grandpas, my cousins? Where are they? I only have Kiko, my best friend and guardian….but where is every one? I miss my Mama…….my Dad just keep on telling to me and to Rui that we were going to return back to our home country……we were going humiliate Phill one last time, we were going to steal one of his ships and return back to Portugal and learn how to sing the _Fado_…..but it didn't happen….Phill ruined everything. He killed my baby brother right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save him…nothing…….I just keep on hearing him calling mom and dad, just crying……" he started to sob with his eyes closed really hard. "Those cries keep on haunting me……I can't get them out of my mind….."

Kiko listen intentionally to everything that Air Jay said, this poor little kid saw things that no child should ever see. He had been keeping all of this inside himself ever since his family died, but Sylvinia made him unleash all his angst out and he's thanks her for that.

Gracia rested Amelia's head on her chest and covered her hear so that she could not hear all that Air Jay is saying, this is the first time that Gracia pities Air Jay.

Sylvinia kneeled down and open her arms to let Air Jay cry on her chest, and so he did, he cried on her chest for at least five minutes.

_------_

After all the cries were done Sylvinia brought a cup of tea for Air Jay to help him calm down, she never saw such sadness in one child before. "So Jayson, what will you do now?"

Air Jay took the cup. "I don't know……I think I will live my life on the out doors, and becoming a professional criminal like my family was….. And it is Air Jay!"

Gracia felt envy on Air Jay, she wished she could live out of the castle, to be free like a bird and to be free of the prison that it is being a princess. "Will you go alone?"

"No. I will have Kiko by my side."

"_Au!_ (That's me!)" Barked Kiko.

Sylvinia taps Air Jay on the head again. "I see…..I can not stop you to live your life as a outlaw, I can see that. But anytime you wish to see me or visit me and my daughters you will be always welcome here. Any time you have a problem you can talk to me, consider us like your second family."

Those words almost made Air Jay cry again but he held his tears. "Really?"

Sylvinia nodded her head. "You have saved my daughter Amelia, I own you a lot. And I felt so imputed when your mother and family died, I felt so bad for not being there to help them out. But now I want to correct that mistake by taking care of their last child."

"Yeah, and your hair is funny." Said Amelia pointing at Air Jay's hair.

That made Sylvinia and Gracia giggle, only Air Jay remained in silence but ended up smiling. "Thank you Sylvinia….."

"You're welcome." She replied and then picks up Amelia. "No I must put Amelia to sleep and then I must see how Phill is doing."

"Sylvinia, wait!" called Air Jay when Sylvinia was about to leave with Amelia. "Why did you marry Phill? You know what a big moron he is. He's a complete loony. So why did you married him?"

"Yeah mother I would like to know that as well!" said Gracia also interested in that subject.

Sylvinia turns her head to the two kids with a soft smile. "Love works in ways that we can't comprehend. You two are still young but in the future you'll understand."

After saying that Sylvinia leaves the two confused kids and Kiko alone.

Gracia then looks at Air Jay: "You know, Amelia is right you have a really funny hair."

"I do not!" growled Air Jay "my mother made this hair do on me. And I like it just the way it is!"

"You almost look like a talking hair ball!" replied Gracia with a laugh.

"WHAT?"

"_Auuuuuuuuu……_( and people wonder why I hate kids…...)" moaned Kiko listening to the silly conversation between Garcia and Air Jay.

_-------_

_Four years later_

The new Castle of Seilune is already built after it was destroyed by Air jay four years ago, but this time Phill ordered to build secret passages ways that only him, his wife and daughters know about it.

And we find the eight year old Amelia in her room playing with her dollies.

From the shadows a hand appears and takes the doll that it is on her left side.

When Amelia was going to grab her dolly she notices that it is gone, she blinked in confusion but then she got when she understood who it is. "AiJaykinss!"

And from the shadows a sixteen year old Air Jay appears and right beside him is Kiko.

"I thought I told you to call me Air Jay, Amelia." Said Air Jay, giving back Amelia's doll. "And you should be more careful with your toys."

Amelia smiled at him. "I know that you always give me back my dollies when come to visit us. Do you want to play dollies with me AiJaykinns?"

Air Jay sweet drooped. "Hum….no. maybe next time."

"But that is what you said last time!"

"_Grrrrr_. (Please keep her away from me.)" growled Kiko, backing away. "_Auuuu…_. (I hate when I am forced to play dollies with her……)

"Say Amelia is your mother around?" asked Air Jay.

"Yes, but I don't know where she is."

"I see, and what about your sister?"

"She's in her room getting ready for the party today."

"A party…." Said Air Jay with a smirk, he always loved to trash any party organised by Phill.

"Yeah, a celebration for her weeding." Said Amelia with a smile.

Air Jay's smirk disappeared when he heard the news. "Weeding?"

"Yeah, when I grow up I want to marry a big wonderful man." Said Amelia very happily.

"Hum, right….well then let's go see your sister then." Said Air jay as he grabbed Amelia and then him, Amelia and Kiko entered a secret passage way directly to Gracia's room.

_To be continued……._

Sunny: a really chapter this one, isn't it?

Ramon: and for those who are wondering _Fado_ is a traditional Portuguese song, very beautiful.

Maliska: so what do you think of this fic so far? Please let us know.


	3. Prologue part3

The Trio

Ramon: our new fic. The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 3

_------_

In the Seilune castle we find Gracia screaming.

"Father I've told you I am not going to this stupid party!!!" screamed Gracia at her father and at the servants that are giving the final adjust on Gracia's new dress which is on a mannequin.

Phill just smiled at his daughter "Nonsense girl, this is just a faze your going trough. How do you expect to become a maiden with that attitude, and most of all how do you expect to meet your future husband if you don't show up?"

"**I DON'T WANT TO MARRY!!!!**" exploded Gracia. "How many times have I told you that I don't want to be a maiden? I told you a dozen times, father! I don't want to study white magic I want to study black magic! And I am not going to marry some other prince just because you told me so to!"

Phill remain in silence for a moment, and then he started to laugh like if a two year old said something silly to him. "Oh honey, you say the funniest things ever. Of course you want to be a maiden and of course you want to study white magic, how do you expect to be a justice heroine if you don't study white magic. And you must marry Prince Craven, you will be with someone of your own kind. His Kingdome and our have had our wars, and a union between our two kingdoms will be a great big benefited for us."

That only made Gracia even angrier. "So you force me to marry the guy because of your benefits?"

"What? Don't be absurd child! I am only doing this for the sake of peace! If you don't marry Graven I am sure that his father, King Hunlet, will commence a war against our kingdom again, and I don't want that, so you will marry his son for the good of us all. Now hurry up and get dress dear and join us in the festival, I'll go ask your mother to help you get dress." After saying that Phill and his servants left Gracia's room.

Gracia had tears in her eyes and panting heavily because of the emotions and fury she is feeling right now, she can not believe how her father is so dense, doesn't he sees that he is using her? He always believes that he's always right because he's a justice fighter and that his daughter is to naïve to know what is best for her. "**AAARGH!!!!**" she screamed releasing all her fury and grabs the mannequin and throws it at the door. "I HATE YOU!!!!" she screamed again and lands on her bed, crying on her pillow. She hates being a princess.

"Knock, knock, _adivinha quem é_? (Guess who?)" Air Jay singed as he and Amelia appeared from behind a secret door in Gracia's room. "He's big, he's bad and he's Portuguese! The A.J. man is in the house!"

Gracia managed to smile when she saw her best friend. "Air Jay, your back!" she got out of bed and walked to him. "You came back quickly, normally it would take you a few mounts to come visit me and my mom, but it took you a few weeks to come see us."

"I miss you!" Air Jay joked. "And I miss my little Ameli…." Air Jay was about to point at Amelia when he noticed that she's gone. "Where is she?"

Air Jay and Gracia looked behind them to see Amelia persecuting Kiko. "Wait Kiko, I have a cute pink ribbon for you!"

"(AIR JAY, GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!! SHE'S CRAZY!!!)" Kiko screamed telepathically.

Gracia sighed. "Amelia really likes dogs."

"I'll say, to bad that Kiko dislikes kids and….Ops!!!" Air Jay trips and lands his head between Gracia's breasts. "Humm…this is nice."

Gracia had her eyes glowing. "Air Jay……YOU PERVERT!!!!" and Gracia punches Air Jay on the face, bashing his head against the wall. "Just once…… just once I would like that you would STOP falling down on me! Sometimes I have the feeling you do this on purpose!"

" _É porque eu estou a fazer de propósito_. (That's because I am doing it on purpose.)" Air Jay responded with a perverted smirk on his face.

"What did you say?" Gracia asked.

"Nothing, nothing….."

Gracia smiles back at him. "You are really so silly!" she teased.

"No, I'm Air Jay!"

That made Gracia laugh. "So tell me Air Jay, what wicked adventures have been in?"

"Well…not much, I just ran into some bounty hunters the other day, leaded by some sorcerer named Urnt. But I beat those guys with one hand behind my back." Air Jay said and also remembering what happen. True he defeated all of those bounty hunters, most of them ended up hurt or dead, and he slashed with his own hand one of Urnt's arms. "But nothing special. By the way, what is all of this about you getting married?"

Gracia let out a small gasp and looks back at Amelia who is still playing with Kiko. She knows that Amelia must have told Air Jay and Gracia looks down at her hand. "It's is not exactly a marriage, it is just a celebration for my marriage with a prince from some other kingdom."

Air Jay then gets up on his feet. "Philly-dork is forcing you marry this guy, isn't he?"

"Like always" she responded with a revolted voice.

"I know! how about I go in and trash the party like I always do, and humiliate Philly-dork again?" Air Jay asked, already starting to like the idea.

"No. Because if I don't marry the guy, his father will probably declare a war on Seilune. And I don't even want that."

"Hey, a little battle doesn't hurt anyone!"

"Air Jay!" said Grasia with a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, alright!" said Air Jay starting to think of a new plan. "Then how about I scare the father of this guy so bad that he will be too frightened to get out of his own kingdom and he wouldn't dare to declare war on Seilune?"

"Yeah…..that might work. You think you can do that?"

"Gracia…..you are talking to the A.J man here! Every one is afraid of me!"

"Welcome back Jayson." Greeted a new person, it is Gracia and Amelia's mother, Sylvinia.

"Hey Sylvinia, what's up?" Air Jay greeted back. "And it is Air Jay! How many times must I tell you this?"

"Mommy!" Amelia ran to her mother and hugged her. "Look mommy, look what I did with Kiko!"

Every one looks back at Kiko to see the pink ribbon around his neck.

"_Grrrrrrrr!_ (the first one to laugh will get a big bite!)

Everyone tried to hold their laugh.

"Now look at this Gracia, you got your dress all dirty. I will have to clean it up so that you can use it on the celebration!" Said Sylvinia as she grabbed Gracia's dress.

"What?" Gracia could not believe that her mother is siding with her father, her mother was always around to stop Phill for always pushing around her life, and it is her mother who is secretly helping and teaching her daughter to study black magic. "Why are you siding with Father? You know very well that I don't want to marry someone I don't know!"

Sylvinia said nothing, she just grabs the dress and walks near to Gracia and lowers her head to Gracia's ear. "I guess I can do him a little favour since you and Air Jay are going trash his weeding plans." She whispered and then looks at Air Jay. "Jayson, could you give me a hand here?"

"It is Air Jay! Why is it so difficult for you people to understand?" Air Jay complained and follows Sylvinia to Gracia's dressing room to get the dress all clean up.

Gracia was caught off guard when she found out that her mother had heard their plans, but she smiled. Her mother is the one person that Gracia always admired and which she can always count on.

_------_

Air Jay looks around the room and sees that it is full with Gracia's dresses, forty feat large, full with closets with pretty dresses. "Man this is one big dressing room. You rich people always exaggerate!"

Sylvina didn't answer him; she just puts the dress on a table and then turns to Air Jay. "Alright Air Jay, what is the problem?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You usually always come to visit us every three mounts, but you are back after two weeks, and I can see by the looks on your eyes that there is something troubling you. So what is the problem?"

Air Jay smirked. "Sometimes I have the feeling that you can read me like a book."

Sylvinia grinned. "Of course, I have been taking care of you for four years now; it is natural that I know how you think."

"Alright. But your right there is a problem, for you guys. Some one is going to murder Amelia and Gracia."

"Say what? How do you know that?"

"You won't even believe who I meet a few days ago."

"You're not making any sense here Air Jay. Explain everything from the beginning."

_Small Flashback._

Air Jay and Kiko are eating in an inn, or more likely Kiko is, he is eating all the food of the inn while Air Jay is just eating chicken with a bottle of whine in his hand. They are the only ones there since every one fled away because they are afraid of Air Jay

"Hey waiter, come here!" ordered Air Jay to the waiter who is none other than the innkeeper.

The innkeeper walked slowly to Air Jay and shaking in fear, even tears start to form on his eyes because of the desperation. "Y-yes sir……"

Air Jay grabbed the innkeeper by the neck, a strong hold that made the innkeeper land on his knees. "Where are all the sexy ballerinas? Where are all the babes shaking their butts?"

"B-b-butt sir, this is an inn….we don't have stuff like that!" responded the innkeeper, fearing for his life.

"Then why the heck am I talking to you? Get out of here!" and Air Jay throws the inn keeper to the wall, luckily the inn keeper didn't end up dead. "What an idiot, he's lucky that I am in a good mood today or I would have cut out his head."

"_Au ruff auuuuu?_ (And you call that being in a good mood?)" Kiko asked.

In that moment three men wearing capes and hood enters the inn.

Air Jay eyed at them, by the looks of things they are more bounty hunter coming to try to collect the gigantic prize money fro Air Jay's head. That did not worry Air Jay one bit, he's already use to bounty hunters, he sometimes pity them because they always end up dead or changed for life when they mess with him.

Two of the men grabbed their swords while the last one sits on the same table as Air Jay and Kiko. "So Air Jay, we finally meet face to face."

Air Jay laughed. "Is that the best you can say? That is the lamest thing I could hear from a bounty hunter."

"It would be different if I was a bounty hunter." the man Replied.

"Huh? Not a bounty hunter? Then who are you?" Air Jay asked.

The man only removes his hood, revealing that it is none other than Phill's brother, Christopher. "I believe you know who I am."

"Oh yes." Said Air Jay with a very calm and cool attitude, but he lifted his hand that it is still holding the wine and squeezes it tight, breaking it to pieces. "You're Philly-dork's brother. I'm surprise that you came here to see me, you must be very brave of very stupid to come here. Or maybe you have a death wish." Christopher's body guard lifted their swords but Air Jay's glare was enough to scare them and made them took a step back. "But I will give you ten seconds to try to convince me not to kill you."

Christopher gulped, this is the first time that he meets Air Jay face to face and he is truly as scary as they say he is. "I have a job I want to ask you to do for me!"

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that I will accept any job given by the Seilune family? What could you possibly give me?"

"My brother Phill!"

"Huh?" now that really caught Air Jay's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what you've heard. I wish that you kill my brother Phill!" Christopher repeated. "I know a secret passage way which you can enter and then you attack and kill my brother once and for all. And it is not only that, I wish that you kill my nieces, Gracia and Amelia, as well."

Air Jay kept a calm face but inside he's in shock. He always heard that Phill and Christopher are more united than any other brothers in the world, and now Christopher is asking him to kill his own brother. In some way this does not surprise Air Jay. "Let me guess, you want me to kill your brother and nieces so that you can keep the throne for your self?"

"No! It is not just because of that!" Christopher answered immediately. "I want Sylvinia!"

Air Jay looks at Christopher like if he just turned into a mad man. "What?"

"I'm in love with her!"

"Again… What?"

"I loved her since the first day I meet her, but Phill has stolen her from me and….."

"Yo, yo, yo! Back up! Aren't you married and don't you have a son?"

"My wife died when she gave birth to Alfred." Christopher Responded with much difficulty. "But then I fell in Love with Sylvinia. I love her since the first time I saw her, and I love her still. That is why Phill and his daughters must die so that I can have Sylvinia for my self. And you Air Jay, I know how much you hate my brother since he killed all of your family. This is a once chance you have to get my brother once and for all."

Air Jay remained in silence while Kiko just growled at Christopher.

Suddenly Air Jay gets up to his feet and walks to Christopher. "Yes, it is true……I hate Phill, but I hate the Seilune family even more!" with that he punches Christopher.

The body guards were about to make a move to attack Air Jay but Air Jay concentrated an _Estrela_ and throw it to the body guards, cutting their head off.

Christopher gasped in horror when he saw the carnage that happened right in front of him. But he feared more for his life when Air Jay grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to the air.

"Now listen, and listen good! I don't do anyone's dirty work and I'll be damn if I ever started to do for any one, even for the Seilune Family. I work for no one but for my self!" after saying that Air Jay's throws Christopher to the ground. "I will let you go for now, but mark my words, if I ever see you again Christopher I will kill you for sure! Do you understand?"

Christopher is to scare to talk, so he nodes his head.

"I said: DO YOU UNDESRATND!?!?"

"Yes, yes, yes…." Answered Christopher with more fear in his voice.

With that Kiko and Air Jay left the inn, but when they got out they were surrounded by a group of bounty hunters.

_End of Flashback. _

Sylvina had her eyes trembling "Christopher wants to kill my family because he's in love with me?"

Air Jay nods his head. "Yes, it came from his mouth."

Sylvinia looks down and shakes her hand. "What does he expect to gain from this madness? What he wants does not make any sense! It is still hard for me to believe that Christopher wants to kill his own brother. The first time I meet him he was very close to his brother, and Christopher seems to have more decent sense than Phill."

"Maybe but should have seen him that day. He was totally insane. He had kept all the feelings he has for you inside of himself, and he must have felt very frustrated every time he saw you with Philly-dork. All the jealousy and feelings that he kept in himself must have awoken his dark side." Explained Air Jay. "That is why I came back. To warn you about Christopher intensions."

"I understand Jayson. And I appreciate that."

"_Não há problema!_ (Not a problem!)" said Air Jay as he turns to the door. "I guess I better go help Gracia about framing her so called _future husband_." He said with a smirk.

"Jayson, wait!" Sylvinia called. "I want you to promise me something!"

Air Jay turns to Sylvinia. "Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you will always look out for my daughters."

"Huh?" that is something that Air Jay never expected to hear from Sylvinia. "What…. what are you talking about? Why do you want me to promise to…..."

"Promise me Jayson!" repeated Sylvinia with a more firm voice.

Air Jay stayed in silence for a moment, but he decided to agree. "Very well. I promise! I promise that I will always protect your two daughters. I promise on my honour as a Portuguese."

Sylvinia smiled at him "Thank you Jayson. Now move along now, I need to clean this up so that I can get my daughter dress up."

Air Jay was still very curious of why Sylvinia made him promise such a thing, but after she changed the subject he understood that she does not want to talk about it.

_-----_

"Oh OH OH OH!" laughed Gracia. "What do you think of my laugh Amelia?"

"Gracia don't do that laugh! It is evil like laugh!" said Amelia with her ears covered.

Even Kiko had his ears covered with his paws "(Oh man, these laugh are horrible for my sensitive hears. Its loud and annoying the enough to drive a person insane.)"

In that moment Air Jay comes out of the dressing room. "Alright Kiko, lets go!"

"(Oh thank heavens!)" With that Kiko jumps to Air jay who grabbed him.

"Alright Gracia, we will go as plan, I will meet you later!" Said Air Jay as he holds up Kiko and winkles at Gracia.

Gracia blushed. "Yeah…sure. I'll wait for you."

After saying that Air Jay and Kiko disappeared.

"Gracia, are you blushing?" asked Amelia when she noticed that Gracia's face is all red.

"What? Of course not!" cried Gracia.

"Gracia, do you like Ajkinss?"

"AMELIA!!!!"

"Girls, behave!" demanded Sylvinia as she got out of the dressing room. "Now Amelia dear, go to your room and get dress up, I will meet you there."

"Okay Mommy!" and Amelia left to her room, leaving Sylvinia and Gracia alone.

Sylvinia turns to see her oldest daughter looking at the window. "Gracia?"

"I envy him mother." That is the only thing that Gracia said. "He walks around the country doing what he pleases to do, even if all he does is evil stuff, but he lives many adventures, adventures that he is always telling me, he travels around being himself. I also want to travel around the world, having crazy adventures of my own, I want to show the world how I am, I want to see what is it that life has to offer me, I…..I….." Gracia let out a very sad sigh. "But I can't….I'm stuck in this prison, and I am cursed on being a princess. I hate being a princess."

Sylvinia remained in silence, she heard every word coming out of her daughter, the more she heard them the more she understands that Gracia was not made to be a princess. "Gracia."

"Yes mother."

"After the little scheme that you and Jayson are preparing I want you to go to our house outside the city. I have something to show you."

_-------_

The hours passed and celebration came out nicely, but Gracia only stands on one of the balconies of the castle, wishing for this day to end.

"Why, is it isn't the lovely Princess Gracia." Said a new voice, it is Gracia's future husband, Prince Graven.

Gracia turns sround to see her so called husband, she sees a skinny gut with dark , short, blond, dressing like a prince and all but with no cape. "So you're prince Graven?"

"I've heard stories about or beauty but its nothing compared to the real deal. If my love for you is an ocean, it would take a million boats to cross it. Your eyes are like gold that blind my eyes…." Said Graven and continues to give more lame lines to Gracia.

She sweat-dropped, she can not believe that this guy believes that she is the type of woman that likes to hear stuff like that. "Now listen here, I……."

"And your hair is like a river, a big, magnificent river, straying its beauty all over the land…." Interrupted Graven, not letting Gracia speak.

This only made Gracia boil in anger, she just meet the guy but she already hates him.

_------_

From another window, King Hunlet watches his son with Phill's oldest daughter, making her fall for him. This is all part of King Hunlet's plan, he makes his son marry Gracia and then Graven will have more control of Seilune as soon as Hunlet kills Phill. He will have the entire city of Seilune under his control and he will gain all the knowledge of the biggest source of white magic of the country.

"Excuse me sir, but me and the others guards don't like being in this city." Said one of the many guards that are with Hunlet in the same room, guarding him.

King Hunlet turns back to his guard. "What is the matter? Don't tell me that you are afraid of this city? Or are you afraid that someone will realise my scheme? Don't worry; Phill is too much of a pacifist idiot to know what I am planning."

"It is not that sir!" spooked another guard. "They say that Air Jay comes to this city a lot of times."

Hunlet just laughed. "Air Jay? The dumb 16 year old kid who calls himself the king of outlaws? He might be a criminal but he's just a kid."

"Don't trust him by his age, sire." Said one of the guards. "I've heard that he burned an entire city when he was just eight years old. There were almost no survivors; the ones that survived said that they saw a tornado of fire created by Air Jay himself."

"And he eliminated an entire army of bounty hunters with just one hand." added a guard.

"And there are some that say that he's immortal." Spooked another guard. "They say that you can cut his head or feet or what ever of his body parts that he regenerates them when his body catches fire."

"And most of all he's and evil killer!" said another guard with his voice trembling in fear. "I heard that he once stabbed his finger on a guy's neck, killing instantly."

"Enough!!!!" shouted Hunlet. "Those are just stupid stories that that kid spread around to make people be afraid of him. So now shut up." And he looks back at his son who is still complementing Gracia, making her fall for him. "I can smell victory boys, I……" Hunlet turns around to see all of his guards on the ground, all knocked down. Hunlet could not understand what just happen, he just turned to window for a second and then when he turns around he sees his guards on the ground.

"What is this?" he demanded, but as a response some one grabs him by the neck and lifts him to the air. Hunlet looks down to see that it is none other than Air Jay.

"Sometimes stories can be truthful." Air Jay said with a smirk. "You know, I could have killed all your men, and I could have killed you but it seems you don't understand the picture here. Phill might be the ugly prince of this city but he can never get me and he can not kill me, so this makes Seilune my territory! You can be the law back in your own kingdom but when you step one foot out of your kingdom you are in my territory, invading my land and that really drives me so insane that I start losing my sanity." In that moment Air Jay grabs Hunlet's crown with one and breaks it right in front of his face, reducing it to dust.

Hunlets just can not stop trembling in fear because he feels that he's about to lose his life, his fear is so big that he just can not hold his tears.

Air Jay, of course, just loves his reaction. "I broke your crown in just like that; imagine how I will break all the bones of your body? Don't push me man, don't push me or I will make your life a living hell! Don't ever come back to Seilune. In fact don't you even dare get out of your kingdom, because if you do I'll finish you up for good. Get out and don't ever come back!"

After saying that Air Jay drops Hunlet to the ground, leaving him alone as he leaves the room. Hunelt starts breathing in relive and starts crying, releasing all the fear he experienced in that moment. Never in his life has he been so afraid.

_-------_

"I love when people are afraid of me." Said Air Jay with a big grin.

"(So I believe that it all went well?)" asked Kiko.

"It was awesome, you should have seen the look on that guys face, he was really terrified of me!"

"(Say shouldn't you be warning Gracia?)"

"Oh yeah, right!" Air Jay grabs a piece of mirror and walks to a window, giving light signals to Gracia in the balcony.

_------_

From the balcony Gracia saw the light signals. At last, she thought and turns to Prince Graven. "will you just shut up you dumb idiot!?!?"

Graven gasped. "What?"

"I said shut up!" Gravia repeated. "You are an annoying little dweeb, and I'll be damn if I ever want to marry you!"

"How rude!" replied Graven with a revolted voice. "This is not your decision, it is your father's and mine. You will marry me wheatear you like it or not!"

"Oh really?" dared Gracia as she pushed Graven away.

"Don't you dare touch me! If you ever touch me again my father will declare war on this city!" Graven warned.

"Oh really?" dared Gracia some more, then she punches Graven right on the face, and starting to throw more punches at him, making him fall to the ground. But Gracia didn't stop and she continues to kick Craven.

_------_

"Ouch, that even hurt me!" said Air Jay as he continues to watch what Gracia is doing to Craven by his binoculars. "Damn, that really kicks the spot!"

Kiko blinked. "(I think you mean hits´ the spot)".

"No, kicks´ the spot!"

"(Oh, I see……kicks´ the spot)"

_-----_

"No more please…..Uncle, uncle!" begged Craven, holding his _downstairs_.

Gracia backed away a little. "That will teach you not to mess with, you jerk! OH OH OH OH OH….OPS!!!" Gracia ended up stepping on her dress by accident, making her fall down the balcony. "AAAHHH!!!!"

"Oh no!" gasped Air Jay in horror, he wasted no more time and breaks down the window to jump to the air directly at the falling Gracia, wings of fire forming on his back, and grabs Gracia in his arms.

Gracia just blushed, she can not believe that Air Jay saved her, her long time best friend saved her and this is the first time he has ever done that for her. "Air Jay….thank you."

"No problem girl! If this ever happen again make sure you'll be in bikini." Said Air Jay with a grin.

"Pervert!" growled Gracia. In that moment Air Jay lands of the ground smoothly and puts Gracia down.

"GRACIA!!!!" Cried Prince Phill as he and some soldiers runs directly at her with Air Jay still at her side.

All the Seilune Soldiers pointed their spears at Air Jay to prevent him from escaping. That did not bother Air jay one bit.

"Gracia, Gracia my dear, are you alright? Did that evildoer hurt you?" Asked Phill, worry about his daughter. Then he looks back at his mortal enemy. "Air Jay……You evil monster!"

"Yo Philly-dork. You are still the ugliest prince in the world!" mocked Air Jay.

"Laugh all you want but this time I've got you! I will send you to justice and make sure that you'll send the rest of your days in jail!"

"No thanks, I have a date with a hot blond babe and I can't be late."

Air Jay's jokes were always the enough to upset Phill. "You are very despicable! Are you here to ruin another wedding celebration of my daughter? Every time I make a celebration like this you show up and rack everything up, making every one of Gracia's future husband to just give up on the wedding! I won't let you ruin my daughters wedding this time!"

"Oh I just love to rack parties." Said Air Jay with a smirk. "It is almost as fun as all the time I embarrass you, Philly-dork. I remember one time when I trick you on destroying your ancestor's new statue. And what about the time I've throw you into that pool of mud and I played golf with your head? Man I had a blast that time. And man, the last time I was here I throw a bucket of manure on you're head Phill, and damn you still smell bad! HA, HA, HA!" Laughed Air Jay very loud.

Gracia covered her mouth with her hand to cover the laugh, especially when the bucket of manure was her idea.

Phil is just burning in rage, every time he sees this kid, this mortal enemy; he always humiliates him in front of everyone. "SHUT UP!!! This time I'll make sure that you pay for all your crimes! **Guards, arrest him!!!**"

"Ok then……" Air Jay jumps to the air and lands right behind Gracia and grabs her from behind. "Nobody move or the princess here pays with her life!"

Phill gasped when Air Jay grabbed his daughter. "You evil monster!!!! Everyone back off! I don't want my daughter to get hurt!"

"Again with the hostage trick?" whispered Gracia so low that only Air Jay could hear her. "It is so old!"

"I know but it always works!" Air Jay whispered back.

"Leave her alone you monster!" demanded Phill. "Please, she has done nothing to you!"

Air Jay puts his hand on Gracia's neck, assuring everyone that he'll break her neck if they get closer. "That is what they all say……no one has ever done anything to the all mighty Air Jay."

"Please let her go!" Phill started to beg.

Phill's begging has given Air Jay an idea. "Well…..I guess I could let your daughter go if you…..beg me shamelessly."

"WHAT!?!?!" Phill could not believe what Air Jay is forcing him to do, making him beg to his most hateful enemy. "You got to be kidding me!"

"To bad for your daughter."

"NO WAIT!!!! You win…I'll do it."

Gracia just could not believe, Air Jay is going to make her father beg…..again.

Phill lowers his head. "Air Jay…..please let go of my daughter."

Air Jay was not convinced. ""You're calling that begging?"

"(I've seen lions that do a much better begging than you!)" Said Kiko telepathically as he finally appears on the scene.

Phill lands on his knees. "Oh PLEASE!!!! Let my daughter go!!!"

Air Jay was enjoying the sad figure that Phil is doing, so he decides to push it to the edge. "Landing on the knees? Oh yeah, that's realy original. Come on let me see some sincerity please, and maybe some tears."

"I BEG YOU!!!! LET HER GO!!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!! OH PLEASE!!!!!" begged Phill again even with tears on his eyes.

"Well……no!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" cried Phill. "I was on my knees begging like you asked and you still won't let my daughter go?"

Air Jay did not respond him at first; he just picks up Kiko and puts him on the top of his strange punk hair. "I never had any intention of letting your daughter go, I just wanted to see you beg me, I just love to see other crumble before me!"

"You wicked evil…." Phill could not finish his sentence because Air Jay jumped to the roof of a house, caring Gracia in his arms.

"If you jackasses want the princess back then come and get me!!!!" challenged Air Jay and starts jumping from building to building, with Gracia in his arms and Kiko on the top of his head.

"**Get him!!! GET HIM!!!!**" yelled Phill and all the soldiers ran after Air Jay.

"I can't believe you made my father beg." Gracia said, a little revolted. "I told you to make him kiss your feet next time."

"Oh come on baby, I don't want any of his germs on me." Replied Air Jay still running away. "Besides I just love to see him like this."

"Au AU, AUUUUU!" barked Kiko.

"What did he say?" asked Gracia.

"He said that the troops are following us, so hang on baby!" said Air Jay as he starts to run much faster.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: we created some serious stuff in this chapter

Sunny: as well as comical.

Maliska: but more to come soon, so send us your reviews.


	4. Prologue part4

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 4

_------_

Dozen and dozen of Seilune soldiers are still running after Air Jay who is still caring Gracia and with Kiko on his head.

"Must go faster!" Gracia said as she saw the entire Seilune Soldiers is still after them.

"Its time to sing the _Fado_!" Air Jay said in a crazy tone and still running.

"Forget the _Fado_! You're obsessed with the _Fado_!"

"(Will you both shut up!)" Kiko screamed telepathically.

"I have an idea. Go to that warehouse Air Jay!" Gracia ordered pointing to a warehouse right near them and Air Jay obeyed her.

All the soldiers followed Air Jay inside the warehouse, once they got in there they didn't saw Air Jay any where, only an empty warehouse.

"Where are they?" asked one of the soldiers.

Suddenly a black mist invades the entire warehouse, blinding every one of the soldiers of what it is in front of them.

Then a few punching noises are heard making al the Seilune soldiers falling to the ground.

A few seconds later the mist disappears showing all the Seilune soldiers that were after Air Jay and Gracia on the ground, beat and bruised.

Only Air Jay stands on his feet. "It was easy as pie!"

"Of course, because it was my plan!" Said Gracia appearing from behind one of the boxes. "It is a good thing that I learned to use the Dark Cloud!"

"Yeah what ever…."

"_Au AU!!!_" barked Kiko, pointing to the door.

"Alright! Cool!" Air Jay said in excitement and cracking his knuckles.

"What? What is it?" Gracia asked. "What is Kiko saying?"

""He said that Philly-dork is coming! You better hide Gracia!" and with that Gracia and Kiko hided behind one of the big boxes again.

In that moment the door explodes because of Phill's strong punch. "AIR JAY!!!!!" he screamed entering the ware house "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?!"

"Yo Philly-dork, you are late, where were you? Cleaning your knees after all the begging you have done to me?" taunted Air Jay.

"**WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?**" Phill screamed again.

"Well…. The funny thing just happen to me, while I was beating all your troops, that little weasel escape me." Air Jay lie.

"Who are you calling weasel you talking hairball?" Gracia murmured very low.

Phill sighed in relive "Thank goodness she is alright." Then he glares at Air Jay. "But this time I am going to make sure that you'll never interfere with my life again. This was supposed to be a happy moment for my daughter. It is her celebration for her future husband, Prince Grason, and so doing it she would…."

"And what if your daughter doesn't want to marry that fool?" Air Jay interrupted.

"SHUT UP!!!" Phill demanded. "Who do you think you are to know why Gracia wants? I am her father, I know what she wants! And I now she wants to bring peace to our people, she wants to become a big justice heroine!"

"Say's you! You are really such a dork Phill. You think you know your daughter, but you don't. In fact you can't even beat me."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Phill Shouted very loud. "I am a justice hero! I have justice on her grasp and the might of right, something that an evildoer like you will never have!"

"What time is it when an elephant sits on a fence?" Air Jay asked.

"What?"

"What time is it when an elephant sits on a fence?"

"It is time to buy a new fence!" Phill responded. "It is a worthless riddle much older than my grandmother, something that every one knows."

"Bingo! And every one knows you can't beat me. For year my family has always been much superior than yours, we made countless attacks on Seilune and we always made you people look like idiots. And here I am today; making you people look like idiots. You have put an enormous bounty on my head, but all the bounty hunters I have faced were defeated or destroyed by me, and at the same time I laugh on your face because your falling attends on stopping me. It doesn't matter how many people you send after me or how many times you fight me, I will always come out on the top!" Air Jay said with a grin. "You are just like a riddle which the answer is known….worthless!"

Phill breathed heavily because of all of Air Jay's comments. "I hate you! **I HATE YOU!!!!**"

In that moment someone bashes Phill's head with a big rock, knocking Phill out. It is his daughter Gracia. "How about we just stop the fight and we get out of here!"

"Oh come on Gracia, I was about to kick his butt!" Air Jay moaned.

"You are getting to much attention to your self. And it is best that we get out of here!" Gracia replied.

"(She's right you know…)" Kiko agreed.

"Alright……let's go!"

_------_

Phill wakes up to find himself in one of the infirmaries of the castle. "Where am I? What happen? Where is Air Jay? And where is my daughter?"

"You daughter is alright sir, your wife said that she is on her house right outside the city." Responded one of Phill's advisers. "And Air Jay we don't know where he is, I believed that he got away.

"My daughter is alive….thank goodness." Phill sighed in relieve. "Maybe we can still continue with the celebration…..."

"I'm sorry sir but that can not be accomplished." The adviser interrupted.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"King Hunlet, his son and all his troops has left the city while you were out cold, your majesty. He cancelled the weeding, saying that he will never come out of his kingdom again and promising that he will have no attempt on attacking Seilune again. But King Hunlet seems very scare, like if someone has threatened his life."

"Air Jay!!!! Phill growled. "No…no…NO!!! I don't believe this, he ruin my daughters happiness again!!!" and he get out of bed and walks to the wall and he punches it. "I will get you Air Jay! I will get you not even if it is the last thing I do!"

_------_

From a secret passage way near the infirmary, Kiko, Air Jay and Gracia hear everything that it was said in there.

"YES!!!" whispered Gracia in delight "The weeding is off!"

"And can you believe him? he said that he will get me. What a moron!" Air Jay mocked.

"Well we better get out of here and go back to my mother." Gracia said as she closes the passage way with them inside it. "Let's go!"

"Alright, which way is it?" Air Jay asked, with a hand lighting in flames and pointing at three doors behind him.

"Huh?" Gracia blinked when she saw the doors. "Well…..it's on ……well…..I don't know!"

Air Jay sweat dropped. "You don't know? This is your castle; you should know this place inside out!"

"Alright jackass, then you tells me which door we should use?" Gracia dared.

"I don't know! I wouldn't be asking you if I did!"

"You attacked this city a dozen times and you sill don't know how to get in the secret passages?"

"Nope……"

"Idiot!"

"_AUUUU!_( Shut up you two and follow me!)" Kiko barked and started to walk right into the second door. "(I just wonder why I always have to put up with these two idiots in the last moment!)"

"Cool, let's go!" Air Jay was about to follow Kiko when Gracia grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hold on here Air Jay! How come every time we get lost in the secret passage ways we are always depending on that dog?"

"Because he has a much better nose than us! When ever in doubt ask a dog. " Air Jay said with a goofy smile.

"What ever…" Gracia said with a sweat droop.

"Now come on, let follow him." Air Jay said as he holds Gracia's hand, and walks right behind Kiko leading Gracia with him.

Gracia blushed with Air Jay holding her hand and being lead by him. This isn't the first time that this happens, it is practically a very normal thing every time she and Air Jay get together and decides to put a prank on Prince Phill and they end up hiding in one of the passages ways in the castle, and in all those times they were always guided by Kiko and in all those times Air Jay always led her like this, and all those times Gracia blushes. "Why do I always blush when Air Jay does this to me? Do……do I like him? No way, he's just my best friends and that's all!" she looks back at Air Jay who is still leading her all the way to the exit. "I still remember the first time I saw him, he was so cold and sad, the look of his eyes was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life, the eyes of a real demon, but he changed since my mother defeated him. Ever since that day he secretly became part of my family, and always supported me without any question. He says he's evil but there is good side on him that no one can find"

"Yo Gracia, we are here!" Air Jay said, interrupting Gracia's thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, right!"

_-----_

A few minutes later, Kiko, Gracia and Air Jay arrived to Gracia's house right out side of the city.

"So how did it go?" asked Sylvinia.

"It was fantastic mother! The wedding is officially off!" Gracia responded excitedly.

"And I embarrassed Philly-dork again!" Air Jay added.

"(And I had to lead them trough the secret passage way again.)" Kiko added.

Sylvinia shakes her head "Oh my…… you two are always creating a big mess every time you get together."

"Who, us?" Gracia and Air Jay asked, innocently.

"Well, anyway, I think it is time for me to go." Air Jay said. "I probably have some of the Seilune soldiers after me and I don't want them finding me here."

Gracia looks at him a little disappointed. "You're leaving? So soon?"

"Hey come on baby, don't give me that sad look. I'll be back, I always come back."

"You promise?"

" _Está prometido._ (I promise!)

"Huh?" Gracia hates when Air Jay talks to her in Portuguese, she doesn't understand that language. "Right, hey Air Jay, _Está prometido_!"

"_Está prometido_!" replied Air Jay as he open up a window and picks up Kiko.

" _E não te esqueças da tua promessa Air Jay._(And Air Jay, don't forguet your promise)" Sylvinia reminded.

Air Jay looks at her with a confuse look, he wonder why she made him keep that promise. "Claro (Sure.)" After saying that he jumped out of the window with Kiko in his arm and started to fly away.

"Mom, what does _Está prometido _means?" Gracia asked.

"It means I promise´!" Sylvinia responded. "Now come, I said I had something to show you.

Gracia and Sylvinia entered Sylvinia's room. Gracia founded very curious when her mother wanted to talk to her, she could only wonder what it could be.

Sylvinia grabs the head of a small statue and twists it, and a secrete door opens. Revealing a mannequin wearing an old sorceresses cloth.

Gracia watched the clouts, more closely and sees that it a leather suit, a dark cape, a skull necklace and spiky shoulder guards, and the suit was too….showy. "Mother what is this?"

"This was the suit I have worn in my times as a sorceress!" Sylvinia responded look at her old cloths.

"But it is too showy!"

Sylvinia looks back at her oldest daughter with a smile. "I have noticed something in you, Gracia, you were not fit to become a princess, you like to be free like a bird and fly around the world in your own free will, you want to study black magic despise the fact that your father forces you to study white magic and you have the intense desire to see what the outside world can offer you, I am sure that Amelia will soon be like that as well. That is why I made a decision, I am going to complete your training so that you, and your sister in time, can become a very powerful sorceress, and when your training is complete you can travel around the world, and make people shout your name as high as you can, make yourself well known around the world. I can see that this is what you want."

Gracia almost had tears of joy in her eyes. "You….you will make me stronger, mother? You will help me get out of this kingdom? **Yes!** I will be the most powerful, the most beautiful most outstanding sorceress in the world! I will make every one bow to my power! I will have no rival! **OH OH OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!**"

Sylvinai sweat dropped. "Gracia, what is it with the laugh?"

"It is cool isn't it?"

Sylvina just giggled at her daughter and picks up the skull necklace of the suit and puts it on her daughter's neck. "When you are ready to travel I will give you my old cloths to you Gracia."

"You are? But those cloths are a bit showy!"

"Yes, I had that same sensation when I first saw them but it has become one of the things I treasure in this world. Your grandmother has given it to me when I was about your age. This cloths were pass down to each member of the family for centuries, it was in ancient times when this typical of dressing was a fashion among sorceress."

That tale was enough to make Gracia have a different point of view on the suit. "Alright, and besides this suit will demonstrate my beauty."

"That's the spirit." Sylvinia said, taping Gracia on her shoulder. "Let it give you good fortune in the most difficult times, and if you ever get hurt or if you feel that you are going down, remember that the souls and the spirits will always be there to guide you and bring you courage, and so will I."

Gracia nodded her head and hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mother…."

Sylvinia didn't say anything yet, she just hugged her daughter back.

_-----_

_Midnight_.

Kiko and Air Jay walks down the wood, trying to find a place to sleep. And Air Jay remained in silence for quite some time; he wonders why is it that Sylvinia made him keep the promise of protecting her two daughters? It is like she predicting that something will happen. Can it be because of Christopher? It can't be, Air Jay has scared him so bad that he won't probably do anything against Sylvinia's daughters, still Air Jay thought that it would be much wiser to warn Sylvinia about what Christopher was planning, but still why did Sylvinia made Air Jay keep such a promise?

"(Air Jay, I am hungry!!!)" moaned Kiko.

Air Jay sweat dropped. "You are always hungry, have you noticed that?"

"(Don't forget that the animal's stomach is much different than the humans!)"

Air Jay just sighed. "What an unbelievable dog …."

Suddenly Kiko stops, looking on his left side.

"What is it Kiko?" Air Jay asked.

"(I hear some noise….and I smell food! Tons and tons of food!)" With out waiting Kiko ran to the direction to where the noise and food came from, Air Jay had no choice but to follow him.

What they found was a bandit camp, which seemed to be having a big party and celebration.

"(So are we going in?)" Kiko asked telepathically.

"Why not? There was never a party I enjoy crashing!" said Air Jay with a big smirk and both he and Kiko walked directly to the bandit's camp.

"Celebrate! Let us celebrates my bandit brothers!" shouted the bandit leader who is an old man with an eye patch. "Tonight is a night to be remembered! So let us shake this ground to make the entire world realize that we are the strongest!"

All the bandits cheered for their leader, continuing to eat meat and drinking tons of beer.

"Boss, boss, look who is there!" said one the bandits, pointing at Kiko and Air Jay who just arrived.

Kiko immediately jumped to the table starting to devour all the food that he can find.

"Hey you miserable mutt, get away from our….OUCH!!" one of the bandits were about to grab Kiko, but Air Jay punched the bandit right on the nose. "MY NOSE….MY NOSE…."

Other bandits unleashed their swords ready to attack Air Jay but none of them made a move, they have heard a lot of stories about this kid, some say that he is a real insensitive killer that does not hesitate to kill all his preys by burning them until they are nothing more, and some even say that he is immortal because no matter how many times you cut his hands or legs they can always regenerate them by using fire.

"Aren't you morons going to attack me?" Air Jay asked while eating a chicken wing. "Come on I need victims!"

"Now calm down here!" ordered the bandit leader walking to Air Jay. "This is a big celebration for all the bandits every where. Even a bandit like you Air Jay can……."

Air Jay interrupted the Bandit Leader by grabbing him by the neck. "Don't ever call me a Bandit! You bandits are weaklings! I prefer to be call a outlaw, and I not just any outlaw, I am the king of outlaws so you will address me with respect our you can kiss your head good bye!" after saying that Air Jay throws the bandit leader to the ground and resumes eating. "Now shut up and let me eat!"

The bandit leader got up to his feet, keeping a safe distance from Air Jay. "You are lucky, we have a lot to celebrate because Prince Phill will finally die tonight!"

That information caught Air Jay and Kiko's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"My gang was hired by a member by the Seilune Family to kill Phill and his two daughters but only leave his wife alive. And at this very moment, my three sons, Booley, Jooley and Looley are at the castle ready to murder Phill once and for all."

"WHAT?!?!" Air Jay screamed. "Kill Phill's kids?"

"(Oh my gosh!)" Kiko screamed telepathically. "(It has to be Christopher! He wanted to kill Phil and his kids so that he could keep Sylvinia for himself! He must have had a backup plan in case you refused his offer!)"

Even Air Jay was deeply worried, he thought that he had scare Christopher the enough to make him give up his assassination plans, but he was wrong. Air Jay really starts to regret about leaving Seilune in a time like this. "And how do you know your sons will succeed?"

"For two reasons: One our informer has gave us information about one secret passage way inside the castle; and number two, my sons have made six killing jobs and they never failed. I am quite sure of their success and we will all receive our reward!" The Bandit leader responded and he notices that Air Jay's fist is shaking.

"I can't believe this, I'm so stupid!" Air Jay shouted in his mind. "I should have killed Christopher when I had the chance, now Gracia and Amelia's life are on the line here!"

"Now come on now my friend, join our celebration with us!" The Bandit Leader said passing a bottle of wine to Air Jay. "Every one knows about your hatred for Phill, so I'm sure that even you can appreciate what we are accomplishing here." In the moment the bottle of wine burned right on the Leader's hands, making him cry in pain and fear because of what just happen.

Air Jay looks at the Bandit leader with dangerous eyes. "True….I hate Phill with every fibber of my existence because he killed my entire family. But there is one thing I can not stand is the fact that someone is trying to steal my job on torturing Phill, that is something I can never forgive!" Air Jay lifts his hand wide up creating a big explosion destroying the bandits camp and killing every last one of them.

In all that fire and smoke emerge Air Jay and Kiko, running like crazy directly to the city of Seilune.

"Kiko, hurry! Create a portal to teleport us to the castle!" Air Jay ordered. "We have to get those guys before they kill Gracia and Amelia!"

"(Roger that! I just hope we're not too late)" And Kiko starts to concentrate to make a portal.

And the portal appears right in front of Air Jay and Kiko and these two jumped to it.

"I won't let Christopher destroy my second family!" Air Jay said in his mind as he entered into the portal with Kiko.

_To be continued……._

Sunny: man this last one was really intense!

Ramon. And I believe that every one knows what will happen next, right?

Alandra: and for those who don't know, Fado is Portuguese songs, very beautiful.

Maliska: R and R please, that makes us happy.


	5. Prologue part5

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 5

_------_

From behind a secret passage way, Booley, Jooley and Looley take a quick look to see if no one is around.

"The coast is clear!" Jooley informed. "Let get the move on!"

And the three bandit brothers come out of the secret hiding place, making the short sounds and taking light steps. "Looley, do you have the map of this place?" Booley asked.

"Right here!" Looley responded showing the map of the entire Seilune Castle. "We are here, Phill's room is on this hall, Amelia's is one this one and Gracia's in this one." He informed pointing the places where are their targets are being held.

"Alright! Looley, you will take Phil's room! Jooley, you'll kill Amelia! I shall finish Gracia." Booley said. "Now put on your wigs!"

And the three brothers put on wigs of a long hair in the back with a strange punk hair on the top, the wigs are the exact copy of Air Jay's hair.

"So why are we using these wigs again?" Jooley asked.

"Because every one knows about the personal enmity between Air Jay and prince Phill, so if any one catches us with these wigs they will instantly presume that Air Jay is the blameworthy responsible for the death of Phill and his daughters!" Booley explained.

"Yeah….." Looley said, liking the idea. "He gets the blame while we get the rewards!"

"Aright, let's get a move on!" ordered Booley and each one of the walked to different direction.

_-----_

"Damn him, damn him **DAMN HIM!!!!**" screamed Phill. "He humiliated me again, he made me look like a fool! **I HATE HIM!!!!**"

"Phill, will you calm down? No one was harm, and Air Jay didn't hurt our daughter." Sylvinia said as she continues to read her book in her bed.

"But he ruined Gracia's weeding once again!" wined Phill. "How can I make my daughter happy if Air Jay just keeps on ruining everything?"

"What makes you think that you know what your daughters want?" Sylvinia whispered.

"Huh? What did you say dear?"

"Nothing…. I think I'll go for a walk, I'll be right back." Sylvinia said as she gets out of bed and leaves the room.

_-----_

Sylvinia walks the halls of the castle, her eyes paying close attention around her and looks out the window and sea's that it is a dark stormy tonight with no so much soldiers out side, tonight is a perfect night to make an assassination. That is why Sylvinia is going to have a look at her daughters to see if nothing happens to them. Amelia is still young and she doesn't know any spells yet, Gracia knows a little of white magic and knows some black magic that she secretly learn from her self and from spells that Sylvina taught her herself, and Phill is still to anxious after what happen tonight that he will possibly massacre any assassin that gets in his way.

Suddenly some lightning's and thunders come out from the sky, lightning the entire hall, in that moment Sylvinia sees a person standing right in front of her. "Jayson?" Sylvinia asked but it is Looley with air Jay's wig, it is too dark for Sylvina to have a close look at his face. "What are you doing here?"

Looley remains silent and walks closely at Sylvinia with a dagger hidden behind his back, Sylvinia seems to have some kind of trust on him and he wants to take that chance to kill her.

As soon as Sylvinia was just two steps away Looley took his dagger and stabs Sylvinia right on her hips.

"AAAH!!!" cried Sylvinia when she got stabbed. He lands on her knees with one hand on the place where she got hit. "Jayson….why?"

"You were just a fool to not defend your self!" Looley mocked as he lifted his dagger to the air, ready to kill Sylvinia.

But in that second something hits Looley in the back with blood coming out of his mouth.

Looley looks back to see that the real Air Jay is right behind him with his hand stabbed right on Looley's back.

"Jayson?" Asked Sylvinia staring to understand what is going on here, this person here must be one of the assassins hired by Christopher disguised as Air Jay.

"You……you are the real Air Jay?" Looley asked between the pain he is suffering right now. "How can it be……"

Air Jay smirked. "You really like to kill don't you? Christopher possibly said that he didn't wanted Sylvinia to die, right? Or maybe you are just too stupid to remember things. Anyway, you are about to kick the bucket!" after saying that Air Jay burns Looley's body with his power. Burning with such a powerful fire that Looley didn't had the chance to scream and he was reduced into dust.

"I see…."Sylvinia said as she got up. "This must be the assassin that Christopher has hired to kill Phill and my daughters but he disguised him as you so that you can get the blame."

"Yes. At least one of the three!" confirmed Air Jay with Kiko now appearing right beside him.

"Three?"

"Yes, me and Kiko found out a bandit camp that said that Christopher has hired them to kill Phill but only three of them were chosen to do the job."

"Damn it!" Sylvinia cursed. "Then there are still two of them. Jayson, you watch over my daughter Amelia and I'll look over my daughter Gracia."

Air Jay just shaker his head. "Why can't you ever call me by the name I'm using now?"

"I like to call you by the name your parents have elected for you!" Sylvinia responded with a soft smile. "Now go! There is no time to waist!"

After that Air Jay wasted no more time and rushes over to Amelia's room with Kiko along side him. Sylvinia rushes over to Gracia's room with one hand covering her stabbed hips.

_-------_

_In Amelia's room_.

Jooley enters Amelia room very swiftly with out making any sound and walks slowly and noiseless to her bed where she is sleeping calmly and peacefully. When he was just two steps away from Amelia he picks up his knife

"I've never killed a child before, but for the reward that we are about to receive it is a sacrifice worth taking." Jooley lifts up his knife ready to kill Amelia, suddenly he feels a cold on his spine and he hears a growling from behind him a growling of a wild beast, this frightened Jooley so much that almost paralysed him. "L-Looley?"

"He's dead!" responded the voice.

The answer only made Jooley tremble some more that he even starts to sweat. "B-B-Booley?"

"No. Air Jay!" Air Jay responded.

Jooley finally turns around and sees Air Jay right near the door, his eyes glowing in the dark and in a deadly position, like a lion ready to attack his prey. Never in his life Jooley has ever felt such fear, he doesn't know who this man is but according to the rumours he is a merciless killer that can do the worst. "You…..are the real Air Jay?"

"Yes." Air Jay Responded, walking closer to Jooley. "Do you know what I hate the most?"

"W-What?" Jooley walks to the window to try to make his escape, never taking his eyes off of Air Jay.

"I hate people that tries to frame me for crimes I never committed, and I hate people who try to copy my fantastic hair do!" with that Air Jay launches a fireball at Jooley.

Jooley manages to escape in the last minute and the fireball hit the wall, making a huge hole which Jooley used to escape.

"Get back here so that I can kill you!!!" Air Jay shouted and runs right after Jooley with Kiko right behind him.

"_AUUUUUU?_ (Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?") Kiko howled as he flies after Air Jay.

All that noises and commotions were enough to awake Amelia and she only got a glitch of Air Jay's long hair as he left, still the war area in her room was enough to scare her. "Mommy……Mommy!!!" Amelia cried as she left her room to go to her mother

_------_

Gracia was also awaked with the explosion and runs to the window of her room to what has happen. "What's going on out there?"

In that moment Booley takes a peek on Gracia's room and sees her looking out the window. "Damn it. Here I thought that she was still asleep……no matter, all I have to do is kill her and I'll get the reward!" so he enters the room unleashing his sword.

Gracia looks back at her intruder and immediately believes that it is Air Jay because of the wig. "Air Jay? What are you doing here with that sword?" she asked a little frightened, she never saw her best friend with a sword before and looking this creepy.

"I am here to kill you!" Booley responded as he lifted his sword to slash Gracia in haft.

Gracia managed to escape in the last moment, she's in state of disbelief right now, she just refuses to consider that her best friend is here trying to murder her, tears start to form in her eyes. "Air Jay…...Why are you doing this."

Booley did not respond, he just slaps Gracia on the face so hard that makes her bash against the door, falling out of her room.

Gracia slowly gets up with one hand on her cheek because of the slap of the man she believes that it is Air Jay. "Why……why did you do it?"

"Money, my dear!" Booley responded, ready to try to slash Gracia.

Gracia didn't say anything, she is to shocked to say something at all. Her best friend wants to kill her for money? After four years of friendship he wants to end it all because of the money? "No……"

"**FIRE BALL!!!**" shouted a voice as a big fireball runs directly at Booley and hits him strong enough to make him back away from Gracia.

Gracia looks back at the direction where the fireball was fired and she sees her mother with one hand on her hips. "Mother!!!!"

"Gracia, are you alright?" Sylvinia asked as she tries to walk to her daughter.

Gracia did not respond, she just got up and runs to her mother. "Mother….Air Jay has gone insane, he's trying to kill me!"

Sylvinia shakes her head. "No Gracia, that is not……"

Sylvinia is interrupted when Booley stands between Sylvinia and Gracia and punches Sylvinia on the stomach and slaps Gracia again, making Sylvinia crash against the wall, opening the wound on her hips even more and making Gracia fall to the ground.

"Enough of this!" Booley shouted. "I am going to end this once and for all!" he grabs his sword and runs to Gracia, ready to kill her.

The last slap was strong enough to weaken Gracia so much that she could not get up.

Booley starts to make the movement with his sword, ready to slash Gracia.

"NOOO!!!!" Sylvinia screamed as she runs in front of Gracia.

Booley could not control his actions and he ends up slashing Sylvinia very deep with blood coming out of her body.

Gracia watched the despicable horror in front of her and sees all that blood coming out of her mother, she refuses to believe it, her mother is dead. "**MOTHER!!!!!**"

_------_

From out side in the city Air Jay and Kiko are still after Jooley, jumping from roof to roof until Jooley is finally trapped in a dark alley. "Oh no….oh no…..**NO!!!!**"

"The little fly here is caught." Air Jay taunted as he walks near to his prey.

Jooley picks up his sword and turns to air Jay with his legs shaking. "Stay away, or I'll kill you!"

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "So go ahead, kill me!" he challenged lifting his arms up

Jooley wasted no more time and runs to Air Jay and slashes him. "I GOT YOU!"

Air Jay smirked and the wound that Jooley made starts to burn and slowly starts to disappear healing the wound that Air Jay got.

That made Jooley droop his sword with the astonishment, he never saw anything like this before and once more he starts to shake in fear. "It can't be…..it can't be!!!!"

"But it is!" Air Jay confirmed with a grin as he points the palm of his hand at Jooley.

"NO PLEASE!!!! I BEG YOU!!!!" Jooley begged when Air Jay lifted his hand up. "Why are you doing this? All we are trying to do is kill Phill and his daughter's, the same family that you hate! Why are you trying to stop us?"

"Why, you ask? Simple! I am the only one who disgraces and humiliates Philly-dork and no one takes that hobby away from me! But most of all, no one menaces my family!" after saying that Air Jay fires a fire blast at Jooley, burning him to ashes and killing him instantly. "Another one bits the dust!"

In that moment Air Jay and Kiko hears Gracia's screaming Mother´, this made them worry.

"That is Gracia!" Air Jay said looking directly at the castle.

"(Something must have happen to Sylvinia.)" Kiko said telepathically.

"Let's go then!" Air Jay said as he picks up Kiko and starts to jump from house to house directly to the castle.

_-----_

Gracia runs to her mother lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, Gracia just could not stop her tears with the horrible vision in front of her, she refused to believe that her mother is going to die, the one person she most admired in all her life, the one person who allowed her to be her truth self, the one woman whose kindness and elegance is matchless. "Mother, please don't go……"

Booley on the other was furious with himself, he mistakenly killed Sylvinia, the one person that he was not allowed to kill, and the shouting that Garcia let out was loud enough to awake every one in the castle, and worst of all his sword is right beside Sylvinia's almost dead body. "Curses, the entire job was a big breakdown! I have no choice but to run and regroup." After saying that, Booley starts to run away.

Gracia notices that the man who she believes to be Air Jay is starting to run away, in that moment the anger starts to invade her mind. "**Air jay!!! Don't you dare run away from me, you traitor!!!!**"

Gracia starts to run after Booley with her hands preparing a spell.

Booley notices that Gracia is right after him so he starts to run faster but of no use, Gracia is ready to launch her spell.

"**CHAOS STRING!!!!**" Gracia Shouted as she launched the spell at Booley.

Booley was caught in surprise that he didn't had the chance to move and he got hit on the head with the spell, the spell was so strong that it even made Booley crash against the wall, creating a big hole which made him fly to the woods right out side the Kingdome, his screams of pain hear all the way as he flew away and as soon as he landed on solid ground a big explosion is heard.

After disposing of Booley Gracia runs back to her mother and gently rested her head on her lap, but Gracias eyes just can not stop trembling with the horror she is seeing, the entire flour is covered with her mother's blood.

"G-Gracia….." Sylvinia gasped for air.

"Y-yes Mother is me!" Gracia said after weeping out her tears.

"You got him…..you got him?" Sylvinia managed to ask.

That question only unleashed more tears out of Sylvinia. "Y-yes mother, I got him….."

"What spell?...what spell?..."

"Chaos String…..a spell of my invention by learning magic on my own…."

Sylvinia let out a small laugh. "Good….Good…."

"Mother please, don't go….." Gracia begged. "We still have so much to do……."

Sylvinia turns her hear to Garcia "You are ready Gracia….."

"Mother….what are you saying?"

"I love you girl…..I love you….." Slowly Sylvinia's eyes start to close slowly

"Mother?" Gracia shakes her mother, her instincts are telling her that her mother just died but she refuses to believe it. "Mother….mother please wake up….mother please….." Tears start to invade Gracia's eyes and she hugs her mother closer. "Mother please don't go, we still have so much to do…...please…..."

In that moment Amelia appears on the scene. "Mama, what hap….." she stopped on her tracks when she saw the dead corps of her mother with Gracia hugging her. In that instant her entire world crumbled, there she sees her mother on the ground with the horrifying vision of the blood around her and the dreadful weapon responsible of taking her life right near her body. Amelia could not stop shaking because of the trauma she experience right now, she is just eight years old and she is already facing the sad reality of seeing her mother dying.

"What happen here?" Asked Phill as he finally entered the scene and he stopped in horror when he saw his wife on the ground, dead. "No……it can't be!" he said in disbelieve, then he looks down at Amelia who is still shaking in trauma, so he immediately hugs her and turns her around so she could not see this horrible vision. "Don't look my dear, don't look." He said in a soft but sad voice but still Amelia cries on her father's chest.

From one of the windows of the hall Air Jay and Kiko saw Sylvinia on the ground, dead. Just like all the others they just could not believe that Sylvinia is dead, the only woman who has ever helped them when others could not, the same woman who treated them like part of the family. Kiko let out a small sad howl for Sylvinia, Air Jay closed his fist in fury, he just could not believe that he lost the woman who became like a second mother to him, he made this entire journey to save Gracia and Amelia but he ended up losing Sylvinia.

Suddenly Kiko looks back, to the direction where Sylvinia's killer landed. His animal instincts have alerted him of something

"What is it Kiko?" Air Jay asked.

"(The killer! I can feel his vibrations, he's still alive!)"

Air Jay looks at the direction where Booley landed with a raged look. "Monster…..your alive!" he then picks up Kiko and flies to where Booley landed.

In the hall Phill ordered his guards to take Amelia to her room so that she could not see this horrible vision, and Christopher is there present when he learned that Sylvinia died, he just could not believe that this happen, his plan was to kill Phill and his daughters but Sylvinia ended up paying the price, guilt finally took control on Christopher when this happen and he promised that he will make anything possible to repair the horrible crime he committed, it is the thing he can do to honour Sylvinia's memory.

After Amelia was gone Phill walked to Gracia and gently puts his hand on her shoulder. "Gracia……what happen? Did you saw who killed your mother?"

"Air……Air Jay……he did it!" that is all that Gracia could say, she is still very traumatize over her mother's death.

"Air Jay!?!?!" screamed Phill. All this time Air Jay never has done anything like this, but it seems that his evil really doesn't have any limits. "Curse him! CURSE HIM!!!!" he shouted with all his agony. "Air Jay, this time you have gone too far, I give you my word that I will make you pay, **I SWEAR**!!!!"

_------_

In the wood Air Jay and Kiko are still looking for Booley, unknown to them that Air Jay is being accused of murder. They were a little surprised to see that Booley was not on the place where he landed even when he got hit with Gracia's spell, they followed his trail to a river.

"(It ends here; he must have caught a boat!)" Kiko Informed, sniffing the place.

"Damn it!" Air Jay complained. "But how could he have caught a boat if he was so weak from Gracia's attack? Some one must have saved him! Isn't there any way to find him?"

"(No, I can't find his trail because of the stormy air that it is coming up.)"

Air Jay bashed his fist against a rock. "_Maldito seja!_ (Curse him!) He got away this time but one thing is for sure…..he has the curse of the Air Jay on him! I will not rest until I find him and cut out his head!"

_-------_

The days passed and Sylvinia was given the proper funeral with all the dignity, after the ceremony was done only Gracia remain near her mother's grave, deep inside her she feels guilty over her mothers death, feeling that if she acted much sooner her mother might still be alive. In these last days since her mother died Gracia gain a deep hatred on weapons and blood and became found on alcohol when she could not find any consolation from anyone, not even from her younger sister. she stay there for hours until she decided to leave.

But she didn't go directly to the Seilune castle, she returned to the house where she, her mother, Amelia shared. "Oh mother…..it is not fair……we were betrayed…….Air Jay used us all this time and has hidden his true nature even when we treated like one of our own. And now Father will not leave me alone and he will use all his might to force me to take the throne, which is the one thing I don't want, I don't be imprisoned in this cage. You said that I was ready Mother, and I will start a new life!"

Gracia runs back to the house and walks right in her mother's room and opens up the secret door where her mother's old clouts were being kept. "You said that I was ready mother, I am ready to become the most powerful sorceresses in the world. I will make others crumble at the mere mention of my name and the mere sight of my beauty. I will travel in disguised all over the world to gain treasures, magic knowledge and fame most of all. I could take Amelia with me but she is still suffering over mother's death, and besides she will be much safer in Seilune."

After saying that Gracia picks up the mannequin and removes the clots out of her, she dresses up the outfit and puts on the skull necklace and puts on the spiky shoulder guards, she then notices a small journal that possibly belongs to her mother. Gracia opens it and sees that it is a big list of spells that her mother has learned, so she keeps it to learn them much later. She then looks at a sword, the sword that belonged to her mother, Gracia gain a big dislike for weapons, especially swords sine they were the one that has taken her mother's life, but since it belonged to her mother she decide to take it as well.

After she was done Gracia look at her self in the mirror, a little haft naked but she didn't mind, she wants to wear this dress because it made her feel much close to her mother. "I am going to start a new life where I will let my past behind me, for that I will change my name as well! From now on I will be…….Naga! Naga the……." Gracia, now identified as Naga, thought for a moment about her name. "Naga the Serpent! Yeah that's it, Naga the White Serpent, the white Serpent because I know that the Seilune Symbol has a white serpent on it. Yeah that it! Watch out world, Naga the Serpent is born! **OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!**"

After all is said and done, Naga open the window and started to faly away, away from Seilune.

-----

Two days passed since Naga left the kingdom, Phill has send many soldiers to find her with no success.

Air Jay and Kiko took that opportunity to visit Sylvinia's grave.

Air Jay put a rose on her tomb and backs away, on his back he has the same sword that killed Sylvinia.

"(Hello old friend……)" Kiko said telepathically. "(Sorry for the delay but Phill has sent more people after us and we didn't got here in time.)"

"Kiko, can I talk to her alone?" Air Jay asked.

"(Yes, of course.)" Kiko backs away, giving Air Jay and Sylvinia a moment of privacy.

Air Jay looks back to Sylvinia's tomb when Kiko was far away. "Did you know that this was going to happen? Maybe you did but you never expected to die have you? I wondered why you have asked me to take care of your kids but now I understand. And speaking of kids, Gracia ran away and I don't know where she is, she is out there on her own but I was amaze to know that she is the one who blasted the guy who killed you, but sadly the guy survived and escaped to who knows where, I still think that he was saved by someone. Never the less I will find him and kill him, which is why I have his sword so that Kiko can pick up his trail. As for Gracia, I won't forget my promise and I'll take care of your girls, Amelia will stay here where she can be save, when I find Gracia we will both go after Christopher and finishing him for what he has done. I promise! Rest in peace my friend." After saying that, Air Jay leaves with Kiko following him behind.

_-----_

After Sylvina's death Air Jay never attacked Seilune again, he continues with his criminal activities and secretly continues his search for Gracia and Booley.

Amelia continues in Seilune with her father and Phill has ordered a sorcerer to put a spell on Amelia so that she could not live with the memory of the horrible vision of her mother's death, the spell worked very well, it even made her forget about Air jay.

And Gracia, now known as Naga, has made quite a name for herself in the world of sorcerers until the age of 19 when she heard about another sorceresses named Lina Inverse who many say that is much powerful than her. So she had meet her to challenged Lina for a fight where Naga lost and since that day Lina and Naga became travel companions for a while, where they shared some crazy adventures and treasure haunts and most of the time they fight each other to determinate who is the best sorceresses, in each of those battles Lina wins.

Two years later Lina met up with Gourry Garbrieve who is a great swordsman, Zelgadiss Greywords who is a man cursed with a chimera body and the Princess of Seilune herself, Amelia. Togheter they have fought many foes like Rezo, Shabrimingo, Phibrizio and even the Dark star himself.

A few weeks later after the defeat of the Dark Star, Lina and Gourry finnaly encountered with Air jay where they challenged him for a fight to collect the bounty on his head. The fight was horrible until Lina finally summoned the hidden power inside her which she used to obliterate Air Jay for good.

Little did she know is that Air jay is still alive thanks for his phoenix blood.

_End of a long FlashBack._

Naga closes her fist very hard when she remembered all that has happen in that fateful day. "After all this time I found you at Last Air Jay! Ever since that day I made a secret promise to my self, I promise that I would find you and kill you, but I haven't found the spell that would be strong enough to kill you, now with the Crystal that Zurten mentioned I shall defeat you for good. Just wait Air Jay, my mother and I will have our revenge of your betrayal!" and Naga starts to walk away to accomplish her mission.

What she doesn't know is that Zurten and his bodyguard were watching her from a window. "It is done; she is going to carry on with this dangerous mission." Zurten then turns his head to his body guard. "And I must say that I was surprised that you didn't attack her, Booley my old friend."

Booley takes out his hood, revealing his face that has an enormous scar on his face covered with a silver plate "I admit I had a big desire to finish her for good, but I managed to hold my desire!"

"You better! Remember that if it wasn't for me you would have died on that day!" Zurten reminded. "Remember that it was me and my people who found you lying on the ground all bloody and injured and saved you from fatality. In return of my generosity I demand your loyalty."

"Until I can finish with Naga and Air jay!" Booley reminded back. "But do you think that she can find that Crystal? There are many people looking for it and they are not people you want to mess with."

"Only the future will respond to that answer.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: now the adventure will really start.

Ramon: what do you people think so far? Read and Review please.


	6. They meet again

The Trio 

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

------

Chapter 6

------

The fight between Lina and Air Jay was truthfully devastating, everyone alleged that Lina would lose but she managed to turn the tables on the fight by summoning her inter power in her that certified her victory against the Portuguese outlaw. She used the Dragon Slave against him, pulverising Air jay's body into dust until there was no more trace of his existence. In that moment there were many celebrating Air Jay's decease but little do they know that he is still alive.

------

Naga walks down the woods directly to the city where Lina and Air Jay have fought with the intentions on finding him. After Lina defeated Air Jay, Naga went to the house where she and her swordsman are to collect a piece of Lina's hair sample, now Naga is going to the abandoned city to collect some of Air Jay's hair sample like Zurten wanted.

She is also planning on convincing Air Jay to help her on her quest for the magical crystal that Zurten mentioned because it seems that an invincible army is also after the crystal, an army very powerful and very well known, and for that Naga will need some help. In the beginning she was going to ask Lina's help but seeing how she was so worry about Gourry she won't be concentrated the enough for this task and most simply she will refuse it. "Who would ever think that Love would change Lina so much…..I would really love to mock her right on the face. The guy must be a real idiot for falling for a flat chest girl like Lina. OOOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!" She laughed but puts on a serious face. "I will have no choice but to ask for Air Jay's help." She didn't want to ask for assistance from the same man who betrayed her and shattered her mother, but considering the hazards she will soon face she will need a powerful partner, so she has no choice but to ask for Air Jay's help and when the mission is completed she can finish Air Jay once and for all.

A few minutes later she could already see the city where Air jay and Lina fought, the entire place is completely destroyed and smoke still rizes from every part of the city. Suddenly Naga hears a noise in the woods, she walks cautiously to the direction where she heard the noise and immediately hides behind a tree when she saw who it is. She sees Kiko walking around, holding a flaming stick on his mouth, and the flames on that stick is taking a human form. Naga immediately understands that it is Air Jay regenerating from his devastating lost against Lina, in the beginning she knew that Air Jay would come back, Naga is one of the few people that knows that Air Jay possesses the blood of the phoenix on his veins, thanks to that blood Air jay can regenerate his body every times he suffers a cut or a body part in the fights, it is thanks to that blood that Air Jay is almost immortal and thanks to that blood that he managed to survive the Dragon Slave.

Naga followed Kiko until he reached a cave near a ravine, possibly to allow Air Jay to finish his regeneration. "Alright, now as soon as Air Jay is fully up again I will convince him to help me on……now wait a minute, how am I going to convince him to help me?" Naga asked her self and then sits on the ground. "I just can not go in there and demand him to help me, he won't accept it that way, I'm sure of it. I need to find a way to make Air Jay own me one, but how?"

In that moment a bandit appears. "Alright you, give me your money!"

Naga smirked when the bandit appeared. "Bingo!"

-----

After his regeneration was complete Air Jay begin to dress some cloths that Kiko has magically made for him.

"(I still can not believe it that that girl, Lina Inverse defeated you Air Jay!)" Kiko said telepathically. "(It seems that we have really misjudged her, it appears that she is much more prevailing then what we have heard from the rumours.)"

Kiko's words only made Air Jay remember the fight he had with Lina and her companion, in the beginning it seems that victory was only smiling on Air Jay but Lina surprised everyone by showing her true power and reducing Air Jay into nothing but a amateur.

"**AAAAH!!!!!**" Air Jay screamed very loud when he remembered the part when he was hit by the Dragon Slave, never in his life his body received such a terrible pain. He then starts to punch the walls on the cave, releasing all his anger and frustration on those punches. "That darn witch! She made fun of me all this time! I hate that flat chest girl!" After releasing all his frustration Air Jay sits down on the ground with a defeated sigh.

"(Feel any better?)

"Not really!" Air Jay responded as he puts his hands on his head. "It was completely bizarre! I couldn't do anything against her, she had a power that when far beyond me! How she can be so strong? What is her secret? I am the strongest man in the world!"

"(It is like I said, we underestimated our foe!)" Kiko responded as she scratched his ear with one of his paws.

Air Jay then looks up with a big smirk on his face. "Never the less I found a valuable adversary, an adversary that forces me to go far beyond my level." He then gets up. "I can hardly wait to face Lina once again!"

Kiko looks at Air Jay like if he had just turn into a maniac. "(You want to face her again? Even after the beating she gave you?)"

"Yes! Even if I lost I felt some how alive inside. I finally understood how it is to face an adversary with a power that can equal yours! For the very first time in my life I feel so alive and so excited with a fight, I must face her once more; I could never live with myself if I didn't fight her again!"

Kiko sighed, the Portuguese are really stubborn. "(Still you can not face her right now, he you go after her now she will beat again!)"

"I know, I know. I will attack her by surprise since I still have the element of surprise!"

"(And we need information!)" Kiko said as he scratched his other ear. "(If you go into battle against Lina without information she will surly beat you again.)"

"That is true, but where am I going to find someone who knows Lina very well? Where can I find some who knows her weakness and strong points?"

"AIR JAY!!!!" screamed a voice from out side, which caught Air Jay and Kiko's attention.

"What it's going on here?" Air Jay asked. "I thought that every one believed that I was dead!"

"Auuuuu!( so did I!)" barked Kiko.

Air jay wasted no more time and walks out side to see a bandit riding an enormous Gollem. "Now there's something new. What do you want, jackass?" he asked with a smirk.

"I want to collect the bounty on your head! So will you come peacefully or must I destroy you with my Gollen?" asked the bandit, the same bandit that was going to attack Naga.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOH!" and speaking of her, she stands on the top of a tree with her cape floating because of the wind. "Hold it right there bandit! I don't know who you are but your luck just got to worst now that you come across with me, Naga the Serpent, a remarkable sorceress with an unequal power!"

"What's she doing?" asked the bandit to himself. "She said that she wasn't going to interfere, unless she tricked me!"

"(Who is that woman?)" Kiko asked, then he turns to Air Jay to see him drooling.

"MAN, OH MAN, OH MAN, **OH MAN**! Look at the size of her chest!!! It's huge!!! And look at those legs!!! And most of all look at that sweet butt!" Air Jay said with his pervert eyes looking at every inch of Naga's body. "Man I am in dreamland!"

Kiko sighed "(Why must he always have to act this way when ever he sees a woman with big chest?)"

"Stay out of this woman! This is my justnepst, so stay out and tree!" demanded the bandit

"It is this is my business, so stay out and leave´." Naga teased. "You are really such an idiot aren't you?"

The bandit just growled with Naga's insult. "What did you say?"

"I have no more time to waist on a fool like you. **MEGA BRANDA**!" Naga shouted and an enormous explosion occurred right under the bandit's feet, destroying the golem and making the bandit fly to the air, landing to who knows where.

Kiko was amazed. "(Uau, did you saw that?)" He asked to Air Jay, but he looks up to see that Air Jay is still paying attention to a certain part of Naga's body that it is jiggling. "(Will you stop!)"

Air Jay wakes up to reality by shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I can't help my self, it is a sickness, a sickness I LOVE!"

Kiko sweat dropped. "(You're hopeless.)"

In that moment Naga lands right near Air jay, she tries to act calm for she stands right in front of the man who killed her mother and controlling her desire to eliminate him, she looks at him with her usual face. "So……you're the one named Air Jay?" she asked in a smooth voice. "I was expecting someone of your reputation to be less….. hairy."

"But it's me baby! The big bad Air Jay!" he replied in the same smooth voice. "And who might you be sugar baby? I hope you are not another annoying bounty hunter."

"Hump! Don't insult me! I am not bounty hunter, I am the one the magnificent, the powerful Naga the Serpent! Surly you must have heard of me!"

"Not at all!"

"WHAT!?!?! Not even…." Naga stop talking when she noticed that someone is sniffing her. She sees Kiko smelling her legs. "Hey, do you mind stop your dog to sniff me?"

"Hey Kiko, come here!" Air Jay walked to catch Kiko, but he ends up tripping against a rock, which made him lose his balance and landed his face right between Naga's chests.

"_AUUUUUUU!!!_ (NOT AGAIN!!!)" Kiko howled.

Naga's face turns red with fury. "You…….**DAMN PERVERT**!!!!" and punches him on the face so hard that made him fly directly to the cave.

"_AI LÀ VOU EU!!!_ (There I go!) " Air Jay screamed and bashes against the end of the cave, ending ups stuck in the wall upside down. "Man, that girl has some punch!"

"I can not believe it!" Naga thought with her eyes twitching. "Even after all these years he still does this to me? How I hate him……"

-------

Kiko walks to the end of the cave to find Air Jay still stuck on the wall upside down. "(Why do you always do this?)"

"Hey, this time was really an accident!" Air Jay protested.

"(Yeah sure…)"

"Really, it was an accident!"

"(What ever. So what are we going to do with this woman? Don't you think it is strange that she just appeared when that bandit was going to attack us?)"

Air Jay smirked and gets out of the wall. "I have noticed, she probably set this all up to try to convince me on something. Maybe she is someone I have met in the past."

"(Alright, but that girl seems quite familiar. She seems familiar but what it is really strange is that she doesn't smell familiar. I am quite sure I've seen her face before.)"

"Really? She didn't sound familiar to me….."

"(That's because you weren't looking at her face!)"

-------

Naga is still sitting on a rock inside the cave, waiting for Air Jay. "I must go more carefully for now on." She thought. "It is a good thing that I've put a special spell on me to hide my small so that Kiko wouldn't find out that I am Gracia, because if he did he would probably tell Air Jay and I know that Kiko and Air Jay can communicate with each other. Still my must continue to act cool to prevent Air Jay from ever finding out who I am."

She then hears a noise and sees that Air Jay is finally showing up.

"You Pac quite a punch here baby!" Air Jay said with one hand on the place where he was hit.

"Of course, I am the mighty Naga the Serpent!" replied Naga with an almighty tone. "This is what you get by trying to act pervert on me!"

In that moment Air Jay finally looks more attention at Naga's face for the first time. "Kiko is right, she does seem familiar. Where have I meet her before?" he thought.

"Alright now, lets quite the chit chat and let's talk business!" Naga said.

Air Jay smirked. "Already getting to the point, Huh?"

"I am a very direct woman! Now listen up here Air Jay, I want you to help me recover a magical object!"

I knew it, she is the one who set this all up, Air Jay thought. "And why should I help you, baby?"

"Because, you own me!" Naga reminded.

"I own you? Since when?"

"What are you an idiot? I saved you from that bandit with the golem! So that means that you own me a lot!"

"Yo, yo, yo! Wait up here baby! I never need your help in the first place. The day I get beat by an insignificant bandit the chickens will have teethes! You are the one who bust in and defeated that bozo." Air Jay said and he lies down on the ground.

"Nevertheless you still own me!"

"Sorry baby, until you give me a good reason why I should help you I won't do it!"

Naga cursed Air Jay for being so stubborn, looks like she will have to put out the big guns. "And what is I say if that the magical object that I am trying to find can help you defeat Lina Inverse?"

That one really caught Air Jay attention, so he got up and looks back at Naga. "How did you know that I was defeated by Lina?"

"OOOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "The words are out there on the streets, every one is celebrating your demise´ and saying how Lina destroyed you. I on the other hand didn't quite believed that Lina could defeat you she is too incompetent."

"(That laugh….I heard that laugh before…… but where?)" Kiko thought with his paws covering his ears.

"Girl, don't laugh like that!!!" Air Jay screamed with his hand covering his ears.

"The name is Naga!"

"Alright, Naga…….but tell me this, Naga, you seem to know Lina quite well by the way you are talking about her."

"Of course I know her, she was my sidekick!" Naga said with a grin.

Air Jay lifted his eyebrow, showing that he's not buying that. "Sidekick?"

Naga glared at him. "Alright, Alright, she was my rival! We use to travel together for quite some time and we defeated every foe that stands in our way, we fought many times but sadly she always defeated me. That's why I am after the magical object, so that I can defeat her once and for all!"

Air Jay didn't say a thing, he just thought for a moment about this. "And how long have you travelled with Lina."

"For a year or so, but I lost her trail about four years ago." Naga responded.

She's been with Lina for a year now, that's not bad she might be useful to me, Air Jay thought. "And why do you want to share the power of this magical object with me? I believe that there is some one very powerful guarding the thing, no?"

Naga cursed Air Jay for sometimes being so intelligent. "Hump, you got me there boy. The object is a crystal that it is well guarded in an island, but in the last few months the island was occupied by a powerful army who is also looking for the crystal, that is why I'll need your help."

Air Jay starts to wonder what is so special about that crystal for everyone looking for it. "And what can this crystal do?"

"Alright Air Jay, listen! That crystal ball is very powerful it is known as the Unknown Crystal and It has an especial capacity, the ball can ingress a persons power, reaching to a very high level that no mere mortal can accomplish. It past times the humans used the crystal against the dark lord Shabrimingo himself, but Shabrimingo seized the crystal and hide it into a secret place where it might never be used against him, and that place is the island that I told you. The crystal is so powerful that not even the dark lord himself could destroy it."

Air Jay and Kiko had their eyes wide open, even they know the stories about Shabrimingo and they know how powerful the king of Mazokus is.

"Shabri-what's-his-name could not destroy the crystal……" Air Jay repeated. "That means that the crystal is must powerful than him. So that Crystal can enlarge our powers, making us much stronger than Lina! I like it! So all we have to do is find the Crystal and go after Lina!"

"Not so fast!" Naga interrupted. "We will need to take the crystal to my client first, it seems that he knows how to work the damn thing."

"Raios! (Damn it!)" Air Jay cursed. "Well no matter, as long as I can get my rematch with Lina."

"Hey! Get on the line pal, I was there first!" Naga objected.

"Well I am the bad guy sugar!"

"And that has to do with everything because……"

"Because yes!"

"You are an idiot!"

"WHAT?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"_Não te rias_!"

"Speak English!"

"I said don't laugh!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH! No one tell Naga the Serpent what to do!"

"Alright but stop laughing!"

"You mean this? OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Kiko sighed. "(This will not be a good alliance.)"

"**JAYSON ANDRADE**!!!" shouted a voice from outside the cave.

"Huh?" that was all that Air Jay could say.

Naga blinked in confusion when she heard the voice calling out Air Jay. Jayson Andrade is Air Jay's old name, the same name that her mother was always calling him, only Naga and her late mother knows about Air Jay's real name so she wonder who else knows about it. Naga looks at Air Jay and notices the grin on his face. "What is going on here?"

Air Jay looks back at Naga. "Nothing special baby, it's just someone I'm hire to kill."

"Huh? Who is it?"

Air Jay did not responded her and looks down at Kiko. "Lets go Kiko!"

"(Yes, let's finish this once and for all!)" Kiko said telepathically and starts to follow Air Jay.

"And you better wait here Naga, this is a personal matter!" Air Jay said as he continues to walk.

"Just what is going on here?" Naga asked to herself. "Who ever this guy is he better not ruin my plans!"

As soon as Air Jay was out of the cave he looks up to the man who called him out with a grin. "So we finally meet face to face, Xellos Metalium!"

Xellos looks at Air Jay with a grin of his own. "How true."

_To be continued……_

Sunny: Air Jay is really a pervert, isn't he?

Ramon: and now why is Xellos there?

Maliska: more big stuff on the way!

Alandra: in the mean time send us your reviews, please.


	7. Air Jay vs Xellos

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 7

_------_

Xellos and Air Jay stay face to face with Kiko long side Air Jay. Booth Xellos and Air Jay had despicable grins on their faces.

"So you know me, it is an honour for me to identified by an unfamiliar one!" said Xellos bending over mockingly at Air Jay.

Air Jay laughed. "Ha ha ha! It is true when they said that you like to make strange jokes, Xellos Metalium!"

"Metalium?" Naga repeated, still inside the cave. "I've heard that name before……Yes, that's it! Zellas Metalium! This guy must be a mazoku, one of the servants of Zellas Metalium!"

"I've waited a long time to beat you Xellos Metalium!" Air Jay said, cracking his knuckles. "My family waited a long time to destroy you!"

"What are you talking about?" Xellos asked acting innocent.

"Don't play innocent! I know that all that has happen to me and my family here in this country was your entire fault! A hundred years ago my family was out on the sea but one night there was a violent and terrible storm and it has brought us to this country where we became haunted and destroyed by the Seilune family, in the end my ancestors discover that it was a mazoku by the name of Xellos Metalium who created that storm and leaded us to this country, that is why we made a promise to destroy you!"

Xellos applauded. "Very good, I give a round of applause to your family's ingenuity! It is true, we Mazokus could not come to Portugal because it is protected by a Holly power that can destroy us, so I made that storm on that day when your family to make them come to this country where we can have the advantage. You see, we mazoku's are always searching for strong humans to join us and the Andrade family really caught our attention, humans that have the power of the phoenix in their veins is something that we could not look aside, but sadly that was hopeless for the reason that your family always defeated us, it seems that your family learned how to control their negative emotions in a way that we Mazoku's can not reach. That is how they always managed to destroy us, we Mazokus get stronger in a fight because of the negative emotions we feed ourselves in a fight but every time we faced the Andrades we ended up losing because we could not feed ourselves of their negative emotions and get stronger."

"Bingo clown! My family and I defeated and destroyed every mazoku that stand in our way. So I wonder Xellos, how do you think that you can defeat me when all your other buddies ended up in a body bag?" asked Air Jay, sounding more like he was challenging him.

As a response, Xellos let out a sinister chuckle. "Well then, do you think that I set up the fight between you and Lina for nothing?"

This one really caught Air Jay by surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Xellos looks at Air Jay with killer eyes. "Do you really think that Lina and Gourry would found you so easily if I didn't lead the way for them? Huh? It was no measly coincidence, you two fought against each other because it was all designed by me. Lina was after you because of the money so I gave her a little help, I always knew that she would defeat you Air Jay but I never thought that you would make her bring up her true power, a power she is not aware off!"

"Her true power?" Naga asked to herself. "Lina has a hidden power? I really need that crystal if I ever hope on defeating Lina once and for all!"

Air Jay smirked. "So let me get this, you used Lina to weak me up?"

"Bingo!" Xellos responded lifting a finger. "It was very easy."

"You seem to know Lina very well."

"Of course! I know her for quite some time now; it was always easy for me to manipulate her and her friends. Let me tell you a little secret, you can feel proud of your self because it is very rare for me to share a secret, I have been spying on Lina and her people ever since they fought 1/7 of Shabrimingo and destroyed a genetic abomination that held the power of Zanafer!"

"What?" Naga screamed in her mind. "Lina fought Shabrimingo and Zanafer? Man, she has done a lot since we last departed."

"But there is more!" Xellos continued. "I have travelled with her on two occasions to defeat Garv, Hellmaster and The Dark Star, in those moments I've learn a lot about her strong and weak points, which is why it's so easy for me to use Lina against you. I wasn't going to be like all the other Mazoku's that you defeated and destroyed, I am going to overwhelm you and turn you into a devoted servant of my master Zellas."

"_Kiko, did you heard that?"_ Air Jay asked, entering in a telepathic contact with his dog.

"(Yes, he knows a lot about Lina Inverse!)" Kiko responded also entering in telepathic contact with Air Jay.

Air Jay smirked _"The information that he has can help me defeat Lina for good. Kiko, can you like….get his memory or something?"_

"(I can copy his memories in a magical sphere, but you'll need to keep him busy for a moment)"

"_That's easy!"_ Air Jay let out a sinister chuckle. "You think you can beat the all mighty Air Jay, Xellos?"

Xellos points his sceptre at Air Jay. "Poor little Air Jay, you have been caught in a powerful Dragon Slave and you are not a hundred percent, you really think that you can defeat a high level Mazoku like me?"

As a response, Air Jay points the _finger_ at him, then he disappears and appears right in front of Xellos, and hits him with his elbow, making Xellos fly against a tree. "_Burro!_ (Dork!)"

"Uau……" Naga said in amazement. "Air Jay is just as strong as I remember, I hardly saw him going to the other guy."

Xellos got up and looks at Air Jay who is in a fighting position, daring Xellos to attack him. "He caught me by surprise, I never though that he would still have so much power in him even after his defeat. I need to be more careful." Xellos hands starts to form a dark energy ball and throws it at Air Jay.

In the moment that Air Jay was about to get hit by Xellos attack he disappears and reappears right in front of Xellos and gives him a strong punch that buries his head to the ground. "And don't bug me again!"

Naga I the other hand is also grinning. "Air Jay will sure be a big help to defeat the Aviar Army. With his power I can get that crystal and defeat booth Lina and Air Jay."

Xellos got up to his feet ready to stab Air Jay with his sceptre, but Air Jay dodged the attack and throws a big upper cut at Xellos, making him fly to the air. "ESTRELA!!!" Air Jay shouted, throwing a fire ninja star at Xellos, hitting him directly and making him bash to the ground.

Xellos slowly gets his head out of the ground. "I don't believe this, I'm supposed to be more powerful than him, I tire him off for this but he still manages to treat me like a dool? This is just like my fight with Garv!" Xellos finally looks back at Air Jay and notices that he's holding a book, Xellos recognises the book, to make sure he watches from under his cape and it is confirmed that that book is his, the same book he stole from Rezo's laboratory a few years ago. "Hey give that back!"

Xellos runs to Air Jay to attack him but Air Jay bashes Xellos head with his own sceptre.

Xellos lands on the ground and he sees his own sceptre destroyed, the same sceptre that he used for so very long, he turns to Air Jay and sees that he's still reading Rezo's book.

"I'll get you for this!" Xellos jumps to the air to attack Air Jay but Air Jay just kicks Xellos right in the face.

Xellos was getting so tire of this humiliation. "**THAT'T IT!!!!**" Xellos lift booth his hands to the air and a gigantic dark energy ball starts to form.

Air Jay completely ignores that and continues reading the book he just stole from Xellos. "Damn, this guy really makes a lot of experiments to cure his eyes……"

"DIE!!!" Xellos throws his attack but Air Jay simply slaps the attack away with his left hand, throwing Xellos attack to the air. Xellos got terrorised with what he just saw. "I don't believe it, he just swatted my powerful attack like if it was noting but a fly……I must be having a nightmare……"

Air Jay sighed and guards the book in his jacked. "Looks like I won't be able to read this book in peace until I beat you up good."

"**AAAAH!!!**" Xellos cried as he throws another attack at Air Jay.

And just like the other attack Air Jay slaps it to air. "Sorry bud, no can do!"

Xellos grunted. "How can this be? How can you still be so powerful after that brutal fight you had against Lina?"

"You don't know much about the phoenixes, do ya?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Every time that a phoenix gets back from the death he is reborn in a more powerful and more bright fire, which means that I am more powerful than before. Here you thought that you planed everything up to weak me up but all you did was make more powerful!"

"Oh no……" thought Xellos. "My plan has completely back fire, what can I do? I can not retreat because my master demands me to bring Air Jay to her."

" _É melhor acabar com este monte de lixo! _(Its time to kill this piece of trash!) " said Air Jay as he cracks his knuckles again.

"Speak English for crying out loud!!!!" Xellos demanded.

Air Jay was about ready to kill Xellos, when he took out a knife from his cape and stabs Air Jay right in his forehead.

"AAAAAARH!" cried Air Jay in pain with blood coming out of his fore head.

Naga's eyes got wide open when she saw all the blood coming out of Air Jay's head. "Blood…….blood….blood….." Naga could not hold on anymore and faints.

Air Jay cried some more but then looks back at Xellos with a grin. "Just joking!"

Xellos could not believe it, Air Jay himself removed the knife from his forehead, the blood that's on the knife quickly turn in to flames, running to Air Jay's fore hear and curing his wounds. For the first time in his life Xellos is afraid, he just can not stop shaking.

Air Jay breaks the knife and looks back at Xellos "Looks like you've come prepared, Xellos! This knife's enchanted, it would be enough to turn me into a mazoku, but once again you underestimate my phoenix blood. Now I'm going to give you a punishment that for you it will be worsts than dead itself!"

Xellos backs away, he just could not believe that his tricks did not work this time. "Filia…….."

"(Alright Air Jay, I already copy all of Xellos memories!)" Kiko announced, entering in telepathic contact with Air Jay. "(And check this out, this guy has eliminated a massive number of Golden Dragons, but he's in love with a female Golden Dragon by the name of Filia!)"

Air Jay lets out a small chuckle. "_I see…. That is why Zelas hire me to finish Xellos for good; a mazoku in love always means trouble for their own race. That gives me an idea, say Kiko, can you transform Xellos here into a golden dragon?_"

"(Sometimes you ask me the stupid things Air Jay!)"

"_Sorry, I just thought you could do it……"_

"(OF COURSE I CAN!)"

"_He he, sometimes I wonder what I would do without you Kiko."_

"(Stupid things!)"

"_Alright, stay behind me so he doesn't find out it was you, just in case."_ Air Jay turns his attention to Xellos. "Let's get this over with!"

Xellos tried to make his escape but an unknown force is stopping him to teleport away. "Oh no I'm done for!"

A golden aura starts to from in Kiko, making it sound that it is formed by Air Jay.

Air Jay starts to laugh sinisterly. "I told you I am going to make your life a living hell, Xellos. I could kill you know but that would be too good for you, I want you to suffer like you have made me and my family suffer. So I am going to turn you into the very creature you helped destroy so many years ago!"

"What? What are you talking about?" as a response the golden aura runs to Xellos surrounding his body. "AAAAH!!!" Xellos cried in pain, he feels a big pain in his body like if it is suffering a big change, it is like being born again.

After a few moments of pain the golden aura disappears and Xellos lands on his knees with smoke coming out of him and breathing heavily. Xellos opens his eyes and looks at his hands and his entire body, nothing changed. In the end he gasped when he look behind him and saw that he has a dragon tail, just like Filia. "**NOOOOO!!!!!**" he freaked out. "**What have you done to me!?!?!?**"

Air Jay just laughed at Xellos reaction. "Like I said, I turn you into the very creature that you hate so much and helped destroy. Now live all eternity as a golden dragon, HA HA HAH AHAHAH! So goodbye……. Xellos the Golden Dragon!" Air Jay turns to leave, laughing as he did.

"No……no!!!" Xellos pleaded. "You can't do this to me! Change me back, **CHANGE ME BACK!!!**"

Xellos ran after Air Jay, but Air Jay ended up being caught Xellos by his shirt and throws him to the ravine.

"**NOOOO!!!!**" Xellos cried as he falls down to the ravine and landing in the river.

"And another one bites the dust!" says Air Jay with a smirk. The he turns to Kiko. "So did Zelas saw this fight?"

"(Yes, I sensed her presence. She was watching this fight the entire time and I bet she planed something to turn you into her minions, but I scare her away with my powers.)

"She's a sneaky one."

"But what about Xellos? Don't you think that you killed him when you throw him down the ravine?"

"Nope. I'm sure he'll survive the fall, and I hope he does because I have so much evil plans for him! But right now, let's go see that Naga babe!"

Once they reached the cave they saw Naga on the ground.

"What happen to her?" Air Jay asked as he kneels down next to her and puts two fingers on her pulse. "She is still alive, maybe she had fainted because of the fight."

"(What ever!)" Kiko yawned. "(This was very boring, and I'm hungry. Let's go find a place to eat.)"

"Alright, alright, I'll just……." In that moment Air jay looks closer to Naga's face; now that he is looking to her much closer he has a shaking feeling like he knows her. "Kiko is right, she does seem familiar. Where have I seen her before? And damn, she really looks hot!"

Naga slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she saw is Air Jay's face a few inches away from hers. "HEY!!!!!" she then punches Air Jay on the face, making him crash his head to the roof and landing to the ground.

"OUCH!!!! What was that for?" Air Jay complained.

"What do you think you were doing, you little pervert?" Naga replied.

"Shesh! I was just waking you up! And who are you calling little?"

"Never mind that, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

_------_

A few minutes later, Air Jay, Naga and Kiko arrived to a nearby town and reached the first inn they could find a place to eat and sleep.

After they got a bite to eat they went to Naga's room for a little talk.

"So let me get this straight." Naga said. "You are telling me that you were hire by Zelas, Zelas Metalium, Zelas Metalium herself to kill one of her own minions? The Zelas Metalium, who is one of the big generals of the dark lord Shabrimingo?"

"YES!!!" answered Air Jay for the million time. "How many times must I have to say it?"

"But why did she want to kill one of her own minions? And why didn't she do it herself?"

"Xellos had a terrible malfunction which Zelas did not forgive, he had fallen in love. She didn't want to kill him herself because if she did the rumours would be spread out in the Mazoku world and she would be mocked, so she decided that it would be much easier to make it look like Xellos died in combat." Air Jay let out a small sinister chuckle.

"So that is where you come in, but what would be your payment in the middle of all this?"

"I would have Xellos head. He had given a big disgrace to my family and we sworn that we would get him. But now enough about Xellos and lets talk about our assignment! Who are these people that we are going to face in the island?"

"They are the Aviar Army, undoubtedly you have heard of them?"

"Hum…..yes. I have. It is a malicious and cruel army that gathers mercenaries, fighters and all kind of people that were thrown out of many kingdoms. Very strong and powerful soldiers, with no limits."

"Exactly, they also collect many riches and many powerful items for their needs so I am sure that they must be after the Unknown Crystal."

"So I guess that is why I am needed, hum baby?" Air Jay asked in a seduce tone.

Naga bonks Air Jay on the head. "Don't call me baby! And yes that is why I need you. All we need to do is beat those guys, get the crystal and get out of there!"

"Just that? For a moment here I thought it would be difficult!"

"OOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! Nothing is difficult with the brilliant intelligence of Naga the serpent!"

"Please don't laugh!!!" Air Jay pleaded covering his ears.

"_Auuuuuu!_ (My poor sensitive ears!)" Kiko cried.

"Well now, we better get some rest, our journey begins tomorrow morning!"

"Alright then." Air Jay said as he rests on Naga's bed.

Naga glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon baby, rest here!" said Air Jay as he taps on Naga's bed sexually.

"GET OUT OF HERE **NOW!!!!**" and Naga kicks Air Jay and Kiko out of her room.

"Ouch, my butt!!" Air Jay wined, rubbing his butt.

"(Well, we better got to sleep as well.)" Kiko suggested as he and Air Jay start to walk back to their room. "You know Air Jay, I'm surprise that were wiling on going on this treasure haunt with Naga, you were never the type of guy that looks after powerful objects to get strong.)"

"Who said that I was interesting on that Crystal? I am more interested in one thing." Air Jay responded with a pervert look.

Kiko sighed, now he knows what its Air Jay true purpose in this journey. "(Damn it Air Jay, you always go after any girl who is just like Naga.)"

"What can I say? I am just a poor victim of circumstances."

"(I thought you call it your _sword´_.)"

"Yeah, that too. But since I am not sleepy, let's make some research on Xellos memories to learn more about Lina Inverse."

"(Don't change the subject here Air Jay! I still don't trust that Naga women, she seems familiar but I have a strong feeling that she is trying to trick us!)"

"Relax. What ever that it is her game she will need us in the end. Besides I can tell she has the hots for the big bad man here." Air Jay assured as he enters the room.

"(I hope your right.)" Kiko said telepathically as he follows Air Jat. "(I just hope that in the end beauty doesn't try to kill the beast.)"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: the journey begins in the next chapter.

Ramon: please send us your reviews.


	8. The stars

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 8

_------_

The first lights of day shines on Naga's room, assaulting her eyes viciously, forcing her to wake up.

She yawned and stretches herself up. "Its morning already?...oh well." She picks up her bottle of wine and starts to drink it, or maybe she would if there was anything left in it. "Darn it, why is it that my drinks always end up empty when I wake up in the morning?" She then gets out of bed and moves around like a drunken woman and lands on her knees. "Oh yeah…..that's why….."

_-------_

After she was all dress up and ready Naga went to Air Jay and Kiko's room and knocks on their door. "Hey Air Jay, its time to go!" she called from the door but there is no response, so she knocks on the door again but with no response. "Air Jay, are you in there?!?!?" once again she got no reply. "Don't tell that buffoon ran away….." she knocks on the door again more violently. "That's it I am coming in!"

Naga enters Air Jay's room and she gasped when she saw the horrible display in front of her, there is Air Jay and Kiko sitting in front of each other with the entire room in fire and Air Jay's face in covered with an alarming anger. She never saw him like this and she starts to wonder if it was a good idea to use him to get the crystal. "A-Air Jay……."

Air Jay said noting but he only lifts his hand up with a finger up. "**Naga!**" he said in a grim voice. "I'm in a real bad mood right now baby, so you better wait for outside the inn……I'll talk to you later……and don't mind the fire, I like it this way. Now go!"

Naga slowly closes down the door, a little alarm, the look of Air Jay's eye are the eyes of a true killer, she knows that he is a terrible outlaw and an assassin with no heart but she will need all caution when to use him to get the magical object that she wants that will give her the power to defeat Lina and Air Jay once and for all.

_-------_

Air Jay is breathing with so in a low but dreadful anger, but with saliva coming out of his mouth, he and Kiko have been all night searching all over Xellos memories until he came across the times she used the most dangerous spell of them all, the Giga Slave.

"(Air Jay will you calm down!!!!)" Kiko demanded telepathically but he has to admit that he is frightened himself, he never saw him like this, only when he killed an entire city when he was just eight years old because that same city was celebrating his families demise, that infuriated him so much that he did not hesitate to eliminate everyone there.

"**CALM DOWN!?!?!?**" he shouted in a very dreadful voice. "I just found out that Lina holds a very powerful spell and you want me to calm down?" the he screams very loud that made all the windows break apart. "Not only had I found out that Lina has an impressive strength but now I find out that she holds a very powerful and ultimate spell, and she did not even use it against me! Me, the all mighty Air Jay, the man who obliterated dozen of men and Mazokus and she did not even used that spell against me! It is humiliating!!!!"

"(One of these days your pride will be the death of you Air Jay! Did you not hear what the human woman Sylphiel said? That spell is so powerful that is one self loses control he can destroy the entire world; Lina did not use the spell against you because of that awareness!)"

"She also knew that when she faced the Hell Master and when her dumb blond lover was about to get killed. She used that spell to save that stupid fool but she didn't use it against a very prevailing adversary like me? For me it is humiliating!!!" he screamed again as he got up and picks up the sofa and throws it out the window. "**AAAARGH!!!!** She ridiculed me again."

Kiko remained in silence for a moment here before speaking. "(So what are your plans then?)"

Air Jay did not say anything yet, he first forced himself to cal down then he turns to Kiko. "I have no choice……I will help Naga finding that magical Crystal that can make us stronger that we are now."

"(You are? But I though that such stuff did not interested you!)"

"After knowing that Lina can perform such spell I have no choice! Lets go!"

_------_

Outside the inn Naga stayed there waiting for Air Jay and she watches many people around the inn with buckets of water to put out the fire provoked by Air Jay.

Naga puts on her best grin on her face. "Let him be as scary and ugly as he can, I am the most powerful sorceresses in the world. I beg that he attempts to challenge me, because when he does he will learn the accurate might of my power! The Power of Naga the Serpent! OH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!"

In that moment she stops laughing when she noticed some people backing away in fear, she turns around and sees Air Jay and his dog Kiko walking out of the inn.

Air Jay passed by them very coolly, but none of the town's people lets their eyes on him, they are all staring at him with dreadful fear. Sudently Air Jay stops right in the middle of them. "Now hear me up you gutless cowards. I'm going away for a few days for a fieldtrip, in the mean time I don't want you people to go around saying that I am still alive, because if I hear a whisper, for as small as it might be, about me who is still alive and kicking, I will be back to this town and kill every last single one of you." Air Jay threatened the he points his palm to the burning inn and fires a fireball destroying the inn completely. "You people don't want to die, do you?"

No one respond, their fear stop them to speak.

"Good then, until I see you all another day." And Air Jay walks back to Naga.

"Smart……" Naga thought. "He threatened these people so that they don't tell the tale about his whereabouts, that way Lina and my father won't know that he is still alive and it will give him the advantage of attacking them by surprise, and these people won't say a word because of the fear they feel for him. He might be a pervert idiot but he is also intelligent."

"Alright then baby, where do we go?" Air Jay asked as he and Kiko reached her.

"Well then, now that it is all said and done we get a ship to the Island." Naga responded as she starts to walk away. "This town has a port, we can use one of their ships to get to the island."

"Alright then. All three of us we roll to the island by sea." Air Jay said as he and Kiko follows Naga directly to the port.

"Not only us but also the crew of the ship!" Naga corrected.

"No need sweet baby, I am Portuguese. We Portuguese are known to be great sailors; we are adventurers of the sea. I can navigate any ship that comes to my hand."

Naga stops on her tracks and turns to Air Jay. "Is it true, you can commandeer any ship?"

"Yeah baby, but only if you……...seduce me!" Air Jay finished in a seductive tone.

Naga twitched her right eye. "I think that it is best that you, little pervert pig, do as I say and ask for nothing in return or I'll……." She slowly approaches her face to Air Jay, approaching her lips to his. "Laugh!"

"(OH NO!!!!)" and Kiko lowers his head and covers his hears with his paws.

Air Jay looked to the left for a moment then looks back at Naga. "Like I said sweetheart……seduce me!" He said with a grin.

Naga narrowed her eyes. "Alright….." and takes a step back. "**FREEZE ARROW!**" and throws a freeze arrow at Air Jay, turning him into a human ice sculpture. Then Naga wraps a rope around Air Jay frozen body and drags him along.

"(Thanks goodness she didn't laugh.)" Kiko said in relive.

"She froze me good! That was cruel, wicked, depraved, nasty and double cruel!" Air Jay said from inside his ice casket. "I'm beginning to love this girl."

_------_

The trio arrived to the port and sadly there was just one ship.

The captain of the ship and his crew frozen in fear when they saw Air Jay. "I-Its Air Jay!!!! W-What's he doing here?"

Air Jay walked to the captain with his murderous eyes that made him quite famous. "I want this ship, I need it to pay a visit to an island! So pick up your bunch out of it and load the ship with all the supplies we need, our you and your people won't live long enough to travel to the sea again!"

"Y-yes sir!" the captain said with a trembling voice then turns to his crew. "All right the lot of you, fill the ship with all the supplies we need and abandon ship!"

And the entire crew started to load the ship.

"I love being the bad guy!" Air Jay said with a smirk then sneezed.

"It seems that you caught a cold." Taunted Naga as she walked to Air Jay.

"And who's fault is that?" he replied as he sneezed again. "Don't ever Freeze Arrow me again!"

"Well…..I'll think about it. If you promise to be good, do you promise?"

"Of course not, baby!"

"Alright then. **FREEZE ARROW!**"

_------_

It is night time with the sky clear and the stars shinning and Naga, Air Jay and Kiko are already on the Sea on the way to the Island to get the Crystal.

Naga is on the captains private quarters to find a compass, she searched the entire room but the compass is no where to be found. "Darn it, I search this entire hole and there is no compass and nothing to drink." She then sits on a chair. "Every thing is working well so far, but I need to be careful with Air Jay so that he doesn't find out who I am." She then starts to remember the old times she spend in the past with her former friend, her first and only crush. "Funny, if I didn't know him any better I would say he didn't change at all, but he's still as cruel as ever. But sometimes as I look at him it is hard to believe that he killed my mother. I promised that I would get him and that is what I am going to do!"

------

Air Jay is staring the ship and sneezing very loud. "Darn it! She really needs to stop that, if this keeps up I'll turn into a human ice cube."

"(You have problems?)" Kiko growled telepathically, resting right behind Air Jay. "(Here I am on the middle of the ocean and I'm already in a bad mood.)"

"We are in the sea for about two hours and you're already complaining?"

"(I hate water, and you know that!)"

In that moment Naga appears and walks near to Air Jay. "Air Jay we have a crisis! There isn't any compass in this ship!"

"So?" Air Jay asked very comfortably.

"SO…… the island that we are heading is on the north, we'll need a compass to direct us to the north!" Naga responded furiously.

"Relax girl, there is another way to go to the island without using the compass."

"Like what?"

Air Jay points up. "The stars, we'll navigate by the stars!"

Naga blinked in confusion. "The stars?"

"Yes, let's say it's like following the dotted lines. Sailors have been using the method for centuries; they follow the constellations to direct themselves." Air Jay then points back. "Some places or cities have constellations of their own, for example, Seilune, it has a constellation of her own, right above the city there is a group of stars forming the symbol of the Kingdome it self, that is how the symbol of Seilune was made centuries ago." Then he points to his left. "And according to the stars, north is right over there."

Naga picks up her binoculars and looks to the direction that Air Jay is pointing and she is seeing the island a little far away. "I can see the island!"

"See, who's the man?" Air Jay said with an arrogant smirk.

Naga had a vein in her forehead; she hates it when Air jay takes the best out of her. "OOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Don't fatter your self poor simple minded Air Jay! Do you really think that such knowledge would pass unknown to the great Naga the Serpent? I was merely testing you to see what your wisdom of the sea is! OOOHOOHOHOHOH!"

"(Someone please shoot me so that I might not hear that banshee laughter!)" Kiko whimpered telepathically.

Air Jay also had his hands covering his hears. "Damn, if I am going to keep up with Naga here I'll need hear-monks!"

"Direct the ship to that direction Air Jay!" Naga ordered and Air Jay sails the ship to the left.

"In this speed we'll be there by the first morning light." Air Jay said turning the ship to the direction of the island.

"We will be wasting time, I know of a way to make the ship go faster!" Naga said with one of her wicked grins.

"Huh? How do we do it?" Air Jay asked as he saw Naga standing in front of him and the steering wheel.

Naga simply let out small versions of her loud laughs then points the palm of her hand to the sails. "**DIEM WIND!!!!!**"

The wind spell hits the sails and the ship starts to run directly to the island at full speed.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed as she continues to make the ship runs faster.

"_AAUUUUUU!_(This is too fast!)" Kiko howled holding up to Air Jay's leg.

"Naga! We are going to fast!!" Air Jay shouted.

"Yes I know." Naga shouted back. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"But with this speed we won't stop in time!"

Naga blinked. "Oh yeah………then use the breaks!"

"Ships don't have breaks, you banshee lunatic!"

"Then drop the anchor, you talking hairball!"

"Oh yeah, the anchor!"

But Air Jay did not have the time to go for the anchor, the ship crashed against the beach of the island.

_-------_

Naga wakes up to find herself in the captain private quarters, she saw that her cape and her shoulder-guards are removed and the cape was used as a sheet. "Air jay must have remove it. I remember of using a spell to make the ship go faster and then we crashed against the beach." She then starts to panic. "Air Jay did not do what I think he did, did he?"

She then gets out of the room to find Air Jay, once she was out she sensed a smell coming from the kitchen. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen and she breaks the door down. "AIR JAY!!!!!"

Air Jay looks back at Naga with a metal plate in his hand with some pastries in it. "Yo baby, you're awake."

"Don't you baby me! What happen last night?"

"We crashed against the shore and you booked your head against one of the posts. So I rested you in the captain's room." Air Jay responded, picking up a cup.

"Just that?" Naga asked not believing what Air Jay said. "Last night would have been a perfect opportunity for you. And YOU, being the king of perverts that you are did take the chance?"

Air Jay almost dropped the pastries. "What kind of a man do you think I am, woman?" to tell the truth, Air Jay had that in mind but something in him stopped him and he felt guilty for trying to take advantage. "You were hurt so I took care of you."

Something in Air Jay voice made Naga understand that he's being truthful. "Well alright." She said as she sits on a chair. "So what are you doing?"

"Breakfast, sweetheart!" he responded as he heats up the plate, heating up the pastries with his fire powers.

"What is that?"

"Cream pastries from Belém, the best pastries of my country, and they're good when their hot!" Air Jay passes a pastry to Naga. "Try it baby, they are delicious!"

Naga takes the pastry and she sees that Air Jay is right, they are hot. She actually remembers tasting some of Air Jay's pastries in the old days when her mother was still alive, she actually love it, they were really delicious. She finally takes a bit and the taste starts to run all over her memory, they are as delicious as she remembered. "They are quite good."

"Yes, my mother taught me how to do it……..before she die." Air Jay responded turning his back on Naga. He hates to talk about his families demise.

Naga did not say anything; she just continued to eat her pastry. "It is hard to believe that a famous bandit like you can cook."

"I am an outlaw!" Air Jay corrected. "And I am full of surprises, baby."

"Well me too! Do you have more pastries?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So….what happen back there in the inn yesterday?" Naga asked suddenly remembering what happen yesterday.

"Yesterday?" Air Jay puts the plates of pastries on the table. "I discover that Lina holds a very powerful spell called the Giga Slave and she didn't even use it against me! It really hurt my pride!"

Naga almost choked on her pastries with the news, Lina knows how to use a Giga Slave? The spell created by the Lord of Nightmares? "She knows how to use that Spell? I never knew that!"

Air Jay punches the table, almost breaking it apart. "Not only I was defeated by her but now I found out that she didn't even use all her might against me! I swear that I will make her pay!"

Naga blinked, Air Jay almost sounds like her when she is determinate to defeat Lina. "You know, it almost sounds like Lina is your unicorn." She said with a grin.

Air Jay looks back at her confused. "Unicorn? What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know what a unicorn is? The horse with a horn on his forehead and people say it is impossible to catch!"

"I know what a unicorn is, I just want to know what you meant by that!"

"It is an old expression some people say. All I am saying that Lina might end up being your unicorn. It doesn't matter how many times a person might work it self up he comes back down or something ends up happening."

Air Jay closed his fist hard. "Don't worry baby, Lina will not be my unicorn!" then he looks back at Naga with a grin of his own. "And what about you? Isn't Lina your unicorn as well?"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Laughed Naga. "Of course not! Just look how much I am attractive than her."

Air Jay nodded his head. "That's true, you have a much better figure than her." Then he grins again. "But how many times have you defeated her?"

Naga almost fell down when Air Jay asked her that. How much she remembers that times she got defeated by Lina. She remained in silence hoping that Air Jay would forget the question.

"Well then, how many times?" Air Jay asked again with the same grin.

Naga growled in her mind, looks like she has no choice but to answer him. So she gets up and turns to him. "You really want to know? Alright then……**FREEZE ARROW!!!**" and she turns Air Jay into a human ice cube again and she starts to eat peacefully once more.

"**NOT AGAIN!!!**" Air Jay screamed from inside the ice. "This is the third time she does this to me!"

_------_

In the mean time Kiko was out side the ship in the woods, doing some _stuff _behind a tree.

"(Man, I really needed to let the dogs out.)" Kiko said telepathically in relive. "(I really needed some time alone, without having to hear that crazy woman's laughs!)"

Kiko sites down and rests his head on the ground. "(Still…...why does that woman seems so familiar to me? She does not smell familiar but she seems familiar, and also her laughs……I know I heard her laughs before, but where?)" Kiko thought about it for a moment until he finally remembers. "(**That's it!!!!**)" Kiko stands on his feet when he finally remembered. "(It's her, its Gracia! The one that me and Air Jay have been looking for all these years! Now I am sure of it, Naga the Serpent is Gracia, Sylvinia's oldest daughter! I got to tell Air Jay the good news!)" Kiko was about to go back to the ship but he stopped in his tracks. "(Hold on a second here! If she is Gracia why didn't she told us who she is? Why did she introduce her self with a fake name? And how come she didn't smell familiar? She must have used a spell to trick my nose, but why did she bother herself with all that stuff just to trick us? I think its best I don't tell Air Jay yet, I better see how things are going to take place, maybe that way I can find out by myself why she is doing this, if I tell Air Jay he will act a little different and Gracia might suspect that. Never the less I better have a good look on Gracia's stuff to make sure she doesn't have anything that might endanger Air Jay's life.)"

"Hey Kiko!!!" Air Jay called, and Kiko immediately went back to his crew.

------

Kiko returned back to see Air Jay and Naga already out of the ship with Naga eating a pastry and Air Jay rubbing his arms, trying to warm himself up.

Kiko sweat drooped. "(Why are you rubbing your arms Air Jay? Don't tell me she did it again….)"

"Yes….."Air Jay responded with a sneeze.

Kiko tapped his paw on his face. "(I don't believe it, you never let anyone push you but you let her? Unbelievable.)"

"Give me a rest dog…..I think I caught the cold."

"Hey Air Jay! Move up! We have a lot to do!" Naga called as she starts to walk to the wood.

Air Jay and Kiko follow her.

"Do you know where you're going?" Air Jay asked.

"Of course I do!" Naga responded in an all mighty tone.

"Does that mean that you have been in this island before?"

"Hum……no!" she responded a little embarrassed. "But hey trust me! I have a perfect sense of orientation. Follow me!"

And so the Trio arrive to the island and already started their search for the Unknown Crystal and preparing for their battle against the Aviar Army.

_To be continued……_

Sunny: more stuff coming up soon, with Naga and Air Jay doing crazy stuff.

Ramon: and we wish you all a Happy new Year.


	9. The Big guy

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 9

_------_

Four hours passed since Naga, Air Jay and Kiko arrived to the island, and all that time they have been in the woods.

"Haven't we passed that bush just two minutes ago?" Air Jay asked recognizing one of the bushes. "I hate to say this baby but I think we've been running around in circles!"

Naga is so mad that she didn't hesitate on bonking him on the head. "Shut up Air Jay! We are not running in circles! I know exactly where we are going!"

"Ok, where are we going?" Air Jay demanded, with a hand holding the bump on his head.

Naga did not respond, the last thing she wants to do is admit that she was wrong to a no good punk like Air Jay.

Air Jay could tell by her silence that she doesn't want to admit she's wrong.

Kiko sighed, human are so complicated. "_AU Auuuuu!_ (Just follow me!)"

"Alright, let follow him." Air Jay said pointing at Kiko who is sniffing the ground.

"What? How come?" Naga demanded.

"He has caught a sniff, we'll sure be heading to a town for sure."

"Hey! What makes you think that the dog is right?"

"Because he's an animal and animal have a much developed senses than we humans. Now let's go!" Air Jay said as he holds Naga's hand and leads her directly to where Kiko is heading.

"This is just like old times." Naga thought. "Just like when we were lost in the secret passages way in the castle and we always followed Kiko, and……" Naga blushed when she realised that Air Jay is holding her hand. "and Air Jay is leading me like those old days, and he still holds my hand gently like before. It is like I am reliving those old days……"

"Hey _yo_ Naga, you suddenly got quiet, what's up?" Air Jay asked.

Naga blushed furiously. "**NOTHING!!!!** Just move on!"

_-------_

Ten minutes later the trio arrived to a small village, a very strange and poor village, everywhere you look you see houses in ruin and the ground all messy, like if a battle occurred. Nevertheless there are still people living in it, each one of them looking at the trio with sharp eyes, some had fear in their eyes.

"Air Jay, don't you think it is strange that every one in this town is carefully looking at us?" Naga asked.

"What do you expect? I am a very recognized outlaw." Air Jay responded arrogantly. "I am the King of outlaws! They are afraid of me!"

"So what? I am a much more important celebrity than you! I am Naga the Serpent!" Naga replied in the same arrogant tone. "I am a sorceress with a no equal beauty and power! So I am much better than you!"

"Say what?" Air Jay growled.

Kiko sighed. "(The egos of these two are enough to drive a person insane!)"

In that moment a big growling noise come out on their stomach. All three of them blushed in embarrassment.

"I guess we are all hungry." Naga said derisorily.

"Yeah, we have been out of food for four hours now." Air Jay agreed.

"Let's go to that restaurant over there!" Naga said, pointing to a restaurant.

Air Jay, Naga and Kiko entered the restaurant and like before all the people on the restaurant are carefully or fearfully looking at them. Especially a group of people, wearing capes and hoods.

"I never saw that couple before, do you think that they are members of the Aviar Army?" asked one of them, who is a girl by the name of Ashley who has long dark hair.

"I never saw them before." Responded one of the group who is a blond girl by the name of Vitty. "Every outsider we encounter is usually a part of that army."

"Do you think that they are looking for us?" asked one of them who is a bald guy by the name of Jam.

The restaurant keeper approached the trio a little nervously. "Welcome to my humble restaurant outsiders, what do you wish to eat?" just then he notices Kiko. "I am sorry sir, but we don't allow dogs in here."

Air Jay garbs the restaurant keeper by the neck and starts to squeeze it in such strength that made the restaurant keeper to land on his knees with some difficulty in breading. "Now let's try this again. Did you say that Kiko could not enter?"

The restaurant keeper managed to say no with his head.

"Good boy!" Air Jay said as he throws the restaurant keeper to a table. "Now prepare a table for us or I will really break your neck!"

"Y-yes of course!" The restaurant keeper stutters and led the trio to a table.

Ashley glared at Air Jay. "What a cruel man! He was going to kill the guy!" she was about to grab her sword but Jam stopped her.

"Easy Ashley! They probably did that on purpose to see if we would reveal ourselves. Calm down."

Air Jay and Naga sited on a table and Air Jay prepared a seat for Kiko.

Naga picked up the menu and started to order. "I'll have everything from here to here!" she pointed out on the menu.

"S-sure……." The waiter could not believe all the plates that Naga ordered.

"I'll have a stake!" Air Jay ordered "And bring me one of everything!"

The waiter almost turns into stone with Air Jay's request. "O-o-one of everything?"

"Yes!"

"But sir we can't do that!"

Air Jay grabs the waiter by the neck and with his other hand covered in fire. "Let me put it this way, bring us what we ordered in five minutes or less or I will kill every one in this town! GOT IT?"

The waiter and every one in the restaurant quivered in fear when Air Jay said that and the waiter went to accomplish Air Jay's request in top speed since he only has five minutes.

Naga watched him closely, this is only the third day of journey with Air Jay and she is revolted with the way he directs things, she might be selfish but she never threatened anyone. "Are you going to eat all that you order?"

"Nope, he is!" Air Jay responded pointing at Kiko.

Naga blinked. "The dog?"

"He was bless with multiple stomachs." Air Jay joked.

Ashley, Jam and Vitty grunted at the trio who are now eating the foo they ordered after the five minutes passed.

"Did you saw that guy? He's truly nauseating! And the woman looks creepy as well" Ashley whispered. "I am truly sure that they are part of the Aviar Army!"

"Still is best we don't show up!" Jam suggested. "They are still trying to see if they can catch us."

In that moment three men enters the restaurant, all dress in a soldiers uniforms, caring heavy swords and wearing small hats. Every one gasped when they saw the soldiers, the soldiers are from the Aviar Army.

"The Aviar Army!" Ashley immediately holds her sword ready to unleash it but Vitty stop her.

"Easy, easy there Ashley! Don't make problems! These are soldiers from Sergeant Rumou's division. We don't have a chance against him."

One of the soldiers steps forward. "Alright people, I am only going to say this once and I better have a quick answer! Has anyone knows of the whereabouts of the rebels?" the soldiers only gave them silence. The soldier only smirked. "Every well, have it your way, we shall obliterate this town until we find them!"

"Damn, I can't let them do that!" Whispered Ashley ready to get up.

"Easy Ashley!" Jam whispered back, putting Ashley back to her seat. "Let's try to get them by surprise.

"But first let's get something to eat!" Suggested one of the soldiers. "Hey waiter, prepare us some food."

"I----I can't……."

"What do you mean you can't?" Demanded the soldier with a threatening tone.

"Because…..because they are eating everything we have left!" The waiter pointed to Air Jay, Naga and Kiko who all this time have been eating, ignoring the three soldiers from the Aviar Army.

"Hey Air Jay, pass me the ketchup!" Naga asked.

"Yeah sure." And Air Jay passes the ketchup to Naga and looks back at his dog, who is eating like….like a dog. "Easy there Kiko, we are not going to catch any boat."

"(Good to that, I hate water!)" Kiko responded telepathically and eating an entire chicken with just one bite.

"What an animal!" Naga murmured.

"Hey you Two!" Shouted one of the soldiers at Naga and Air Jay, who keep on ignoring them and eating their meal. "You are eating our food! If you want to get out of here alive I suggest that you leave at once!"

"Hey yo, Naga! That was my chicken wing!" Air Jay complained.

"You are right about one thing Air Jay: it was!" Naga replied and ate the chicken wing.

The soldier got fed up with these two ignoring them so he picks up his sword and breaks the table in two. "DON'T IGNORE US!!!

That was enough to upset Naga and Air Jay, especially Kiko. So Air Jay gets up to his feet and looks at the soldier right on the face. "Alright pal, you want our attention here, now how about you run back to your mama's skirt before something bad happens to ya!"

"No one ever talked to me like that you……" The soldier strikes at Air Jay with his sword but in the moment that the sword hit Air Jay's body it was cut in haft like if the sword has hit metal. The soldier shakes in fear, not believing what he's seeing. "What…what are you made of?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" Air Jay asked then throws a big punch at the soldier that sends him flying out of the restaurant by the window.

The other two soldiers pick up their swords and ran against Air Jay to attack him by surprise.

"**DAMU BRASS!**" Naga shouts the spell at the two remaining soldiers also send them flying out the window.

"That was easy!" Air Jay commented very arrogantly.

"OH OHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed. "Those were sure some moves!"

"Why thank you Naga."

"I wasn't talking about you, dummy! I was talking about me!"

Jam and Vitty had their mouth wide open, they could not believe how easy Air Jay and Nag defeated those three soldiers from the Aviar Army.

"They….they are amazing!" Vitty stutter.

Jam nodded his head. "One thing is for sure, they are really not from the Aviar Army!"

Ashley did not say anything, she just get up from her seat and walks to Air Jay and Naga and removes her hood. "It was amazing how you defeated those soldiers, but I must warn you, don't stay here or you'll be in trouble."

Air Jay turns to Ashley and gives her a dangerous look. "You baby, is that a threat? That doesn't go well with me!"

"This isn't a threat. I am not against you but I came to warn you two, those three soldiers did not came alone, they are with Sergeant Rumou, and he is much more powerful than those men you defeated."

"Oh really?" Naga laughed. "What's so big about him?"

In that moment the door explodes like if someone gave it a gigantic punch, this scared every one in the restaurant and from the big hole came out a man fifteen feet tall with beard and short hair, wearing some a military pants and boots and with a scar on the form of an X on his chest. Every one in the restaurant gasped and trembled in fear, all except Air Jay, Naga and Kiko.

Rumou looked around and love the sight of people being afraid of him, then he notices Ashley. "Well, Well, Well, Here I was trying to find some rebels because of some tips I got and Look what I found, the leader of the rebels herself, Ashley! I am sure that the Supreme commander Aviar will be pleased with me when I bring your dead body to his presences!"

"You are disgusting man Rumou!" Ashley spited out. "You are nothing but a dog doing Aviar's dirty work!"

"_GGRRRRR! GRRRRR?_ (What do you mean by _dog_?)" Kiko roared.

"Say what you want sweetheart! You're coming with me!" Rumou was about to grab Ashley when one of the soldiers stopped him.

"Sir what about them?" the soldiers asked, pointing to Air Jay and Naga. "They trashed our men! They must be punished!"

Rumou smirked. "Yes, your right, I shall take care of them my self!" then he looks back at Ashley. "And you don't even think of running away! if you do I shall kill every one in this restaurant!"

Ashley groaned when Rumou said that, she hates it when she feels so worthless.

Rumou turns back to Naga and Air Jay. "Now…..it is time to take care you two! Say your preys!"

Naga and Air Jay simply smirked, taking Rumou's threat as a joke.

"What's so funny?" Rumou demanded.

"Your face, for once!" Air Jay taunted.

"And that you think that your insignificant threats can scare us!" Naga added.

Rumou looked at the couple like if they are nutcases. "From two to one here, or you two are completely brainless and unintelligent or you don't know who I am. I am Sergeant Rumou, I am the strongest man in the Aviar Army! I have finished over two hundred and fifty people like if they were flies."

"And you're telling us that because?" Air Jay asked, not impressed by Rumou's words.

"Maybe you're the biggest one, but I bet your brain is much smaller than a pebble." Naga insulted. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOH! So far all you been doing is making empty threats!"

Rumou just laughed at them. "What a bunch of idiots! You may mock now but you won't when you face the absolute power of the Aviar Army, we are an impressive force that groups the most powerful troops, soldiers and even sorcerers from every corner of the entire country, many simply falls in fear by the mere mention of our name. we have destroyed every foe that stands before us and made our name quite known. Do you really thing that insignificant brats like yourselves have even the right of breathing the same air as we do?"

"Talk, talk, talk, talk. That's all you do! When do you start fighting?" Air Jay challenged.

Rumou growled with this challenge. "You wretched people! Let me show you the real power of the giant of the Aviar Army."

Rumou throws a strong punch with his gigantic hands, but Air Jay dodged by going to the left while Naga dodged it by going to the right, and both of them poked Rumou right on the eyes. "AAAAARGH!!!!" Rumou screamed in pain.

"Damn, this guy is much louder than you Naga!" Air Jay said then throws a punch at Rumou's stomach.

"NO WAY!!!" Naga cries then throws a big slap at Rumou's face, making him crash against some tables. "I have such a beautiful voice."

Kiko sweat dropped. "(She says……)"

"RRROAAAAA!!!!" Roared Rumou as he got up and looking at Air Jay and Naga with furious looks. "You little buffoons are going to pay for this! I will make you regret for degrading me in front of every one present here!"

Naga just yawned at Rumou's threat. "How boring……"

"I'LL GET YOU!!!!" Screamed Rumou as he charges against Naga and Air Jay, throwing dozen and dozen of fast punches at them which they dodge them very easily.

Ashley just trembled in her spot as she continues to see how Air Jay and Naga are just toying with one of the strongest man of the Aviar Army. "I….I never thought that…..anyone could do this to Rumou."

Jam and Vitty were just as astounded as Ashley.

"Its…..it's like they are just dancing." Vitty said with a trembling voice as she continues to watch Air Jay and Naga escaping all of Rumou's punches.

Jam agreed. "Yes, they keep away from all of his attacks impressively considering the fact that Rumou is quite fast regardless of his massive size!"

"WILL YOU JUST STAND STILL!!!!" Rumou Shouted.

"And give the advantage to you? No way." Naga taunted as she pokes Rumou's eyes again.

And Air Jay took that chance to kick Rumou right on the back of his head, making his crash face first to the ground.

"Damn you punks, you've caught me from behind!" Rumou cursed as he slowly gets up with a hand right on place where Air Jay hit him and with one eye closed because of Naga's poking. "You'll pay for this!"

"Stop with all the threats pal! You are just a puppet and we are not afraid of you!" Air Jay exclaimed.

That insult only made Rumou more furious. "What was that? You people are calling me a puppet? Just hold on I will show you with who you are talking to. I shall show you who is the strongest!"

"Yeah, yeah. Make all the threats you want, we know that we have nothing to fear from you." Naga replied as she yawned some more.

Rumou growled at Naga comment. "Don't you fools get so cocky! You people have the advantage here since we are on a very blocked place and I can move more freely!"

Air Jay and Naga chuckled at Rumou's response.

"Did you hear the excuse from this guy?" Air Jay asked to Naga.

"Yup but I must say I don't like fighting in restaurants, I still want to eat some more. So let's take this outside. **FREEZE PISTOL**!" Naga launched the spell at Rumou, making him fly out of the restaurant and landing on the ground hard.

"So sissy boy, are you happy?" Air Jay taunted as he, Kiko and Naga walks out of restaurant. "We did what you want?"

Rumou got up to his feet and gets ready to start the fight." You idiot fools! You think you know me? Despite of my looks I am also a sorcerer my self. The huge size you see before you is the result of a spell I made to make me stronger.

Air Jay and Naga look at each other then they ask at the same time. "And you're telling us that because…..."

Rumou just growled with those comments. "Why you little…...**FIREBAL!!!!**"

The fireball runs directly at the Trio but Air Jay puts himself in front and holds Rumou's attack with his hand and absorbs it into his skin. "Hump! Using fire against the All mighty Air Jay is the same as asking to end this fight."

"**WHAT!?!?!?**" Rumou screamed then organized another spell. "**FREEZE ARROW!!!!!**"

The freeze arrow runs straight at Naga but she lifts her hand up and the freeze arrow stops in mid air and falls to the ground. "Oh please, using a freeze arrow against the mighty Naga the Serpent is simply unintelligent!"

Rumou stood there completely traumatized, these two teens are making he look like a fool and taking each and every one of his attacks like if they were nothing. "But……Who are you people?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? Well allow me to introduce myself, I am the most powerful and most beautiful Sorceresses in the entire world, I'm the great Naga, the White Serpent!" Naga introduced herself in the most arrogant way possible.

"And I am known as the Portuguese Exterminator! I am the all mighty Air Jay!" Air Jay introduced himself in the same arrogant way, then he points at Kiko. "And this is powerful Kiko! Don't mess with him or you'll end up in a body bag.

"I don't care!" Rumou was about ready to attack Air Jay and Naga when they made a combine attack.

"**KATRAPUM!**" Air Jay shouted as he pressed his fist to the ground.

"**MEGA BRANDA!**" Naga shouted launching a spell to the ground.

Both attacks created a big explosion on the ground that made Rumou fly up to the air until he was no where to bee seen.

Ashley , Vitty and Jam still could not believe what happen right in front of them, Naga and Air Jay defeated Rumou without breaking a sweat, it was like if this was all just a game for them.

"They are….extraordinary!" that is all that Jam could say.

"I think we found a powerful force that can help us defeat the Aviar Army once and for all!" Ashley said with a determinate voice and walks to Naga and Air Jay. "Hey! You two, I……"

"I believe you were saying that we should run because this guy was going to harm us, right?" Naga interrupted. "Well guess what? He's the one who got his butt kicked."

"Say Naga, who is the guy we just blow up?" Air Jay asked.

Jam and Vitty had their mouths wide open when Air Jay said that. They are really not giving much importance to Rumou.

"I really underestimated you two." Ashley admitted. "Your powers might be quite useful for us to win this war against the Aviar Army. Please help us!"

"Ease up girl! You are not making any sense! Star from the beginning!" Naga exclaimed.

"No time girl, some one is coming back." Air Jay said, pointing to the air

And Rumou comes running down to the ground at full speed until he crashes to the ground.

"Now that's a crash!" Air Jay joked when Rumou came down. "How was the weather up there?"

Rumou slowly get up, very difficultly, all burn and crispy, and tries to get away. "I'll…get you two maniachssss."

"I think he means, I'll get you two maniacs´!" Air Jay corrected.

"Yup, but damn, his little trip to the air made him all stinky!" Naga added, covering her nose.

"I don't smell anything." Vitty said, not realising that this is just another excuse to torment Rumou some more.

"**FREEZE ARROW!**" Naga shouted, freezing Rumou until he's noting but an ice sculpture.

Air Jay shuddered when he saw the Freeze Arrow. "Ouch, that's really got to hurt! Say baby, I think he's still polluting the view here."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! Then let's get him out of here, get ready Air Jay! **MEGA BRAND!**" Naga launched the spell at Rumou again, making him fly to the air again, but not as high as before.

That is why Air Jay jumped to the air and throws a big punch at the ice prison that Rumou is in. "YES! Bye, bye!" and Rumou is sent to the air again.

Kiko on his behalf was amazed by the way Air Jay and Naga worked so well as a team, even considering the fact that this is the first time they fight together.

"That was easy."

"Not quite Air Jay. There is one more right up there." Naga confirmed pointing to one of the soldiers who got up a lamp post to try to get away from Naga and Air Jay.

"No, Please! Have mercy!" the soldier begged still shaking in fear.

Air Jay ignored him and breaks the lamp post with just a kick and grabs the soldier before he fell down the ground. "Alright boy, listen up and listen up good! We want you to send a message to your boss!"

"W-w-what message?"

"Tell him that The Trio are in town, and that we are running this joint now. You got that?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes sir!"

"The Trio?" Naga wondered.

"Good! Now get out of here!" Air Jay ordered as he throws the soldier to the ground and runs away for his life.

"What do you mean by The Trio, Air Jay?" Naga asked.

"The Trio. You, me and Kiko. We are the trio!"

Naga sweat drooped. "What ever. But I must say it was funny the way that guy ran away."

"Of course! Every one is afraid of me!" Air Jay replied, proud of himself for being an object of fear.

"Yeah, with an ugly face like yours who would not be!" Naga replied back.

"SAY WHAT!?!?!?"

"It was my beauties that scare them away. I am so beautiful that terrifies every one present! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"(My ear-muffs! Where are my ear-muffs?)" Kiko supplicated telepathically.

"**Excuse me!**" Ashley shouted, getting tire of their little argument. "Could you people pay attention to us!"

"Oh yeah you…." Naga said, turning to Ashley and her friends. "What do you want to talk about?"

_Somewhere in space._

"**Somebody help me!!!!**" Rumou screamed from inside his ice prison as he continues to float somewhere in space.

_To be continued…..._

Sunny: Air Jay and Naga put on a big fight together, right?

Ramon: and this is just the beginning. More fights on the way.

Maliska: and we wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing us so far, we appreciate that.


	10. Orland is back

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 10

_------_

Air Jay, Naga and Kiko were led by a dark alley by Ashley Vitty and Jam.

"Alright, so who are you guys, and what do you want from us?" Naga asked.

"If you dopes want a fight the AJ man will give you plenty!" Air Jay said with a grin.

"Relax, we do not wish to fight you people." Ashley assured. "My name is Ashley. And these are my friends, the blond girl is called Vitty and the bald guy is called Jam."

"Jam? Damn, you are in a jam, man." Air Jay joked.

"I get that a lot." Jam said.

"I heard Rumou call you guy's rebels, what's that about?" Naga asked.

"They called us rebels because of what they've done." Ashley said, looking to the air. "This was a small island that was never in any war even if it has a legend in it, none of the people here were warriors, until the day that the Aviar Army came to the island. I'll never forget that day, the entire island was awake when all of the watch towers were signalling the arrival of the Army, it was indisputable, the entire island was surrounded by the two hundred ships circling the entire island, they immediately attacked the island at first sun light and we were incapable of preparing a defence, that is how they defeated us and took control of the island, luckily they did not kill anyone so far even if there were many wounded, I guess it was their way of playing with us when they said that they were not going to waist their energy with us. They set their base camp right on the middle of the island, and with out wasting anytime they starts excavating the entire place. Searching for something of a great importance to them, since the digging was taking too long the leader of the Aviar Army took the idea of using the people of the island to do the digging for them, namely, using us like slaves. They have assaulted eight of the nine villages of the island and captured people can be strong enough to do the excavating……."Ashley hardly could continue. "I saw with my own eyes the Aviar Army coming to my village and took away my people and my parents……so I and many others have formed a rebellion to fight this peril but no matter how hard we try many end up defeated and taken to the slave mines to do the diggings. As much as I hate to admit it we are no match for powerful foes like them, so I ask you two, will you help us in our time of need?"

Air Jay and Naga looked at each other, then they look back at Ashley and her friends. "No!"

Ashley, Vitty and Jam were shocked with Naga and Air Jay's immediate response. They immediately gave them a no even hearing the tragedy that has happen on them.

"But….but why?" Vitty asked.

"We are here on official business, we are not here to face a big time army and get ourselves in trouble." Naga said. "We are not the type of people that get involved in other people's wars. And by the look of things you people don't have enough money to pay for my services." She said very arrogantly.

"Yeah. And I am Air Jay! I am the big bad guy and I never helped anyone in my life and I'll be damn if I start now!" Air Jay said very coldly and also acting cool.

"Please, help us….." Said a tiny voice from behind Air Jay, Naga and Kiko, they turn back to see an eight year old girl with red hair and carrying a little doll. Her eyes are covered with tears and a very sad face. This really touched Air Jay and Naga when they child looked at them like this.

"Emily!" Ashley ran to the little girl and embraces her. "I told you to stay on the camp, why can't you ever listen to me?" Ashley picks the child up and walks away, passing by Air Jay and Naga, pointing revolted glares at them. "Let's go guys, we have no time to waist with greedy cowards like them! Ignorant fools that don't not care if the people of this island gets kill by the Aviar Army!"

Ashley and Jam started to walk away, only Vitty stayed and looked at Air Jay and Naga. "Don't mind Ashley. She is a very strong headed girl, even more now that she has to take care for her little sister. Emily is the one who suffered the most since she saw her own parents being taken away by the selfish needs of the Aviar Army. Can you imagine how it is for a child to see their parents being taken away?" Vitty said then she left and runs back to Ashley and Jam.

Can you imagine how it is for a child to see their parents being taken away? Those words echoed all over the minds of Naga and Air Jay, they more than anyone understands how Emily feels. Naga saw with her own eyes her mother being assassinated by Air jay himself and left the ones she loved to be free from the prison that it is royalty. Air Jay saw his entire family being murdered by Phill and saw Sylvinia being killed and he take the blame for it. They, more than anyone, know the pain of seeing the ones they love being taken away, Emily has the same sad eyes they had when they suffered their tragedy.

"Air Jay…." Naga said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Air Jay replied with the same voice.

"Lets help these people. I didn't like the sad look on that little girl."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

Kiko sighed. "(It seems that you two don't like to see an unhappy child. As long as I don't have to put up with the little girl it is all right with me. I hate kids.)"

_-------_

Ashley, Emily, Jam and Vitty walked around the wood, going directly to their own camp with very unsatisfying look on their faces.

"We are not going to make it, are we?" Jam asked, feeling overpowered.

"Shut up Jam!" Ashley demanded, covering Emily's hears, she doesn't need to hear such a pessimist thing, taking away her hope of seeing her parents again.

In that moment, Naga, Air Jay and Kiko appear right in front of Ashley and her friends.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked, not very pleased to see the Trio again.

"Just came by to tell you people that we decided to help you!" Naga responded, still very arrogantly.

That managed to put a smile on Ashley and her pals. "You are?"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Emily screamed as she ran to Air Jay and Nag and hugged them by their legs.

Air Jay and Naga didn't know what to say with Emily's reaction.

"Alright Emily, that's enough!" Ashley said as she picks up her sister. "What made you people change your minds?"

"That's none of your business!" Air Jay replied. "But if we are going to do this gig we have three demands!"

"One: you will reward me with a magnificent feast and you'll raise a statue on my honour and greatness! **OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!**" Naga laughed.

"Second: you will not tell anyone that I help you people! I don't want people to think that I'm some lousy too goody-goody two shoes! If you tell any one I'll have your heads!" Air Jay threatened.

Ashley, Vitty and Jam sweat dropped with the Trio's demands. They really are crazy.

"Sure….I think we can manage to do that." Ashley said.

"And what is your third demand?" Vitty asked.

"Very simple, you people shall take your orders from us, in other words we shall be the leaders!" Naga responded in an all mighty voice.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Cried Ashley, Vitty and Jam.

"You want to be our leaders?" Ashley asked making sure that she heard right. "You guys want to be our leaders? But why?"

"Because you people are the ones who need us, we don't need you!

If you don't agree with our terms then we could just leave!" Air Jay said.

"Well we have information's that you people don't!" Ashley replied. "Information such as who is in charge of the Aviar Army and who are the strongest members of that same army!"

"I don't care! We are still the only strong element that you need!"

Ashley stayed in silence for a moment, she hates to admit it but Air Jay is right, they need their strength. "Very well……we accept you people as our leaders!"

Naga and Air Jay grinned and high-five at each other.

"The only ones who can help us are these two, and they are just simply crazy! We are so doomed!" Cried Ashley, Vitty and Jam in their minds.

"So tell us, what are these information's about the Aviar Army that you guys have?" Naga asked in an all mighty voice.

"Actually, the one who has the information is on our base camp." Jam said.

"Alright, then take us to him!" Naga ordered, still in the same mighty voice. Ashley and the other started to move away and Naga, Air Jay and Kiko follow them.

"Don't you get tire of acting so important?" Air Jay asked.

"And don't you get tire of being so pervert?" Naga replied.

"_Touché!_"

"(This island will not survive one week…..)" Kiko said in his mind.

_------_

In the centre of the island stand the enormous camp of the Aviar Army, a camp not made by tents by the same ships they used to travel to the island, the sorcerers of the Aviar Army used their magic to levitate the ships to transport them to the centre of the island. The ships are all surrounded in the place and right of the middle of the camp stands an enormous hole, the same hole that is being excavated by people of the island, people that the Aviar army are using as slaves to find the underground forte which Unknown Crystal is being held. Between all the ships stands a galleon where stands the Leader of the Aviar Army.

Inside the Galleon stays a big meeting room, in that meeting room are thirteen chairs lined in a U and already in that meeting room are eleven of the top ranking leaders of the Aviar Army.

Suddenly the door opens and coming out of appears a tall gigantic man with beard, spiky hair with red lines on the side, with a long dark blue cape and caring an enormous red sword, it is the Supreme Comander of the Aviar Army, Aviar. All the top leaders saluted their master.

"General Brunou, report!" Aviar ordered as he sits on his chair that is on the middle of the line.

"Lord Aviar, I am afraid that I have sad news, Sergeant Rumou is dead!" General Brunou responded, who is a small fat man with a moustache.

This surprised Aviar, Rumou was one of the twelve top leaders of his army, very strong and powerful, he never imagined that he would ever be shattered. "He died? How?"

"This soldier will explain everything, Sir. He was with Rumou and he saw his demise." Brunou pointed to the soldier that approached and saluted Aviar.

"Lord Aviar, I am sorry to say that Sergeant Rumou is dead. He fought a couple of outsiders and lost the battle."

Aviar stands on his feet. "Are you telling me that two people defeated a powerful combatant like Rumou? Are you making fun of me, soldier?

The soldier immediately stands on his knees. "NO SIR! I ASSURE YOU I AM NOT! I was there myself, I saw the man and the woman beating Rumou like if he was nothing but a doll, it was like a child's play with them, they let me live to send a message to you, to tell you that the Trio are here to get you, sir."

"And who are they? Did they at least say their names?" Brunou asked.

"Yes, the man is called Air Jay and the woman is known as Naga the Serpent!"

"Air Jay!!!" Cried one of the leaders, a man by the name of Lieutenant Gine. "I don't believe it, he is here, and I suppose that his dog is here too?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"Why yes sir."

Aviar approached the Soldier with a very discontented look. "Yes…..I know who they are. But I must ask you, they just let you live by their own sympathy or is it because you begged them to spare you?"

The soldier was frozen in fear because of Aviar, he knows very well the power of the supreme commander." Well my lord, I……" the soldier did not manage to respond because Aviar grabbed the soldiers head with his hand and broke it.

Aviar then turns to the leaders. "The one thing I can not stand is to have cowards in my army! We are the army that shall rule the world and for that we need to be the strongest. Remember, the survivors are the ones that are the strongest, that is the only and simple philosophy of the Aviar Army and there are no place for the cowards." The leaders only gave Aviar a respectful silence, telling him that they understand his philosophy. "Now we need to take care of these meddling outsiders. Lieutenant Gine, you'll take care of this!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Gine cried. "No! I refuse! I don't want any part of this, I don't want to face Air Jay again!"

"You refuse to obey me?" Aviar asked with a dangerous voice.

Gine stands on his feet. "Lord Aviar, I always obeyed your every command ever since I joined the Aviar army and I was very glad when you candidate me as a lieutenant. I never questioned your orders back then and I don't want to start now. But please don't ask me to fight Air jay again."

"Why don't you want to fight him, Gine?" Brunou asked. "If I remember correctly you were the general of one of the kingdoms that supported Prince Phill, and Air Jay attacked that kingdom and killed your king and your army. Don't you wish to avenge yourself?"

Gine lands on his knees. "It is true, Air jay destroyed my pride, he killed my king and ruin my reputation…..I still remember that day very well……..it happen years ago but I still can not say if what happen back then was all just a horrible nightmare or reality playing a sick trick on us. It is still hard for me to accept that the three hundred soldiers of my kingdom were all killed by Air Jay's dog!"

Every one in the room cried, shouted or even gasped with the news. "**WHAT!?!?!?**"

Brunous fell to the ground when he heard the news. "T-t-the dog? The little, furry white dog, that it's always with Air Jay? You're telling me that the dog destroyed your entire army?"

"It is true!" Gine said very sincerely. "It was ghastly……"

Aviar did not believe in that story. "You expect me to believe such a preposterous story?"

"**IT IS TRUE!**" Gine shouted. "I saw with my own eyes the dog destroying my army in less then twenty seconds. That horror is still market in my memory!"

"It seems more to me that you are inventing all kind of excuses so that you can not fight Air Jay! I consider that an act of spineless!" Aviar points his finger at Gine and fires a beam that obliterates Gine. "We are the Aviar Army, we are afraid of no one! We make people be terrified of us!"

Suddenly a chuckle is heard and from the shadows a man appears, wearing a black mask covering his face and neck with just only one hole for his left eye, he wears a white overcoat, also wearing back boots and gloves and wearing dark blue pants. "Who taught such manners? It was a waist to kill this man, you know. Gine had excellent leadership abilities. It is such a sad day, the Aviar Army use to have twelve top leaders but now they have ten."

Aviar turn to the stranger. "Orland! Don't you dare tell me how to educate my men! Remember that you are just a temporary member of the Aviar Army."

"I prefer to call a partner." Orland corrected. "Just like you Aviar, I want the Crystal. I know the exact spell to break the seal which it is in but I need your army to find it."

"Yes, I know that!" Aviar snapped. "You remind me of it every day! I know that you like to come here to challenge me, and it completely abhorrence me to work with some one like you, but miserably, you and I need each other. Still…… I wonder what will be your reaction when we obtain the Crystal."

Orland chuckled at Aviar's remark. "Yes…will we be allies and share the world or will we be enemies and destroy each other to keep the crystal for our own needs? We shall let the events decide that for us. He, he, he, he, he……" Orland vanished into the shadow with his chuckles still being heard.

Aviar holds his sword really tight; he hates Orland with every fibber of his being. Ever since Aviar was informed about the Crystal, Orland showed up and pledged to form an association to attain the crystal, a momentary alliance, so to speak. Aviar knows very well that Orlands story is very similar to his but with different chapters, Orland also worked for Prince Phill until his wife convinced him to banish us. None the less, Orland has his own agenda and he holds a power that can match Aviar's, that is why he likes to challenge Aviar a lot, possibly knowing that only one shall have the crystal. "He thinks he's very cunning but I have faced many foes that underestimated me and ended up six feet under. Let him try!"

"And…what about the two outsiders, sir?" Brunou asked.

"Oh yes…."Aviar said as he turns to Brunou. "I have heard a lot about them. Those two never worked together but their accomplishments are well known. Perhaps we can convince them to work for us! Brunou, I want you to gather your troupes and go to the city where Rumou died! Bring me all the people of that town, we shall need more people for our mines!"

"SIR!" Brunou saluted.

Aviar the turns to the rest of the top leaders. "Sergeant Honkt! You will accompany him!"

"SIR!" Honkt saluted, who is a tall man with iron gloves and a short hair and wearing leather clouts.

"And so will you two, lieutenants Lima and Lama!"

"SIR!" the two twin sisters saluted, both are wearing traditional Chinese clouts, Lima has blond hair while Lama has blue hair.

"And….Master Aviar, what shall we do if we find Naga and Air Jay?" Brunou asked.

"Convince them to work for us, you are free to offer them any reward they want. And in case they refuse, annihilate them!"

"Understood sir!"

Orland listen everything in the shadow, right under that mask he is smirking evilly. "What a glorious revelation. I never expected to see Naga and Air Jay but I am delighted that they are at this juncture, I will finally have my vengeance!"

_-------_

All this time Naga, Air Jay, Kiko and Ashley and her friends have been walking into another part of the island until they reached another woods.

"I'm getting tire of so many woods!" Naga complained.

"It is the best hiding place we have." Ashley said. "These woods are big and vast and easy to hide, it would take years for someone to look for anything in these woods unless you know these woods inside out."

"Smart, but I must say that your defences are quite lame!" Air Jay said.

"What makes you say that?" Ashley demanded, feeling hurt for Air Jay's insult.

"Look up those trees!" every one looked to where Air Jay is pointing and it is showing some people trying to hide on the trees their in. "if any of the Aviar army came here, those guys would be easy picking. You guy really don't know how to defend yourselves!"

Ashley sighed. "Alright, it is true. We never faced a situation like this before. We are just a small people on this little island, even with the legend that has happen here many years ago we never had any problem like this."

"Guys, we are here!" Vitty announced as she pushes some leafs out of the way to show the rebels base camp, many teenagers and other older people practicing their fighting skills and making some weapons.

Naga looked around to the scenery in front of her. "It is a small group. I thought that there would be more people here."

"We know, but we have faced the Aviar army in the past and many of our comrades have been captured and forced to work on their mines. If this keeps up there won't anyone left to face the Aviar Army." Jam said.

"But now that they are here we can beat the mean guys!" Emily said as she hugged Air Jay and Naga's legs again.

This made Naga and Air Jay come close to each other.

Ashley grabbed her sister and pushes her away from The Trio. "That's enough Emily!" she then turns to Jam and Vitty. "Vitty, can you take Emily to her tent? And Jam, gather every one and tell them who the new leaders are" with that Vitty and Jam left to carry on with their orders. She then turns to the Trio. "Come, I shall take you to Arn!"

"Who's Arn?" Naga asked.

"Arn was once a soldier of the Aviar Army for personal reasons, but he got tire with the insanity of the supreme leader of the Army that he ran away and hide in this very island. But when the Aviar Army invaded our island Arn offered us much information about our enemies." Ashley explained. "But even with the information we are still no match for them."

"Interesting. Take us to this Arn guy!" Air Jay ordered.

With out waiting anymore time Ashley led the Trio to a cave, inside the cave stands a man with beard and short hair fixing some swords, it is Arn himself.

"Arn, I have good news. We found new companions to face the Aviar Army!" Ashley said as she entered the cave with the Trio.

Arn got up and looks at Ashley. "Who is it Ashley?" Arn then looks at Naga and then at Air Jay, he gasped when he saw Air Jay and pointed furious glares at him.

Air Jay got curious with this man, he's looking at him with extremely large detestation. This did not scared Air Jay one bit, he's already use to be hated.

Naga also got inquisitive with this man, by the way he looked at Air Jay it is quite obvious that Air Jay has done something bad to Arn.

Arn grabs Ashley by her arm and drags her a little far away from the Trio. "Ashley, what is the meaning of this? Do you know who that man is?" Arn whispered very low.

"He says his name is Air jay. What is the big deal about him?" Ashley whispered back.

"He is responsible for all my misery! He is the one who killed my wife. It is because of him that I joined the Aviar Army to have revenge. Air Jay is a monster, he doesn't have a heart!"

Ashley almost gasped, Arn told them once that his wife was murdered by a cruel man but she never imagined that it would be this man here. "There is no choice here Arn, these guys accepted to help us destroy the Aviar Army if we accept them as our leaders!"

"What? Ashley, have you gone insane? I don't know about the woman but Air Jay is a monster, he can not be reliable!"

"He and Naga defeated Rumou!"

Arn gasped when Ashley said that. Rumou was one of the twelve top Leaders of the Aviar Army and very powerful, he saw many of Rumou's handy work and he could tell how powerful he was. "Is this true?"

"Yes it is!" Ashley confirms it. "I saw it with my own eyes. Rumou could not left a finger at them. Air Jay and Naga are our only hope to defeat the Aviar Army and draw them out of our island. Besides, Air Jay and Naga don't seem that cruel, they got very soft when my sister asked them for help. So I beg you Arn, forget about your anger, at least until we defeat the Aviar Army."

The news about Air jay being soft with a child interested Arn, it seems like he found Air Jay's weakness, maybe it is a good idea to let Air jay stay with them for a while, Arn can find a way to destroy Air Jay once and for all. "Very well, I shall work with him, for now!"

"_What are they saying?"_ Air Jay asked telepathically to Kiko.

"(The guy wasn't to sure about you being the leader Air Jay, it seems that you've killed someone he cared for.)" Kiko responded telepathically.

Air Jay just smirked with the news. "_Interesting. Looks like there will more people besides the Aviar Army trying to kill me, let him try, as soon as we get all the information we need I'll kill him myself!_"

Arn walks to Air Jay and Naga and looks at them suspiciously. "So you two defeated Rumou? It is quite an achievement, Rumou was very difficult to overpower."

"OHOHOHOHOHOH! Not at all for someone like Naga the Serpent, defeating a fool like Rumou was a child's play." Naga laughed.

"Hey! In case you forgotten I help too!" Air Jay reminded.

"Yes, yes, I know Air Jay. You were chaos and I was mayhem!"

"You're damn right!"

"I was the brains you were the brawns!"

"Well, more or less."

"I was the intelligence and you were the stupidity!"

"HEY!!!! That's a little too far!"

"Oh Yeah?" Naga dared.

"Yeah!" Air Jay dared back.

"Air Jay!"

"What?"

"SIT DOWN!"

And Air jay lands to the ground, hitting face first.

Kiko sweet drooped. "_Au, Auuuuu?_ (Air jay, why did you do that?)"

"I…..I don't know….." Air Jay responded with a confused face.

Ashley sweet drooped on her own, she wonders if these two are the right people to rid the Aviar Army.

Arn covered his face in embarrassment; it is so eccentric to believe that some one like Air Jay killed his wife.

"Alright, alright, enough with the talk. Tell us about the Aviar Army." Naga demanded.

Arn picks up a chair, sits on it and starts to talk. "The Aviar Army is a group of soldiers, sorcerers or war fanatics that has been outcastes from society, but they are not just anyone, they are the strongest of the country. Their leader is a man by the name of Aviar."

"So the army is named after their leader? How original." Air jay taunted as he got up. "Who is this Aviar guy? Just another dork?"

"Not at all. He has a very vast history. He was once the high ranking general of the Armies of Seilune."

"What?" Said Air jay and Naga at the same time.

"I never heard of that before?" Air Jay admitted.

Naga was in silence for a moment, she herself never heard of him when she was Gracia, she wonders why her father never mentioned about him before.

" Many will note believe this but Aviar weas the one who taught Prince Phill how to fight, in fact Aviar was the one who ruled Seilune with an iron fist and manipulated Phill quite nicely." Arn continued. "Aviar has a straight philosophy about the strong being the only ones worthy to survive. That is why he treated the People of Seilune his own way."

"He was the one who taught Philly-dork how to fight?" Air jay asked. "But I thought that Phill learned how to fight by the basics of his family."

"Maybe, but it was Aviar who taught Phill the most important stuff about fighting. You can tell that, after all Phill brothers don't know how to throw a punch. Phill considers himself a pacifist but thanks to the teachings that have been pass down to him Phill became much idiotic and more crazy than he is now."

"I think I got that part!" Air Jay laughed.

"Then how is it that Aviar stopped being the High General of the Seilune Army? Did Phil take some action when he realised how badly Aviar's been treating the people?" Naga asked.

"No." Arn responded in mater of fact. "Phill is too much of an idiot to understand anything, it was his wife who open his eyes and made him see the atrocious stuff that Aviar made. That way Phill had no choice but to banish Aviar out of Seilune forever."

"Hum, mother must have had a good reason to exile Aviar for good." Naga thought.

"After he was banished, Aviar started to make some travels on his own until one day he reached a magical place, and inside it was a very powerful sword, known as the Sword of Zanafer!" Arn continued.

"Zanafer?" Air Jay asked.

"Zanafer…." Naga repeated. "It was a high level monster whose power can match Shabrimingo himself, but Zanafer was defeated by a swordsman who held the famous Sword of Light."

"And he was defeated by Lina and her friends." Air Jay added.

Naga looks at Air Jay confused. "What? What are you talking about Air Jay?"

"Thanks to Xellos memories I discover that Lina has, in a way, defeated Zanafer. A Copy known as Copy Rezo use the power of Zanafer to fight Lina, but Lina defeated him in the end" Air Jay explained.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Naga cried then lands on her knees. "Lina defeated Zanafer? I don't believe this." But then she got up to her feet when she realised something. "Wait a minute, Sword of Zanafer? I never heard of that before! In fact I don't think that Zanafer ever made that!"

"But he did! Zanafer created that sword in secret. Who ever possess that sword will gain all of the powers of Zanafer, just like anyone who breaks the seal where Zanafer was being held." Arn confirmed. "Before he banished, Aviar found about that when he investigated the libraries of Seilune and found a book that mentioned Zanafer. Aviar gain the sword and the power of Zanafer, after that he gathered men from many places that were also outcastes like him and made the Aviar Army with only one purpose, to annihilate Seilune and to construct a social order where only the strong are worthy to live."

"Man….that guy is crazy!" Naga said in a calm voice, looks like she will have to secretly save her kingdom.

"All I can say that the guy is just another victim of Philly dork." Air Jay esclaimed.

"And by the way, do you two know why the Aviar Army has come to this island?" Arn said in a voice that sounded like he was challenging them.

Air jay and Naga glared at Arn then and responded. "No, we don't."

Arn smirked. "Aviar organized the Army but he was also interested in gathering magical and powerful objects to make the Aviar Army stronger, in this island stays a famous legend, it is only a few years old but it is famous. A long time ago a sorceresses came to this same island to hide an object, people say that with her magic she made a huge hole and placed that object in a temple and buried it in the same hole she made. The say that the object is a crystal helps increase a person's power, giving him a power beyond imagination, certainly this story reached Aviar and now he was to obtain this magical item for himself. If what the legends say about this crystal is true then Aviar will attack Seilune once he obtains it."

Air Jay and Naga pretended to be amazed, they already know about this but it would be better and wise to let these people think that they don't know about it.

"The sorceresses must have hiden the crystal in this island for some mysterious reasons, that is for sure, and since this is a very pacific island she never thought that some one would come here to take it, but the accursed Aviar and his army proved her wrong!" Ashley punches the wall, releasing her anger in it. "Legend or not, I will vanquish the Aviar Army out of this island so that my people can leave free once again!"

"All right, I can't wait to go into action, I just wish that Aviar and his bozos would hurry up and make a move!" Air Jay said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ashley, Ashley!" Called Jam as he enters the cave. "It's the Aviar Army, they are on the town where Rumou was defeated, they are taking all the people of that village, they are going to take them to the mines!"

Naga then bonks Air Jay on the head. "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you Air Jay?"

_To be continued……_

Alandra: we know that the part when Air Jay fell down when Naga said SIT DOWN is based on Inuyasha, which is an anime that does not belong to us neither, but we could not resist on making this scene, it was great to humiliate Air Jay.

Ramon: and for those who don't remember Orland, please read the second chapter of our fic.

Maliska: please read and review.


	11. Naga and Air Jay in action

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 11

_------_

From behind the bushes and trees, Air Jay, Naga, Kiko, Ashley, Jam, Vitty, Arn and many other rebels observe some soldiers from the Aviar Army taking people in chains and pulling them inside steel carriages.

"The Aviar Army are taking the people of this town to force them to work in their mines!" Ashley said in a low voice.

"I guess it would only be a matter of time before they would come here. This is the last town which they haven't attacked." Jam replied in a low voice.

"So what are your plans?" Vitty asked to the new supposed to be leaders.

Naga and Air Jay smirked.

"We'll take care of them. The rest of you people will wait here" Air Jay responded as he cracked his knuckles.

"**What!?!?**" every one cried, but then covered their mouths.

"Are you people crazy? This time is not just Rumou that you people are facing. This is a more numerous foes here!" Ashley reminded.

"Yeah, the poor fools, they have the disadvantage here." Naga joked. "As soon as we have the attention of our enemies take that time to release the rest of the villagers."

"Yes, but……" Ashley could not finish her sentence because Naga, Air Jay and Kiko already left.

_-------_

Brunou looked around the area to see that there is no one in sight, he wonders if the ones who defeated Rumou will ever show up. "Where are those fool? They should be here by now! Can it be that they just ran away?" Brunou asked as he walks back to his associates.

"I don't think so!" Honkt responded. "Air Jay is very stubborn and he doesn't give up so early. He came to island for a reason, and this is my one chance to eliminate him!"

"Same goes to us!" Lima added.

"We waited a long time to have our revenge on Naga!" Lama said. "We will not waist this opportunity as well."

Brunou stands right in front of his associates. "You will not do such thing! Keep in mind that master Aviar wants these two to join us, if you refuse to comply with master Aviar's orders he will undoubtedly have your heads! So keep your thought to yourselves!"

"This is matter of pride here, Brunou! Something that a little fat guy like you would not understand!" Honkt snapped.

"What? How dare you to……"

BOOM

In that moment one of the building exploded. Getting the attention of all the soldiers that are in the village.

"What? What is that?" Lima and Lama asked.

"How did that building exploded?" Honkt asked. Then he looks at the house that exploded, it exploded from the inside to be more exact and as a result of that the entire place is burning. "Some one made that place blow up!"

"Look, up there on the roof!" Lima pointed out to two people and a dog on the top of the roof.

"It is them!" Brunou said with his feet shaking, these are the two people which he heard so much about? They say that they are crazy and dangerous, and now that these well known disasters have team up how can he be able to convince them to join the Aviar Army.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" Naga laughed, acting all big and mighty. "This ia very big and impressive entrance, don't you think so Air Jay?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Air Jay asked as he and Kiko took out their ear muffs.

Naga twitched. "You are such an idiot! The nerve of you ruining such a superb entrance!"

"Entrance?" Air Jay asked. "What are you talking about?"

"IDIOT! The entrance is the most import part of being a well known figure. This is splendid way to show every one your superiority, I have done this plenty of times and many tremble at the mere mention of my name!" Naga said, acting all important again.

Air Jay lifted an eyebrow. "And I suppose you know how to get down after you blew up this building?"

Naga turns pale. "Hum……not really……" she then starts to panic.

Air jay sighed. "Idiot. Don't worry about that, I'll take care of the fire when we get down."

"What, how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have the blood of the Phoenix on my veins! Thanks to that I can control the fire very easily." Air Jay responded, acting all big and mighty as well.

Naga hates when Air Jay acts all big, that is her job. "OHOHOHOHOHOH! Simply minded Air Jay, do you really thing such knowledge would just pass me? I was simply testing you to see if you knew. Remember that you are talking to the great Naga the Serpent!"

Air Jay sighed. "Yeah sure, I bet!"

"It is true! Do you want me to Freeze Arrow you again to prove it?" Naga threatened.

That was enough to scare Air Jay. "NO!!!!! Not that! Freeze Arrows are bad for me!"

Kiko sighed. "(Idiots! Their egos are so big.)"

"Hey you two!" Brunou called out Naga and Air Jay. "Will you people listen to me?"

"**WHAT!?!?**" Air Jay and Naga shouted at the same time.

Brunou undersized when they shouted at him, they really are scary as people say, but the he composed himself and looked up at the Trio. "Well…….first of all I want to give you people my congratulations, you two defeated Rumou in a blink of an eye, something that no one could ever do!"

Air Jay and Naga looked at each other with a confused look, and then they look down at Brunou. "Who?"

Brunou fell down to the ground but quickly got up. "Don't tell me that you forgot about the giant size man that you two annihilated this morning?!?!?!"

"Oh yeah! The big giant guy!" Air Jay said remembering Rumou. "I've already forgotten about him!"

Naga nodded her head. "That is understandable; the guy was so insignificant that he's not worth remembering."

Brunou twitched his left eye, he could not believe how sadistic these two are. "As I was saying…… I want offer……no, my Master want to offer you two a proposition!"

"Proposition?" Naga asked.

"Yes, the two of you are quite famous; the accomplishments of you two are quite legendary. If so if would be an honor if you two could join the Aviar Army!"

"Hump!" Air Jay humped. "Join your Army?"

"Yes indeed! You two can control our army and have the entire world at your feet. it is the best offer possible, you two are no match for the supreme commander Aviar. Besides, my master is whiling to offer you a big payment for your services to the Aviar Army, he is whiling on paying you about one thousand cold coins for your services."

"ONE THOUSANT!?!?!?" Naga cried with the vision of gold on her eyes.

Brunou smirked, it seems that he will gain the alliance with the Trio, his master will be pleased. "Maybe even five thousand cold coins, or even more."

"Even more…." Naga said with her eyes dreaming about gold. Her thoughts of gold were interrupted when Air Jay bonked her on the head. "OUCH! Air Jay what was that for?"

"Just to wake you up, dummy!" Air Jay responded very simply.

"SAY WHAT?"

"Think about it for a moment! What do you gain by joining with the Aviar Army? Gaining some gold coins? If you join them you'll only be forced to accept their terms and their rules, they will do with you what they please. If you join them they will dominate you like an object, you will be independent on your name! Is it worth it to be on the command of an Army like this for some gold coins? Is it worth it to give up on your free life as a sorceress just for the money? Besides, if he has that much money we can simply steal it after we beat them."

Naga remain in silence, she hates it when Air Jay is right but she has to admit that he has a good point on this, she worked very hard to became the powerful sorceress she is right now and the gold almost ruin her life, this is hard for Naga to accept this but she owns one to Air Jay. "Fatty! Our answer is no! We have no interest on working for a repulsive Army like yours!"

" And the All mighty Air Jay here works alone!" Air Jay said in a bad boy tone. "And look how embarrassed I would look if I took orders from a Fatty like you!"

"MY NAME IS BRUNOU!!!!!" He screamed but he then puts on a grin on his face. "We were already expecting that you people would refuse the generous offer of the Aviar Army, which is why I brought some help with me, people that you two know very well. Allow me to introduce three people that you two have humiliated in the pass, Honkt and the two sisters Lima and Lama. You two have faced these three before." Brunou introduced three of the top twelve leaders.

But that did not impress Nag and Air jay one bit, in fact they have confused look on their faces. "Who are they?" they asked at the same time.

"WHAT!?!?!" Honkt shouted. "Air Jay, you don't remember me?"

"Not at all jack, I have beat, killed, slaughtered many people in the past, I don't remember them all!" Air Jay responded with a smirk.

"You are really weak minded Air Jay!" Naga taunted.

"Well I remember very well!" Honkt said with a very low, sinister and furious voice. "I remember very well when you burn my hands, I remember every sensation and pain I felt you cast my hands on fire with your power. Now I am cursed on using these metal cloves for the rest of my life!"

Air Jay clasped his hands as he finally remembers Honkt. "Oh yeah, now I remember! You were the one who cried like a little girl when I set your two hands on fire."

"Oh yeah right, you only remember them by their misery." Naga said in an unpleasant voice.

"And do you remember us, Naga?" Lama shouted.

"You destroyed our gang and humiliated us!" Lima shouted.

"Really?" Naga asked. "I don't remember."

"And you say I'm weak minded." Air Jay taunted back.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Lima screamed.

"You destroyed our gang with an enormous ice spell and you say you don't remember!" Lama shouted.

Naga claps her hands. "Oh yeah, I remember! You two were bandit leaders that some villagers paid me to defeat. I destroyed your entire gang and throw those two down the river."

"You throw them to the river? Why?" Air Jay asked.

"Because I was bored." That was Naga's simply response.

"Oh, I see….."

"Laugh all you want, it shall be short lived, Honkt, Lima and Lama here are not the only ones here that has personal abhorrence on you two!" Brunou stated. "All the members of the Army has their lives changed because of you two because of things that you have done to them! But to tell the truth, more than ninety percent of our men have personal issues on Lina Inverse because she defeated them the most embarrassed way."

Air Jay and Naga shake their hands and their eyes are red with fury.

"Lina again? I am better than her, why do these people have more issues with her then with me?" Naga asked with her eyes glowing in fury.

"Once again she is stealing my spot lights! I am so going to get her!" Air Jay said with his eyes glowing in fury.

Then Naga realised something. "Now wait a minute here, we were told that the Aviar Army recruited people that were in the army or that they are strong sorceress. But Lina never faced with people that were soldiers, she only faced with bandits, stole their treasures and burns them with fireballs."

"So that means that ninety percent of the soldiers of the Aviar Army are bandits!" Air Jay added.

Brunou gasped when those two realise the truth.

"By Fatty's reaction I can say that it is true!" Naga said pointing at Brunou "the tales about the Aviar Army recruiting soldiers that are cast outs were all just lies to gain respect."

Air Jay laughed like a maniac. "Bandits are much easier to recruit, but if these guys only have bandits as their soldiers then the Aviar Army stinks!"

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Honkt screamed. "I am tire of waiting, come down here Air Jay so I can obliterate you!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses!" Air Jay said, waving his hand. "Alright Naga, you'll face metal hand over there while I'll take out the sisters!"

"Huh? Why do you want to face the sisters?" Naga asked, and some how she is starting to feel jealous.

"Because I already faced metal hand before and he's a wimp and I never faced the sisters." Before Naga could respond Air jay lifted a finger to the air and all the fire on the house starts to levitate to the air until it was all gathered in a giant fireball.

Every one frozen in fear when they saw the giant fire ball right on top of Naga and Air Jay, they never saw a fire ball that big before, some got so scare that they started to run away. Air jay did not let them go away, he throws the fire ball at the soldiers, and burning them until they became nothing but ashes, from inside the fire ball the screams of terrible pain could be heard. This disturbed Naga a little but she tried her best to keep her cool, she didn't want to ruin everything until the day she kills Air Jay.

Brunou even wet his pans with the horrible sigh that happen right in front of him, his entire force was all burn like mosquitoes, he wonder if he made the right choice of joining the Aviar Army.

"Alright then, are you ready Naga? Air Jay asked, offering his hand to Naga.

"Huh?" Naga was a little confused at first but remembers that she had agreed to face Honkt and it is quite obvious that Air Jay is offering his help to get her off the roof. "Of course I am, I am Naga the Serpent!" she replied then gave her hand to his. "Let's trash those fools"

Then both Naga and Air Jay jumped to the air, landing directly to Hunkt and the two sisters.

Naga landed first with her boot bashing against Hunkt's face.

Then Air Jay landed and kicked Lima and Lama, right on their faces.

Hunkt got up to his knees, and with one hand on his face he looks at Naga. "You cow! How dare you attack me from behind? You'll pay for this!" he got up to his feet and charged against Naga and throws a Punch at her but Nag simply dodges the attack and puts her food up, making Hunkt trip and landing face first on the ground.

Lima and Lama got up to their feet and ran to attack Naga but Air Jay grabbed both sisters by the hair and throws them to the ground violently.

"You brute!" Lama screamed. "Don't you have any dignity?"

"We are women!" Lima wined, trying to act like a victim.

"Sorry babies, I left my manners at home." Air Jay joked.

With Air Jay attention on Lima, Lama took that chance to attack Air Jay but he grabbed her, lifts her up and throws Lama at her sister.

Hunkt got up to his feet, roaring like a beast. "How dare you do this to me?"

"Hump! Don't you have anything better to say?" Naga taunted. "You are nothing but a mosquito compared to the great Naga the Serpent. And I must say that your responds are as weak as you are."

"GRRRRR!!! I had enough of your mouths! Let see if you can resist my fists!" Hunkt's metal hands charged with energy and he charges against Naga.

But like before, Naga dodges every one of Hunkt's attacks like nothing.

"Will you stand still, you fly!" Hunkt cursed as he continued to throw punches Naga who still continues to dodge them like if they are nothing.

Ashley and some of the rebels took that chance to release the villagers, Ashley and her friends watched the entire fight and they could not believe how Naga and Air Jay are dominating three of the top leaders of the Aviar Army so well. "I still can not believe this, Air Jay and Naga hardly started the fight but they are ruling this brawl easily."

Jam agreed. "And they are so calm and confident, it is like if this is a game for them!"

Brunou just could not stop shaking. "What is wrong with me? I can not stop shaking…… how can those two be so powerful? I never saw Hunkt, Lima and Lama being conquered like this! These two are as powerful as many people say."

"WILL YOU STAND STILL!!!!" Hunkt cried as he throws a final punch at Naga, but once again she dodges him and Hunkt ended up punching a house, destroying it completely.

"And give the advantaged to you? I don't think so. **MEGA BRANDA**!" Naga throw the spell at Hunkt, making him crash against the wall off another house. "How boring, is there anyone in this army that can represent a challenge to the magnificent Naga the Serpent? This is so boring!" Naga yawned.

"**ENOUGH!!!!!**" Hunkt shouted. "I joined the Aviar Army to have a chance to kill Air Jay myself but it seems that I must kill you first before I get him!"

Naga yawned again. "Why don't you give up? You are not match for me!"

"No match? NO MATCH? I will prove you wrong, because if I can not beat you here right now, I won't be able to show my face ever again! I am going to show you my real power!" Hunkt turns back, pierces his fingers to the wall where he crashed against.

The ground starts to shake, every one is curious why this is happening, then they all look at Hunkt that is having veins surrounding his arms and sweat all over him, he is making a strong effort to lift something up.

"Oh come on…are you going to remove part of the wall?" Naga taunted.

"**AAAAAH!**" Cried Hunkt releasing all the effort that he's making, as he did the house is starting to be unleashed from the ground from where it is stuck.

"AAAAH!!!!" Screamed all the rebels and Brunou. They are shaken with what they are seeing right n front of them, Hunkt lifted an entire house up with his own two hands, he is holding the entire house with hardly any effort.

"So what do you say? Impressive isn't it?" Hunkt asked arrogantly.

"Amazing I must say." Naga responded, with her voice showing that she is not impressed herself.

"I'll say." Air Jay agreed, he himself is not impressed.

"These metal gloves I have are magical, Master Aviar gave them to me and thanks to these gloves I gain an impressive strength, the strength of a million man, and with this power I shall annihilate you Air Jay!"

"What ever…." Air Jay yawned.

Hunkt ignored that comment and looks back at Naga. "Now I am going to burry you with this entire house, Naga the Serpent!"

"Well to bad that those metal gloves did not improved your intelligence." Naga insulted.

"Say what?"

Naga did not responded, she simply points her finger to the house that Hunkt is holding. "FREEZE ARROW!"

The ice spell hits the house, freezing it completely, freezing only the house and not Hunkt's hands. "What do you expect to do by freezing the entire house?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOH! Tell me, you muscle headed dork, can you hold the entire frozen house?"

"What?" Hunkt looks up and sees that the frozen house is sliding away from his hands. "Oh no." Hunkt tries to hold on to the house as best as he cans, even moving from side to side until he trips against a rock. "OH NO!!!!" he cried as he falls down with the entire house falling on him as well. "**NOOO!!!!**" these were Hunkt's last words when the house fell on him.

The sound of the house falling echoed all over the entire city, with dust coming from under the house right when it fell down.

"(Man, that's really got to hurt; we can say he has the weight of the world of his back.)" Kiko said telepathically.

Brunou fell on his knees with his hands shaking. "I don't believe it, she killed him. Naga killed Hunkt, this is the second one of us that dies!" he then Cries very loud. "Lima, Lama, I beg you, finish her off!"

"With pleasure!" the twin sisters said at the same time with a dreadful delight because they're finally having their revenge on Naga.

They jumped to the air to attack her but Air Jay grabbed the twins by their hair and throws them to the ground. "Hey Yo, what's up, babes? Did you forgot that you are fighting the all mighty Air Jay?"

Lima and Lama got up to their feet and their hands turn into claws.

"It seems we must first…." Lima started.

"Finish this clown." Lama finished.

Both sisters jumped directly at Air Jay ready to strike him with their claws. But in the last second, Air Jay escapes their attacks, gets behind the two sisters and slaps them on their butts.

"AAAAH!!!!" the two sisters cried in embarrassment.

Air Jay grinned. "Man that was sweet!"

The two sisters growled and turn back to Air jay with raging eyes.

"**You pervert!**" Lama screamed.

"**Don't you know it is inappropriate to smack a lady on her behind?**" Lima screamed.

"I'm no gentlemen, Baby. And if you think I am rude now, watch this!" with an amazing speed, Air Jay stands right behind the twins again, and lifts their skirts up.

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" the two sisters cried in embarrassment again.

"Oh my……" Brunou whispered with a blush.

The sisters pull their skirts down with their faces all red, then their looks back at Air Jay with an angrier face.

"**I've had enough of that sick pervert!**" Lama screamed.

"Well baby, if you don't like it, then I have two words for you!" Air Jay turns his back at the sisters then he taps his butt. "Kiss this!"

The two women roared like wild cats and their clouts started to levitate and their skin starts to change, starting appear fur, their bodies starts to get bigger and their teeth's are now sharp. Both Lima and Lama turn themselves into cat like creatures, with their claws more sharpen then blades, with saliva running down their mouths and roaring like lions.

"So what do you say, you pervert? Do you fear our true looks?" Lama asked with a repulsive grin.

"Master Aviar gave us extraordinary powers, a power that could only be ours if we accepted to join his army and conquer the world." Lima explained. "We said sure! It is a choice that we are not regret taking. We would get an extraordinary power and we would have the entire world at our feet!"

"What ever…." Air Jay yawned. "Are you babies going to fight or bore me to death?"

"You miserable twit!" the two sisters yelled at the same time and attacked Air Jay.

Just when they were about to strike Air Jay he disappears.

"What? He's gone!" Lama cried

"How can that be? Where is he?" Lima asked

"I'm right here sweethearts!" Air Jay called from right behind the sisters.

"Wow…how can he move so fast?" Ashley asked, amazed by Air Jay abilities.

"Darn you!" the twins turn to Air Jay only to find him gone again. "Whe-where is he?"

In that moment Air Jay appears from behind the sisters again and wraps his arms around their necks. "I am right here…….he, he, he, he, he…….you two former bandit leaders are glad with the powers you have? You contented yourselves with very little. I have faced many cat creatures and destroy them all" Air Jay squeezes their necks much harder and the two sisters are having a hard time breathing. "the problem with you bandits is that you only enjoy yourselves by stealing and drinking, I on the other hand have traveled around the country and faced many creatures, destroyed many kingdoms and done much more wickedness things, I have done things that no one else could have ever done, people fear me and I love it! That is why I am considered the King of the outlaws. You two morons think that your power can overcome mine? Let me show you what true power is!"

A sphere of fire starts to surround Air Jay and his tow foes until they are all covered in fire. From inside the sphere yelling, shouting and pleads are heard, screams of women begging for the torture to end. Minutes later the shouting faded and from the sphere Air Jay comes out of it like a man walking out of a water fall. "I love being the bad guy!"

The rebels and the now freed villagers saw the entire fight with fear, Air Jay killed the twins with no mercy and even taunted about it. They are starting to understand why he's an evil outlaw.

As for Kiko, he finally teleports down to the ground and walks to Air Jay. "(This boy really likes to play with fire.)"

Naga on her behalf also walks to Air Jay. "That was a little on the hard side, wasn't it?"

"I've done worst! It was a small fight."

"Not quite, there is still Fatty over there missing." Naga points to Brunou who is trapped between the wall and the Trio.

"No…….please, I beg you spare me!" Brunou begged with his knees trembling in fear.

The trio simply walks to Brunous with evil grins. Air Jay stand on Brunou's left side while Naga stand on his right side, booth of them holding his ears with one hand.

"Now, now, now, is little fatty here afraid of us?" Naga taunted as she pulls Brunou's right ear up.

"AI, AI, AI!!!" Brunou cried.

"Man he has a loud voice." Air Jay taunted as he pulls Brunous left ear up.

"AI, AI, AI!!!" Brunou cried.

"You know Naga, I thin that he's much lauder than you." Air Jay said as he pulls Brunou's left ear down.

"AI, AI, AI!!!" Brunou cried.

"Now way! He doesn't have my magnificence!" Naga protested as she pulls Brunou's right ear up again.

"AI, AI, AI!!!" Brunou cried.

"Will you shut up?" Air Jay and Naga demanded as they pull Brunou's ear to their side.

"**AI, AI, AI!!!**" Brunou cried much lauder.

"(Poor guy, he's going to end up with out his ears.)" Kiko said telepathically.

"Please don't hurt me! I was just following orders!" Brunou begged.

"But I must say that we have fun. We defeat your men like if they were nothing." Naga taunted.

"Yes, I must say that I like this game." Air Jay said.

"So tell your people that Naga the Serpent is in town, and if they treasure their lives then you better leave and never come back!"

"So go tell your people that and if we ever see them again there will a lot to burn here!"

"**AI, AI, AI!!!**" Brunou cried much lauder again as Air jay and Naga pulls his ears again then they throw him to the ground.

"But is your boss still thinks on facing us some more then tell him to send his best troupes!" Air Jay said in a sinister voice.

"We shall annihilate them!" Naga added with a sinister voice of her own.

Brunou got up to his feet and starts to run away for his life with booth hands covering his ears. "Crazy, crazy, crazy! They are crazy!"

"You know, I think he's not running fast enough!" Air Jay said wickedly.

Naga smirked with his remark. "Allow me to fix that." Then she starts enchanting a spell. _"……king of kings and frozen souls, larking in the depths below……"_ she lifts her arms up and a noise comes out of Naga's cheeks.

"What was that noise?" Air Jay asked.

Naga did not respond, she just lands on her knees, both her hands covering her cheeks and weeping.

Air Jay got confused a little, and then lands on one knee next to Naga. "Did you just stab your cheeks with the spikes of your shoulder guards?"

"Yes…." Naga moaned.

Air Jay and Kiko sweat drooped.

The villagers and the rebels also sweat dropped, it is hard to believe that these guys are their last hope on defeating the Aviar Army. But even with their attitudes they've proven that they can stand against the Aviar Army with no fear.

_To be continued…..._

Maliska: another chapter up with Naga and Air Jay doing more crazy stuff.

Ramon: I almost feel pity for Brunou……almost.

Sunny: more chapters to come, so send us your reviews please.


	12. Now that's nasty

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 12

_------_

The rays of sunlight reach the camp where the Aviar Army are installed; all over the camp the enraged, infuriated, raw snarl of the Supreme commander can be heard.

"WHAT!?!?" Aviar screamed. "You fools have been defeated again? Those two punks destroyed your men?"

"Please master Aviar, don't yell….."Brunou begged with bandages on his ears. "Those two might be crazy sir but they are skilled people, they eliminated my man with out breaking a single sweat. And look what those barbarians have done to my ears!"

"Be silence!" Aviar demanded. "I don't want you to be lamentation around about losing your man! If they got eradicated that easily they don't deserve to be part of my authoritative army! And the last thing I want to hear is you weeping about your stupid ears! Still. I must admit that those two antisocial are bothersome!"

"Well sir, after our lost in the city I send two of our spies to look out for those two relapses. One of them already communicated with me saying that those two and a member of the rebels is installing themselves alone in the village we tried to conquer!"

"Alone?"

"Y-yes sir! They have persuaded the villagers to abandon the city and they are the only ones there!"

Aviar stayed in silence for a moment. "They might be degenerates but they are clever."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you understand, you fool? They are using the village as a battle field so that they might get us."

"Oh, I see sir……so do you think that the rebels might be there as well?"

"No….I don't think that they are too foolish to risk sending their people there. Did our spy know which house they are installing in?"

"Oh yes sir, he knows. So do you plan on attacking them?"

"LIM!!!!!" Called Aviar, and a wizard with long white beard and a pointy hat appear out of no where and approaches right next to Aviar.

"Yes, Supreme commander Aviar." Lim said very respectfully.

"You are one of my twelve high leaders and I want you and Brunou here in a mission tonight!" Aviar said as he sits on a chair of his chambers. Brunou I want to send the spy back and tell him to continue watching those two punks and to see if they don't try anything in the village. If they are in control of that village they might try to make some booby-traps, since they are just insignificant younglings with no war strategies they possible expect us to attack them at day light so what we are going to do is send our forces at night when they are asleep and kill them once and for all!"

"It shall be done, Supreme Commander, I will not fail you!" Lim saluted Aviar followed by Brunou.

"So do I sir, I shall make sure those fools will pay."

Unknown to any one of them that a little bird is watching after he heard their plans he flew away.

_------_

The morning light finally reach the villages where Naga Air Jay and Kiko fought, very semi destroyed after their last battle with some members of the Aviar Army.

Naga finally came out of her room, the same room she managed to obtain after kicking Air jay out of it because the house that they are bed in in only has one room.

After yawning all that she has to yawn, Naga walks back to the living room to see Kiko sleeping in the sofa while Air Jay is sleeping in the couch.

"Alright Air jay, wake up and prepare my breakfast!" Naga shouted.

But Air jay remains sleeping serenely.

Naga then picks up his ear and shouts "WAKE UP YOU STUPID HAIR BALL!!!!"

Even with all the shouting Air Jay remains in his slumber.

Naga got irritated at first but the grinned when she thought of something nasty. So she lists her hand up and creates a small Freeze Brid and places right on top of his manhood. But as soon as she placed there it melted away because of Air Jay's phoenix powers.

Naga twitched her eyes in annoyance. "Alright…..time to put out the big guns." So she grabs Air Jay's ears again and does to him the most terrible punishment that she can offer to any living creature. "**OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!**" she laughs in his ear.

"**AAAAAAHHH!!!!**" Air Jay screamed in agony as he lands in the ground and rolling all around it with his hands covering his ears. "The agony! THE AGONY!!!! IT HURTS!!!!"

"_Auuuu? GRRR!_ (Will you people shut up? I'm trying to sleep!)" Kiko roared.

_-------_

After the ear ache was cleared off Air Jay prepared the breakfast for him, Naga and Kiko, still twitching in pain. "Naga……you really need to find a better way to wake me up…...this one is just too painful!"

"Well, what do you expect? You didn't wake no matter how I woke you up!" Naga replied. "Besides I am hungry…."

"Well don't expect much, there isn't much food left in this place!" Air Jay said as he passed a bowl of food to Naga and Kiko.

"It is understandable." Ashley said as she enters the kitchen with her sister Emily. "The Aviar Army has stole most of our food, many starve to death because of them. They must be stopped!"

"Look, I drew a picture of you all!" Emily said as she passed a piece of paper to Naga.

Naga sees the infantile picture that Emily drew, it is her, Air Jay and even Kiko. She then looks back at Emily that has her eyes full of hope, wondering what will Naga will say about the picture she made, something good? Something bad? "it is very nice little girl. You are quite an artist!"

"YAY!" Cried Emily in joy, then she looks at Air Jay "What do you think?"

"It…..it is good." Air jay lied

"_Auuuuu!_ (It's a piece of dirt with colours!)" Kiko barker honestly.

"Alright now, go clean your hands Emily and then come eat your breakfast!" Air Jay said.

"Ok!" Emily replied and went to clean her hands.

"So what is the next step?" Ashley asked as soon as Emily was out of range.

"What do you mean?" Naga asked.

"What do you mean what do you mean? What are your plans on taking out the Aviar Army?" Ashley asked again with a more irritated voice.

"None. We just wait for them to attack us." Naga responded, taking a mouthful of her food.

"Say what?" Ashley demanded "you people said that you would aid us on crush the Aviar Army!"

Air Jay walks to Ashley with heavy steps. "Yes and I remember correctly that we already annihilated four top leaders of said Army. If you still want our services you better not question our ways!"

"We wanted this village because it is perfect for a battle field and the surroundings are perfect for defence! That is why we wanted this village." Naga said.

"Alright, but still we are not geared up for any attack that the Aviar Army might launch on us. They can attack us by disclosure." Ashley said.

"That is why I send a spy to the Aviar army!" Air jay replied putting some bird seeds on the table.

Ashley and Naga looked back at Air Jay with a curious look.

"You never told me you sent a spy Air Jay." Naga complained.

"Who did you sent there? Any of our people would be easily recognised by the Army!" Ashley said.

"Who said I sent a human being?" Air Jay taunted. And in that moment the same bird that was on the Aviar Army's camp picks on the window. "Ah! My spy has arrived." Air Jay said as he opens the window to let the bird in.

"The bird?" Ashley asked. "Are you telling me that you sent a bird to spy on our enemies? You're mad!"

"Wrong baby! I'm Portuguese!"

"Don't be worry. I don't know how he does it but Air Jay has a special ability, he can communicate with animals, that's why he is always talking to Kiko." Naga explained.

"Yes, and it would be more wise to send someone that the Avia fools would never suspect to be a spy!" Air Jay explained back then looks to the bird. "So my friend, what news for the bad-guys-want-to-be?"

The bird starts to chirp at Air Jay, like if he's talking to him.

"I see….Thanks my friend. And as promised here is your reward." Air jay poses the bird next to the bird seeds.

"So what is it?" Naga asked.

"Act normally you girls!" Air Jay ordered.

"What?

"Act Normally! There is a spy of the Army hiding somewhere; he's been spying on us since last night!"

"What?" Ashley looks out the window to see if she can find this spy.

"Act normally Ashley!" Air Jay ordered in a low voice. "We can not let the spy suspect that we know of his presence!"

"What else did the bird said?" Naga asked. "Certainly he did not said that there is a spy somewhere!"

"Right. The Aviar Army is thinking on attacking us at night!"

"I see."

"Alright, so now you people have a plan?" Ashley asked.

"I noticed that this house has some trap doors on the roof, we could prepare something to humiliate those buffoons again." Naga said rubbing her chin. "But what?"

In that moment Air jay, with a repulsive smirk, whispers something at Naga.

"OUCH!!!" Naga cried. "Air Jay, that is so nasty and disgusting! Let's do it!" she said as she and Air jay look at Kiko with a grin.

"(Why are you two looking at me like that?)" Kiko asked telepathically.

"What? What are you guys planning?" Ashley asked, very confused.

_-----_

_Midnight._

Night time finally came and the two spies remain in their place and continued watching the Trio who has not moved from the house. Suddenly they hear a whistle and they know that is someone from the Army calling them, they want to the place where the noise was made and they found Brunou and Lim with some soldiers right behind them.

"Report!" Lim ordered.

"Sergeant Lim, the enemy did not move from their place, they are still in the house and there has been mo light inside for two hours! It is possible that they are asleep." One of the spies informed.

"If that is so we can destroy them easily!" Brunou said in delight.

"Indeed." Lim agreed then he turns to the soldiers behind him. "Alright! The soldiers on my right will enter on the right side of the house, the left ones will charge on the right, the ones in front of me will get in from the back, as soon as we are all in we shall go upstairs and murder them! But enter the house silently; we don't want them to hear us, understood?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said in a very low voice.

"Good luck you all!" Brunou saluted.

"Why do you say that? Aren't you coming?" Lim asked.

"No way! I'll just stay at the front door, I don't want to risk having my ears pull up again by those degenerates if this mission fails."

"Coward!" Lim murmured. "And to think he's a general!"

After that Lim and his soldiers walked silently to the house with out making a sound. The ones on the left side open up the windows and entered the house with out making a single sound as well as the soldiers on the right, after booth groups entered the house they opened the back door to let Lim and his group enter. They tried to go to the second flour but the second flour is locked really tight.

"Sergeant Lim, the door from upstairs is locked very sturdily, the only way to enter it is to crash it" one of the soldiers informed.

"No! We can not! We must destroy them by surprise, if they know that we are here they shall crush us without difficulty, don't forget that they defeated four of the twelve top leaders, they are physically powerful and very unpredictable we must crush them without awakening them!"

All of a sudden the candles of the house light up and the windows mystically shut.

"What is this?" "What's wrong?" "The doors are shut!" "We can't go out!" these are the cries from some of the soldiers when they found them selves trapped inside the house.

"I don't believe this, it was a trap after all!" Lim cried.

"What's going on?" Brunou shouted when he saw his men in the house all screaming and shouting.

"Cu-cu! Fatty!" Naga called right from behind Brunou.

Brunou turn pale when he heard the voice and slowly turns around to see Air Jay, Kiko and Naga who is holding a rope in her hand. "Oh……no……"

"Did you miss us Fatty?" Air Jay asked as he and Naga grabs Brunou by his ears.

"No….not the ears! Not the ears again, PLEASE!!!!! **AAAAHHHH!!!!!**" Brunou cried in pain as Naga and Air Jay lift him up again by the ears. "Please don't hurt me! It is not my fault, I've been following orders!"

"Such a cry-baby!" Air Jay mocked as he pulled Brunou's right ear up and throws him down.

"Hey come on Air Jay don't be rude! I wasn't finishing torturing fatty here!" Naga said, pretending to be angry.

"Hey yo Naga, don't raise that voice on me baby, or I'll punch you good!" Air Jay said pretending to be threatening Naga.

"Oh Yes! Punch her good! PUNCH HER GOOD!" Brunou screamed, he's taking their argument very seriously.

"You keep out of this!" Naga snapped. "Air Jay doesn't need to punch YOU now!"

"He does need to punch ME now!" Brunou snapped back, with all the fear he's feeling he does not even know what he's saying or what to think. He then turns to Air jay. "I demand that you punch me now!"

"Ok." And without hesitating Air Jay punches Brunou so hard that he crashes against the house, making a small hole as he did.

Air jay and Naga laughed at Brunou calling him a moron.

"I can't believe he said that! What a jackass!" Air Jay laughed.

"I have faced many idiots in the past but Fatty here takes the cake!" Naga laughed.

"(How dumb can he be?)" Kiko laughed mentally.

"You truly are a dupe Brunou!" Lim insulted to Brunou even if he is still out cold. Lim then looks to his enemies by the hole that Brunou made "And you hooligans, what is your ideas? You can't keep us lock in here!"

"Well then, if I can have every ones attention to the rope that my dear sweet Naga has on her hand!" Air jay points to what Naga is holding.

"It is a little surprise for you people, so first I would like every one to look up to the roof!" Naga said pointing to the air.

So all the soldiers in the house look up to the roof, and Naga pull the rope up and a trap door from the roof and falling on the soldiers is a big pile of…….something nasty.

"**AAAAH!!!!**" all of them cried in disgust when all the dirty stuff fell on them.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! Air jay laughed as he continued to see the soldiers in the house sliding down to the ground and trying to escape the yucky situation they are in. "Man……that is really going to leave a stench. Look of all those bozos!"

Naga on the other hand has a hand covering her nose. "Funny, but disgusting! I can't believe that all that came out of one tiny dog!"

"(Believe it sister, it is a natural thing!)" Kiko said telepathically, feeling proud of himself.

"This is so disgusting!!!!" Brunou cried.

"This is sick! It is so sick!!!!" Lim cried.

"And this is just the beginning! From now on everything that the Trio does will leave a big mark!" Air Jay threatened coolly.

"But first we must clear the bad stench polluting the air here. **MEGA BRAND!**" Naga shouted and an explosion occurs from under the house, making it fly to the air with all the soldiers inside crying in pain.

"Look at them fly!" Air jay taunted.

"OOOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! That will teach them not to mess with Naga the Serpent!" Naga laughed.

Ashley aproachs the Trio with her eyes wide open. "That…..was so disgusting….. but let me see if I get this right, you two wanted this village so that you could prepare a trap for them? Is that it?"

"In a way, yes." Naga respond. "This will teach show the Aviar Army that we mean business."

"But that will mean that they shall attack more strongly next time!"

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Air Jay said with a grin.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: this chapter…..

Sunny: don't even talk about it! But much cleaner stuff will come soon.

Maliska: please Read and Review.


	13. The Invitation

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 13

_------_

After the battle against Brunou, Lim and his soldiers, Naga and the others installed themselves in another house, it is very difficult to chose considering the fact that most of the houses in the village are practically destroyed because of Naga and Air Jay, luckily there was on house left, the problem is that it only has one room intact since the other was destroyed. The room was already given to Ashley and her sister with Kiko already in it, Naga and Air Jay are in the living room sharing the couch transformed into a bed.

Naga was not pleased at all to share a bed with this sick perverted killer, she wanted to force him to sleep on the ground but he refused and remained on the bed, after failure attempts to convince him she gave up so that in the end Air Jay might not suspect a thing, it was in times like these that Naga wished that she was Lina, she would obliterate a fool like Air Jay with a strong spell and her threatening attitude. "What are you looking at you pervert?" she demanded when she noticed Air Jay looking at her.

"Oh noting babe." Air Jay responded with a yawn.

"I'm warning you, if you try anything funny I will give you such a freeze arrow that not even your fire powers will help you!"

"Will you relax? What kind of person you think I am?"

Naga did not respond to that, it would be too easy.

"Good idea, don't answer that! I just want to get some sleep; I work all day to prepare that trap for those Aviar dupes all by my self."

"Excuse me?" Naga demanded. "As far as I can remember I help as well!"

"Yeah, by just bossing me around and never helping me with the heavy work!" Air Jay reminded.

"Of course! The strong sex always bosses the weak sex, and I, Naga the Serpent, am a part of that strong sex!"

"I hate you!" Air Jay murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I just want to get some shut eyes!"

"Excuse me……" called a very small child voice. It is Emily coming down the stairs with a doll in her hand.

Air Jay and Naga look back at little Emily, she seems to be very shy about something.

"_Yo_ little girl, what's up?" Air Jay asked.

Emily walks down to Air Jay and Naga's bed. "I….can I sleep with you guys?" she asked very shyly.

"Want to sleep with us?" Naga asked a little curious. "Why us? Weren't you sleeping with your sister?"

"Well I……I….."

"Give her a break, Naga!" Air Jay said. "What's the harm let her sleep with us."

"Alright, alright." Naga gave up and picks up little Emily and puts her on her lap. "You can sleep with us tonight."

"Thank you!" Emily said with a smile to both Air Jay and Naga and rests her head on Naga's chest and Naga wraps her arms around the child, holding her softly like a mother holding her child.

Air Jay's a little surprised to see this motherly side of Naga, he always consider her a big mouth with a sexy body but it seems that there something more to her that he gives credit for, now that Air Jay thinks of it he doesn't know much about her except the fact that she was a great rival of Lina Inverse and that she knows a lot about her, but for some strange reason Air Jay believes in Naga, that is why he never dare to ask her of her past.

Naga had a soft smile on her face, this brings memories to her on the times when she lived in Seilune, she remembers the times when she hold her sister Amelia when she was just a little baby, she always baby-sit her when ever her mother ask her and she remembers holding Amelia this way, it always made Amelia sleep well.

Suddenly Naga feels a head resting on her shoulder, she sees Air Jay sleeping on her shoulder with a very peaceful face, sometimes it is complicated for Naga to believe that Air Jay here is a cruel evil monster. She looks back at Emily who is still sleeping peacefully at her arms. Naga never thought about it before but what would it be like if she had a child of her own? What would it be if she became a mother? She would certainly raise the child of course, she would teach the child all the spells that she had learn all these years, her baby would become just as mighty and powerful as she considers herself to be. Suddenly Naga starts to panic, if she would be the mother then who would be the father? She slowly looks at Air Jay still sleeping in Naga's shoulder, would he be the father? "No!" Naga turns her head around until she saw her self in the mirror right in front of them, she saw the image of her holding Emily and with Air Jay right beside them, it's like they are a real family. She stood there for a minute admiring the picture in front of her but then she finally pulls Air Jay away from her, back in the days Naga had a crush on Air Jay when she was Gracia but now all she has is hate for what he has done to her mother, the last thing she wants is to fantasise with the man who killed her mother. She has an important mission, as soon as she can obtain the crystal and return it to Zurten, she will kill Air Jay.

Ashley watched the scene from upstairs and saw the way how Naga and Air jay are taking care of Emily, she knows that Emily is seeing in Air Jay and Naga as replacement parents. Ashley knows that the Trio's actions are insane and very questionable but they seem to be very soft when it comes to kids, they didn't thought twice when Emily called for their help. Ashley still doesn't trust these three but so far they have been truthful to their promise, they have been defeating the Aviar Army so far but this is only the beginning, the Supreme Commander of the Aviar Army will prepare a new plan to destroy them, the question is what will it be?

_The next day._

Brunou and Lim were summon to Aviar's chambers, they are very terrified about coming to his chambers because they know that their leader is unforgiving to failures, Brunou is more terrified because he already failed two times against the Trio.

"You failed again!" Aviar said with an unpleasant voice as he turns to Brunou and Lim.

"Please Master forgive us!" Lim begged as he lands on his knees with Brunou.

"Have mercy! I promise I won't fail you again!" Brunou begged with tears in his eyes.

"SILENCE!!!!" Aviar shouted. "You know I hate to hear suppurates from failures! But in either case we learn that our enemy is very cunning and creative. They proved that they know how to use their surroundings for their advantage but what questions me the most is that they knew that we were going to attack. This time we shall invite them to our grounds and dispose of them ourselves."

"Great idea Master Aviar!" Brunou applauded.

"Good, I am please that you think that way, General Brunou, you will go back to the village and invite our Enemies to come to us."

Brunou's entire body turns white. "M-m-me?"

"Yes, you, do you have a problem with that?" Aviar asked in a threatening tone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely no problem!"

"Good! Invite them for dinner! Tell them I have an interesting proposition for them! Understand?"

"Y-yes, supreme Commander Aviar." Brunou responded, his voice sounded like he was about to cry.

"I pity you, mate." Lim whispered.

"Now leave my sight!" Aviar ordered.

And both men leaved the chamber.

Unknown to them that Orland's been listening to the entire conversation. "So……my enemies will be joining us for dinner, huh? Perfect, I wanted to see their faces before the day I reduce them to nothing!"

_Afternoon._

The Trio are sited next a tree, Kiko is rested near the tree almost falling asleep, Naga is drinking a bottle of brandy happily while Air jay throws some punches on the air.

"Boring-city! It is already afternoon and them Aviar bozos haven't attack yet. I'm so bore, I want to punch some one!" Air Jay complained.

"Quite complaining, all you ever do is complain, don't you get tire of always complaining?" Naga replied, drinking her brandy. "Ever thought on trying to be a good boy for a change?"

"Nope. That kind of thought makes me want to puke. And did you ever thought of stopping laughing the way you do?"

"Of course not! That laugh is the official mark of the great and beautiful Naga the Serpent, stopping my laugh is like losing an arm or leg."

"_Auuuu, grrr._ (Maybe, but it would stop torturing our ears.)" Kiko barked lowly.

Air jay then looks back at Naga and notices her drinking again. "Do you always have to drink all the time?"

"I like brandy and all kinds of alcohol, it calms my soul!" Naga responded, ready to take another taste of her brandy when Air Jay took it away from her. "Hey, what's the big idea? Give me back my brandy!"

"_O brandy vai para o sul!_(The bandy is going south!)" Air Jay replied throwing the bottle against a wall right behind him.

"HEY!!!" Naga screamed and got up to her feet and walks to Air Jay with heavy steps. "Why the heck did you took a very good brandy from me?"

"Why do you drink so much?" Air Jay asked with a serious voice.

"Because I like to drink! Nothing simpler!" Naga replied, still with an angry tone.

"Bull baby, that's bull! Nobody likes to drink the way you do! When ever someone drinks like that is to try to forget something painful. What happen to you?"

Naga stayed unmoved but her eyes are shaking, true that she started to drink ever since his mother die and she gain adoration for alcohol, now that she thinks of it maybe this is her way of forgetting about her past and she never realise it, all of this because of the man who is standing right in front of her. She turns her back to Air Jay so that he could not see her face. "Why do you care, you would not understand. You are just a cold blooded murderer!"

Kiko lifted his head up, it seems like this tête-à-tête is going to end up really ghastly.

There has been a dreadful silence between them, normally Air Jay would beat the living hell out of anyone who dared to speak to him that way but something inside him stop him just like all the times that Naga insults him, something that he can not explain. Actually he felt sorry for Naga, for her to react this way is because that something really bad has happen to her. Never in his life Air Jay ever felt pity for anyone but he just can not stand to see Naga this unhappy for some reason. "I believe I do understand……I had two families before, but I lost them……my first family I lost because of that moron Phill…..my second family I lost because of an accursed, stupid bandit who is still on the run somewhere, I lost my best friend who is still missed, and I got accused of a crime I did not execute, I was accused of murdering Phill's wife just like that, that moron Phill did not start a real investigation and decided to put a big bounty on my head while the real murdered is on the run somewhere."

Naga did not turn to Air Jay, her eyes just continue to shake with anger, she knows that Air jay is talking about her and her mother when she was the princess of Seilune and she just can not believe that Air Jay could not be honest and preferred to create such stupid stories to cover his past crimes, but the way he talked was different, he was……softer, something that Naga never heard in her life before, and she just could not resist it. "I…..I was going to marry a guy I never meet….my father never understood me……and I lost someone important also because of a repulsive bandit…..that's all."

Kiko only watched the entire scene the all time; this is the first time that he sees these two talking seriously and gently with out laughs or egos standing in their way. "(The look on Naga's face is different, by the look on her face it seems like she released a big weight on her back, and Air Jay, I never saw him like this, he never mentioned about the deaths he suffered before, it is almost like…….he's in love!)"

Air Jay suddenly holds Naga's shoulder and gently turns her to him. "Naga……"

"Yes Air jay?…..." she said softly. Both of them looking at each other with gentle eyes and both faces slowly coming closer to each other.

"Hum…..Excuse me!" Brunou interrupted, caring a white flag with him.

"AAAAH!!!!" Naga and Air Jay screamed at the same time when they were interrupted by Brunou.

"Fatty, what are you doing here?" Naga screamed in embarrassment.

"Are you here for another beating?" Air Jay asked, cracking his knuckles.

"NOOOO!!!!" Brunou cried and waving his flag. "I did not come here to fight, I came here with a message from the Supreme Commander Aviar! He wishes to invite you people for dinner tonight to discuss some important business."

"Oh really?" Naga and Air Jay asked at the same time with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, really, well I'll be seeing you two tonight!" Brunou said as he try to run away from these two that always enjoyed themselves on beating and humiliating him, but he was caught when Naga and Air Jay grabbed him by the ears again. "AI, AI, AI!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" he cried when Naga and Air Jay lift him up by pulling the ears.

"Now where were you going Fatty? You just got here." Naga taunted.

"Yeah, I say we break his teeth out this time!" Air Jay suggested showing his fist.

"Now come on Air Jay don't be rude! I I want to torture fatty here!" Naga said, pretending to be angry.

"Hey _yo_ Naga, don't raise that voice on me baby, or I'll punch you good!" Air Jay said pretending to be threatening Naga.

"Now wait a minute, you guys said that yesterday!" Brunou screamed, also remembering that he made a goof up after they said that.

"You keep out of this!" Naga snapped. "Air Jay doesn't need to punch YOU now!"

"HOLD ON!!!!" Brunou screamed. "Now I remember the mistake I made yesterday! You said that and then I replied saying that Air jay needed to punch ME, that was the mistake I made last night. I was supposed to say that he does not need to punch me!"

"Suppose to do what?" Air Jay asked.

"Punch!"

"Punch who?"

"Punch me!"

"Punch you? Alright!" And Air Jay punches Brunou, making him land his head on the ground with his butt up. Air Jay then walks to Brunou and puts his foot on his butt. "Tell your boss we'll be there and settle tings once and for all, but in the mean time……"

"We are sending you flying back to your base." Naga finished as she walks back and preparing herself.

"Please….not my little butt, please!" Brunou begged.

But Naga ignored his begs and runs directly at Brunou and kicks him right on his butt like if he's a soccer ball, making Brunou fly away from the village.

"What a dork!" Air Jay mocked.

"So we better prepare ourselves, we are going out tonight." Naga said, cleaning her boot.

"Say Naga, can we call this our date?"

"No!"

"_Bolas!_"

"What?"

"I just said rats!"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: another chapter done, this time with some romance between Air Jay and Naga, cute, isn't it?

Ramon: also adding some more torture to Brunou, the poor guy.

Maliska: read and Review please.


	14. Meeting Aviar

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 14

_------_

The day passed until dinner time arrived, Naga and Air Jay walked in direction to where the Aviar Army's base is being held, accompanying them is Ashley who is not very sure about this invitation and continues to wonder how can Naga and Air Jay remain so calm knowing that this is possibly a trap: "Are you guys sure about this? You know that this is a trap so why are you doing it?"

"Because it is not a trap!" Air Jay responded.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember I am also a bad guy, I know how these people think. Aviar here possibly wants to know us and possibly try to convince us on something. Maybe he ties to convince us again to join his army. I am very sure he's one of those kinds of bad guys who have a lot of pride in them and it would mark a big stain in his reputation if he tried a cowardly act like a trap."

"Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to know much about the one we are going to face." Naga added.

"But you guys received information from Arn. Isn't that enough information instead of walking directly to the wolf's mouth?" Ashley asked a little desperate.

"I am no coward. I, Naga the Serpent always like to see the faces of the insects I am going to crush. And If you are not feeling comfortable Ashley, you can return back to camp."

"No way! I am also going to find the one whose been tormenting every one in my island!"

"In other words you also want to see the insect that is going to be crushed."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Alright girls we are here!" Air Jay announced as he saw the Aviar Army's camp from the distance.

Naga takes a look and whistle. "I say……the camp is huge, and full of ships surrounding it. The big Galion over there must be where the big boss lives!"

"from now on you must be careful guys, the camp in highly guarded by every soldier of the Aviar's Army, and possibly the rest of the Twelve high leaders of the Aviar Army." Ashley warned.

"Yeah, the poor dweebs, they are in real disadvantage!" Air Jay said with a grin as he and Naga starts to walk directly to the camp.

Ashley sighed. "When will these two ever get me seriously?"

Naga, Air Jay and Ashley arrived to the gates to see one of the soldiers ready to receive them and they also noticed many soldiers hiding in the trees and other secret places, possibly to make sure that no one is accompanying them. Even if Naga and Air Jay have defeated them in these last days they have to admit that they know how to protect them selves.

"Welcome Miss Naga and Mr. Air jay, the Supreme Commanded Avir awaits you!" the soldier greeted then looks at Ashley. "I am sorry but the invitation does not additional her!"

"Sorry pal, she wanted to go with us." Naga said arrogantly.

"That is not acceptable! Master Aviar's orders were only to let only you and Mr. Air Jay in!"

"In that case we shall leave! And you can explain to your boss why we didn't come here!" Air Jay responded with a grin.

The soldier gulped, the last thing he wants is to make his master infuriated, he has seen what occurs to those who make Aviar angry. "Very well, very well….. Follow me you three! I shall take you to my master."

_-----_

Air Jay, Naga and Ashley enters the enormous Galion, they have never been in a Galion before but the looks of it is monstrous, and in each place, in each corner you can find soldiers with their glances pointed at the visitors.

"Air Jay, these guys are much more numerous that I thought. It will take us some time to finish them all." Naga whispered.

"Never mind that…...lets concentrate on meeting their boss first!" Air Jay whispered back. "But look at this place, it is very well equipped and structured. Their boss must have taken years to build such army."

"Which means that he gain some fortunes as well. As soon as this is over we are defiantly taking their treasures."

After a few minutes of walking the Soldier lead them to a door, once he open the he reviled a gigantic room with soldiers on the sides, right in the middle of the room stands a round table with food in it and sited on a big chair stands Aviar himself.

"Welcome!" Aviar greeted. "Please, be seated, and eat to your hearts desire."

"That's Aviar?" Ashley though. "He another gigantic man….are there nothing but giant people in this army?" Ashley then notices Naga and Air Jay already on the table preparing to eat. "**HEY!!!! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO!?!?** You two are unreasonable! Have you ever thought if that food is poisoned?"

"Relax baby, it is not poisoned. It does not smell like it, so you can eat calmly." Air Jay assured.

"No way! I am not eating a single bite from the food of these murderous!" Ashley snapped.

"Alright then, lets get to the point." Naga said as she took a bite from her food. "You are the leader of this Army, right? You are Aviar."

"Hump! You are guess in my home. You should address me as Mr. Aviar!" Aviar said with a calm and arrogant voice.

"In your dreams, pal!" Air Jay replied. "So what's the deal man? Why are you in this sorry excuse for an island?"

"Hump! Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Aviar replied back. "You people know very well that I am after the Unknown Crystal and as far as I can see you tow are also after it!"

"What?" Ashley murmured.

"Why would two famous people like yourselves be in this same island which has not great awareness except for the Crystal that remains unseen in this same ground we are in?"

Naga and Air Jay remain in silence for a moment but still with the same grins.

"Alright, we admit, we are also after the Crystal." Naga admitted. "But we don't use the same barbaric methods you use, and I must say that I can not tolerate what you are doing here!"

Ashley let out a soft smile at Naga and Air Jay, at least they were honest about getting the Crystal.

"So what the big deal here, Aviar? What are you going to do when you get the Crystal?" Air Jay asked, taking a bite on his chicken wing.

Aviar looks back at Air Jay. "Air Jay….your popularity haunts you. I heard about all the caos and destruction you caused in the past and I even heard all your attacks on Seilune and how you always managed to humiliate Prince Phill. We have a lot in common since we are both victims of Phill's idiocy, so I believed that you would understand my intentions, but it seems that I'm wrong."

"What are you talking about, jack?"

"Years ago before you or Naga were born, during the family war between the Andrade's and the Seilune's the King of Seilune himself hired my services because of my magnificent military accomplishments and asked me to be the instructor of Phill and general of the Seilunes Armies. I manipulated Phill very easily and secretly ruled Seilune with an iron fist and take care of the people my own way. That fool Phill was so occupied with his _Justice_ ways that he did not know about the stuff I was doing in Seilune, I was organising the people and destroying the ones who are consider weak in my eyes, that way I would create the perfect society that I always dream on creating. But one day Phill meet a woman who later became his wife and she told him all the stuff I did, stuff that was too blind to see, and so he cast me out of the Seilune Army's, destroying me on my pride. Luckily before I was force to leave I make a research on the Seilune libraries and I found a book about the Sword of Zanafer, a very rare book that said that who ever holds the Sword of Zanafer can hold all the powers that Zanafer once possessed before he was defeat years ago. I've spend years travelling until I found that Sword and I became the incredible man you now see before you!" Aviar explained then showed his sword.

Naga listen to the story with full attention, it is very similar of what Arn told us, in one way or another her mother has stop this man's rain of terror in Seilune. "Well, that is very interesting story, but why are you telling us that?"

"Don't tell me you expect getting our sympathy?" Air Jay asked. "Sorry pal, but it takes a lot more than that to get our acceptation!"

"I must say, I am perplexed. I am very perplexed!" Aviar admitted then took another drink from his glass. "We three are not regular people. And I must say that the way I ruled Seilune was much better then the way it is being ruled now."

"What are you talking about?" Naga asked.

"In past time Seilune's only problem was the Andrade Family that always disgraced them, that way other kingdoms saw the insecurity of it which became one of the reasons why they hire me. When I ruled the kingdom I created a perfect and strong force that no one could surpass and which deserver respect. After I was vanished things have got rotten in Seilune again, Phill's wife, Sylvinia, has been murdered, endless conflicts between the Seilune's own flesh and blood about obtaining the rightful place on the throne, and even Mazoku attacks on Seilune. Of course Phill does not concern much about the security of Seilune because he believes that since he is a justice hero there won't happen anything against him and his family. Phill has some cities or islands that are under his protection, like the one we are in right now, but he is too incompetent to defend the places that are under his protection. So I ask you…… can and entire kingdom be ruled by an incompetent man who has such childish thoughts? **No!**" Aviar shouted in this last word and got up to his feet.

Naga and Air Jay remained in silence but Ashley is feeling quite revolted to know that her island is under the protection of Seilune and they are doing a thing to help them.

Aviar sits down on his chair and looks back at his guess. "Seilune is the biggest source of white magic in the world but it is ruled by an idiot. I can not have that! Seilune has been ruled with incompetence for far too long, I will conquer the kingdom and make it a strong society again as soon as kill Phill, his daughter and exterminate every all of his people, after that is done the supreme power of Seilune's white magic and the power of the of the Unkwon Crystal will belong to me and the Aviar Army will rein Supreme!"

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" all the soldiers of the room saluted.

"So I ask you two….will you join me and my army?" Aviar asked. "I know that you two seek power and revenge. Stay at my side and your requirements can be fulfilled and most vital of all you can command my army."

Naga and Air Jay remain in silence, each one of them lost in their thoughts.

Naga has been away from her kingdom a long time ago but she sees that her father is still as incompetent as before, nevertheless she can not let this mad man and his army destroy Seilune and her people, she can not let them violate the sacred place where her mother is resting and she could not let them kill her sister Amelia. "I don't think so, Aviar. I, Naga the serpent, don't get involved in such barbaric fight which demands the destruction of people that are not even involved in your trauma. I may have done many bad things in my life but I always refused to assassinate other peoples and I'll be damn if I start now."

On the other hand Air Jay could not care less if the people of Seilune get destroyed or murdered, just like he doesn't care if Phill gets killed as well. But just like Naga he could not let them destroy Sylvinia's resting place, and most of all he made an important promise to Sylvinia, he promised to protect her daughters and right now Amelia is in Seiluns and he could not let Aviar kill her. "As for me I don't care if you kill Philly dork or not, or his people for that matter. But I only work for myself! Can you imagine the humiliation I would be in if people saw me commanding such a pathetic army?"

"Yeah! Well said you guys!" Ashley cheered.

Aviar normally would be insulted by their rejects but he was already expecting this. "I was already expecting that you two would refuse my generous offer, it seems that you two are the stupidest people that there are. That is why I already prepared a extreme fight for you two." Aviar snaps his fingers and an explosion occurs on the door.

Naga, Air Jay and Ashley turn their heads around to see what happen, but all they see are two figures coming out of the explosion; one is a man with long moustache, long dark hair and holding a sword and a tall muscled woman with short blond hair and caring two axes.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my two strongest soldiers of the twelve leaders. Kunt and his wife Kama!" Aviar introduced.

"Hu, hu, hu! So these are the strangers who have been troubling us?" Kama chuckled. "They seem so weak, don't you agree dear?"

Kunt nodded his head, that is all he could do since his wife forbidden him to talk.

"Man, that's one big woman!" Air Jay commented with a grin.

"Don't you think she's too big for _ya_ Air Jay?" Naga said in a warning tone. "Besides, she is married!"

"So what's your point?"

"GUYS!!!! This is no time for jokes!" Ashley warns them. "These two seem to be much stronger than the ones you defeated! You should take it more seriously!"

"Say what?" Air Jay and Naga asked, and then they get up and look back at Aviar. "We are supposed to be scare about them?"

"Do not underestimate them!" Aviar warned with a smirk. "They are not the strongest because they are the biggest, you know? They have a unique talent that no one in this army has. Every opponent that faces Kunt and Kama ended up dead before they had a chance to scream in pain."

"Will you shut up? I'm so tire of hearing you today!" Air Jay said in an irritated tone, and then he throws a plate of food at Aviar's face.

"GRRRAAAAAA!" Aviar growled when he got hit with the food.

"Air Jay, that was so childish!" Naga commented. "Don't do that again!"

"Do what?"

"This?" Naga responded by throwing a plate of food to Avaiar's face. "It is not wise to waist such good food."

"Understood."

Aviar gets up to his feet with an angry face. "You….miserable degenerates! You dare to disgrace me in my own residence?"

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOH! We have humiliated every one of your men, why not you?" Naga laughed.

"HEY! You are supposed to fight us! Remember?" Kama remembered.

"In fact we have something for you!" Air Jay said with a pie in his hand.

"You unimportant punk!" Aviar shouted. "You dare to throw that pie and I'll……"

"Which one? This?" And Air Jay throws the pie at Aviar's face.

"You know what? He needs to cool down! **FREEZE ARROW**!" and Naga throw a Freeze Arrow at Aviar, turning him into a block of ice. "Now that's chilly!"

"Will you People leave Master Aviar alone? You people are supposed to fight me!" Kama shouted.

"Will you shut up?" Air Jay and Naga demanded.

Kama gasped, then starts to growl. "I will erase those smug attitudes from you when I cut your heads out!" she throws her axes at Naga and Air Jay who jumped to the air to escape the attacks

"Not bad! She throws those axes like if they were boomerangs!" Air Jay commented in the air.

"So what? It is not that that will scare the great Naga the Ser**HEY**!!!!" Naga was interrupted when she and Air Jay were grabbed in mid air by Kama's giant hands.

"Now wait right here while my boomerangs comes back to me ready to cut your heads out!" Kama lifts her hands in direction to where the axes are coming.

"Ops!" Air Jay said then kicks Kama wrists, forcing her to release him. As soon as he got free he kicked the other wrist so that Kama could release Naga.

Kama growled then garbs her two axes. "You two got lucky but I'll make sure that you won't escape next time!"

"How did you move so fast?" Naga asked.

"Why you ask? Because like Master Aviar said me and my husband have unique talents that are much superior than anyone in this army!" then Kama suddenly disappears and reappears right behind Naga and Air Jay. "We have a super speed!"

"Well damn! It is about time you Aviar people manage to impress us!" Air Jay said arrogantly

"Indeed." Naga said in the same tone. "It is quite amazing how manage to move so fast with the big size and weight."

"These muscles are the results of all the hard work I had to obtain this speed. These axes will break you two into tiny little pieces and you won't have the chance to see them coming right at you!" Kama then runs directly at her adversaries ready to kill them.

Air Jay simply jumps back while Naga jumps forward and puts her foot in front of Kama's, making her trip and landing right directly at Air Jay's fist.

**POW**

Kama's head hits Air Jay's fist and she's already knock out.

"I love being the bad guy!" Air Jay taunted.

"And I love being me!" Naga taunted.

"**KAMA**!!!!!" Kunt screamed. "_My knife, my knife_!"

"Knife?" Air Jay and Naga asked at the same time.

Kunt looks at them with steam coming out of his ears. "_You balcony sweaty eyes holes! I am going to frail your composes and I am going to nail them to the mall! I am going to muck your flacks and throws them to the trunks!_" Kunt Screamed releasing all the fury he is feeling for seeing his wife on the ground. "_You somas of a fist! My Knife!_"

Naga, Air Jay and Ashley sweat dropped, they really do not understand a thing that Kunt is saying. They are not the only ones, all the soldiers in the room are also sweat dropping because they know that Kunt just can not speak correctly, that is why Kama does not let him speak.

"Air Jay, what did he said?" Naga asked.

"I don't know." Air Jay responded. "But I can tell you it was not Portuguese."

"In that case. **MEGA BRAND**!" Naga screamed and the explosion emerged right under Kunt's feet, making him fly directly next to Kama. "I really must say, these people from the Aviar Army are really so weak, they are really not offering any challenge at all and it is getting boring."

Air Jay agreed. "I'll say."

Ashley had her mouth wide open, these two never stop amazing her, they just defeated the two strongest soldiers of the Aviar Army and they are acting like it is no big deal. Nevertheless this brings Ashley hopes about getting her island back.

"**Enough!!!**" Aviar shouted as he unleashed an enormous aura making the table and many of his soldiers fly to the air. "**I am tire of this repulsive humiliation…..**"

"Yo Av. If you think we can't humiliate you any further then watch this." Air Jay said as he and Naga flew directly to Aviar, grabbed him from behind and throws his to the ground then kick him on his butt, making him crawling directly to Kunt and Kama.

Aviar got up to his feet with his eyes burning in rage, even saliva is coming out of his mouth, never in his life was he humiliated like this. "I so despise you two! I see that I made an error to offer you a chance to join my army. you two are not worthy! And even if you begged me I would not let you! All you deserve is to be sent to hell and that is what I am going to do! But first…." Aviar looks down to Kunt and Kama who are still unconscious.

"Now, now. It seems that Aviar here is angry with us." Naga taunted.

"I can't see why. What did we ever do to him?" Air Jay taunted back.

But Aviar ignored them, instead he looks at Kunt and Kama and picks up his giant red sword. "I trusted you two, I believed that I made no mistake when I selected you as part of my twelve leaders because you two had an impressive speed and strength, but sadly I was wrong. You two are nothing but failures and in this army there are no places for failures. You two are dismiss, permanently!" and Aviar slashes Kunt and Kama with his sword, cutting them deeply and releasing their blood, instantly killing them as well.

Naga legs are shaking like a leaf because of the vision of blood. "Blood…..blood…."

Air Jay chuckled. "I see that this guy really has a big bad attitude, but not as bad as mine." Then he hears a thump on the ground, Air Jay turns around to see Naga lying on the ground. "Naga what's wrong?"

Ashley kneeled down and checked on Naga. "Don't worry she just fainted."

"No matter, I shall demolish you all!" Aviar said dangerously as he walks slowly to his enemies. "No one humiliates Aviar with out paying the price!"

"Oh no….what are we going to do?" Ashley asked.

Air jAy did not respond her, instead he picks up Naga to his arms and gets up. "We are leaving, hold on to my arm Ashley!"

"What? Oh…..ok." Ashley said a little confused but puts her hand in one of Air Jay's arm.

"Do you really think that I will let you leave?" Aviar asked with a spell forming on his hand.

Air jay just smirked. "You think you can stop us? We might be leaving but we won another battle by defeating more of your top leaders and making a fool out of you. So get use to it pal because this is just only the beginning." After saying that a sphere of fire surrounds Air jay and his friends.

Ashley got terrorised with the sight of fire all around her. "What-what is this?"

"Just our get away. And we'll humiliate you later Aviar!" Air Jay as the sphere floats to the air then fly out of the Galion like a bullet, crashing some stuff apart.

"They have escaped?" Aviar shakes in disbelieve. "**NO! I can not accept that!**" he screamed with all the fury he is in. "**Find them! Get them! Get those ruffians!**"

All the soldiers ran away from Aviar's fury to go after Air Jay and his friends

Orland finally shows from the shadows and walks to Aviar, chuckling as he did. "How embarrassing I must say, being humiliated in your own habitat. It seems that those two sure feel affection for embarrassing you so much."

Aviar growled then turns his head to Orland. "Mock all you want but in the end I will get the last laugh. According to my spies those three has let the child named Emily in the village alone. So I sent Brunou and Lim to kidnap the child, I was thinking of using the child to force Air Jay and Naga to work for me but I change my mind, I will use the child to kill them instead."

_-------_

On the village Brunou and Lim carefully walk to the house where the Trio are staying, all dressed in black.

"All right, let's go on the back." Lim suggested in a whispering tone. "I think it is the best way."

"Alright but lets be careful!" Brunou whispered back with his legs shaking.

"Relax, Air jay and Naga are at camp talking to master Aviar, that will give us enough time to catch the girl."

"But our spy said that the dog is here."

"Relax, it is just a dog, what harm can he do?"

_To be continued…..._

Ramon: things are getting intense now. Aviar is angry at Air Jay and Naga, so what will do for now on?

Sunny: and what will happen to Emily now? Read and review.


	15. Kiko in action

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 15

_------_

On the village Brunou and Lim carefully walk to the house where the Trio are staying, all dressed in black.

"All right, let's go on the back." Lim suggested in a whispering tone. "I think it is the best way."

"Alright but lets be careful!" Brunou whispered back with his legs shaking.

"Relax, Air jay and Naga are at camp talking to master Aviar, that will give us enough time to catch the girl."

"But our spy said that the dog is here."

"Relax, it is just a dog, what harm can he do?"

"I don't think we should underestimate the dog, remember what Gine told us? He said that the dog destroyed his entire army in a matter of seconds." Brunou reminded.

"Don't be a fool! No ordinary little dog could destroy an army. That was just tales of Gine to hide the fact that he was afraid of Air Jay!" Lim assured. "Now let us go and capture the little girls named Emily. We must not fail!"

_-------_

Inside the house, Emily is sleeping peacefully in one of the bed rooms with Kiko resting on the sofa.

"(Why must I take care of kids? Especially this annoying little girl?)" Kiko complained. "(I hate kids, I hate them so much! When Air Jay comes back he's really going to listen to a good one!)" In that moment Kiko's animal senses alert him of intruders. "(Someone is coming, and it is not Air Jay and the girls)"

Kiko immediately leaves the room and goes to a window to find Lim and Brunou trying to open the back door with a crowbar. "(Air Jay was right, the Aviar Army really send some people to kidnap Emily. Good, looks like this won't be so boring after all.)"

"Will you hurry up?" Brunou demanded. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible! I don't want to be here when those two lunatics get back. They will end up reaping my ears out."

"You worry to much, relax!"

In that moment a bark is heard, Lima and Brunou jumped in fear and then look up to see Kiko on the window.

Lim sighed in relief. "That was close…..it's just the dog."

"Yeah…….and he's just looking at us….he's not doing anything against us!" Brunou said in an assured voice.

"Well DUH! I told you were worrying to much!"

"Yeah…." Brunou then looks up at Kiko. "Stupid dog!"

Kiko twitched one eye with that insult. "(Stupid dog, huh?)" Then he mystically makes a small rock float to the air and heats it up so that it can be as hot as a barbeque stone. And mystically makes it flow directly at Brunou's butt.

"**IAAAAAU!!!!**" Brunou screamed in pain when he got hit by the heated rock. "**MY BUTT!!!! MY BUTT!!!!!**" he screams some more, lands on the ground, butt first, and whines in pain.

"What?" Lim asked in confuse. "What is wrong?"

"My butt! Someone throw something hot to my butt!"

"Like what?" Lim asked, and then he notices the same rock that hit Brunou floating right in front of him. "What the….." Lim was interrupted when the small rock bash him right on the fore head. "**OUCH!!!!! DAMN IT IS HOT!!!!!!!**"

Kiko laughed at the scene that Brunou and Lim are making. "(What losers!)"

Brunou notice him laughing "did….did the dog just laugh?"

"**WHO CARES!!!!**" Lim screamed. "You continue working on the back while I'll attack from the front!" with that Lim departed to the front side of the house.

Brunou got up to his feet, with his butt a little sore. "Ouch, my poor butt…..."

"(If you think that your butt hurts now, then check this out)" Kiko uses his power again to make a chair appear right behind Brunou, with thumbtacks on the seat, then he makes it float to the air and running directly behind Brunou's legs, making him seat in it.

"**IAAAAAAAU!!!! Again!**" he screamed in pain again and jumping out of the chair with his butt covered in thumbtacks.

_------_

Lim get to the front side of the house and picks up his crowbar. "Now I'll get the job done!" Lim starts to walk to the steps, but Kiko uses his magic to transform part of the sets into a fist and punches Lim right on the face, making him crash to the ground.

"What?...what was that?" Lim asked, incredibly confused, then slowly gets up to his feet and walks to the steps again.

Kiko uses his power again, this time to transform part of the steps into a foot and kicking Lim right on the family jewels.

"AAAAUUUCH!!!!" he cried in pain, the gets kick on the face again.

"(Poor dork!)" Kiko laughed telepathically as he continues to watch Lim attempts to get in the house.

"**THAT'S IT! **No mercy! I am a sorcerer so I am going to use magic!" Lim yelled. "**FIREBALL!!!**"

The fireball was about to hit the house but Kiko created a portal which the fireball got in, after it got inside the Portal disappears.

Lim blinked in shock. "What…..what happen?" he walks a little closer to the house still with a dazed face but suddenly the portal reapers right in front of him and the fireball comes out, hitting Lim right on the face.

_------_

All that time Brunou has been removing the thumbtacks that are stuck on his butt, "Ouch my poor butt….maybe I should get out of here…but if I go back without the girl, Master Aviar will kill me for sure…." With that in mind Brunou gets up to his feet, grabs his crowbar and marches directly to the house.

"(How stubborn of him!)" Kiko said as he finds Brunou walking to the house again. So Kiko creates a black hole right under Brunou's feet.

Brunou falls on that hole screaming all the way down. "AAAAAAH!!!!!" After Brunou feel down the back hole disappears.

Kiko then looks to the air, making the black hole appear right in the air the black hole reappears with Brunou falling down, hitting the ground violently.

Brunou slowly lifts his head up and ajusts his head up. "Oh man….this job is a pain in the neck." He said then fells his head down.

_------_

Lim gets up o his feet with his head all crispy. "Mental note, do not ever use fire spells again." And then points his hands to the door. "FREEZE ARROW!!!" he shouts the spell at the door, but the spell stopped in mid air and melted. "WHAT!?!?!?"

"(You misbehaved children, I can not leave you two alone for one minute can I?)" Kiko taunted telepathically. Then he creates a black hole right under Lim's feet

"What happen here**EEEEEE**?" Screamed Lim as he fell down the black hole.

_------_

Brunou get up to his feet slowly, and stretches his back, adjusting his spine. "Oh man…..I really hate this." Then he cleans up his eyes and looks at the door and starts to walk to it.

Unknown to him that Kiko has put a banana pile on the ground.

Brunou walks to it and trips when he steps on it, landing his butt on the ground again which is still damaged. "**OUCH!!!! Damn!!!! I'm going to kill that dog!**"

"(What idiots)" Kiko taunted as he comes back to see Brunou in pain. "(I could do this all night but I am sleepy.)" Kiko then looks to the air again making the black hole appear again with Lim falling out of it, and landing right on top of Brunou. "(Let's end this game.)"

"Brunou?" Lim asked confused. "What happen? I was trying to get into the house but I suddenly fell in some black hole and come up here."

"I've been in pain…..terrible pain….why must I always be the one to suffer?" Brunou whined in a low voice then he looks down to the ground to see some of his teeth. "My teethes, that stupid dog took out my teethes!" enraged he charges against the door, bashes against it and takes the door down. "**Where are you? You dumb mutt!!!**"

And flying directly at Brunou is a small anvil, bashing against his face, breaking more teethes out of Brunou mouth.

"Ouch…." Brunou wined. "This job is also a murder to my poor teethes…..."

"Will you just get up and shut up?" Lim demanded. "The door is open so let's go inside and get the darn girl so that we can get out of here before Naga and Air Jay come back.!"

Burnou gets up to his feet again and walks in the house with his legs trembling because of the pain. "I hate my job….I really do….."

_------_

Lim and Brunou quietly walk in the house, preparing themselves for anything that might come against them.

"Where do you think that the kid might be? Upstairs?" Brunou asked.

"What do you think? Let's get a move on."

Suddenly a bark is heard from the stairs. Lim and Brunous walk to stairs to see Kiko there with a grin on his face.

"The dog is grinning!" Brunou said in a traumatized tone.

"Forget that and let's go!" Lim ordered.

Both Lim and Brunou run up the stairs to get Kiko, but Kiko floats to the air and mystically pulls the stairs carpet up, making both Lim and Brunou fall back to the floor.

Kiko slowly floats up the stairs. "(do you two morons give up or do you want to suffer some more?)" Kiko asked telepathically even if he knows that Lim and Brunou can not hear him.

"Oh…..come on lets go! We got to get the kid or Master Aviar will kill us!" Lim said as he gets up to his feet, difficultly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Brunou said as he got up to his feet.

Both Lim and Brunou ran up the stairs to get Kiko. But Kiko did not move an inch, in fact he creates a small battering-ram with his mystical power and throws it against Lim and Brunou.

"Duck!" Lim screamed when he saw the battering-ram coming right at him and gets down.

"What duck?" Brunou asked, then gets hit with the battering-ram and falls down to the ground, with his head stuck on the floor.

"I didn't say duck, I told you to duck! To think that this guy is a General." Lim turns back to Kiko only to find another battering-ram coming right at him and hitting him on the head and falls to the ground, with his head stuck on the floor as well.

"(Losers!)" Kiko taunted, and then he backs away.

"My head hurts….." Brunou moaned. "I really hate that dog….."

"I don't know who is worst, the dog or Master Aviar…."Lim said then looks back at Brunou. "You are missing more teethes."

"I'm what?" Brunou picks up a mirror on his pocket only to see that he's almost out of teethes. "My teethes….I'll kill him, I'll kill him!"

Brunou and Lim got up to their feet and runs up the stairs again.

"You bomb me with another one battering-ram and I'll rip out your ears!" Brunou threatened.

As soon as got up to next floor they find Kiko right in front of them with a small cannon right beside him. "Ops….."

"(Alright, no more battering-rams, but what do you say of a cannon?)" Kiko taunted.

The cannon fires and a giant cannon ball comes out and hits both Lim and Brunou, and making them fall down to the floor again, screaming all the way as they did. Luckily for them it was a small cannon, if it was a really huge cannon they would be dead by know.

"My back….it hurts…." Lim wined.

"Mine too…." Brunou wined back.

Kiko looks to Emily's room to see that the little girl is still sleeping even with all the noise that has been happening. "(The girl really has a heavy sleep.)" Kiko then walks back to see that Lim and Brunou are still downstairs and lay on the ground after this last beating. "(lets see, how much more punishment I can give to these guys……I know!)"

With his magic Kiko creates a big Piano and makes it fall down the stairs, directly at Brunou and Lim

"No……." Brunou wined as he saw the piano coming down against him.

**THUMB**

"Are……are we dead?" Brunou asked nervously, not open his eyes.

Lim open up one eye to see that they are still in the house, and sees that the piano is only a few inches away from they head. "No….we're alive! I don't believe it….its a miracle!"

Kiko was shocked himself. "(I don't believe it. I miss! I never miss!)" Then Kiko senses alert him of something. "(Hey, Air Jay and Naga have arrived. Very well, I'll let them take care of these two idiots.)" After that Kiko creates another black hole right under Brunou and Lim which they fell in, screaming like little girls again.

_-----_

The black hole emerges from the air right outside of the house with Brunou and Lim falling right out of it and landing on the ground violently again.

"It just never stops…… when will the torture end?" Brunou wined.

"And we are outside again….and I think my back is broken for sure….." Lim said.

"I don't think I can get up……I'm too tire…."

"Me too……"

"Well look what we have here. It Fatty and his friend!" Air Jay said as he and Naga and now a few inches away from Brunou and Lim's heads. Ashley just ran to the house to check on her little sister Emily.

Brunou and Lim look up with their eyes wide open to see Naga and Air Jay with grins on their faces. "**AAAAAAAH!!!!!**" they screamed in terror then ran away.

Or at least Lim ran away, Brunou was caught by Air Jay and Naga when they grab him by his ears.

"Now Fatty, where were you going?" Naga taunted. "You just got here."

"Yeah, let's have some talk! The Trio Style!" Air Jay said in a cool voice.

"No Please…… please let me go!" Brunou begged. "It has been a real hard night for me. My butt got burn and stabbed with thumbtacks, I got hit by a floating battering-ram and a cannon ball and a piano almost fell on me……it has been the worst night of my life, so how about you just let me go?"

Air Jay and Naga look at each other with a confuse look.

"Well I am kind of tire as well." Naga admitted.

"So how about we let him go?" Air Jay offered.

"Yes, Yes please! Let me go!"

"What?" Air Jay asked. "You mean no….."

"……Goodbye kicks?" Naga finished.

"No……no, no, no, no! No goodbye kicks!" Brunou begged.

"**Goodbye kicks!!!**" Naga and Air Jay screamed at the same time, then throw Brunou to the ground and kick him right on his damaged butt, making Brunou fly out of the village.

"What is that? Is that a bird? Is that a Dragon? No, it is fatty!" Air Jay taunted.

"What a crazy night. I am ready to hit the sack." Naga said as she and Air Jay walk back to the house.

"Hey Kiko, how was your night? Was it exciting?" Air Jay asked as he got in the house.

"(Nope, it was boring!)" Kiko responded telepathically and walks away.

_To be continued……._

Alandra: alright, we know that many people will say that we based on the Home Alone movie to make this chapter, but as you can see it was with a dog and not a kid. The Home Alone movies do not belong to us also.

Ramon: but I bet many people enjoy seeing Brunou and Lim getting clobbered, no? Besides we haven't show Kiko in action yet.

Sunny: still more stuff to come yet. Read and review please.


	16. The Four Towers

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 16

_------_

Aviar just stared at Lim and Brunou, they seemed hurt and bruised by their little mission. "So tell me…..did the child give you any problem?" Aviar asked in a very sinister and angry tone of voice.

"N-no….Lord Aviar……" Brunou and Lim responded in a wavering voice.

"Then maybe you can explain to me why you failed?"

"The…dog…."Lim responded.

"Yes…the dog is too powerful!" Brunou added.

"Oh really….." Aviar puts his hands on the shoulders of Brunou and Lim. "It seems to me that you two had a very easy mission and you **failed!**" Aviar grabs them by their necks and lift them in the air with a furious voice. "You failed miserably and there are no places for trash in my army!" Aviar throws them to the ground.

"Please sir, have mercy!!!!" Lim begged.

"What Gine said about the dog is true! The dog is too much powerful for any mere man to defeat him! We are all battered and injured because of that canine!" Brunou said trying to reason with his leader.

"SILENCE!!!!" Aviar demanded. "Failure has endless excuses while victory needs none!"

Lim and Brunou never stop shaking because of Aviar anger, they feel that their end is near.

But Aviar forces himself to calm down. "You two are so lucky that I will need you right now, otherwise I would have killed you in an instant. So I decided to give you two idiot's one last chance. I have sent the last three members of the twelve leaders to three of the four watch towers of the island and you two are going to the tower of the east, I want you to use those towers to find Air Jay and Naga. Find them and bring them to me! I will give you one day to find them, if you fail I will cut out your heads just like I cut out Kunt and Kama's head! Understood?"

Brunou and Lim never stopped shaking, they just simply shake their heads, that is all that they can do. Never in their lives have they been traumatized like this, especially when their lives have been threatened like this. They have no choice but to accept this mission, their lives are on the line here.

"Good! Now get out of my sight!" Aviar ordered and Brunou and Lim left Avaiar's chambers.

Aviar then heard some chuckles from behind him, he turns around to see Orland right behind him. "What do you want? You are really pushing your luck, Orland."

Orland chuckled some more. "Oh spare me of your threats, you may frighten your people but it takes a long way to frighten me. Never the less I am quite curious…… Air Jay and Naga have humiliated you terribly…..so I am surprised why aren't you after them yourself, you are quite powerful Aviar."

Aviar did not say a word, he simply walked to the door. "I have no explanations to give to you Orland! I am the supreme commander of the Aviar Army, my word is the law!" after saying that Aviar left his chambers.

Orland just chuckled some more. "You are scare Aviar, very scare……"

_------_

After the visit to the Aviar Army's camp, the Trio, Ashley and little Emily returned back to the rebel's secret camp to reveal all that has happen last night.

"You're serious?" Vitty asked in disbelieve, and she is not the only one, every one is amazed and shocked with the news. "Naga and Air Jay humiliated the supreme commander of the Aviar Army? Make him look like a fool?"

"But why didn't you take the chance to destroy him for good?" Jam asked. "You had all the advantage to kill him and restore peace to our island!"

Neither Naga and Air Jay said a word, none of them wanted to say that they ran away because Naga fainted for the mere sight of blood.

"Because yes! Do you have a problem, boy?" Air Jay asked with a threatening tone.

No, no, of course not!" Jam responded, putting both his hands up.

Kiko was surprised again, Air Jay never protected the dignity of anyone before but he stand up to hide the fact that Naga fainted and by the looks of Ashley's eyes and quietness he must have told her to be quiet about this situation.

"Look, we can not worry about that right now; we have to be concern about defeating the Aviar Army." Ashley said, changing the subject.

"I am very confident that we can win!" Vitty admitted. "Air Jay and Naga are just toying with them like if they are nothing but toys."

"That is true, but there is something that has been bothering me since last night. Aviar admitted that our island is protected by the kingdom of Seilune!"

Every one was shocked with the news.

"You are joking? Then why is it that the Seilune forces don't come to our island and help us?" Jam asked.

"Because it's been only a few mounts since Seilune have send their ships to the new world." Naga responded. "It is quite obvious that Seilune is using all their troops to travel around the world to make new discoveries and to make contacts and deals with other countries from the new world!"

"But that is ludicrous!" Ashley shouted. "I think it is more important to help the places they have sworn to protect than making agreements with other nations!"

"Maybe they don't know the conditions of our island!" Vitty said.

"Yeah!" Jam agreed. "I could send one of my pidgins to Seilune with a message, they are very well trained and they can survive a journey here to Seilune."

"Even if your pidgin arrives to Seilune I am sure they will not help you guys." Air Jay assured.

"Why's that?" Ashley demanded.

"Don't forget that I have attacked Seilune many times in the pass and Phill sacrificed many soldiers to get me and last years Seilune was almost conquered by two Mazokus, this scares the ministers of Seilune. And don't forget that Aviar was once the top General of Seilune, he knows very well all the battle tactics of Seilune in a blink of an eye and the ministers know that. They know that if Phill ever gets the message he will naively send his troops to this island and they shall be smashed in a blink of an eye. So their best option is to ignore it!"

"**Unbelievable**!!!" Ashley screamed. "We are left on our own."

"We shall deal with that problem later Ashley, we have other problems!" Jam informed. "Or spies told us that the Aviar Army is taking control of the four watch towers!"

"Watch towers?" Naga asked.

"Remember when we told you guys that our people saw the Aviar Army invade us from the watch towers? Those towers were made a long time ago and they are the heights spots in our island, they are set in four different places and it those exact places you can catch a good look of the entire island." Jam explained.

Naga puts her hand on her chin. "I see, the Aviar army are going to use those towers to find us and then send message to their master."

"The Aviar Army have taken control of the towers when they invaded us but they never used the towers before because they didn't give us any credit. You guys must have irritated Aviar a lot for him to finally use the towers." Vitty exclaimed.

"So all we have to do is simple. We just have to destroy the towers!" Air Jay said very simply.

"No way!" Ashley snapped "those towers have existed in our island right before we were ever born. They are an historical monument!"

Air Jay grabs Ashley by her jaw. "Remember, we are the leaders, what we say it's what you must do!" Air Jay said in a sinister voice as he lifts Ashley up

"Air Jay, that's enough!" Naga shouted as she grabs Air Jay arm and forces him to release Ashley. Naga then looks back at Ashley. "I am afraid that Air Jay is right, we can't let our enemies seize control of the towers, so we must destroy them!"

"But wait! When can't we just simply take control of the towers ourselves?" Jam suggested. "You two are so powerful that you can defeat the ones that are guarding the towers"

"And then what? Who do we send to guard the towers?"

"You guys?" Air Jay asked in a tone like he's making fun of them. "You guys don't even stand a chance against the Aviar Army so how do you think that you'll be able to guard the towers from them?"

No one responded, they hate to admit it but Air Jay is right.

Ashley got up to her feet after almost being strangled by Air Jay. "I hate to say it people but Air Jay and Naga are right, the four towers are just a small price to pay for defeating the Aviar Army." She said in a defeated tone. "I'm afraid we have no choice."

"Alright then. Air Jay and I will go to the towers ourselves and destroy them." Naga said.

"Are you people sure?" Ashley asked. "You guys have already defeated nine members of the top twelve leaders, only three remains and I am sure that they will be there to guard the towers. Aviar is no fool and I am sure he will guard the towers properly."

"Cool, maybe we can have a challenge at last." Air Jay said excitedly. "Let's go Naga and Kiko!"

"Alright!" Naga said as she picks up the map showing where the four towers are.

Ashley was about to say something but it was too late because the trio already left. "It is unbelievable, these guys are so infuriating!"

_------_

Four minutes after leaving the rebels camp Naga. Air Jay and Kiko make their way to the towers with a map.

"Alright….We go to the north tower first, it is only a few miles away from here." Naga suggested.

Air Jay did not respond her; he's been waiting to ask this question. "Naga what happen to you last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, when you saw Aviar killing his two subordinates you fainted. What happen to you?"

"Why poor simple minded Air Jay, that was a tactic I used to get Aviar out of his tracks and to get him out of his defense." Naga lied. "You really lack intelligence here Air Jay for not noticing the obvious."

Air Jay did not believe her. "Naga, I am not buying it! I saw how traumatized you were when you saw Aviar killing his men. What happen to you?"

Naga stop in her tacks. "It is nothing!"

"Come one Naga, tell me!"

"Why the heck you want to know?" Naga snapped turning to Air Jay. "You are a cruel monster, even worst than Aviar, you were possibly going to kill Ashley if I didn't stop you. So why do you want to know?"

"Naga please….tell me!" Air Jay pleaded. Never in his life had Air Jay ever pleaded to any one, but the way he saw Naga last night really worried him, he wants to help her.

The tone in Air Jay's voice seems so different, Naga knows that her incapability to see blood is all because of the man who stands right in front of her, but the how he spoke broke the hatred in Naga's heart for a moment. She turns her back to Air Jay, she doesn't want to see his face right now but decided to respond to him. "I hate blood, I have a bad history with it….that's all you need to know." She responds with an soft and sincere voice and walks away.

Air Jay said nothing more and follows Naga.

Kiko only watched the entire scene, the relation ship between Air Jay and Naga are almost similar to what they have years ago when they were kids, the only difference is that Air Jay doesn't realise that Naga is Gracia and Naga still must be thinking that Air Jay killed her mother, he just wonders how everything will work out in the end when these two know the truth.

_-----_

Thirty minutes later the arrive to the tower of the north, it is right behind a ravine next to a bridge and with many soldiers right next to it. The tower is indeed extremely vast almost as full-sized as a castle and very large and by the looks of it is very aged and very antique.

"Alright, we arrived to the first tower, and like we guessed it is guarded by a lot of guards!" Naga observe it.

"Alright, let's get rocking!" Air Jay said as he pick up Kiko and he and Naga started to walk down the bridge directly to the tower.

"Hold right there!" screamed a man who finally appears.

Naga and Air Jay stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked to the man, another big guy but incredibly fat and with a smug attitude. He's so fat that his clouts hardly fit him.

"Who are you?" Naga asked.

"Who am I? Fools! I am Sergeant Herman! I am the most resistant soldier in the Aviar Army! I have been stabbed with knife, swords or even sharp spells, my body, no one can stand a chance against me, all the ones who faced me ended up crushed and shattered. I am going to destroy you people and I am sure that Master Aviar will finally make me a general!" Herman said as he cracked his knuckles.

Air Jay and Naga were not surprised, they only let out a laughter.

"Oh no Naga, we are in deep trouble here!" Air Jay taunted, pretending to be desperate. "We are so doom, don't you see it is just one big fat ass and there are only two of us? He's going to kill us, he's going to kill us!"

"Air Jay, Air Jay calm down!" Naga taunted, pretending to calm Air Jay up. "Will you calm down? He's just a…...big fat ass!" Naga and Air Jay laughed out loud.

This only infuriated Herman to the high level. "You miserable punks! I will squash you!" Herman ran down the bridge directly at Naga and Air Jay, ready to beat them.

"**RAYWING!**" Naga chanted and she levitated to the air and Air Jay crated wings of fire on his back and levitated to the air as well and shoots a fire ball to the bridge, destroying it completely.

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" Herman cried in agony as he falls down the ravine.

"_Auuu._ (What a dork.)" Kiko barked.

The soldiers are traumatized with what they just saw, the Trio killed Herman with a blink of an eye just the killed to the other twelve leaders and this time they killed with hardly any effort. The soldiers got so frightened that they ran away, they don't want to put their lives in jeopardy.

"_Que bando de mariquinhas!_ (What a band of sissies!)" Air Jay mocked. "I was hoping on beating some one up!"

"Well let's get this over with! I am starting to get hungry!" Naga said as she blows the tower up with a Mega Brand. "Let's get something to eat in the next tower."

"Good idea."

_------_

Thirty minutes later, Naga, Kiko and Air Jay arrived to the next tower, the tower of the west side, who is just as equal as the tower of the north. Once they got there all the soldiers ran away and the trio took that chance to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I can't believe how short on food they are!" Air Jay commented as he took a bit of an apple. "To think that an army could have something much better than an apple and breed in this joint."

"I Agree! This is not enough to satisfy my expender hunger!" Naga replied.

"Grrrrr! (I'm more hungry than you!)" Kiko growled.

Suddenly a knock on the door is heard.

"Who could that be?" Air Jay asked as he went to door.

Once he open it he saw a man with a green hair and armour and with a sharp sword. "I am Tumuru! I am one of the top twelve leaders of the Aviar Army and I am going to take your heads to master Aviar!"

"Oh, ok." Air Jay said then closes the door at Tumuru's face.

"Who was that?" Naga asked.

"No one, just another loser from the Aviar Army."

"I see."

Tumuru knocks the door furiously and this time Naga answers the door. "What is it?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Tumuru asked angrily.

"Yes, now shut up, we are trying to eat!" Naga slams the door right on Tumuru's face.

Tumuru knows at the door again, more irritably and Naga opens it again.

"I'll show you not to mock me!" Tumuru Screamed then throws a punch at Naga, but she closed the door again, making Tumuru bash his hand against the wall and screaming in pain. "OUCH, OUCH , OUCH!!!!!!!"

"What a dork!" Air Jay mocked.

Tumuru could not take it anymore and grabs his sword and breaks the door in haft "I will teach you clowns not to mock the mighty Tumuru and…….oh no……" he moaned when he saw a fireball in Air Jay hand.

Air Jay throws the fire ball at Tumuru, making him fly away as he got hit.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! There goes another weasel!" Naga laughed.

"Say, who was the guy we just beat?" Air Jay asked.

"(You guys were fighting someone?)" Kiko asked telepathically.

_-----_

Forty minutes later the Trio arrive to the tower of the south with already someone waiting for them, a bald guy dressed in black caring many weapons of any kind.

"HAHAHAH! You people finally came. My name is Ulunu, I am the most deadly man in the Aviar Army, I am a master of any weaponry that falls in my hands, any type of object can be a lethal weapon that can destroy a person in seconds! So far you fools have faced amateurs but I….." Ulunu was interrupted when Naga and Air Jay kick him on the face, making him fly to the tower and destroying it completely.

"OHOHOHOHOH!!!! Now that was a big move!" Naga hooted.

"Why thank you!" Air Jay replied, thanking that as a compliment.

"I wasn't talking about you Air Jay, I was talking about me!"

"Oh isn't that a big surprise!" Air Jay replied sarcastically. "You are always talking about you, what about me? I also kicked that guys butt! Why is it that I don't recive any complement?"

"Because you're the bad guy!"

"Oh yeah, that's right……"

_-----_

In the last tower, the tower of the east, Lim and Brunou already received the news that all of their comrades have fall from the might's of the Trio with out even lifting a finger against them.

"Oh no……." Brunou vibrated in fear with his hands covering his ears. "This is the last tower standing, they are coming to us! We are next! They are going to kill us!"

Lim also trembles in fear. "The dog will be with them as well, what do we do?"

Brunou stars to walk around nervously. "We are doom, we are doom! We have no chance against The Trio, but if we fail Master Aviar will kill us for sure! We are doom!"

Lim then remember something. "We have a ship just on the shore, this tower is right next to the beach!"

"Brunou stops walking and looks at Lim. "So what are you suggesting? That we run away? If we do that Master Aviar will find us!"

"He's too obsessed with the Trio and the Unknown Crystal to worry about us, besides by the way how the Trio is been beating everyone up I am sure that they can kill Aviar!"

In that moment one of the soldiers rushes into the watch room where Lim and Brunou are. "Sirs! Air Jay and Naga are coming! They will be here in a few seconds!"

"EEEEEH!!!!" Brunou eked.

"SO Brunou, what do we do? Do we stay here and fight or run away and survive?" Lim asked.

Brunou didn't need any more time to answer that question. "**Alright we are going to run away! Anything to get away from those three maniacs!**"

After shouting, both Brunou and Lim started to run away down the stairs directly to the exit.

"Every one run!" Lim shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Every one run to the ship we are going to leave this island once and for all. Run, run for your lives! Run like if Shabrimingo was right after you! Run!!"

All the soldiers of the tower moved away as fast as they can, they are just as afraid of The Trio as Brunou and Lim are.

Every one ran away from the tower directly to the beach, with Brunou running right behind them since he's very slow.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally rid of those three lunatics!" Brunou cried as he runs after his soldiers.

In that moment someone grabs Brunou by his ears and lifts him in the air.

"OUCH!!!!!!!!" Brunou cried out loud and sees that it is Air Jay and Naga. "Oh no……" he wines. "Please let me go, I can't take it any more….."

"Hey _yo_, Fatty, what's up? Where are you going?" Air Jay asked, pulling Brunou's ear up.

"I just want to get out of here! Me and my crew are leaving! I never want to come back to this island or to the Aviar Army! Please let me go! I don't want to be hammered again!" Brunou cried.

"What?" Naga asked in amaze. "You are going to leave?"

"You mean? No more beating on the fatty?" Air Jay asked, sounding like he was going to cry.

"YES NOW CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME GO!?!?!?" Brunou cried out loud.

"Ok." Naga replied.

Brunou blinked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"No kidding?"

"Of course."

"You are not going to harm me?"

"Not at all!" Naga lied. "Since this is the last time we'll see you we decided to let you go uninjured."

"Really?" Brunou asked in a hoped voice, then he points at Air Jay. "What about him?"

"I'll let you go!" Air Jay responded as he and Naga puts Brunou down.

Brunou starts to walk away slowly from Air Jay and Naga. "You promise? You promise you won't hurt me?"

"Yes of course!" Air Jay lied.

"We won't move a muscle!" Naga lied.

"Ok….I'll be going now." Brunou was about to leave when Naga and Air Jay hold him by the shoulders.

"Just like that? No goodbye kicks?" Air Jay asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,! No goodbye kicks!" Brunou pleaded.

But Air Jay and Naga throw him to the ground and kick him on his big fat butt, making him fly away to the ship and screaming like a little girl.

"Bye Fatty, its been fun!" Naga yelled, waving goodbye to Brunou as he fell down.

"You know, I going to miss torturing that guy!" Air Jay admitted.

"(You torture everyone you meet, Air Jay.)" Kiko reminded.

_------_

After destroying the last tower, the Trio returned back to the rebels camp.

"That was fun." Naga said. "We destroyed four towers and got rid of all of the top twelve leaders of the Aviar Army. It will be a matter of days before we get rid of the rest of the Aviar Army and get the crystal."

Air Jay yawned "I am bore. We spend these last days fighting weaklings and didn't even found a challenge here!" He sighs. "And to think that the Aviar Army are very fearful."

"Oh don't worry about those idiots." Naga said. "In a matter of days we shall attack the Avir Army for the last time……"

"Yes I know," Air Jay interrupted. "But I wish I could find a challenge here."

"Well you know that old expression: be careful what you wish for!" a sinister voice said from behind.

Naga, Kiko and Air Jay turn around to see Orland appearing from their shadows.

After coming out of the shadows he looks at the Trio with a grin hidden behind his black mask. "Ah….Air Jay, Naga….we meet again……"

_To be continued……._

Ramon: Fatty is gone, no more torture for him.

Sunny: but now Orland finally shows himself in front of the Trio.

Alandra: read and Review please.


	17. Orland's Attack

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 17

_------_

Orland walks near to the Trio, his expression is difficult to read because of his black mask covering his entire face. "I must say that are different since the last time I saw you two, you are all grown up!"

Air Jay and Naga look at each other confused.

"Say Naga, do you know who this guy is?" Air Jay asked.

"Of course I do!" Naga responded, acting all mighty and wise. "He's a man in a mask!"

Air Jay fell down to the ground because of that response. "_Olha obrigadinho! Isso também já vi!_ (Well thanks a lot! I could figure that by myself!)"

"Hey, don't talk Portuguese to me that way, boy!" Naga complained back.

"Did you just call me boy?"

Orland laughed. "How pitiable, it is so unreasonable when associates can not get along."

"Pitiable? Now there's a word you don't hear every day." Air Jay taunted.

"You still don't remember me, Air Jay? Do you remember the Troupes of Seilune? I was the captain until I was fired by Prince Phill because of his wife!"

with those words Naga remembers who this guy, he was the captain of a group of Soldiers that her father trained, and they became justice maniacs like him. She remembers perfectly the day when Air Jay first attacked Seilune and these guys were whiling on sacrificing anyone to get him, even her sister Amelia. Luckily Naga's mother managed to convince Phill to dispose off all those fools, especially Orland here.

"Oh Yeah, I remember you! You were that clown Philly-dork-want-to-be!" Air Jay laughed. "I remember Sylvinia kicking your butt! You were so lame that it made me sick, but I remember that you didn't wear any mask back then!"

Orland puts his right hand on his face. "That's true. I've suffering some sever changes since the last time we meet. After I was fired I walked around the road with no destination at hand, but I was distraught because of what happen to me. I was the top commander of the most powerful and imprudent troops in history, my pride and honor was take apart as quick as I was fired, I walk around the road like a living zombie for days; I refused to eat or drink or even sleep, I just crave for my own death. I was at the doors of death until the day I met him! Xellos Metallium!"

"Xellos?" Naga repeated. "That's that Mazoku you destroyed a few days ago, Air Jay."

"Indeed!" Orland said as he took his hand out of his face. "The accursed Mazoku priest promised me power, strong authority to destroy the ones who took my honor. That offer really trapped my attention in a way that I immediately said yes, I didn't even thought about the consequences. Xellos indeed make me quite potent but with a terrible cost, I became one of his subordinates and slave, just like he was the slave of Zellas Metalium, in other words I became a Mazoku myself, until now I lived a cursed live!"

"(So that is why I could not smell him!)" Kiko said telepathically.

"You were a dork when I meet you, you were a dork when you left Seilune, you were a dork when you made the deal with Xellos and you still are a big dork! It seems that being a dork is you pontential." Air Jay taunted, taking all of Orland's pain as a joke.

"Maybe, but I should thank you Air Jay. I thank you for destroying Xellos once and for all!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naga asked.

"Are you insane man?" Air jay asked.

"Let me explain. The day when you defeated Xellos for good something has happen to me. I don't know how this happen but I collected all of Xellos, now I posses all his powers multiplied with my own! And now with the power of the unknown Crystal I shall become powerful enough to overthrown Shabrimingo himself and take his rightful place as the king of Mazokus!"

Air Jay laughed at Orland's plans "Now I must say that you've became quite creative. And to think that you were just a stupid moron back then!"

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! And for what it seems you are also after the crystal like us!"

"My mission at the beginning was to join the Aviar Army and collect the Crystal to offer it to Master Zellas, but I changed my mind when I gain Xellos powers, I finally have a chance to avenge myself and make the entire world respect me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naga yawned. "I keep hearing those kinds of stories all the time. Shesh! It is so boring, can't you people think of anything original?"

"You gain some ambitions of your own Orland, but you won't take it for long because we are the ones who are going to take the crystal for ourselves and use it to defeat Lina!" Air Jay said as he cracked his knuckles. "So hit the road!"

"I think not!" Orland challenged as he levitated to the air a little.

"I'll take care of him Naga!" Air Jay said as he pushed Naga a little far away and walks to Orland. Let see what you got, jack!"

"Of course!" Orland then shoots a dark energy ball at Air Jay but Air Jay jumps to the air to escape it. Orland immediately appears right in front of Air Jay and throws another energy ball at Air Jay, hitting him this time and making him fall to the ground.

But Air Jay managed to fall on his feet ready to restart the fight but only to see that Orland is nowhere to be found. Air jay finds him standing right in front of him without even noticing, Orland takes that chance to throw another dark ball at Air Jay, hitting him hard, making him crash against some trees.

Air Jay got up again and charged against Orland ready to beat him, but Orland points both his hands at Air Jay and dozen of blasts come out, hitting Air Jay really hard, forcing him to go down.

Naga is in shock, ever since she met Air Jay she never saw him being overpowered like this. It seems that the combination between Orland's Mazoku powers and Xellos powers are quite greater that she can imagine. All this time that they have been fighting the Aviar army believing that they are the only ones standing in their way of getting the crystal but it seems that the real threat has remain hidden until now.

"You are so getting on my nerves, pal!" Air Jay said with a dangerous voice as he got up.

Orland remains in silence for a moment. "I can not feel your dark emotions, Air Jay. It seems that it is quite impossible to reach it even when you are furious, like now. I must applaud you Air Jay, you have an impressive control of your emotions, so good that not me or any other Mazoku can feel, now I understand why you and your family were always capable of destroying all the other Mazokus in your past time. Even with that cocky attitude of yours you are quite talented."

"Will you just stop cheering me and get on with the fighting? **KATRAPUMB!!!**" Air Jay presses his fist on the ground and a fire explosion emerges from the ground, running directly at Orland.

Orland lifts a hand up, creating a force field blocking Air Jay's attack; the he took that opportunity to attack Air Jay, punching him on the face with his elbow and making Air Jay fly to the air. Orland took that chance to throw another dark blast at Air Jay, this time making him fly really high into the air until he was no where to be found.

Kiko immediately teleported himself to Air Jay.

"Air Jay!!!" Naga cried, she is now alone with this Mazoku. She glares at him only to see him walking directly at her. Naga immediately puts herself in position, ready to throw a spell at Orland. "Don't think I am like Air Jay there, I am far more powerful than him!"

Orland ignores her threat and chuckles. "I must say you have changed a lot, Gracia Will Naga Seilune!"

Naga gasped when Orland called her by her real name, a name she hasn't heard for so long, she was so caught up with the surprise that she undo her spell, but immediately gain her composure "Say what? You are absolutely mistaken; it is only natural for Mazokus like yourself. I am the most powerful sorceress in the world, in fact from the entire universe. I am Naga The White Serpent!"

"**Do you take me a fool?**" Orland screamed, his dark energy making all the trees shaking and many rock fly to the air, even the grass tightly stuck on the ground starts to fly to the air. "I know very well who you are! Naga the Serpent shows her face on the world in the exact time when Phill's oldest daughter ran away from the kingdom of Seilune, coincidence? I think not! Only an idiot would not put two and two together. But I must say I am very impressed, you've made quite a name for yourself. You are just as destructive as Lina Inverse herself."

Naga did not say a word, she would never imagine that anyone could have guess who she really was but it was quite obvious for some people, she just never expected for any one to discover it, not even Lina figured that out, secretly she is glad that Air Jay and Kiko were not here, she really does not want them to know who she is or else her plan would be ruin, but she must finish Orland before he can tell Air Jay who she is.

Orland then stops just two feet away from Naga. "All these years that I served Xellos I have dreamed of the day that I would kill Air Jay and all the members of the Seilune Family, especially your mother. I admit that I was heartrending when I heard the news of your mother's death, I always dreamed of killing that filthy tramp myself!"

Naga growled when Orland insulted her mother. "How dare you!!!! **FREZZE ARROW!!!**" she shoots the spell at Orland but he lifts his hand to block the attack and then shoots a sparkle spell at Naga and grabs her by her neck.

"But since you are holding the memorial tribute of your mother I can kill you in her place. Let me tell you a little secret, soon your sister and your father will join you in the world of the dead, you should be happy that you'll all be reunited and a happy family again:" Orland taunted, holding Naga's neck tighter.

"You……stay …..away from……my sister!" Naga managed to say even with the pain.

"Spear me of your threats; they are nothing more than a waist of last words right about now!" Orland lifts his remaining hand up and the fingers of his hand turns into blades.

In that moment Air Jay is landing from the sky with Kiko right near him.

"(You better be careful Air Jay, it seems that the combination of his powers with Xellos has made him quite powerful!)" Kiko advised telepathically.

"I am so going to break that guy in haft!" Air Jay in a furious tone, then he forms his fire wings in his back. "It still isn't born the Mazoku that can take out the mighty all Air Jay!"

Air Jay flies down at all speed to catch Orland, only to find him strangulating Naga. In that moment Air Jay's cold dark heart stops to beat when he saw Naga like that, like he's losing some one cares again. "NO!!!!! **LET HER GO!!!**" He flies again at all speed at Orland, like a bullet. In his mind he can still hear the screams of his family getting murdered by Phill and his man, he still has the horrible vision of Sylvinia lying on the ground dead. He will not let the same thing happen to Naga.

Orland looks up to the air to see Air Jay charging directly at him. Orland lets go of Naga and jumps away from Air Jay's attack.

Air Jay got up to his feet with Naga in his arms and with his eyes burning in flames. He looks back at Orland with his eyes burning in rage. "You…… if you ever, **ever**, touch her again……"

"Enough threats!" Orland demanded. "I could dispose of you all myself but it seems that today is not the day designate for me to eradicate you all. We shall settle this another day, on the day when the crystal is finally out of the grave. Yes, that will be a fine day settle old scores that have lasted for so many years!" after saying that Orland teleports himself far away.

Air jay grunted for Orland running away, it seems that this guy is the real threat in this island. He then looks down at Naga and checks her pulse. "She's alright, she just fainted because of the lack of air. Lets get her to the village Kiko, she needs to rest there." Air Jay picks up Naga and starts to walk. "I swear when I find that Orland guy, I will kill him so bad that he'll wish to be in hell!"

Kiko follows Air Jay in silence, once again Air Jay amazes him. He never concerned for anyone in his dark life. The way he acts, the way he cares for this girls is really like if Air Jay is in love with her. Kiko wonders how this will all turn out when Air Jay discovers that Naga is Gracia.

From the dark Orland heard what Air Jay said. "Make me wish that I was in hell? Poor short minded Air Jay, thanks to you and to the Seilune family my life has turn into hell! And the price that I paid for becoming a Mazoku is far much worst, much worst that anyone can imagine, all because of you all. I swear that the day will come when I will be the one who will make everyone feel the pains of hell!"

_-----_

Two hours later Naga wakes up to find herself in one of the houses back in the village with Air Jay sitting right next to her.

"Air Jay? What happen? I remember that Orland guy and the next thing I knew everything went black."

"I saved _ya_ from him!" Air Jay responded as he got up from his chair. "It means you own me big time!" he said with a perverted smile.

"Take your horses from the rain Air Jay! You start thinking perverted stuff and I will Freeze arrow you again!" Naga threatened, which made Air jay back away a bit. "So did you finish that Mazoku?"

"Nope, he managed to get away:" Air jay responded in no much of delight. "Damn that guy is strong! I hardly managed to lay a finger at him!" he growled as he punched the wall. "This is the second time I get beat like this! Oh but this is going to end, I promise that this is going to end!"

"Ease up Air Jay. A little humiliation can do you good, it clears the soul and makes us motivated!" Naga said as she rested her head in her pillow. "I faced Lina millions of times but I never gave up challenging her for the title of the best sorceress! She defeated and humiliated me a thousand times but that always motivated me to go after her, but I don't lose my temper the way you do. So calm down!"

Air Jay looks curiously at Naga. "You….you are trying to cheer me up?"

Naga blushed when Air Jay ask her that, but it is true, she is trying to cheer him up, she doesn't understand why, why she would feel sympathy for the man who murdered her mother. "What ever. Look, just go downstairs and bring me something to eat!"

"Alright." With that Air Jay left the room.

_------_

In the kitchen Air Jay finds his dog eating all the food in the kitchen. "Kiko! I know that you left something for me and Naga!" he shouted

"(Oh yeah, I left you guys a box of cookies!)" Kiko points his paw to the box.

Air Jay shakes his fist in fury. "Why must you always have to eat everything?"

"(Because I'm the dog in this group.)"

"Oh brother….."

"(Air Jay there is something I want to talk to you.)"

"What? What is it?" Air Jay asked, a little surprised by Kiko's sudden telepathic change of tone, he seems more serious.

"(Well it is about Naga, do you trust her?)"

Air Jay blushed with the question. "Me?...well….why do you ask that?"

"(you seem to care for her a lot, and I must say that you two really work well as a team, you guys beat and humiliated in the most wacky way all the ones who stand up against you guys. When ever she gets herself in trouble you are always there to defend her, something that you have never done to anyone!"

"So what's your point?"

(You always killed, humiliated, beat, bruised and destroyed everyone you meet, that is your hobby. When you meet this girl your original plan was to go to bed with her, but you _communicate_ with her very differently, in fact it is the first time you have a _friendly_ conversation with anyone. Most of all you let her push you around, you never let anyone do that to you, she has already punched you more than once, throw Freeze arrows at you and she has insulted you a few times already. I would like to know why you are you letting her do this? Why do you let her push you this way?)"

Air Jay didn't responded immediately, he just scratches his head nervously. "I….I don't know…..but for some strange reason I could not slap her or even kill her. It is so strange, it feels like…..like she's special to me, and I fell like I know her for so long. I just don't know…..I feel so good when I am with her….."

Kiko grinned. "(Air Jay….I think you are really in love.)"

"WHAT!?!?!?! No way! I am the all mighty Air Jay. I am the big bad boy and the living dream of all the hot babes! I don't fall in love! The ladies fall in love with this big bad sexy boy!"

"(Stop acting all macho and cool, why you don't just admit that….)" Kiko was interrupted when he and Air Jay felt that there is someone is near the house. "(Air Jay, I feel someone is coming, but it is not that Mazoku guy.)"

"It could be someone from the Aviar army. I shall take care of the goon!" Air Jay leaves the kitchen to find who it is that it is spying on them.

"(Alright, I will continue to chow down.)" And Kiko continues to eat his food

_----_

Naga walks to the window to look at the sun set, she is so confused. She wants to kill Air Jay for taking her mother away from the world but in the same time she is feeling attracted by him, once again, things were so much easier for her when she traveled with Lina, she was always competing against her or even taunting her but she never had to deal with anything like this. She wants to kill him but she is also feeling bad about it, as much as she hates to admit it Naga and Air Jay really do work well as a team, just as good when she was traveling with Lina, but with Air Jay it is different, she feels in a certain way, more alive.

Naga then notices Air Jay leaving the house, he seems to be looking for someone. This caught Naga interest and she decides to follow him to make sure he doesn't try anything funny against her.

_-----_

Air Jay walks around on the streets of the empty village, not knowing that he is followed by Naga. Air Jay's eyes are searching the entire area to see if he could find the intruder. "Where are you, you little piece of trash?"

Air Jay continues to walk a little further until the intruder himself comes out, it is none other than Arn.

Naga managed to hide in the dark Alley and she sees Air Jay and Arn , face to face, Naga just wonders why the former member of the Aviar Army is here. He is now on our side against the Aviar Army, right?

Air Jay smirked when he saw that it is just Arn. "So it's you, for a moment here I thought that it someone very important."

"You always have a very insolent idiom." Arn replied. "You are still the same heartless monster that everyone knows and hate."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Air Jay replied back with a cocky attitude. "I am the Portuguese bad boy, and I love it. But for some reason I have the feeling that you don't like me very much. Why is that? Did I humiliated you from somewhere or did I kill someone you liked?"

Arn glares more furiously at Air Jay. "You mean you don't remember me? Don't you remember my village? The village you destroyed?"

"I destroy a lot of places, I don't remember them all. so why don't you just give me some hits!"

"Well I remember!" Arn screams furiously. "I remember the dreadful day when you invaded our village! You just came and bossed everyone around and you started to beat some of the locals until the headmaster of our village came to you and started to mention the vampire Styndorn."

"Styndorn?" Naga thought. "I remember him. Back then when I first met Lina I remember coming to this village and the Village headmaster came to us to asked us to save some locals that were trapped in some ruins that was overrun by some monsters, but in the end we discovered that the local villagers trick us and they send us there to use us as sacrifices for the idiot vampire Styndorn. After we got all of Syndorns treasures Lina left me in the ruins and when back to the village to blow them up. Arn is from that Village?"

"Oh yeah!" Air Jay screamed, snapping his finger. "Now I remember! Your village boss mentioned about a Vampire that could be quite of a challenge for me, I of course welcomed the challenge and went to the ruins he mentioned. I faced the Vampire that he mentioned only to find out that he was weaker than a sick kitten, later I found out that the village people were always tricking people into coming to the ruins and use them as sacrifices to the Vampire which I ended up killing him. What really drive me crazy is that the village people were planning on using me as a sacrifice. So I returned back to the village and killed every one I could find. I must say that I found it fun!"

Air Jay's last words infuriated Arn. "You found it fun?"

"Yes, that is what happens to those who try to trick me. I slaughter them until they are no more!" Air Jay replied with a grim voice.

"You are proud of it? You came to my came back to my village and you killed everyone in sight! My wife was in the middle of those victims! **You ruin my life!**" Arn screamed, releasing and the fury and pain that he's been enduring all this time.

Naga gasped when she heard that. Air Jay killed all the people in that Village? She knows that he's a cold hearted criminal but she was not excepting this.

"And what does that mean to me?" Air Jay taunted very coldly.

Naga heard that and got revolted with what she heard.

That only enraged Arn some more and he remained in his position, shaking in fury.

"What's the matter bud? You want to kill me? Well I am right here, come and get me!" Air Jay challenged. "What's the matter? Aren't you angry at me for killing your woman?" he taunted again, irritating Arn some more who still remain in his spot. "Oh, are you afraid of the big bad guy?"

Arn wanted to punch Air jay really hard, but he is afraid of him, he knows that Air Jay can crush him easily like a bug, his original plan was to come here to spy on Air jay to see if he could find anymore weakness from his part.

"Just as I thought!" Air Jay turns his back at Arn. "Get out of my face. I'll let you go this time because I am not in the mood right now but if I ever catch you in my sight again I will make sure that you join your fellow villagers. AHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Just before Air Jay could walk away Arn calls him out. "Hold it right there, Air Jay! Because of you I joined the Aviar army in the past so that I could seek revenge on you, I left the Army but my desire for revenge still flows inside of me. I promise you this, one of these days you are going to regret for all the evilness that you have done!"

Air Jay turns his head to Arn with an evil smirk. "I don't think so pal. I never regretted for all the things that I have done." After saying that Air Jay starts to walk away, leaving Arn alone with his anger.

The one who got more enraged with Air Jay's last words is Naga, it is like Air Jay is saying that Air Jay has no regrets about killing her mother.

_-----_

Air Jay returns back to the house and brings the box of cookies to Naga. "You baby! I have here your food!" Air Jay said as he knocked Naga's door. "It is only a box of cookies because Kiko ate everything else."

"Go away!" Naga shouted from inside the room.

"Huh?" this confused Air Jay. "But weren't you hungry?"

"I lost my appetite, now go away!"

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

"Air Jay, I said go away!"

"But….."

"Air Jay, I won't say it again, go away or I will Freeze arrow you so bad that you won't be able to melt it down with your fire powers!" Naga threatened, with a very deep, sincere, serious voice.

Air Jay only stayed there in front of the door for a moment, and then he goes downstairs again, he wonders what could be wrong with Naga.

In her room Naga sits down, leaded against the wall with her hands holding her face, so much anger in her face. Luckily Naga managed to get back to the house before Air Jay but she is a little tire because of all the running. She starts to hate herself for ever starting to feel sympathy for Air Jay, but after what she hears what he said to Arn her hate returned back. "You have no regrets, do you Air Jay? Well I won't have no regrets myself when I use the crystal to obliterate you once and for all!" Naga said in a low voice, more determinate then ever.

_To be continued……_

Maliska: damn, now things are getting to hard and difficult for The Trio.

Ramon: but more big stuff on the way. The search for the Unknown Crystal is more firm then ever. Who will obtain it?

Sunny: read and review please.


	18. The Time is Now!

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 18

_------_

Six days passed since Naga and Air Jay faced Orland, and during that time Aviar has sent many soldiers to find and capture the Trio, none of them succeeded and many have end up dead in the hands of the Trio. Many other soldiers decided to abandon the island to break away from the wrap of Aviar and escape the madness of the Trio, in these last two days they haven't received any attack from the soldiers which was why Naga ordered some of the rebels to spy what it is left of the Aviar Army.

Right now Air Jay, Naga and Kiko are walking directly to the camp of the rebels because Ashley has summoned them for an important reunion.

Air Jay points his looks to Naga, ever since that day when they fought Orland she has been giving nothing but the silent treatment; even with all the, so called fights, against the soldiers she hardly even communicates with him, it is like she is mad at him or something. Air Jay does not know why but he does not like this one bit. What's wrong with Naga?

Naga avoided eye contact with Air Jay at all cost, after what he said the other day to Arn, she feels more hate for him then ever before, it almost feels like she was betrayed again. All the pain that she has been keeping inside, all the misery, all the angst, all the sadness she has is all because of the man who's right behind him. _I never regretted for all the things that I have done._ These words have been haunting Naga for these last days, it makes her remember the tragic death of her mother, bring her nightmares. She's been avoiding Air Jay all this time because the mere sight of his face brings back more disturbing memories.

A few miles away they already saw Ashley waiting for them.

"So what's wrong?" Naga asked when she was just three feet away from Ashley.

"We need to talk, it is very urgent." Ashley responded as she led the Trio back to camp.

_-----_

When they arrived to the camp they noticed all the rebels of the island there with a determinate look.

"So what's the big deal here?" Air Jay demanded. "What is it so important to wakes us up so early in the morning? It better be good!"

"It is." Vitty assured. "We went to the Aviar Armies camp like you people ordered us…."

"And we discovered that their forces are minimal!" Jam finished.

"Minimal?" Naga asked.

"Yes, it seems they are just fifty or sixty the most. Most of those soldiers are tire and weakened."

"With all the beating that you and Air Jay gave them, their spirits are practically broken, even when you two defeated all the twelve top leaders." Ashley said, a little revolted. Ever since they agreed to let Air Jay and Nag be their temporary leaders they have been destroying all the soldiers of the Aviar Army but have done nothing to free all the island people that are the prisoners of the same Army. Ashley has seen all the amazing things that Naga and Air Jay can do but they could at least use their powers to free the island

"OHOOHOHOHOHO!!" Naga laughed. "It took some time but our plan has succeeded."

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Ashley asked confused, and she's not the only one, all the rebels had confused look on their faces.

"Why do you think that we never let you guys fight the Aviar Army?" Air Jay asked with a smirk. "We wanted to meet their leaders, to disturb them to make them mad, so mad that they would stupidly send their entire army after us."

"That way we would finish them off and reduce their forces so that it can be easy to destroy them for good."

Ashley gasped. "Wait a minute….was that your plans all this time? To revise the enemy, to upset them so that they could waist their forces on attempts of revenge, deteriorating them so that we can defeat them easily?"

"Bingo!" Naga responded. "And now you guys have the advantage in the numbers!"

Every one cheered, for the first time they are seeing the light after so long in living under the rules of the Aviar Army.

"Now I start to understand why you guys never wanted to invade their camp in the first place and wanted to meet Aviar and upset him so much." Ashley said.

"But how did you guys know that Aviar would send his army after you two?" Vitty asked.

"I know the type. He thinks he's so strong that he believes that he's always right and when his pride was destroyed he used all the means necessary to catch us." Air Jay responded. "His own pride cost him his loss!"

"So that means that the time is now?" Ashley asked, very determinate. "It is today that we are going to free our people from the claws of the Aviar Army?"

Naga nodded and looks back to the Rebels. "Grab your gears, you guys! Today is the promising day!"

All the rebels saluted Naga and when to their tents to grab their weapons.

Emily walks to Air Jay and Naga with a face full of hope. "So… you guys are going to bring my Mama and Papa back?"

Air Jay and Naga did not respond, who knows if the kid's family is alive, they just gave her an assuring smile.

"One way or another, you and family will be in peace again." Naga said to the little girl, and Emily smiled at her.

Arn simply watched them, with a grin in his face. "This might be good. Maybe I can have my revenge on Air Jay today.

_-----_

The Trio and all the rebels are on the pot of the cliff where they can catch a good view of what's left of the camp of the Aviar Army.

"All the soldiers are walking around, their defenses a mere shadow of what they use to be." Ashley said, looking to the camp with her binoculars. "So where do we start first."

"Naga, Kiko and I will go to the caves to find the Unknown Crystal" Air Jay said.

"We shall probably get the attention of many of the soldiers." Naga said as she passes a map to Ashley. "Also getting the attention of the Soldiers that are guarding the people of the island. When they attention is driven away you and your rebels are free to release the prisoners and attack the soldiers!"

"That is a good idea but you guys are forgetting that the Prisoners are probably weak because of the horrible condition they have been enduring these last mounts." Ashley reminded.

"It doesn't matter, you guys will have more advantage and that will break the trust of the armed forces."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Air Jay said a little impatient. "I want to get this over with!"

"Alright, calm down!" Naga replied then turns to Ashley. "As soon as you guys see our signal, you go free your people."

"What signal is that?"

"Don't worry; you'll know when you see it."

Ashley sweat drooped. "I think I do."

_-----_

As soon as the Trio was away from the rebels, they walked directly to the camp of the Aviar Army, all three in silence.

"It's about time we finish this joke once and for all and get that damn crystal for good!" Air Jay said excitedly to Naga, but she did not respond him. This is driving Air Jay insane, Naga is the first one who ever talked to Air Jay like if he was a normal person and now she does even say anything? Air Jay sure misses her replies and jokes, even her insane laugh. Air Jay could not take it anymore and steps right in front of Naga. "Just what is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Naga snapped.

"Why are you not talking to me? You just act like if I have done something horrible to you! Acting like if I am your enemy!"

Because you are my enemy, you fool! Naga screamed in her mind. "If I act like this then I'll act like this if I want! I am Naga the Serpent! You don't like it then that's your damn problem! So now I would like you to shut up and let me pass!" she demanded as she pushed Air Jay out of the way.

"Naga!" Air Jay shouted when Naga had her back at him. "I know that have been traveling together for just a few days but I can tell that something is bothering you, really bad."

"You think you know me?" that was Naga's only reply.

"No I don't…… but if something is bothering you can tell me……I'll listen." Air Jay said, for the very first time in his life he spooked in a soft voice. "We are partners after all."

Naga turn to him with angry glares, she can not believe she is hearing that from the same man who she once trusted and who killed her mother. She then walks back to him and grabs him by his collar. "We are just temporary partners! Because when this is finished only one of us will use that crystal to defeat Lina! After we find out how to activate it we will become enemies! You got that?" she shouted right at Air Jay's face and let him go to carry on with her way.

For the first time in his life Air Jay is speechless, in fact he feels quite lost.

Kiko on the other hand is very mystified with Naga sudden change of feelings, why is she treating Air Jay like this? Something must have happen, but what? Right now they have a big mission ahead of them, they are going to finish the Aviar Army once and for all.

_-----_

Aviar stands in the middle of his chambers with a calm face but with a dangerous dark aura surrounding him, his anger consuming him. He had everything planed out; he started by coming to this island, find the magical crystal, consume its power, and conquer the world, but a couple stands in his way in the most devastating and arrogant way, humiliating him and his troops and worst of all defeating his twelve top leaders. In these last days he's been forcing his slaves to dig for the crystal and at the same time he has sent almost every one of his troops to find Air Jay and Naga but with no results.

Suddenly Aviar feels a pain in his hearts and lands on one knee with a hand covering his mouth, and then he saw the blood in his hand. "Curses……I don't have that much time! I need that crystal as soon as possible!"

"Supreme Commander Aviar!!!" a soldier cried as he entered Aviar's chambers without asking permission.

"What do you want? What is the meaning of this?"

"Its Air Jay and Naga! They are invading our camp and they are approaching the giant hole where the digging is being held!"

"What!?!?" Aviar shouted very loud, so loud that it made the soldier fly to the air and crashing against the wall. "They finally decided to attack me! Curses, my forces are minimal, they won't be enough to stop Air jay and Naga to reach the Crystal and worst of all the digging is practically complete, we have found the Crystal inside a temple but with a strong magical seal stopping us to get the darn Crystal. No matter, they won't have the crystal, I shall deal with them myself this time. I have waited a long time for this moment and I going to discipline them for all the disgrace they have put me in to!"

"You seem very confident!" Orland said as he appears right behind Aviar. "Not one of your twelve leaders was a challenge for The Trio, what makes you think that you have a chance against them?"

"You are a fool, Orland!" Aviar replied. "The last time I saw them I was so close of finishing them myself when they cowardly escaped! I can overwhelm them myself and I will have their heads!"

Orland replied with a chuckle. "You wasted most of your troops in ridiculous attempts on catching them with out thinking about the cost. I can sure say that the Trio has made you so mad that you completely forgot about your goal about abut finding the Crystal. You are completely obsessed in destroying the Trio!"

"Maybe but they discomfited me long enough, the enough to destroy my pride. I will obliterate them and I will annihilate every one who stands in my way! Including you Orland!" Avair said, and then he left the room to fight the Trio.

Orland just laughed at Aviar's threat. "You are the real fool here Aviar. Your life is ending because of your power and you think you can defeat Air Jay and Naga? I will let them finish you first and then I will dispose of them myself. Only I will have the ultimate triumph in this story. Poor insignificant Aviar, you're so full of hate that you don't even realized that the Aviar Army is already dead, it has been finished ever since you gave into your anger for The Trio. A terrible waist, but necessary to achieve my goals."

_-----_

After getting rid of all the Soldiers that were in their way, the Trio walked by the gigantic hole in the middle of the camp.

"Man, this hole is colossal." Air Jay commented. "And it is very profound."

"That's true." Naga said. "It is indeed deep. I believe that the village people that were forced to dig this hole are very tire after being force to dig this hole all this time, I don't think they will be able to fight the soldiers of the Aviar Army. But no matter, after the beating we gave these last soldiers I bet that most of them ran away."

"So let's rock this joint and get that damn Crystal!" Air Jay said as he picks up Kiko and forms wings of fire on his back. "Lets do it!" and he flies down the hole.

"Sometimes he's so impatient." Naga said as she follows Air Jay by using a raywing.

After twenty minutes of flying down the hole, the bottom is nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! How long do we still have to fly down? I'm getting sick and tire of all this!" Air Jay growled.

Naga ignored that growl. She starts to wonder who could have hid the crystal in this island, so deeply underground. Who ever she or he did it, it must have been for an important reason to do it, normally a sorcerer constructs a very deep underground laboratory to avoid getting attention from unwanted guests or to hide something very important from the rest of the world, but who ever hid the Crystal in here sure had a hard work to do it. But Naga now realizes something, why is it that who ever hide the Unknown Crystal never used its power? Why did he hide it from the rest of the world? Why was he or she afraid of?

Naga thought were interrupted when Air Jay called her. "Yo Naga, look down there! I see a temple!" he points as they finally reach the bottom on the hole

"That must be the place! The Aviar army did all the dirty work for us on finding the Crystal, now let's go get it!" Naga ran directly to the temple but she stopped when she saw a figure coming out of it. "Who goes there?"

"I am delighted that you came, you wretched punks!" Aviar said as he finally came out of the temple. "I would not want you to miss your demise."

"How did you get here so fats?" Air Jay asked.

"You fools have no conception of my powers, but it does not matter anyway because you are going to go to meet your maker!"

"Why? Do you have the crystal?" Naga asked in a calm but worry tone.

"Sadly no. the Crystal is inside the temple, in a chamber that it is protected by a magic seal, making impossible for me to get it!"

"Oh really?" Air Jay asked with a grin as he walks next to Naga. "Naga can you break the spell in that chambers and get the crystal?"

"I don't know what type a spell it is but I think I can do it!" Naga responded in a confident voice. "After all I am the great Naga the Serpent!"

"Cool!" Air Jay said as he took two steps forward to Aviar. "Then go in and break the seal, I will deal with Aviar myself!"

Naga smirked then looks back at Aviar. "Sounds like a fine plan, just be sure you meet me when you beat this clown!" after saying that Naga ran into the temple and Aviar didn't made any move to stop her.

"What a gracious sacrifice." Aviar stated. "You let your girlfriend live a little more but she will die after I am done with you!"

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "The one thing I am not it's gracious and don't get illusions jack, you won't beat the All mighty Air Jay! Me and my girl still want our rematch with Lina and it won't be dweeb like you who's going to stop us!"

"You insignificant fool! You really think that you can defeat me? I am not an irrelevant like Phill!"

"Will you stop acting like a stinking old hag and get on with the fighting?"

Aviar takes off his cape and grabs his gigantic red sword. "The stinking old lady is not afraid of a flea like you! Prepare to die!"

"You first. **ESTRELA!!!!**" Air Jay throws a star of fire to Aviar. But in the very moment that the Star of fire hits Aviar's sword it completely evaporated.

"It seems that your attack have no effect on my mighty sword!" Aviar taunted and points his sword at Air Jay, releasing dozen of blasts.

Air Jay stayed in his place and accepts all the hits, making some cuts, bruises and some holes in his body.

Kiko simply made a force field around himself so that he would not be hit by the blasts.

Air Jay's body is full of holes but he keeps a big smirk on his face. Later all his bruises starts to burn and after a few seconds later all the fire around Air Jay's bruises starts to vanish and all his wounds are completely gone.

"Amazing, all your wounds are gone." Aviar said with a calm voice. "You really do have the powers of the phoenix in you Air Jay."

"Yes everyone knows that."

"No matter how many times a person can cut you even cut out your limbs you can always use your phoenix powers to revive your body, but that category matters to me not. Let me remind you that thanks to this blade I hold in my hands I have all the powers of Zanafer, the only dark lord who was an equal match to the king of all Mazokus, Shabrimingo, all that power now belongs to me, an infinite and graceful power that a mere mortal would only dream of having. And it is not a accursed punk like your self that will stand in my way!"

Air Jay just laughed at Aviar's comments. "You are so full of it, man. You may have the power of Zanafer but you are too weak to beat me!"

Aviar simply growled at Air Jay's insult. "You miserable fool! You still dare to mock me?"

"I am not mocking. Why should I waist my energy killing you when the power of Zanafer can do that for me?"

"What?"

_To be continued……_

Sunny: what did Air jay meant by that?

Ramon: who knows? All I know that the final battle between the Aviar Army and The Trio is on the way.

Maliska: please read and review.


	19. The Crystal

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 19

_------_

Aviair and Air Jay stare at each other for a moment until Aviar decides to break the silence "Speak damn you! Tell me what you meant by that?"

Air Jay smirked. "Ever since I meet you and fought your army I've been wondering why you surrounded yourself with worthless soldiers that you gathered by recruiting bandits. Even if your army is considered the big mean ones I wonder why you needed them."

"I needed them to form the most powerful force of the world!" Aviar replied.

"Bull! That's all bull, man. I made a research on the memories of a Mazoku named Xellos and it said that anyone who hold the power of Zanafear gain an impressive power, strong enough to destroy an entire city. That power can be gain by breaking the seal where Zanafear was buried and gain his power, that happen once to a copy until he was defeated by Lina Inverse. That power can be gain by the sword of Zanafear, the same sword you are holding right now, the same sword that only a few people know about it. That sword is a blessing but also a curse, The Mazoku never bothered to find it because they know of the terrible secret of the Sword of Zanafear, anyone who gains it gains all the powers of Zanafear but his life gets shorter until he eventually dies. That is why you and your army always gathered powerful magical objects, in hopes to find something to save your life, and I bet the Unknown crystal is your last hope." Air Jay said with a grim smirk. "What good is power if you end up dying, right?"

Aviar remained in silence for a moment until he returns back that insane smirk. "It is all true; I don't need worthless weakling like the ones you and your girl defeated, I only used them to achieve my goal but I still want to destroy Seilune and his people." Aviar let out a vindictive laugh. "But when I do it I will do it on my own. The Unknown crystal is my last hope, I'll need to catch it and bring it to the same man who informed me about the Crystal, he seems to know how to activate it. When I hold the powers of the Unknown Crystal I'll be rid of the curse of Zanafear for good!"

"So it seems but by your looks you don't have much time" Air Jay pointed out. "But you're at your weakest point. That is why I said that I won't waist my strength on you!"

"YOU FOOL!!!" Aviar shouted and pressed his sword on the ground. "I have been in more battles that you and I have more experience! Just like you I am a warrior, the strongest of it all. If I die I rather to pass away in combat! I forbid you Air Jay to deny me a warrior's end!"

Air Jay remains in silence for a moment until he puts himself in a fighting position. "It's your funeral, bud. You want some? Then come get some!"

"I am glad to hear that!" Aviar pulls his sword up and puts himself in a fighting position. "If I die today, I'm going to make sure that you'll breathe your last breath today as well!"

_------_

In the Temple Naga finds the door where the Crystal is being held, she touches the door and she can feel that there is a strong powerful Magic. Naga could not put her finger on it but she feels something very familiar in this magic, it is like she had felt it before. "Why do I have the feeling this magic is so familiar? Well never mind I better get to work, Air Jay won't be able to hold Aviar for ever."

Naga closes her eyes and starts to perform an incantation; her body starts to glow and points the palm of her hands to the door, her hands lets lose a glow that surrounds the door, after the door was completely surrounded by the glow the door finally opens. "That was easy, I have open many enchanted doors but this one seemed quite familiar…I wonder why…."

Naga then creates a lightning spell and a she sees the Crystal right in the middle of the room, the room was quite small for such an enormous door. Naga notices the Crystal, the famous Cryatal that everyone is after, after all these years that the crystal has been under the ground it still shines like a pretty penny and with out any dirt around it.

"Wow! That crystal sure shines pretty, I hope it will be very usefull for me in the end or else I will sell it for the better price." Naga said enchanted by the crystal but then she notices a shadow right next to her and she sees the other shadow about to attack her.

Naga ducks down when she was about to get hit and performs a spell. "**MEGA BRAND!!!**"

The attack explodes in the ground but Naga's attack manage to jump back to escape it.

"Orland?" Naga said when she recognized her attacker, is that same accursed Mazoku who use to work for her father when he was human.

"Now, now, Naga…you should not use your explosive spell in here." Orland warned in a mocking tone. "Don't forget that we are in a cave a few miles under ground, any big explosion can burry us alive."

"Hump! I admit that I completely forgot about you but no matter!" Naga replied in her arrogant way. "But I'm glad you came, I have old scores to settle with you. You caught me off guard the last time but this time you are going to get what's coming to ya!"

"You are so blind and arrogant Naga. I will truly enjoy destroying you."

"Other filthy rats said the same thing but they are the ones who parish." Naga said as she prepared a spell.

"It's a good thing I am not a filthy rat." Orland taunted as he runs to Naga.

"**FREEZE PISTOL!!!!**" Naga shouted and releases an ice spell that creates an enormous block of ice that runs directly at Orland.

Orlands stops in his tracks and transforms his fingers into blades and cuts the ice block into pieces

"**DAMU BRASS!!!**" Naga shouts as she throws the spell at Orland.

Orland jumps to the air to escape the attack.

Naga takes that chance to make another attack "**FREEZE ARROW!!!**"

The ice spell runs directly at Orland who is stopped in mid air. He points his hand to the spell and creates a force field that blocks Naga's attack.

Naga gasped when she saw that, Orlands seems stronger than before. "Darn it……"

"You finally understand that you have no probability against me?" Orland mocks.

"Says you!!!" Naga screams and prepared to make another spell.

But Orland vanishes and appears right in front of Naga and punches her right on the stomachs. The hit was so strong that made Naga crash against the wall.

Naga them collapse on the ground and remain unmoved, it seems like she's dead.

Orland chuckles sinisterly. "It is over, Gracia Will Naga Seilune. Go join your mother in the world of the death."

Naga slowly gets up to her feet, laughing her famous insane laugh as she did. "OOOH OHOHOHOHOH! I don't think so. I, Naga the Serpent don't fall down and die that easily!"

For the first time Orland grumbles with annoyance. "Why….why must you persist to struggle? Why must you continue when you know you don't stand a chance? You have faced Lina many times, countless of times, you always been beaten, still you continued to hunt her in order to be known as the supreme sorceresses. With all your efforts, all your brawls you never managed to obtain victory. Why don't accept reality and admit that you can't win? You are worthless!"

Naga never lose her cool with all of Orland's comments, she remains with her usual and cofident grin. "Hump! You are such a fool, Orland. You were a fool when you worked with my father, you were a fool when you worked with Xellos and you still are a fool. The answer to your question is obvious; I am Naga the Serpent! I have faced many dares in my life and I always came out on top. All the efforts I have made in my life are enough proof that I am not a failure like you acknowledged, Orland. Besides I made a promise that I would never give up, no matter what. Most of all, I am Naga the Serpent, Not Gracia! Naga the Serpent is unique and powerful and I refuse to be defeated by someone who has always been noting but an insignificant minion!"

Orland growled with Naga's last words. "I have enough of you! **DIE!!!!**" Orland charges against Naga with a dark energy ball in his hand.

He throws it against Naga but she jumps to the air and grabs Orland's head with her hand and makes him fall to the ground with her hand still holding his head.

"**MEGA BRAND!!!!**" Naga shouted, performing the ground spell with the same hand that it's holding Orland's head.

"AAAH!!!" Orland screamed in pain when he got hit and roles out of the way, he then gets up to his knees with both his hands covering his face, he's in terrible pain since Naga's spell destroyed his mask.

"OOOHOHOHOHOH! Now you know it is not wise to challenge the magnificent Naga the Serpent!" Naga said very smugly.

"I am so ashamed of myself. I thought that I could gather enough negative energy from you but all I hear is your cocky talk. But that is going to change; I am going to obliterate you once and for all!" Orland said as he removed his hands from his head.

Naga freaked out when she Saw Orlands face, his head is nothing but a skull, his neck is all bones, he only has the right eye and a little piece of flesh around his eye. "Man….did I do that to your face."

"No you did not!" Orland snapped. "What you are seeing before you is the price that I paid for supremacy. Xellos said that he would make quite potent but he never mentioned that I would have to sacrifice my entire flesh for it! That is what I hate about people like you, Lina and Air Jay, you all achieve powers with out giving anything of yourselves but I had to give my flash for power. I hate you all, I hate you all! My Mazoku powers are very agonizing but believe me it is worth it! Worth it to have my revenge and to destroy the likes of you!"

"OOOHOHOHOHHOOHOHOH!!! Orland, you are such a fool!" Naga laughed. "It was your own greediness and egotism that drove you into what you are today but you use lame excuses and blame everything on the others. You are so scrawny, no wonder why my mother had no trouble beating you!"

"I have had it with your insulting mouth! I am going to kill you once and for all!!!" Orlands skeleton body starts to emerge a powerful dark energy and right behind him a portal starts to open.

The portal starts to grow bigger and larger and a mystical force is sucking everything into it, except Orland who seems to be immune to the power.

Naga feels herself being dragged to the Portal by force, so she freezes her legs with an ice spell, making her being really stuck to the ground, but the power of that portal seems to be immense, she won't last forever.

"It is all pointless now! Your fate is sealed, Naga the Serpent!!!" Orland laughed.

"What is that Portal? What are you doing?" Naga demanded using more ice spell to trap her to the ground.

"This, my dear, is the Fear Zone!"

"Fear Zone?"

"It is a forbidden spell that I have learned! Every one who is trapped inside in the Fear Zone will be lost forever in an empty void and of course they will end up dying in matter of minutes because of the poison air floating around, and your soul will be floating around with out never finding a resting place. This can affect Human or Mazokus, even their Astral bodies can suffer the same effects, which is why many mazoku are afraid to use it. I was hoping to use this on your family but you forced me to use it on you, you are quite lucky, congratulations."

Naga did not know what to do, she has never been in a difficult situation like this but she refused to go down. Like she said before she battled many obscurities in her life and she just refused to go down, now when she found her mothers killer and she plans to exterminate him as well. "Well I also have something to give to you Orland, I was hoping to use it against Air Jay but you forced me to use it against you first!"

"Huh?"

Naga points her hands at Orland. "**CHAOS STRING!!!**" and the spell hits Orland really hard, making him fall to the Portal.

"**NOOO!**" Orland screamed for dear life as he holds on to the edge of the Portal, but the portal is starting to close down with Orland in it. "**No!!! I can not die, I must have my revenge!! It is not fair!!!**" Orland screams in desperation as he finally gets sucked in the Fear Zone and the portal closes for good.

The ice on Naga's legs finally breaks and she lands on her knees, breathing heavily as she did. "Man……That was really close….I wish Lina was here so that I could scorn at her face……" Naga then gets up and takes a deep breath. "Well time to get the crystal and get out of here."

Naga walks inside the room and slowly takes hold of the crystal with her hands; it is a small crystal with the size of her fist but crystal clear. "Such a small thing, it is hard to believe that this thing can make a person strong. Oh well, I better get out of here."

"I have other plans." Said a voice from behind Naga, she turns around to see Arn.

"Arn? How did you get here?"

"I manage to get in while Air Jay and Aviar are fighting each other like maniacs." Arn responded, and then puts out his knife out and Naga gasped when she saw the knife. "Now you have something that I want! Revenge!"

Naga takes a step back. "Everyone wants revenge now a day. But what does that has to do with me?"

"It seems that Air jay is quite found of you. So I am going to take from him something he treasures!" Arn said in a threatening tone.

Naga blushed when she hears that, then she shakes her head. "What makes you think that I will go on that easily? In case you haven't notice I just take down a strong Mazoku!"

"I know, but I know your weakness." Arn then cuts his arm, revealing some blood.

Naga gasped when she saw the blood, the horrible memory that has been tormenting her all these years is invading her mind. "Blood……Blood….. BLOOD!!!!" She screamed very emotionally, she tried her best to stay up, she knows that this man wants to kill her but the outrageous remembrance that she suffered all these years is just too strong for her to seize or resist, she faints and falls to the ground but with one hand still holding that crystal.

Arn had a smirk on his face and looks behind him. "I can hear Air Jay coming, I told him I was going to make him regret for all that he has done and now he's going to lose all he holds dear, just like he has done to me!"

_-----_

Outside Air jay and Aviar are fighting with all they got, at least Aviar is, Air Jay is hardly moving at all. Kiko is simply watching the fight and yawning, he considers this a boring fight.

"What's the matter old goof? Is your age coming up to ya?" Air Jay mocked coldly, taking Aviar's pain as a joke and then kicks him on the face.

Aviar falls down to one knee but immediately get up to his feet and holding his sword tight.

He looks up at Air Jay but he's already seeing everything all blurry and his legs are all weakening. "No….not now……Not when I am so close!" Aviar screamed in his mind. "To think I was so close to archive my goal…..I was so close to be the most powerful man in the world……but I won't go down with out a fight….I refuse to go down with out a fight!"

"What's the matter old timer? Don't have the guts to stand up against the all mighty Air Jay no more?" Air Jay mocked at Aviar again.

Aviar roared like a wild beast and stares at Air Jay with the eyes of a beast as well. "If I die….I'm taking you with me!"

This only made Air jay laugh. "Oh man!!!! If I could have a gold coin for every time I heard that I would be rich!"

"I am going to end your scorns once and for all!" Aviar points his gigantic red sword at and the swords starts to glow with an intense energy surrounding it.

Air Jay did not move from the spot he's in, he only dared Aviar to attack. "Come on pal! Face the big AJ man if you think you can. I'm right here and I ain't going no where!"

"You will pay for all your irritating disrespect!" Aviar yelled and then shoots a gigantic red blast at Air Jay.

Air Jay did not move from the spot, he simply waits for the attack with a smirk on his face.

The red blats hits Air Jay but he did not screamed in pain, he got hit with the blast and he remains on his feet.

As soon as the blast was gone, Aviar saw that it is left of Air Jay, only his legs and waist. Air Jay's torso, arms and head are completely gone, destroyed by Aviars blast.

Aviar lands on his knees, he's completely tire, he feels that his life is about to end, in any time he will finally fall and his life will end. None the less he is grinning because of what he has just done. "Yes, at last! I have finished you once and for all! You see what happens when you face the might of Aviar?"

Suddenly Aviar starts to hear laughs coming from what's left of Air Jay's body.

And fire starts to emerge from Air Jay's wound, taking the form of Air Jay's arms, torso and head. The flames starts to evaporate and regenerating Air Jay's body until he is in one piece again.

"No…it can't be…." Aviar said in disbelieve.

"Yeah, it bites, doesn't it?" Air Jay taunted. "Don't tell me that have forgotten that I can regenerate my body thanks to my phoenix powers. Your memory is so short, bud. But the funniest thing is that your blast did not scare me one bit, after getting hit with Lina's Dragon Slave, your attack was like a mosquito's bite. But look at this man, you ruin my coat and shirt, even my gloves, luckily I still have my pants."

"I lost……" Aviar said in a defeated tone and drops his sword. As soon as the sword feel down to the ground it started to crack until it was noting but little fragments and evaporating. The sword of Zanafear is no more.

"Well look at that." Air Jay said with a grin. "Looks like the Sword can only be used once in a life time, after that it self destroys. Xellos's memories were right."

"So this is my end then……I was always the strongest and always defeated everyone who faced me…… but no matter, I enjoy my life." Aviar said very weakly, his life is almost ending. "Kill me Air Jay!"

"Come again?"

"If I am going to die I prefer to die in a warrior's demise, not dying like this so that people might find out the true nature of my power and that was that same power the ended my existence. So please kill me now!"

Air Jay puts on that smirk on his face and walks to Aviar, in that moment it seems that Air Jay was going to kill Aviar but instead he just passes by Aviar.

"Why? Why don't you kill me?" Aviar demanded.

Air Jay just turns his head to Aviar. "I don't do any favors to my adversaries. Besides I Just want to see you suffer with end that you fear so much, destroying your honor completely and every one will see how puny you are." Then he laughs cruelly and walks away.

"CURSE YOU AIR JAY!!! Not only you destroyed my pride but you took away my warriors end! Damn you Air Jay damn you to……" Aviar could not continue with his curses, because his life has finally end.

"(It's about time that guy died.)" Kiko said telepathically. "(For a moment here I thought he would become a challenge. They guy was all cocky and all talk.)" Then he follows Air Jay directly to the cave.

"Yeah!" Air Jay agreed. "I was hoping to find some challenge in this island but this entire army was all talk and no brawn."

In that moment Air Jay hears Naga's scream. _"Blood……Blood….. BLOOD!!!!"_

This panicked Air Jay, when he heard Naga's scream. "Naga? Oh no!" And he runs at full speed to the direction where he heard the scream.

"_AUUUU, AUUU!_ (Air Jay, wait for me!)" Kiko barked.

Air Jay ran as fast as he could to the tunnel to find Arn with an arm around Naga's neck and with dagger near to her head.

"You…." Air Jay said in a dangerous voice. "Let her go now!!!"

"Why should I?" Arn replied. "Do you feel it? Do you feel the pain of losing someone you love? I felt that, I felt it terribly! I felt it on the day you destroyed my village and killed every one, including my wife!"

Air Jay puts on a calmer face and puts a smirk. "I killed many people, killed many villages even killed many wife's. I believe that you and I are very much the same."

"What?"

"You and your people have tricked many people and use them as sacrifices for that vampire what's-his-name. How many husbands and wife's have you sacrificed for your own protection? How many people have you saved for your own salvation? You people are just as evil as me."

"THAT'S A LIE!!!!" Arn screamed as he prepared to stab Naga.

But Air Jay throws a fire ball right at Arn's hand.

"AAAARGH!!!!" Arn screamed in pain when his hand got hit with the fire ball and rolls away from Naga.

Air Jay took that chance to take a look at Naga's condition to see that she is alright and that she still has pulse. Air Jay then looks back at Arn who is on the ground holding his burned hand. He gets up to his feet and walks to Arn. "I guess I made a big mistake leaving you alive on that day. Well I'll be damn if I ever make that mistake again."

Air jay garbs Arn and lifts him up to the air with both hands, one holding Arn's neck and the other holding his waist. Air Jay then throws Arn down and making him crash his back against one of Air Jay's knees.

"AAAARGH!!!!" Arn screamed in pain when he felt that his spin is broken.

"There we go……" Air jay said as he dumps what is left of Arn to the ground and walks back to Naga.

"(Damn that's really got to hurt.)" Kiko taunted telepathically.

"Hey Naga, wake up baby!" Air jay said as he taps on Naga's cheeks.

Naga slowly opens her eyes to see Air jay holding her. "Air Jay? What happen?"

"Dirt-bag over there made you faint. Did you get the jig?"

Naga looks down to her hand to see that she is till holding the Crystal, she then shows it to Air Jay. "If you mean the crystal then yes I hav……" Naga then realizes something. "Why are you with out a shirt?"

"Huh?" Air jay looks down. "Oh yeah, I…."

Air Jay was interrupted when Naga slap him on the face. "**You pervert!** You think you take advantage on the Great Naga the Serpent? You still need to eat a lot of soup to be able to be with the supreme sorceresses, Naga the Serpent!"

"I haven't done anything, and I still can not believe I haven't yet!" Air Jay replied as he rubbed his chin. "And look how you look all the time! You are more naked than me!"

"Like it is my fault you are too ignorant."

"Ignorant? What does ignorance has to do with our gears?"

Kiko sighed. "(Looks like things are getting better between those two again.)"

"I'm not done yet!" Arn said in a near death voice.

Naga, Kiko and Air Jay look back at Arn who is on the ground whit only his arm picking up something from his pocket.

"What happen to him? He's paralyzed." Naga asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, I just broke his spine." Air jay responded very simply. Naga looks at his with a stunned look.

"If I die…..I will make all of you come with me!" Arn then picks up a small bomb.

Naga and Air jay simply laughed.

"You don't have anything to light it." Air jay laughed.

"Smashing it is a different story!" Arn replied as he smashed the bomb against a rock.

**BOOM.**

_To be continued……_

Alandra: will Naga and Air Jay come out of this one? Who knows?

Sunny: more to come soon, so leave us your reviews.


	20. Mission Complete

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 20

_------_

Naga and Air Jay ran as fast as they can in cave with the blast of fire coming right after them, a blast created by Arn's bomb.

"What mess did you got me into!?!?" Air Jay screamed as he runs caring Kiko in his arm.

"Don't blame this on me!!! This is your entire fault!!!" Naga screamed back.

"Why is it my fault?"

"Because you're the bad guy!!!"

"But that's no fair!"

"_AAAAUUUU, Grrr AU!!!! _(SHUT UP YOU TWO, and run faster the fire is gaining on us!!!)" Kiko barked.

"I'm running damn it!!!" Air Jay screamed.

"(I don't see why you're running Air Jay, the fire can not harm you!)"

"I know, I just don't want to be burry alive in this hole."

"To whom are you talking too, Air Jay?" Naga asked. "Are you insane?"

The trio managed to get out of the temple in time but the fire is still after them, so Naga performed a Raywing spell and Air Jay created wings of fire on his back and both of them fly as fast as they can out of the hole, but the hole is too deep and the fire is chancing them in full speed, they won't be able to get out of the hole in time.

Air Jay looks back to see Naga still far behind, she is still to tire from the early battle she had just now. "Naga grab my hand!!!" Air Jay said, giving his hand to Naga.

Naga denied at first but in the difficult condition they are in right now she is not in position to deny help from any one. She gives her hand to Air Jay.

As soon as their hands came in contact Air Jay and Naga's power fused, creating two magical creatures that are surrounding the Trio, a Serpent and a Phoenix.

"What….what's going on here?" Air Jay asked as he looks at the aura that surrounds them.

"It is wonderous!" Naga said, astounded with what is happening right now, but then she shakes her head. "Lets get out of here first!"

"Right!"

Air Jay and Naga flew out of the hole with an impressive speed and managed to get out of the hole and they land in solid ground, the blast of fire also comes out of the hole but it flies to the open sky until it is no more.

Both Naga and Air Jay land on their knees, catching their breaths, Kiko in the other hand is still curious of what just happen, how is it that the combination between Naga and Air Jay created that energy that allowed them to escape? What is it that caused that?

Naga then senses that some one puts a hand on her shoulder, she turns around but Naga sees no one but then she sees a transparent figure of her mother. "Mother?" Naga whispered in a sentimental voice. Her mother only nodded her head and gives her thumps up with a smile and she mouths something that Naga could not understand, then she disappears, even if it was for a brief moment or even her imagination, Naga is very glad to see her mother again.

"Man….."Air Jay said with a diminutive voice. "That was freaking sweet!!!!" He hooted very loud.

"OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Naga laughs. "It was fantastic! Let's do that again."

Kiko twitched and looks at both Naga and Air Jay with a frown. "(You idiots!)" Kiko screamed telepathically and jumps to the air and throws a kick at booth Naga and Air Jay.

Ashley and Jam caught a clips off Naga and Air jay on the ground and they ran to them

"Are you guys alright?" Ashley asked a little worry.

"Hum…..yeah, we just….slipped." Naga lied, she didn't want to tell Ashley that a dog just kick them on the face.

"Yeah, we slipped." Air Jay joined in the lied.

Ashley and Jam sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, we won!" Ashley announced in joy. "We defeated the Aviar Army really easily like you people predicted, many of them just ran away, we drove them out to the sea. We freed our island!!!"

All the rebels and the ex-prisoners cheer and celebrate in their victory. After so many years the people of the island can be free from the tyranny of the Aviar Army.

"Well, another one bites the dust!" Air Jay said coolly.

Naga gets up to her feet with a superior look. "Of course, we Naga the Serpent on the job nothing is impossible."

"You what about me? I work my butt out all the day, why don't I have some credits? And don't start saying that it is because I am the bad guy!"

"You don't have any credits because you don't have the beauty that it is haunting the Great Naga the Serpent."

"Oh c'mon! That's not fair, I have the most magnificent structure in the word and Im a bad boy! I deserve some credit."

Kiko sighed, those two are so vain that it makes them impossible to stand.

_------_

Later on a celebration occurred during the entire island, celebrating their victory one the vindictive Aviar army, a celebration that started even since their defeat and that it is night time and the celebration is still taking place.

Kiko is also taking part of this party, namely eating all the food that he can find, he never misses a party where there are tons of food on the way.

Naga on the other hand didn't attention the party, she is in her room watching the people having their fun in her window, drinking a bottle of wine, after so many days on this island she can not believe that she finally got the crystal, now all she has to do is go to Zurten's place so that he can activate the power of the crystal, and then she can finish Air Jay once and for all. She still feels bad about it though, she knows that Air Jay was her best friend in her childhood but he killed her mother with no heart or soul, none the less she feels bad for betraying and using her ex-friend. But what is really bugging brains out is how she and Air Jay made that combination of power when they hold hands, it was really strange and something that Naga never heard off and the most amazing thing is that she saw her mothers spirit after that, normally Naga would feel that very weird but after all the adventures she's been in, nothing surprises her anymore. But she feels a big weight in her heart for what she is about to do, it is like the feeling she had for Air Jay in the past is coming back.

"Yo Baby. What's up" Air Jay greeted as he entered the room.

Naga looks back at him with a more straight face. "Air Jay? I thought you were at the party."

"No me, baby cakes. I'm not the type of dude that gets mixed in a party with people that are not terrorized at me." Air Jay replied, then walks next to Naga and looks at the crystal that it is on Naga's hand. "So….we finally made it….we got that damn crystal…."

"You seem disappointed." Naga pointed out.

"Who me? No way baby." Air jay lied, even if this was the first time he had a traveler companion he must admit he enjoyed Naga's company, she was different from most people he knew, she is crazy but funny, she is greedy but hyper and very easily to get along with some one like Naga. "I guess after we learn the secrets of the crystal we will have our revenge on Lina."

"Yeah, I guess so……" Naga said softly as she turns back to the window, watching the full moon.

Air Jay joins Naga in watching the moon. "Say Naga, between me and Lina, who was your best traveling companion?"

"Lina." Naga responded honestly with a soft voice.

Air Jay twisted when he heard that. "Oh….."

"Lina and I were always rival, that everyone knows……but we have a special combination when we fought together, it was like we knew what we would do without talking to each other, but most of the times it was Lina who took the credits. You are different in that."

Air Jay takes a quick look at Naga. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we fight together we never took credit about who did the best work, we were too busy talking about ourselves to do it and you always stayed by side in every difficult situation and you never throw a fireball at me, and most off the times I always had to look out for Lina because she was always running away from me. I guess that what makes you better than Lina, you don't run away."

Air Jay closes his eyes softly and then opens them up again. "I guess we can say that our whole relationship happens because of our rivalry with Lina, huh? I guess we should thank her for that. Even if our partnership will end soon, I admit I do not regret spending one moment with you."

"What?"

"All I am saying that no matter what might happen in the past or even if I die some day I won't be sorry with the time I had with you."

Naga blushed when Air Jay said that. "Well….you know….that was quite romantic, from a brute like you……"

"Naga…."Air Jay gently holds Naga's cheeks, making her look at him.

"Yes Air Jay?" she blushed a little when Air Jay is looking at her with some passion, not with those dark cold eyes of him, she trembled a little nervously when Air Jay approached his face to Naga's. "Air Jay, what……"

"Do you trust me?" Air Jay asked tenderly.

"But what are you….."

"Do you trust me?"

"I…I……"Naga was too nervous to respond at first but then she looks back at Air Jay with the same tender look. "Yes, I trust you."

Air Jay then locks his lips with Naga's giving her the most passionate and most loving kiss he ever gave to a woman.

Naga did not respond at first, she just let Air Jay continue to kiss her very warmly for a few moments, then she wraps her arms around Air Jay, returning to him the same kisses he was giving her.

The two of the continued to kiss each other with all the passion and love they are feeling right now with no one to interrupt them.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, interrupting the Naga/Air Jay moment.

"AAAH!" Air Jay and Naga screamed at the same time when Emily showed up.

"Emily what are you doing here?" Naga asked feverishly.

Emily giggled. "I was just wondering why you guys are not coming to the party."

"Oh….I can't go right now, kid. I'm a little tire and I want to take a nap" Air Jay lied very embarrassedly.

"I'll go with then girl. I need something to drink." Naga immediate said as she picks up Emily and walks out of the room. She can not believe she kissed him, she kissed the same monster who murdered her mother, he was her first kiss. She is so confused.

Air Jay remains in where he is and touched his lips. "Man……she's a kisser….best kiss I ever had."

_------_

The next day.

All the people of the island when to the same beach where the trio landed their ship, saying their goodbyes to the heroes who freed their home.

"Oh c'mon you guys, you don't need to leave already." Vitty said.

Jam Agreeded. "Yeah, why don't you guys stick around a little more longer? We are still having more parties around."

"Sorry, no can do." Naga responded. "We want to get to our home land and have this Crystal work out."

"Very well, and keep that crystal away from us." Ashley said. "We don't want to suffer all the pain we endured all these years."

"No problem, but don't forget our deal. You guys will make statue in my honor." Naga reminded.

"And you guys won't tell anyone that I help you guys!" Air Jay reminded. "I don't want people to think I'm a good guy!"

Ashley laughed. "Don't worry I will accomplish our agreement."

"Say, I think this is the first time I ever saw you laugh." Naga noticed.

"I believe this is the first time I laughed in a long time." Ashley admitted, and then she lifts up her hand to shake hands with Air Jay and Naga. "I will miss you crazy people."

"Will your people be alright?" Naga asked.

"Yes, no problem at all. We can build our island again with all the material and all the ships that are in the Camp of the Aviar Army."

"Air Jay! Naga!" Emily called as she runs to the Trio and she gives them one of her dollies. "This is for you guys."

"For us?" Naga asked. "Why do you give us that?"

"That way you guys won't forget me."

"Hey, relax girl, we won't forget about you." Air Jay assured.

"But I want you guys to have it." Emily insisted as she gives the dolly to the Trio.

Naga smiled softly to the kid and takes the doll. "Thanks kid."

Then a man and a woman walk to the Trio and stops near to Ashley and Emily.

"I thank you two for saving our island and for taking care of our daughters." The man said.

"Not a problem." Naga said with a thumb up.

"_Grrrrr, Au? Ruff!_ (Can we go now, please? I hate long goodbyes!)" Kiko barked as he walks to the ship.

"Let's get going Naga, Kiko is very impatient." Air Jay said as he walks after Kiko.

"Well goodbye you people!" Naga said as she walks after Air jay, and the people of the island waved goodbye to The Trio.

_-----_

The Trio sailed to the sea in a very low speed, nit much talk between Naga and Air Jay, Naga is avoiding him again this time because of what happen last night. She can not believe that her first kiss was given by the same fiend that executed her mother, but sickly Naga enjoy it, in her youth Naga really desired Air Jay to be the first one to kiss her but the way that things changed Naga never even thought about having a relationship with a man. Naga then shakes her head. "I can not be sympathizing with him! He's the one who killed my mother and I am going to kill him soon! And I am so sick of repeating this over and over again!"

Naga then looks back at Air Jay who is pulling down some off the sails but with a very annoyed face. "_Raios partam, é escusado!_ (Damn it! It's pointless!)"

"What are you complaining about?" Naga asked.

"This ship is falling apart! That is what it is!" Air Jay replied.

"How come?"

"I don't know. Maybe because some one has thrown a wind spell of the sails and made the ship crash against the short!" Air Jay responded very sarcastically.

"Now Air Jay, you don't need to blame your self about the stupid mistake you've made." Naga said very arrogantly.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU! _MARIA MALUCA!_ (CRAZY WOMAN!)"

"Like it's my fault that you don't know how to navigate!"

Air Jay growled. "When will the day come when you will admit that you have made a mistake?"

In that moment Kiko barks, pointing his paw to something in the horizon.

"What did he say?" Naga asked.

"He said he saw a ship." Air Jay responded as he picks up his binoculars and looks to where Kiko was pointing. Air Jay saw indeed a ship and laughed when he recognized the ship. "_Não acredito!_ (I don't believe it!)"

"What? What is it?" Naga asked curiously.

"That is one of the ships that escaped a few days ago. Our friend Fatty is on board that ship."

"Fatty?" Naga said with a grin. "That's good, I miss humiliating him. And most of all we will gain a new ship. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"So Naga my dear, make that wind spell on the sails again and I will lead us to fatty."

_------_

Brunou walked around the deck with such a discontent. "What a dreadful way to go. We were forced to leave the island and to abandon the Aviar Army because of Master Aviar and that crazy couple. What worries me is if any one of them might decide to come after us."

"You worry too much." Lim assured "I am sure that they will face each other in the end and luckily they will end up destroying each other."

"I look forward to that. In the mean time we can make a living by piracy."

"General Brunou! General Brunou! A Ship is coming in our way at full speed!" a soldier called, pointing to the Trio's ship.

"Why is that ship coming at us?" Brunou picks up his binoculars and looks to the ship and became pale when he saw Naga, Air Jay and Kiko waving at him. "It's….its those maniacs again!"

Every one in the ship screamed in fear when they heard the news and started to panic, some even jumped out of the ship. They are still very afraid of the Trio because they have easily defeated the twelve top leaders of the Aviar army.

"**ABANDON SHIP!!!**" Brunou screamed and every one in the ship ran away and jumping to the water.

Brunou tried to escape but he was caught by Air Jay and Naga, they got in the ship so fast that Brunou did not notice them. "Oh no….please don't harm me…." He begged. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"Fatty! You look wonderful!" Naga greeted as she slaps Brunou's back very violently.

"How did we miss ya, you fat donkey." Air Jay greeted as he taps Brunou's head violently.

"Now look at that Air Jay, he's still so fat." Naga said as she slaps Brunou's belly.

"Now what did we told you about that Fatty?"

"Please, leave me alone!" Brunou begged.

Naga then pulls up Brunou's cheek. "Fatty, why didn't you ask us what happen to the Aviar Army?"

"Alright, Alright, What happen to the Aviar Army?" Brunou asked even if Naga is holding him up by his cheek. Well, at least it is not the hears.

"It's none of your business!" Naga yelled as she slapped Brunou right on the face. "They are all gone, even your boss, and we got the Crystal that you buffoons were looking for!"

"First she tells me that it is none of my business and slaps me on the face, and then she tells me everything? These people really are crazy! Why must I be the victim?" Brunou thought.

"So tell me Fatty. Why didn't you ask us to ask you what have you been doing since the last time we saw you?" Air Jay asked as he pull ups Brunou's cheeks.

Brunou has no choice but to answer that. "I'm sorry. Why don't you as me what I've been doing since the last time I saw you guys?"

Air Jay punches Brunou. "Because we're not interested! But to change the subject, what have you guys been doing since the last time we saw each other?"

Brunou is already starting to cry, he really hates Air Jay and Naga. "Oh besides the fact that what remains of the Aviar Army has decided to take the lives of a pirate and that every one is on the water…...we are doing fine."

Naga and Air Jay look at each other with a grin, then they pull Brunou up to the air again by his hears.

"No more, please, no more!!!" Brunou begged, he hates when they pull him up by his hears, at this rate they will end up ripping his hears out.

"We have another question for you Fatty. Do you know what's that?" Naga asked as she points to the sea.

"It's the Sea." Brunou responded and he was rewarded by a punch from Naga.

"I didn't tell you answer the question! I want you to ask me what is that!"

"Why me?" Brunou wined mentally. "Ok, what is that?"

"Sea!" Naga answered, and Brunou didn't say anything else.

Air Jay bongs Brunou in the head. "You are suppose to say _sea who_, you twit!"

"Alright…..sea who?..." Brunou wined.

Naga sighed. "Now we have to repeat everything again! Fatty, do you know what that is?" Naga asked again, pointing to the Sea.

Brunou had no choice but to go through everything again and hoped that these two don't hurt him again. "What is it?"

"Sea!"

"Sea who?"

"See you later!" Air Jay responded as he and Naga throw Brunou out of the ship.

"(And ladies and gentlemen, the fat guy just left the ship!)" Kiko taunted telepathically.

Naga and Air Jay high-fived each other, now they have a new and much better ship than their last one and they are going to use it to get home.

Brunou and his troups just floated in the water, seeing the Trio running away with their ship, leaving them with a ship that is all rotten and nearly broken.

"Why me?" Brunou wined.

"Oh shut up Brunou! Instead of complaining start thinking of a better way to make a living." Lim complained.

_-------_

After ridiculing Brunou and his troupes, Air jay and Naga start to discuss their next step.

"So this is the place where the guy who is going to activate the crystal is?" Air Jay asked pointing to the map.

"Exactly."

"Alright, so we are here…." He said pointing to the water of the map. "So we are going to sock in this town, Zelfiria. It's the nearest place to dock and it will lead us to our destination."

"Zelfiria?" Naga asked.

"Yes, it is a town very well recognized by his wine and some people say that the best sorcerers come from that town."

"I know that. But what you don't know is that Lina is from that city."

The news caught Air Jay by surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, when I was traveling with Lina I discover she's from that city. And like you said Air jay the best sorcerers come from that town, that is why Lina has a great knowledge of magic."

"I see……now I understand. Do you know if she has any family there?"

"That I don't know much, but I think she has a sister."

Air jay let out a smirk. "Alright then. Then its time to speed things up a bit." He said as he prepared to unleash more sails.

Air Jay's sudden attitude change really puzzled Naga, he seems to be up to something, something not good.

_To be continued……_

Ramon: that's right people, the Trio is now going to Zelfiria.

Sunny: oh man, this is going to be so cool!"


	21. Naga vs Air Jay

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 21

_------_

After humiliating Brunou once again, the trio finally arrived to Zelphiria. Naga, Air Jay and Kiko walked around with their sights all around the place, Air Jay is wearing a cape and a hood so that no one can recognize him, he still doesn't want rumors to be spread about him being alive, that way Lina would be alerted and his plan of catching Lina by surprise would fail.

"So tell me again why are we in this town again?" Naga asked.

"I told you that we need to pass to this town to go to the guy who hired you to get this Crystal." Air Jay responded very annoyed, Naga has already ask him that question four times already. "Besides, aren't you interested to know the city where Lina was born?"

Naga did not respond, she looks at the city again, she always wonder what was the kind of city that would raise someone like Lina, for what Lina told her in the past she left for fear of her sister. "Well….maybe. But I always heard that Zelphiria has the best wines of the world, we can try it."

"Then it's settle. We'll spend the night here and tomorrow morning we'll go to your boss."

"Well let's get dinner first!" Naga said as she pointed to a restaurant.

"_AUUUU! Ruff ruff!_ (Alright! I'm hungry!)" Kiko barked happily.

The trio entered the restaurant and immediately took a seat.

"Maybe you should not let Kiko in." Naga suggested. "You know how restaurant don't allow pets in."

"First of all, Kiko is not my pet, he's my closest friend. Second, if they have a problem about my dog being here I'll fix their wagons." Air Jay replied. "I'm sure that many people can tell that tale."

In that moment a waitress approaches the table where the Trio are. "Good evening, my name is Luna Inverse, I shall be your waitress for tonight."

The trio gazes back at the waitress, she said her name was Inverse, could this be Lina's sister that she feared so much.

"So your name is Luna inverse?" Air Jay asked with a smirk in his face.

"Yes I am." Luna replied politely. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing bad at all." Naga responded, she still can not believe that she meet Lina's oldest sister, by the first glace she seems like an ordinary girl with too many hair covering her eyes, Naga just wonders what kind of power Luna has for Lina to be so afraid of he? "Well…we'd like to order our food, and bring me your best wine!"

_-----_

After their meal, The Trio went to an inn to spend the night, all three off them not convinced about Luna's power because she completely acted like an ordinary waitress by serving their food and being polite to them.

Kiko's eating a few chinked legs that were not eaten during dinner and looking at Naga by the window of their room, she is trying the hot springs of the inn and luckily for her Air Jay is not around, that way she can take a normal bath without Air Jay acting like a peeping tom.

Still Kiko is very curious about Air Jay wanting to come to this town in the first time, what ever he's planning it's certainly something really bad.

_-----_

Air Jay's jumping from roof to roof until he reaches the restaurant where he ate in, he looks down by his binoculars to see that there isn't anyone there, only Luna sited on the chair, like if she's waiting for someone. Air Jay was a little puzzled at first but he didn't care about that, he simply lands down to the restaurant door and enters the restaurant, he notices that all the tables and chair are gone, the only one there is Luna who is sited in the middle of the restaurant.

"You are late……Air Jay." Luna said with a very creepy voice.

Air Jay takes out his hood and cape. "So you know who I am. And here I thought that I was wearing a good disguise."

"A man that walks around town looking as suspicious as you can be consider someone who is up to no good. "Besides, a Knight of Ceilphiel must know these things."

Air Jay chuckled at that. "Some knight you are, you take on such a ridiculous job as a waitress."

"A person must make a living. Now I must say that I am curious to know why you came to see me, Air Jay."

Air Jay smirked. "You know that I came for you but you don't know why I'm here?"

Luna smirked back. "You came to kill me."

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "Don't take so personally, babe. It is not personal. All I want is to let Lina a warning about my return when she finds your dead body on the ground."

Luna giggled with the back of her hand covering her mouth. "You didn't manage to overwhelm my sister and you hope on killing me?"

Air Jay gasped. "How do you know that?"

"Like I said, a Knight of Ceilphiel must know these things. I know that she defeated you by using a Dragon Slave and that you resurrected thank to your Phoenix blood, nonetheless I was very impress that you awaken her hidden power, I was hoping her power would be awaken when she fought the Dark Star but I was mistaken. But now thatks to you Air Jay, Lina is much more powerful than before."

Air Jay frowned. "That is about to change, when I learn the secret of the Crystal I'll….."

"You fool!" Luna interrupted. "No mater how much more magic you gather to your self you will never defeat my sister. Besides you And Naga are fools to believe that the Unknown Crystal is like the Philosophy Stone, it held a secret that you don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, our conversation is over. And now I must leave."

"Not so fast, smart arse!" Air Jay growled as he lifts his arm up to stop Luna. "What makes you think that I will let you go that easy?"

"This." Luna swings her arm and she cuts Air Jay's arm with her knife and then she disappears.

"AAARGH!!!!" Air Jay cried in pain but then he his arm is covered with fire, remaking his slashed arm. "Why that damn….." Air Jay walks out of the restaurant only to see that Luna is no where to be found. "Damn it, she escaped. I never meet anyone who could be just as insolent as me. Nevertheless we better hurry up to get the power of the Crystal because I bet that Luna will certainly tell Lina that I am alive. When I have the power of the Crystal I will come back you Luna, no one cuts my arm without paying the price!"

_-----_

During that time Naga's been in the hot springs enjoying her self, or at least trying to, she knows that tomorrow is the big day, tomorrow she will finally be rid of Air Jay and avenge her mother, she waited for this day for years but now is very troubled about doing it, sometimes it is hard for her to believe that Air Jay killed her mother but she was present in that dreadful day and she promised in her mother's grave that she would avenge her dead. Still she has an enormous weight in her hearts for what she plans to do.

"Feeling comfortable?" Luna whispered in Naga's hears.

This made Naga jump out of the water, she did not felt Lua's presence when she got here. "You?!?!? How did you get here?"

"The hot springs of Zelphiria are the best but sadly very bad protected. Trust me, I know" Luna said with a vein in her forehead, remembering what Lina has done to her. "But I must say that I am honored to finally meet Lina's first traveling companion.

"How…how do you know that?"

"A Knight of Ceiphiel must know these things. You are her self proclaim rival, hoping to hold a title that will never be owned. But the most ironic of all this is that after the last time that Lina traveled with you she shared some adventures with your sister Amelia."

"What? Lina traveled with Amelia?" this really caught Naga by surprise, she never thought that Amelia would travel around like a sorceresses and she never imagine it would be with her long time rival. Naga then gasped when she realized something. "What a minute….how did you know that Amelia is my sister?" she didn't deny it, she knows that she is face to face with the Knight of Ceilphiel and she knows many things, so possibly Naga just make a dumb question.

"I know." Luna responded very simply. "for example I know that you don't like your father very much, but you make the same mistakes he makes."

"DON'T YOU COMPARE ME WITH MY FATHER!!!" Naga screamed. "Why do you compare me with my father anyway? I am not an idiot like him."

"Maybe, but you are making the same mistake that he makes about Air Jay!"

"What do you mean?"

"There are always two versions of every story but your father only hears one version. And you are making the same thing as he does, if you don't listen to the other version of the tragedy that has happen to you, you might lose more than your life tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking with riddles and tell me what you want."

"All I wanted was to give you a warning. Especially to wish you good luck; you are going to need it tomorrow." After saying that Luna disappears to who knows where.

Naga looks around to see that Luna is absolutely gone. She rests down in the water again, very mystified with all the enigmas from Luna. Luna is indeed very mysterious and impertinent as Lina once told her, Naga just wonder how she knows so much about her. "Well, never mind. Tomorrow is the big day and I must mentally prepare myself to finish Air Jay once and for all."

_-----_

Morning has come, and the Trio already left Zelphiria in direction to Zurten's castle, not one of them mentioning about their encounter with Luna.

They finally found the Castle, the castle is still hidden in a fog and in a forest.

"So this is where this Zurten guy lives?" Air Jay asked. "So how old is he?"

"About 182 years old." Naga responded very simply.

"(Damn, the guy is even older than me.)" Kiko telepathically said.

"With him that old and with al that knowledge I'm sure he he'll unlock the power of the crystal."

"Good the sooner the better." Air Jay said with a vicious smirk.

"Don't be in such a hurry Air Jay." Naga said in her mind, only a few more seconds to go until Air Jay is finished.

Once they entered the castle they were led by some of Zurten's servants to one of the halls of the castle, a hall with many pillars that have statues of gargoyles on the top and on the bottom.

Air Jay and Kiko finally meet Zurten, he really is old as Naga said, he's in a wheelchair with some tubes stuck in to his skin coming from some kind of life supports machine, he's bald with a very long beard and wriggles.

"Damn, that old timer really grosses me out." Air Jay said in disgust.

Naga didn't say a word, she just walks to Zurten and hands him the crystal. "Here is the crystal like you wanted."

Zurten holds the crystal with his aged eyes shining in joy even if his face can not change because of his advanced age. "Magnificent work Naga, you have made a great job. I am surprised that you managed to defeat the Aviar Army to get the crystal, I am so amazed."

"Hey yo! Don't forget I also kicked the Aviar Armies butt!" Air Jay reminded.

Kiko simply sighed and then takes a close look at Zurten's bodyguard, his scent seems quite familiar. "(Why does that guy seem so familiar? Or better yet, why does he smell so familiar?) Kiko has been pondering for a moment but then he open his eyes wide open when he finally recognizes Booley. " _GRRRR!!! Au au auauaua! _(IT'S HIM!!!! Air Jay it's him!!!)"

Air Jay turns to Kiko, a little surprised by his sudden attitude. "Ease up dog, what are you talking about?"

"_Ruff ruff, auuu, au au, grrrrr!!!!_ (It's him Air Jay, the bodyguard, he's the guy who killed Sylvinia, I recognize his smell!!!!)"

"WHAT?!?!" Air Jay looks back at Booley and immediately also recognizes his smell. "**You!!!** I've waited a long time to get you!"

just when Air Jay about to go to Booley, the head of the gargoyles fly directly to Air Jay's hands and feet, trapping Air Jay in the air making it impossible for him to run away. "Hey what's going on here?" Air Jay struggles to break free but the gargoyles have a magic power that seems to get even stronger every time Air Jay struggles. "Naga, give me a hand here!"

Naga walks to Air Jay but the only thing she does is remove a hair string from air Jay's long hair. "Well this is a first, you finally asked for my help." Naga said with no emotion in her voice as she walks to Zurten.

Air Jay looks at Naga in disbelieve and in pain. "No……"

Kiko was socked as well, he knew that Naga was hiding something but he never thought that she would betray Air Jay. It seems that this was her plan all along.

"Here is Lina's hair sample and Air Jay's just like you asked me." Naga said as she passed the hair samples to Zurten. "I was forced to team up with Air Jay to defeat the Aviar Army but with his help I manage to obtain the crystal."

Air Jay's world seems to tumble, never in his life he felt so used. "**NO!!!!**" he roared like a wild animal. "**You set me up the entire time? I trusted you!!! How can you betray me like this?**"

Naga looks back at air Jay with a raged face. "Betrayal? You of all people, how dare you speak of betrayal? You destroyed my life!" Naga screamed as she walks to Air Jay.

"What are you talking about?" Air Jay screamed back.

"Don't tell me that you still haven't figuter out that I'm……AAAAH!!!" Naga was interrupted as Booley removed a hair string from Naga. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"We also needed a hair sample from you. And now that we have all the ingredients we don't need you anymore!" after Booley said that a trap door opened from right under the trio in which they fell.

"It was a good thing that we prepared our traps for their arrival. Now it is time for me to prepare the fountain." Zurten said as one of his servants prepared to drive him out of the room. "Finally the time has come when I will get out of this chair."

"Go prepare your fountain all you want, I am going to consume my desire for revenge." Booley said with a grin. "The time has come for me to avenge my family!"

_-----_

Naga grunted in pain, she landed on her face to the ground, when she lifted her head she found out that she's in an underground room, and enormous vast room which seems that it is not used for a very long time, but when Naga managed to make her eyes get use to the dark she saw that it is an dudgeon. Even so she cast an illumination spell. "That darn Zurten, I should have known that that old man was not to be trusted." Then she looks around the area, a little scare. "Where is Air Jay?" now that Air Jay knows that she used him, he will come back to kill her, even so Naga can't find him anywhere.

Suddenly a small explosion emerges right in front of Naga and coming from that explosion surfaces Air Jay with his back to Naga. "**NAGA!!!!!**" he called with a scary sinister voice as he turns his head to her, he screamed so loud that his voice echoed all over the dudgeon, Naga never heard that voice from Air Jay before, except the time when he wanted to kill her father, and his eyes are all red, red in furry.

Naga was a little scare at first but she valiantly got up to her feet. "I think this was foreseeable. This is a battle between the two of us."

Air Jay takes a slow and heavy walk to Naga, his steps making heavy racks on the ground. "Naga…... before I kill you I want you answer me one thing: why did you betray me?" he asked in a furious tone but at the same time it seemed like he was going to cry.

"Revenge takes no prisoners, Air Jay!" Naga replied.

"But what revenge!!!!" he shouted "What ever did I do to you?"

"Oh come on! After all this time and even now you haven't figure out who I am?"

"No I don't know! Did I kill someone you liked?"

"Yes you have! Now do you remember who you killed?"

"I DON'T CARE WHO I KILLED!!!" he snaps. "I just want to know why you did this to me! After the time we travelled together, after the adventure we shared, after all the humiliations we put Fatty into, you……." Air Jay could not finish the sentence, he's so traumatize that he doesn't know what to say. "Just tell who I killed!"

"You still don't know? Don't play dumb with me!!!" Naga snapped furiously. "How can you forget the ones you've killed?"

"I kill a lot of people every day!!!" Air Jay snapped back. "I said the same thing to Arn and now I'm telling you! Stop with the secrecy and tell me!"

Naga shake in fury for a moment but she finally decides to tell him. "Alright, does the name Sylvinia ring a bell?"

"Sylvinia?" Air Jay almost jumped when he heard that name, he never forgot about the woman who treated her like a son and gave him a secret family, one of the very rare people that Air Jay respects. The same woman who was murdered and who Air Jay got the blames. "The……the woman who……"

"The woman who help you escape Seilune when you were just twelve years old. The same woman who supported you and gave you a second family for four years." Naga finished.

"I know who she was and who she wasn't! But what does she has to do with you?"

"She had two daughters; one of them was named Gracia Will Naga Seilune. **My mother!**" Naga shouted in this one with all the emotion she is feeling right now.

Air Jay gasped. "G….Gracia?" Air Jay asked in shock, he can not believe that Naga is the same girl who was his best friends back in the days, before he was accused of a crime he would never commit. All this time he was travelling with his best and only human friend and he never realised that, he knew that Naga seemed familiar but he would have never guess it was Gracia. "Gracia, it's you?"

"Yes it's me! You accused me of betrayal when the real traitor here it's you! You killed my mother who had the heart of helping you and supporting you ever since you lost your family, however as a reward for her kindness you killed her like a bug. And now you are going to pay!"

Air Jay takes a step back. "Wait…..Gracia, it wasn't me! I'm innocent!"

"**Don't lie to me! DEMONA CRYSTAL!!!**" Naga shouted as she unleashed the the ice ray at Air Jay.

Air Jay just creates a wall of fire, blocking Naga's spell. "I'm telling you the truth! It was never me it was another guy!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I was present in that day, I saw how you killed her right in front of me. You were going to kill me but my mother stand right in front of me and took the hit. For years now I endured the atrocious vision, all because of you!"

"Gracia listen to me! It wasn't me!"

"Yeah right, like anyone else has the same hair do you have. **And don't call me Gracia! My name is Naga! NAGA!!!**" Naga screamed emotionally and for the first time in many years, Naga releases her sword.

"Gracia, put that thing down!" Air jay ordered, a little emotional himself. "You can't kill me with that sword or any other sword; you know very well that my body can regenerate very easily!"

Naga was having a difficult time holding her sword, she knows very well that it was a sword who took her mothers life but she needs it to kill Air Jay. "Maybe but this sword is special."

"What do you mean?"

"This sword is oiled with the same poison that my father used to kill your entire family."

"What?" Air jay gasped.

"That's right! My father had a small bottle of poison with him but I stole it so that he would never use it against you, and right now I am happy for never getting ride of the only thing that can kill you!"

Air jay backs away, afraid of that sword that it is creamed with the very poison that destroyed his family all those years ago. "Gracia please listen to me! I'm telling you it wasn't me….."

"Shut up you coward! **DARK CLOUD!!!!**" Naga creates a dark mist all around Air Jay so that he can't see her.

Air Jay could not see a thing, this dark mist is even blocking his smell and orientation. "Gracia listen to me!!! The Bodyguard that was with Zurten, it was him, he the…..AAAARGH!!!!" Air Jay was interrupted when Naga stabbed her sword on Air Jay's chest with her eyes close so that she could not see the blood, her eyes trembling as she did. "Gracia…..I am innocent…..I……" Naga did not listen to him, she just pressures the sword deeply into him until it came out the other side, he stood there in his feet for a short moment until he collapsed to the ground with the sword still stuck on his chest.

Now it is official, Air Jay is dead.

Naga lands on her knees and breaths heavily for all emotional effort she has made. She finally did it, she avenged her mother, but deep inside she feels a big emptiness and somewhere deep inside she feels like Air Jay was really innocent.

"Great work, magnificent!" Booley applauded. "You finally destroyed that monster."

"Yes indeed." Naga said in a low voice. "It's still a little hard to believe that he's ultimately dead."

Booley walks to Air Jay dead body and removes a sword from the back of his jacket. "Ah yes, my old sword! You were thinking on killing me with my sword, didn't you Air Jay? It the end it didn't work out, I'm the one who got vengeance for you killing my brothers and my father those many years ago!"

"Many years ago?" Naga repeated then looks back to the sword that Booley take from Air Jay, it is indeed the same sword that killed her mother, but she gasped by the way Booley is holding the sword, she never forgot that way of holding a sword, it was the same way the killer hold his sword the night her mother was killed. "No……it can't be……" Naga's eyes get all watery when she realised that Air Jay was really telling the truth, he was innocent. "You monster, it was you! **You killed my mother**!"

Booley looks back at Naga with a grin. "That's right. It took you a long time to figure it out, but you Seilune people are too slow.

"But it can't be! I saw Air Jay that night."

"A wig stupid, I was wearing a wig that night so Air Jay could get the blames, it was a plan formulated by your Uncle Christopher."

"My uncle?" Naga repeated, not believing in her hears.

"Yes the original plan was to kill you, your father and your sister so that your uncle could have your mother and become king of Seilune, in the end she got in the way and end up being killed, and I had to be like this ever since!" Booley removes his hood to reveal the enormous scar on his face that is covered with a silver plate. Naga looked disgusted at Booley for his horrible look. "Not a pretty sight, is it? YOU did this to me but luckly Zurten found me and saved my life but all this time I've waited for my chance for revenge, and now its pay back time!"

Because of the entire trauma Naga is still very weak to fight Booley, she can not believe that she will become another victim of this coward.

"And now die!!" Booley lifted his sword right up in the air, ready to slash Naga. "How marvellously poetic, two sorceresses with the same sword." In that moment Naga's sword flew to the air and Naga saw it and jumped to the air to grab her sword.

"What? How did your sword…." Booley never finished his sentence because Naga stabbed her sword into his chest.

"**DIE!!!!!!!**" Naga cried emotionally, pressing her sword deeply into Booley's chest just like she did with Air Jay, and this time she saw all the blood coming out of Booley until he lost his balance and fall to the ground with the sword still stuck on his chest. This time Naga could not help her self and loses conscious.

Booley spited blood out of his mouth, feeling his life slowly ending. "It can't be…I was so close…..how did that sword jump to the air?"

"I did it." Booley managed to look up to see Air Jay, still alive and well and with his eyes all red of fury. "But the sword was poisoned, how did you survived?"

Air Jay did not respond him, he just steps his foot on Booley's head, breaking it completely, then removes the sword stuck on Booley's chest and burns his body with a fireball. "Coward piece of crap, you deserve to die!" then he looks back at Naga who is still unconscious. "You used me and played with me, you also don't deserve to live."

Air Jay walked to Naga and lifted his sword in the air, he was about ready to kill Naga when suddenly a force field surround Air Jay, stopping him from killing Naga. "What? Who did this?"

Air Jay looks to his left to see Kiko who is operating the force field with his magic. "Kiko, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"(No!)" Kiko telepathically replied. "(I can not let you kill Gracia. I know that you like to kill everyone who tricks you and uses you but damn it, she is your friend!)"

"FRIEND?!?!?" Air Jay shouted furiously. "She's been planning on killing me all this time; she even oiled her sword with the same poison Phill used to kill my family! You still think she's my friend?"

"(Air Jay, she was fooled all this time like everyone else!)"

"If she was truly my friend she would not have accused me just like her father did!"

Kiko remain in silence for a moment. "(Air Jay I don't believe you, I thought you would have understand. Just like you she suffered the horrible vision of seeing her love one being murdered right in sight. How do you think this type of things can mess up a person? And has for the sword, I always knew that it had the poison but I remove it, that is why you are still alive, just like I always knew that Naga was Gracia.)"

"What, you knew? And you never told me?"

"(Yes, I didn't want Gracia to get suspicious in case you knew who she was. But come on man, don't kill her. You two were the best of friends back in the days, you always had the best of times when you were together, and always played the most wicked of pranks on every one. Don't destroy a long time friendship because of something that Christopher has done. Speak to her, work out your differences.)"

Air Jay did not say a word, he was still very undecided about letting Naga live or not.

Kiko notice that. "(And don't forget about your promise to Sylvinia. You promise her that you would protect her daughters.)"

Air Jay blinked when he heard that, it is true, he did promise that on the same day when Sylvinia was killed, it is almost like she knew what was going to happen to her. As much as Air Jay hates to admit it Kiko is right, the only guilty ones here is Booley and Christopher. "Aright Kiko, you win……I'll talk with her."

With those words Kiko breaks down the force field and Air Jay sits down next to Naga, waiting for her to wake up. Talking has never been Air Jay's strong point, he prefers to kill than talking so this will be quite hard for him

_-----_

Naga opens his eyes to find herself still in the dudgeon and alive none the less.

"Finally awake, huh?" Air Jay asked.

Naga immediately got to her feet when she heard Air Jay's voice. "You're alive? But how?"

"Show some gratitude baby, if it wasn't for me the other guy would have kill you. And I'm alive thanks to Kiko, he removed the poison from your sword and thanks to that I'm still a mean, teen, breathing machine."

Naga looks down at the dog, she just wonders how Kiko managed to remove the poison. "I see……"

"I believe this is yours." Air Jay then throws back the sword to Naga. His eyes always remain serious.

Naga just grabs her sword and return those serious eyes. They remain serious gaze with each other for a few moments Naga decides to talk. "Damn it, say something! Don't you have anything to say after what happen?"

"What do you want me to say? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?!?" Air Jay shouted. "You tricked me and use me! And worst of all you didn't believe me! Damn it Gracia, you were my friend, you knew me better than anyone else, why didn't you believe me? And tell me the truth here, Garcia! It's time for us to be honest with each other."

Naga stayed in silence for a moment before answering Air Jay's question. "It was a very convincing scene, Booley was so well disguised as you what do you want me to say?"

"Gracia, you acted like your father!" Air Jay shouted. "You were just busy with your own version of the story, that….." Air Jay's so infuriated that he forced himself to take a deep breath. "I…I don't know what to say……"

"Hey come on, it was my Uncle's fault, he made all this mess and made us turn against each other."

"Yes, I know, but you have to admit that mess up really good!"

"What?" Naga snapped. "Me admit that I goof up? OOOOHOHOHOHOHO! I am Naga the Serpent, I never mess things up!"

"Gracia why is it that in a time like this you have to act so…….so like that?" Air Jay complained. "Damn it woman why can't you leave you pride aside and admit that you mess up? I promise I won't tell anyone."

Naga looks back at Air Jay, by the look of his eyes it is like he's pleading. After all that has happen Air Jay kind of deserves this. "Ok, your right, I admit! I mess up. I was caught up with this and so disturbed with my mother's death that I didn't start a real investigation, I'm ashamed to say that I act like my father. I was so caught up with my anger that I ignored my heart. So I admit, for the first time of my life I admit that I goof up. And I'm sorry!" she said in an annoyed tone but deeply honestly.

Airt Jay was surprised with her, he always wanted her to admit that she made a mistake but this is the most honest thing he ever heard from her. "There is wasn't so hard." Air Jay said, tapping Naga on the shoulder.

For the first time in a long time, Naga gives Air Jay a soft smile but she wasn't going to let Air Jay win this one. "So what about you? Don't you have something to confess?"

"Who me? Nope……"

"Air Jay, you said that this is the time where we must be honest with each other. I confess my guilt so it is time for you to confess yours!" Naga said in a loud voice. "You had other intentions when I ask you to join me in this quest for the crystal, didn't you?"

"Why of course not!" Air Jay lied. So Naga shoots a freeze Arrow at Air Jay head, freezing his head completely.

"Air Jay…" Naga said in a warning tone.

Air Jay melts the ice off his head then takes a deep breath. "Ok, ok! The only reason why I join in your little adventure was because I wanted to go to bed with you. And I feel guilty, for the first time in my life I feel guilty. There, are you happy? Never in my life had I felt so guilty! DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD? THE ALL MIGHTY AIR JAY FEEL'S GUILTY!!!!" Air Jay takes another deep breath. "But I never took advantage on you, even so……I'm sorry."

Kiko on his hand was surprised, these two were really honest with each other, all this time Kiko has saw them being vain with each other but this time they were straightforward with each other in a very different level.

Even Naga was amazed with Air Jay's honesty. "Ok, then what about the kiss?"

Air Jay blushed with that question. "The kiss? That……that was good, quite the best kiss I ever had in my life." Air Jay then shakes his head. "I mean , if you go with that sort of stuff."

Naga blushed but them she laughs. "OHOHOHOHOH!!!! Of course it was the best kiss, Naga the Serpent has the lips that all men dreams off!"

Air Jay shakes his head again, but this time with a smile.

Naga then looks back at Air Jay with a soft face. "So I guess we own apologies to each other, no?"

"Looks like it. So are we still friends, Gracia?" Air Jay asked as he lifted his hand for a hand shake.

"First: don't call me Gracia, my name Is Naga, Naga the Serpent! Second: yes, we are friends." And Naga shakes Air Jay's hand.

"_Au Au!!!_" Kiko barked.

"What did he say?" Naga asked.

"He said that now is all said and forgiven, it is time to settle our scores with Zurten." Air Jay responded.

"A very good point. I own that old man for tricking me."

"Alright! The Trio is back in the game." Air Jay said as he picks up Kiko.

Naga sighed. "Why do you always call our team the Trio? It is just you and me? Why do you always had Kiko to the team?"

"One day you'll find out."

After saying that, the Trio start their chase on Zurten.

_To be continued….._

Alandra: this is what every one waited, the fight between Air Jay and Naga.

Sunny: and now the Trio is going to face Zurten.

Ramon: more to come. Please read and review.


	22. The Fountain of Youth

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 22

_------_

In another room, Zurten is o the edge of a fountain with a a different clouts and a servant right beside him and other servants all around the fountain, each one of them holding little bags that hold hair samples.

"Very well the ingredients are in place, now put the crystal in the fountain." Zurten ordered and one of the servants throws the Unknown Crysta into the fountain. "Splendid! Now throw the hair samples!" and all the servants throw the hair samples from the bags to the fountain, Zurten himself throw the hair samples from Naga, Air Jay and Lina.

After all the hair samples were in the fountain and the fountain itself glow in a great white glow that illuminated the entire room. After the glow was gone Zurten shakes in emotion. "Finally, after so many years, I have the elixir. How long I waited for this moment……"

In that moment the door explodes, and from all the smokes comes out the Trio.

"Knock, knock. Room service." Air Jay taunted as he, Naga and Kiko enter the room.

"You've been a really bad boy here, Zurten, it is not nice to trick people, especially the Great Naga the Serpent." Naga taunted with a spell forming in her hand.

"Curses, I thought that you two would be lifeless by now! Get them get them now!" Zurten ordered and all his servants rush against the Trio. "And you, throw me to the fountain, then attack those two meddlers!" he ordered to the servant that was behind him, and the servant removes all the tubes that were stuck in Zurten's, picks him up from his wheal chair and throws Zurten to the fountain.

Naga and Air Jay remains in their place while the servants are rushing to attack them.

"So now we are going to face these clowns?" Air Jay asked with a grin.

"Hum….we have minions here that are armed with swords against the two of us. Who do you think that will win?" Naga taunted.

Two seconds later.

The Servants are all lying on the ground with the devastating beating that they got from Air Jay and Naga.

Kiko was stunned with what he saw, those two only need two seconds to defeat all these guys. Now that Air Jay and Naga are a team, more than ever, their forces combine are now even more devastating and powerful.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!" Naga laughed. "This fools must be joking, do they really think that they had the enough power to even stand against the mighty Naga?"

"Yo, yo, yo there Naga, I help too!" Air Jay reminded. "Don't forget that the might of the big bad boy here crushed these buffoons."

"True, but it was my leadership that won our victory here."

"WHAT!?!?!? Like who made you the leader here?"

"Well it can't be you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're the bad guy."

"Now don't start that again!"

Kiko sighed, he can not believe that even in a moment like this, these two are still giving in to their vanity. It is almost like is they didn't try to kill each other a few minutes ago.

"Where's the old man?" Air Jay asked.

"I saw that he fell on that fountain." Naga responded, pointing to the fountain.

"You mean the old man killed himself? Too bad, I wanted to rip his head out."

"But where's the crystal? We're still going to need it."

In that moment Zurten's right hand emerges from the water, this made Naga and Air Jay let out a big WOW, and Zurten's right hand starts to change, his wrinkles starts to disappear until his skin starts to gain some colour until it was completely young and strong.

"What's up with that?" Air Jay asked completely puzzled, he never saw anything like this before.

In that moment, Zurten starts to emerge from the fountain and he shocked the Trio, they were expecting a very old very sick old man with an elevated age but what they saw is a young man, more or less of their age with a purple long hair.

"Zurten?" Naga asked, not believing that the guy right in front of her is Zurten.

Zuretn did not respond, he just looks at his hands with a grin. "Yes, it is me. It is me and young once more!" he responded without looking at Naga.

"But how?" Air Jay asked. "How did you get so young? You were just a sick old man."

Zurten finally looks back at his foes. "Because I created an elixir of Immortality, a Fountain of Youth if you may."

The Trio Gasped with the news.

"You did what?" Naga asked in shock.

"No way man, those things don't exist!" Air Jay stated.

"I heard about those things but I always believed that it was nothing but a silly fairy tale." Naga said.

"But it exists!" Zurten assured. "I've waited countless and countless of years to obtain all the ingredients to make the fountain but finally after all the set backs and al the pain I am created the fountain of youth for the second time!"

"(Second time?)" Kiko repeated telepathically.

"You have done this before?" Naga asked.

"Damn….the guy is much older than 182." Air Jay said with a disgusted look.

"But where's the crystal? Didn't you use it to make yourself stronger?"

Zurten just laughed at Naga's question. "You fool! You really believed in that story I told you! Do you really believe that there was another object that would have the same purpose as the Philosophy stone? That was all a lie that I made so that you would not learn the true story of the Crystal. The Unknown Crystal is actually an important ingredient for the fountain, in order for the fountain to work it needed a sample of a younger person, like a hair sample, the crystal generates that youth to me, powering all the cells of my body and making it young and powerful. If the person whose hair sample was taken had an important ability or even any strong power, all that power would be transferred to me, that is why all over the years I collected hair samples from strong warriors and even powerful sorceress or sorceresses, but the hair sample that I got from you two and Lina has gave me a power that can match Shabrimingo, I can feel it!"

Air Jay closes his fist in anger. "We work our butts for a crystal whose only purpose is to make a person young again? It doesn't make us stronger?"

Naga glares at Zurten. "You used us to do your dirty work!"

Zurten smirks. "Of course I did, I used you two just like I used the Aviar Army!"

Air Jay blinks. "Huh?"

"How do you know the Aviar army?" Naga asked.

"You deprived fools!" Zurten insulted. "Did you really believe that Aviar and his militaries would ever be in that desolate island if someone hadn't fooled him and told him that the crystal was there?"

Air Jay then snaps his fingers. "Of course! Aviar did say that he had an informer who told him that the Crystal was in the island."

"I see." Naga said, and then she looks back at Zurten. "Aviar also believed that the Crystal was useful to make a person stronger. You used the Aviar Army to do all the heavy work on finding the crystal, after the crystal was found we would just show up and steal it from them."

"Yes, that is one of the main purposes why I hire you, Naga the Serpent. But the real main reason why I really hire you, and not Lina Inverse, was because the crystal was guarded in a magical seal which no one could open, only the one who made the spell or a direct family member could break the seal."

"A direct family member? What do you……" Naga gasps when she finally realises what Zuretn is talking about. "My mother!"

"What do you mean Naga?" Air Jay asked.

"It was my mother! My mother was the one who has hidden the crystal in that Island and burry it in that underground temple!"

"So that was the sorceresses that Ashley and her friends mentioned?"

Naga then glares at Zurten again. "So you lied to me! You said that my mother use to work for you!"

"She did." Zurten assured. "I employed her to find the crystal but when she found out that I was going to use it to become youthful again she hide it in an unknown place where I could not find it, it took me years to find it but at last I discover its whereabouts and here I am before you, all young and mighty again! Now Sylvinia's failure is absolute."

Kiko, Air Jay and Naga growled at Zurten for those comments.

In that moment all of Zurten's servants started to get up, but Zurten lifted a finger to the air. "**MONO VOLT!!!**" he shouted, releasing a devastating electric spell that killed all of his loyal servants.

Naga gasped with the devastating killing that Zurten has just done. Air Jay remains emotionless, he didn't care if the servants were dead or not, he would possibly end up killing them himself.

"(I don't believe it, with just that spell he killed all the people in this room except us. What worries me more is that Zurten can control all the power that he just gained, he must have a lot of experience to be able to control it all)" Kiko said telepathically.

"Why did you kill them?" Naga demanded in a firm voice.

Zurten just smirks at her. "Do try to understand, my dear Gracia. Those men know about my youth elixir and I don't want anyone after it, not my faithful servants or even you people."

Naga then smirks. "No wonder why my mother hided the crystal from you. You are a selfish scoundrel!"

"That matters not! Now my only concern is to eliminate you two!"

Air Jay smirks as well. "Eliminate us? HAHAHAHA!!! Now that's the funniest joke I ever heard."

Zurten just chuckles. "Laugh all you want, I am now much more powerful than the booth of you together!"

"Maybe but first it's time for you to pay the price by using us!" Naga said as she and Air Jay prepared an attack.

"Go ahead then!" Zutren challenged. "I really needed to test my new power."

"**GARV FLARE!!!**" Naga shouted as she throws the spell at Zurten.

"**ESTRELA!!!**" Air Jay shouted as he throws a fireball by the form of a star at Zurten.

The two attacks rush over to Zurten but both attack just passed by Zurten and they both hit the Fountain of Youth, destroying it completely.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Zurten cried. "My fountain of youth!!!! You destroyed."

"Oh, did we do that?" Naga taunted.

"We are so mean." Air Jay taunted.

Zurten looks back at his adversaries with a furious glare. "You miserable fools! You fool just destroyed the only key for eternity! Don't you realise the outrageous inaccuracy you've made?"

"Oh please, we just destroyed the very thing you've made with the ingredients that you tricked us to obtain it for you." Naga replied.

"You idiots. Not even you people are blind with stupidity! Even you people can comprehend the usefulness of immortality!"

"Why do I need Immortality?" Air Jay replied.

"Fools! Every one fears death, even those who claims that they don't fear them, I might not be like those fools who make deals with Mazokus but I too desire immortality." Zurten stated, he speak like if he was talking to people with no vision.

"You fear death Zurten, that is what makes you weak. Even with my phoenix power I can die of old age, but I die one I will die happy because I know that I enjoyed my life." Air Jay said with a grin.

"And I Naga the Serpent, am already Immortal! My accomplishments have become legendary and my name will always be remembered in history!" Naga said, acting all mighty.

Kiko sweat dropped. "(If you became known in history it's for your insane laugh.)"

"This is a sacrilege! This is foolishness!" Zurten yelled but then he forced himself to calm down. "No matter, I can gather all the ingredients again and make a new youth elixir!"

"That is if you live long enough to make one." Air Jay said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I have no desire to lead this battle in my own home, we shall settle this outside. **DIEM WIND!!!!**" Zurten released a strong wind spell which made Naga and Air Jay crash against the wall and falling right in the wood near the castle, Zurten wasted no more time and follow them with a ray wing spell.

Only Kiko remained in the castle. "(Damn it, now I must walk down the stairs to help them.)"

_------_

Zurtens lands right next to Naga and Air Jay to see them already on their feet. "This will be the perfect battle field for us."

"Looks good for me, I would not want to accidentally destroy your home as well, Zurten. I bet there many treasures or any magical knowledge in there that might be useful for me." Naga said with a smirk.

"I am more than ready to take out the trash!" Air Jay said as he puts himself in a fighting position.

"I will enjoy testing my new powers and might on you two and make you all pay the price for your lack of vision! Come on!" Zurten challenged.

Air Jay charged against Zurten with his fist covered in fire and throws two punches.

But Zurten creates a field to block Air jay attack and throws a spell at him which Air Jay jumps away to escape it.

Naga takes that chance while Zurten was distracted to throw a Freeze Arrow at him.

Zurten covers his face with his arms and then presses his hand to the ground and making it explode.

The impact of the explosion was enough to make Naga fly to the air.

"Damn it!" Nag cursed but then her throat was grabbed by Zurten as he starts to squeeze her neck.

Immediately, Air Jay kicks Zurten violently on the back, making him cry in pain and release Naga.

Naga took that chance to press her hand on Zurten's. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!**" the spell stabs Zurten on the chest, making a big hole in it.

The impact was strong enough to make Zurten fly down to the ground but he stops in mid air.

Air Jay and Naga were shock to see that Zurten is still alive even with that hole on his chest that it is enough to kill an ordinary person.

Zurten lands softly to the ground and laughing sinisterly. "if you fools are surprised then watch this!" Zurten's hole starts to be cover in fire, then it fades away and the hole in Zurten's chest is no more.

"But how?" Air Jay said in disbelieves. "He has the same power as me!"

"Of course I do!" Zurten replied. "Why do you think I wanted your hair sample, Air Jay? Like I said, the fountain transmitted the skills of the owners of the hair samples to me, and yours Air Jay is just perfect, I can regenerate my body from any wound I might receive in battle."

"You copy cat!" Air Jay growled.

"We need to attack him with a better attack." Naga said, and then suddenly she thought of an idea. "Air Jay, lets do that attack we used to get out of that big hole."

Air Jay looks back at Naga with a confused look. "What? You mean that combination of powers? But we don't even know how we did it."

"We just simply hold our hands, that's all that we did."

"Even so it will be difficult to defeat this guy; he has the same phoenix powers I have. But then again if we wound him the enough to make him tire, we can beat him good!" Air Jay said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's do it!"

Air Jay and Naga hold their hands and once again they are covered with and enormous aura of magic and fire taking the forms of a serpent and a phoenix. That enormous power is so wondrous that it is making some pieces of the ground and some trees flying to the air.

The force of that attack is so strong that it is making Zurten being dragged away. "But…what is this?"

"**OOHOHOHOHOH!** You made a big mistake when you tricked me, Zurten!" Naga said with a grin.

"You made an even bigger mistake to make us fight each other!" Air Jay said with a grin.

"And now you made the biggest mistake to try to kill us!" Air Jay and Naga said at the same time, then they charged against Zurten.

"Back away from me!!!" Zurten shouted as he holds the aura that surrounds Naga and Air Jay, but all that made was for Zurten to be dragged along side with it. "NO, NO,NO!!!!"

"Now we got you!!!" Naga said as she lifted her hand up which made the serpent aura grab Zurten's torso with her teeth.

"You're going down old man!" Air Jay said as he lifted his hand and made the phoenix aura grab Zurten's head.

Zurten cried in pain with all this.

"Later loser!" Air Jay and Naga said at the same time as they made the serpent and phoenix aura to land forcefully to the ground with Zurten still in their grasp.

As soon as Zurten touched the floor an enormous explosion occurred, so big that it made a devastating earthquake.

"Ouch! I bet that hurt!" Air Jay taunted. "I love being the bad guy."

"That is what happen to those who dares to face the great Naga!" Naga said with her superior attitude.

Air Jay was about to complain but he decided not too, it's always the same old chitchat.

Suddenly a new earthquake starts to emerge.

"Yo Naga, did you do this?" Air Jay asked.

"No I thought it was you."

In that moment the ground explodes and coming out of that explosion comes out Zurten with his shirt completely destroyed. He looks back at his foes with a calm face but angry eyes and veins in his forehead. "You two will pay for this! I've been going easy on you two but it seems that you are more dangerous that what I believed!"

"That's what you get when you face with the big man here!" Air Jay said with a smug.

"Only fools like you would challenge the real pros like me!" Naga said with an conceited tone.

Zurten was in silence for a moment until he let out a sinister chuckle. "Don't get cocky, you fools! This time I'm going to fight more seriously!"

_To be continued….._

Sunny: the final battle is on the way.

Ramon: what other surprises can Zurten reserve for us?

Maliska: read and review please.


	23. The Trio vs Zurten

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 23

_------_

Air Jay and Naga stand face to face with Zurten, he seemed very serious when he mentioned that he's going to fight seriously, this will be a difficult foe to overcome considering the fact that he has the combine powers of Lina and Naga and the phoenix powers of Air Jay within him.

"So you're going to fight seriously? So what are you going to do, bore us to death?" Air Jay taunted.

"Laugh all you want, but just as they say: he, who laughs last, laughs best!" Zurten replied. "So far I've only been using only fifty percent of my power but now I'm going to use seventy percent of my true power!"

"What?" Naga cried, and then she laughs her famous laugh. "OOOHOHOHOHOHOH! You are just trying to trick us good, but I assure you we won't fall for it!"

"You shall see if I'm lying." Zurten closes his fist really hard and his body starts to shake with sparkles surrounding his body and the ground shakes. Sudently his body starts to grow and his muscles are starting get bigger until he is all bulked up. "**AAAAHHH!!!!**" Zurten cried very loud and his body exploded with energy, that same energy evaporated the entire area surrounding him.

Zurten pants heavily, his entire body is covered with muscles and much bigger than before, his entire cloths are shredded, all but his trousers.

"So that was your big transformation?" Air Jay challenged. "You fill up your muscles so that you could turn into a Neanderthal?"

"How futile, Zurten. It doesn't matter how powerful you might become but you are no match for any of us!" Naga said very arrogantly. "All we have to do is use the same attack on you again and you are done for."

Zurten takes on heavy step, making a big crack on the ground. "Do you fools really think I would allow you to do the same attack again?"

"Don't get cocky, jack! Its time to put you in the trash! **GOLPE FINAL!!!**" Air Jay rushes to Zurten, pointing his elbow covered in fire at Zurten.

Zurten dodged the attack easily, Air Jay too that chance to throw a kick at Zurten's face but the attack had little effect on Zurten himself, so he grabs Air Jay's neck and punches him on the face.

"Hang on Air Jay!!!" Naga cried as she jumped directly to Zurten with a spell in her hand.

"I won't allow it!!!" Zurten grabs Naga by her head and throws her to Air Jay.

A soon as the two of them collided against each other, Zurten prepared a spell of his own. "**MEGA BRAND!!!**"

And a gigantic explosion emerged from the ground right under Air Jay and Naga.

"There, now I'm rid of those fools for good." Suddenly Zurten sees two people coming out of the smoke, it is Air Jay and Naga with a fire sphere surrounding them. "I thought I was rid of you two."

"Do you really think you would defeat us that easy?" Naga asked with a grin.

"We faced many jacks who thought that they could beat us and we'll be damn if we are defeated that easy!" Air Jay added.

"You people are just too cocky but it will only be a matter of time before I erase you two from my memory! **FLARE ARROW!!!**" Zurten points his fingers at Naga and Air Jay and enormous fire arrows came out.

Naga jumped out of the way but Air Jay remain in his place and grabbed the two flare arrows with his hand, absorbing the two spells into his body. "Fire only makes me stronger, Zurten."

Suddenly Zurten punches Air Jay on the jaw, making him fly to the air. "Maybe, but it was good enough to distract you while you were absorbing the fire."

"**DEMONA CRYSTAL!!!**" Naga shouted as she launched the spell at Zurten who dodged the attack and ran directly at Naga.

"Damn it he escaped." Naga cursed then throws dozens of red blast at Zurten

Zurten lets him self get hit with the blasts, not one of them is harming Zurten's over massive body.

Naga gasped when Zurten came to close to her and punched her right on the stomach and slaps her right on the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Its time to end this!" Zurten lift his hand to the air and a red energy ball emerges. "This time you are going to say goodbye to me!"

"STOP IT!!!" Air Jay shouted and he kicked Zurten's face, making him stop casting the spell.

The kick made Zurten back away, but he immediately looks back at Air Jay "So you are here, and you saved her. Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a vicious, evil killer who slaughtered entire cities with no remorse. That woman on the ground used you for her own purpose and she planed to kill you all the time you two were travelling. Still you saved her, but why? It doesn't make sense!"

"Many things I do don't make sense to many people, but this one makes perfect sense. She is important to me! Isn't that enough?" Air Jay said in a very firm and sincere voice.

"Air Jay……" Naga whispered with a blush.

"How ironic, the most evil outlaw of the country is having human feelings. And you keep saying that you adore being the bad guy." Zurten throws a quick punch at Air Jay , making him fall next to Naga, the punch was so quick that Air Jay wasn't capable to see it.

"Damn it, the guy became much faster and stronger since he transformed into a Neanderthal." Air Jay cursed as he and Naga got up. "And here I thought that he would be much slower with that colossal corpse."

"But this is our opportunity to use our attack Air Jay, let's go!"

"_Vamos a isso!_ (Let's do it!)"

Air Jay and Naga were about to hold hand to make their attack but Zurten did not gave them any chance for that as he stepped between them and throw a spell at Air Jay's stomach making him fly away.

Zurten was about to attack Naga but she jumped way back to escape Zurten's grasps.

Zurten just chuckled sinisterly at Naga's despair. "Feeling the chill running down your spine? I have warned you fools that my power has become unlimited. You two can struggle as hardcore as you want but none of you will be able to impede me!"

Naga looks back at Zurten with a grin in her face. "OOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! So you have become all mighty? Well I think not, me and Air Jay are the only ones who can stop you and you know it!"

"What absurd! None of your attacks can harm me! You two should have seen that by now!"

"If that is so then why did you stop Air Jay and myself using the same attack we used against you just before you transformed?"

Zurten gasped at Naga's question.

"By your reaction it seems that our attack is strong enough to destroy you, isn't that right Zurten?"

Zurten touches his stomach which is still hurt because of the combine attack of Naga and Air Jay, if he didn't had Air Jay's powers in him Zurten would have died for sure. That is why Zurten summoned more power into him. "What does it matter to you? You are going to die anyway!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH!!! You really think you can kill the mightiest sorceresses in the world? Those are just dreams from my fallen enemies"

"GRRRR!!!" Zurten growled. "I so going to erase that annoying laugh from my hears, you loud mouth……"

Zurten was interrupted when Air Jay suddenly appears right from behind him and punches Zurten right on the face, making him back away.

"You'll get use to it, even if your hears gets to suffer." Air Jay taunted.

Naga then grabs Air Jay's cheek really hard. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing! Let go of my cheeks!" Air Jay wined.

Zurten just growled at the reacting of his adversaries. "The one thing I hate the most is to be ignored!"

"Oh look at him Naga, the little boy looks so lonely" Air jay taunted.

"Then let's cheer up. **FREEZE ARROW!!!!**"

"**ESTRELA!!!!**"

The two attack hit Zurten which made no pain in him but it was good the enough to distract him.

"Let's go Naga, lets do our attack!" Air Jay said as he and Naga flew to the air.

"**Don't even think about it!!!**" Zurten screamed as he flew after Naga and Air Jay and throw a punch at each one of them. And he starts throw dozens of fast punches at them with out giving them a chance to defend them selves. Sudently Zurten throws one last punch making both his foes fly down to the grounds

"Damn this guy is hard to beat…" Air Jay complained as he landed.

"Air Jay lets make our best attacks!!!" Naga screamed as she landed on the ground with her body covered with a Ray wing bubble around her.

"Right on!"

"**CHAOS SPRING!!!!**" Naga screamed as she throws her best spell at Zurten.

"**RAIO DE FOGO!!!**" Air Jay screamed as he throws an enormous ray of fire at Zurten.

Both attacks hit Zurten really hard making a big thunderous explosion in mid air.

After assuring that Zurten is finally dead, Air Jay and Naga land on their knees with sweat ruing down their skin.

Naga breathes in relieve. "I think we got him for sure."

"Of course…..it was my attack that stopped him for keeps!" Air Jay said as he catches his breath.

"I'm to tire to reply at that silly comment Air Jay, but I will as soon as I cast a healing spell on my self."

"What silly comment?"

From the smoke in the air, Air Jay and Naga heard the laugh from none other than Zurten himself. Both of them gasped when they saw Zurten all well and in good health.

"How can this be?" Naga asked in shock, both she and Air Jay launched their best spells and Zurten is still very much alive.

"He can recuperate easy thanks to my powers!" Air Jay cursed.

"Wrong!" Zurten replied. "True that your powers are quite handy Air Jay but now I can see that my powers are completely absolute, the proof just came out when I resisted both of your attacks with out breaking a sweat! In fact, I dare you to make that double attack at me this instance!"

Air Jay chuckled. "The poor dork is getting to arrogant! So let's do that double attack now that he's so full of himself!"

"Why not." Naga said with a grin. "I would just love to erase that smirk of his face." She said confidently, ignoring the fact that both she and Air Jay are too exhausted.

Air Jay and Naga hold their hand together ready to make that attack which appears the aura of a Serpent and a phoenix, but this time nothing happen.

"Naga what's wrong? Whys isn't anything happening this time?" Air jay asked. "When ever we hold hands that power emerged, why isn't it working this time?"

"I don't understand it also!" Naga replied. "That is a power I don't know where it came from, all I know that it only happen when we hold hands."

Zutren laughed as he landed on the ground. "Now I understand what is that spell! That attack of yours is the result of a protective spell!"

"What?" Air Jay asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naga asked.

"A protective spell also can be put on a person; it can be activated when two persons who hold the same spell combine together like you two have done. That is why when ever you hold hands those powerful auras shows up, but by the looks of it that spell has been put on you two a long time ago, I would say by the time you two were very young."

"That's ridiculous!" Air Jay exclaimed. "Who could have put these spell on us? We don't know anyone who knows that me and Naga knew each other back in the days and……" Air Jay pauses for a moment until he realized the obvious. "Sylvinia……"

"Of course my mother……" Naga said in a low voice. "She is the one who blessed us with that attack……"

"Even if you are dead you still look out for us, don't _ya_ old girl?" Air Jay said in a soft voice as he looks up to the air.

"That is why I saw a ghostly figure of my mother when I used that attack." Naga thought.

"Still I must say that I'm a bit confused myself on why that attack didn't work this time." Zurten confessed.

"Because we are too tire to continue the fight!" Naga responded, finally understanding why the attack didn't work.

"You beat us up so hardcore that we can't hardly move. You are so convinced that it was your power that saved you just now but it was because we are to tire for our attacks to work." Air jay added with a disgusted look.

"You dare to not accept the mightiness of my power?" Zurten growled. "Fine! it will be more fun to just dispose you two fools with my own hands since I am tire of this game." Zurten starts to levitate himself in the air with red aura surround his hands. "But your death will be special; you will be shattered by the same spell that you two know very well! A Dragon Slave!!!"

Air Jay immediately puts himself in front of Naga. "Naga get out of here!"

"No!" Naga snapped as she stands right next to Air Jay. "I'm staying here with you!"

"Don't be stupid woman! Why do you have to do this?"

"Because we are a team, aren't we?"

Air Jay remains in silence, but deep inside he was stunned with Naga. "You know Naga, this must be the most unselfish thing you have ever done." He said with a smile.

Naga smiled back. "And this must be the most heroic stuff you have ever done."

Air Jay twisted his eye. "You always have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"You two are incredible, even in a moment like this you must talk gibberish. But soon I won't have to hear you two ever again!" Zurten was about to throw the Dragon Slave at them when he got hit with a blast that made him undo the spell and fall right down to the ground.

"What? Who did that?" Naga asked as she turns back. The only thing he saw is Kiko.

"Kiko! Man, am I glad to see you." Air Jay said contentedly. "Thanks for saving us."

"What?" Naga looks back at Air Jay, is he saying that Kiko is the one who throw that spell at Zurten? But Kiko is a dog.

Zurten got up to his feet and glares at Naga and Air Jay. "You two will pay for this!"

"Damn, he's angry!" Naga stated.

"_AUUUU!!!!_" Kiko howled very loud.

"Air Jay, tell your dog to shut up!" Naga screamed, she looks back at Air Jay to see that he's just paying attention to his dog.

"What do you mean stop Kiko?" Air Jay asked, a little puzzled by Kiko's request.

"(It means I will take care of this guy myself!)" Kiko responded telepathically. "(I know you don't like me getting involved in your fights Air Jay, but you and Naga are too tire to fight and Zurten will not give you guys a chance to recover completely. So I will destroy this joker for good.)"

Air Jay smirked. "Hehehehe, alright then Kiko, you can have this clown. I bet you felt that you were put aside from this adventure, don't you?"

"(Oh shut up!)"

"What are you talking about Air Jay? You are not making any sense!" Naga shouted.

"Kiko is going to fight Zurten."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

Zurten laughed at Air Jay's response. "The dog against me? Are you joking or did you finally lost your mind Air Jay?"

"Air Jay this is no time for jokes!" Naga yelled. "What can a dog do against Zurten?"

"Just sit back and watch the show baby." Air Jay responded as he sees Kiko walking to Zurten.

Naga looks back at Kiko also to see him walking to Zurten. "Air Jay call out your dog, he's going to get killed!"

"Just sit down and get ready to see a big time show baby."

"You people have really gone insane; I believe it was fear that made you like that!" Zurten then looks down to the ground to see Kiko. "And you get lots you stupid mutt!" Zutren throws a kick at Kiko but Zurten ended up hurting his one feet when he kicked Kiko, it was like he just kicked a metal. "OUCH MY FEET!!!!"

Naga gasped when she saw that, Zurten just gave a big kick at Kiko but Kiko did not move an inch, in fact he seems like he didn't get hurt at all. Zurten is the one who get hurt. "What…what happen?"

"Like I said baby get ready to see an awesome show." Air Jay said with a grin.

Naga just wonder who is Kiko, that dog is always around Air Jay and her mother seemed to know him the very first time Naga meet Air Jay and Kiko, and most bizarre of all Kiko and Air Jay seem to know how to communicate with each other. There are still a lot of things about Air jay that Naga does not know about.

"You mangy little mongrel!" Zurten growled as he got up to his feet with his hand up in the air creating a spell. "**GARV FLARE!!!!**" Zurten throw the spell directly at Kiko, creating an enormous explosion which made Naga and Air Jay fly away. "Yes, I got him now!"

suddenly all the smoke from the explosion flies away to reveal Kiko alive and well. Zurten just backed away, he simply refused to believe that a mere dog could resist such powerful spell. "No…..it can't be!"

Kiko's eyes start to glow and he floats to the air to Zurten's eye level, the entire sky stats to get dark with some thunders listening from the distance. "**It can be, you fool!**" Kiko finally talked.

"WHAT!?!?!" Zurten cried. "The dog can talk?"

Naga is in more shock. "What….what's going on here?"

Air Jay chuckled sinisterly. "Zurten has been collecting hair sample from skillful and powerful people, but he never collected hair sample from the most powerful creature ever!"

Kiko starts to howl again with his body entering into a transformation, Kiko starts to get bigger and taking a humanoid form with plenty of muscles all over his body. "**AUUUUU!!!!**" Kiko's body explodes with energy until he was complete, he seemed like a hulk like creature, with his face practically the same, only a little bigger and with more hair on the back, his nails as sharp as a blade and his teeth more sharper than the teethes of a shark, and on Kiko's forehead is a small ruby that seems stuck into his skin.

"Air Jay what is going on here?" Naga asked. "What happen to Kiko?"

"Kiko just transformed himself for this brawl." Air Jay responded very simply. "When ever he decides to fight he always takes that form. He becomes Super Kiko!"

"Uau….and that makes him stronger?"

"Nope, his power always remains the same; he just likes to take that form when ever he fights! He believes it's cool."

Zurten growled for a moment until he smirked. "Do you really think that your pitiable little alteration will frighten me? My poor boy, I have faced many monster and Mazokus in the past. I have lived long enough to knowledge the extraordinary and you my friend are just another monster waiting to be exterminated!"

Kiko just chuckled. "**You may have live more time than me Zurten but you just ignore how powerful I am! Now you are going to face the very obstacle you fear the most: Death!**"

"You have a lot of audacity in you, monster. Well I am going to remove that from you because I'm going to use a hundred percent of my power and send you back to where you came from!"

"What?" Naga cried. "He's going to use all his power?"

"Good, this will make this fight more interesting!" Air Jay said with a smirk.

"Air Jay you idiot! We had trouble on facing Zurten with just fifty percent of his power; imagine how strong he can come up if he is at full power!"

"**AAAAAH!!!!**" Zurten yelled as his body explodes with energy, that power was so powerful that made all the mist, covering the area, fly away, created some more racks on the ground and completely vaporizing the woods that covered his castle. Zurten's body gets much bigger and his muscles get hugger, so huge that Zurten practically doesn't seem human anymore. And an enormous aura surrounds Zurten, so powerful that made some parts of the ground float to the air and vaporizing in mid air.

"Damn…." Air Jay said amazed. "Zurten must have collected air sample from many powerful wizard to be able to have such power, that fountain of youth really helped him out."

"I never saw such overreacting power before. And worst of all Zurten seems to know how to control it perfectly, just looks how he's moving around so calm." Naga said in a worry tone.

"Now things are going to be interesting."

"Air Jay, how can you say that so calm? We are in trouble here!!"

Air Jay did not respond to Naga, his attention is only on the fight.

Zurten walks slowly to Kiko, with his footprints leaving heavy, burning marks on the ground. "Behold all my power, creature. This will be the last thing you'll see in your lifetime!"

"**All I see is that you are just talking and no acting! Did you pull all this up just to scare me? Why don't you show me that you can do more than just talk?**" Kiko challenged.

"Your wish is my command!" Zurten said with a chuckle. "**FIRE BALL!!!**" he unleashes a gigantic fire ball at Kiko. The fire ball hit Kiko really hard that made him back away.

"What power…." Naga whispered.

Air Jay agreed. "Zurten is not just any ordinary power hunger moron. He really worked himself up to be able to hold all that power inside his body."

Zurten laught of what he just has done. "So how does it feel to be hit by the biggest fire gall in the world?"

As a reply Kiko laughs at Zurten. "**Is that supposed to hurt me?**"

"What?"

"**Now it's my turn!**" Kiko strikes Zurten and with his fingers he makes four extremely deep cuts on Zurten's chest, spilling out all his blood.

"**AAAAH!!!!**" Zurten cried in pain when he got hit and land on his knees with his hands covering his dreadful wounds. "But…but how?"

Kiko opens his mouth and takes an enormous bite on Zurten's back, pressing his teethes deeply into Zurten's flesh, and then he lifts him to the air and shakes him around.

"**NOOO!!!! STOP IT!!!!**" Zurten cried in pain again while was being wobbling around by Kiko and his teeth still pressing deeply into his back.

Kiko then throws Zurten violently to the ground again.

All that time Air Jay covered Naga's eyes so that she would not see the blood coming out of Zurten, but with the battle sounds she could tell that Kiko is giving Zurten a beating of a life time. "I don't believe it, even with his entire power Zurten doesn't stand a chance against Kiko. But how strong is Kiko?"

"Kiko's power can match to the power of the Lord of nightmares herself." Air Jay responded with a smirk.

"**What?**" Naga freaked out. "Are you kidding me?" the look on Air Jay's face truly shows Naga that he's very serious.

Zurten uses Air Jay's phoenix powers to heal his wounds then he looks up at Kiko to see him staying right next to him. "What….. What kind of monster are you?"

"**I'm a dog you moron!**" Kiko responded, and then kicks Zurten right on the face making his drag his face all over the ground when he got kicked. "**Oh yeah, dogs rule!**"

After the devastating obliteration that he just received Zutren got up to his feet but his legs completely shaking. "I just received my youth again and obtained this fantastic power. But not all the power of the world is working against this monster, what is his secret? Where did he get such an amazing power?"

Suddenly Kiko's stomach beings to rumble. "**I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in hours. So if you don't mind I'm going to obliterate you now.**"

A cold shiver runs down Zurten' spine when Kiko said that. "No…no…stay away from me! **MEGA BRAND!!!!**"

Dozens and millions of Mega Brands explode right from the ground, some of the them even hitting Kiko, but Kiko doesn't even covers from those attacks and begins to walk to Zurten even with all those mega Brands exploding from the ground.

"You nauseating ogre! Don't you dare come near me!" Zurten powers up more power to his hand and points the palm of his hands to Kiko. "**ELMIKIA LANCE!!!!**" Zurten shoots the most gigantic Elmikia Lance ever, so big that it has the size of an entire city. "So what to you say about that?"

"**It's boring.**" Kiko responded as he continues to walk to Zurten and holds the enormous Elmikia Lance with just one hand then throws it to the air, all of this with no effort.

"Damn you!!!" Zurten yelled. "**DAMU BRASS!!!!**" he unleashes millions of red blasts, all directed at Kiko, but all of them hit Kiko like a fly hitting a car on the run. "No…..it can not be, I must be having a nightmare!"

Naga is astounded even Air jay is astonished, it's very rare for him to see Kiko fight so it is hard for him not to be amazed with Kiko's supreme power.

"Unbelievable. Zurten can create a much developed and mightier version of all the spells we use but Kiko can dispose of them with no effort." Naga said.

"Do you start to understand why I call our team The Trio?" Air Jay asked, trying to cover his amazement.

"Yes I do……"

Zurten watches in fear as Kiko walks slowly to him, never in his life Zurten felt such fear, such an immense and dreadful fear that could feet an army of Mazokus.

Air Jay just laughed at Zurten's misery. "How ironic of all this Zurten. You collected hair samples from every one you could find but you never collected from the most powerful creature of the universe! You just thought that he was an ordinary dog but just like people say, looks can be tricky."

"**Fools have to learn the hard way, Air Jay**." Kiko said. "**Now I'm going to fry this clown**."

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!**" Zurten shirked very loud then he ray wing high to the air._"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson from blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time, Is where your power flows In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" _

An enormous red aura surrounds Zurten taking the form of a red sphere, growing bigger and larger with more intensity and more power than any other Dragon Slave ever.

Zurten laughs manically. "You should be honored monster, you are about to get hit with a dragon Slave powered with the energy from all the ones whose hair sample I stole, this time you won't escape me!"

Air Jay simply groaned, he starts to remember his humiliating defeat with Lina and the Dragon Slave she used to destroy him, and seeing Zurten performing the same spell that defeated him is driving Air Jay mad.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!!!!**" Zurten Shouted as he unleashes a city size Dragon Slave at Kiko. The power of that Dragon Slave is so big that it is making the entire ground fly away.

Kiko doesn't move from his place, he simply lifts his hand and holds the Dragon Slave with just one arm, even with the strength and ferocity of the Dragon Slave Kiko is holding it with no effort.

"IT CAN'T BE!!!!" Zurten cried.

"I never thought I would see that day that someone who could hold the Dragon Slave with just one hand." Naga said in shock.

"**Here Zurten, this is yours!**" Kiko throws the Dragon Slave back to Zurten, throwing it like if it was a baseball ball.

"NOO!!!!" Zurten tried to run away but he made such an enormous Dragon Slave that it is impossible for him to run away. "**NOOOO!!!!**" He cried again as he got hit with the Dragon Slave.

Air Jay and Naga watched as Zurten got hit and how the Dragon Slave disappeared in the air.

"It's over." Air Jay stated.

"The irony of all, not all the power of the world was enough to defeat Kiko." Naga said with a sweat running down her cheek.

"**This was easy.**" Kiko said the he returns back to be an original dog. "(I'm sure glad we won't have to see him again.)"

"Great Job Kiko, you're the dog!" Air Jay said as he picked up Kiko after he ran to him.

"How can Kiko be so strong? Where did he obtain such power?" Naga asked. "What's his story?"

"Kiko is an ordinary dog but with power." Air Jay responded. "He's a hundred and twenty three years old in human years, all of that because of the ruby he has on his forehead. When my ancestors found him back in Portugal, he was a sick little dog, very sick that he had very little time to live, back then my ancestors learn about a magical ruby that could give to the one who posses it immortality and an incredible power, so they stole it and gave it to Kiko to save his life. Ever since that day Kiko has been loyal to my family."

Naga twitched her eyes, Air Jay's family found a magical and powerful object that give immortality and god like power to anyone who possesses it and they gave it to a dog? Naga didn't know if that was just dumb or righteous. She then snaps her finger when she remembers something. "Hold on, if Kiko is so powerful why didn't he help us against the Aviar Army when we were at the island? It would spare us a lot of time!"

"Now c'mon baby, what's the fun of always Kiko solving our problems and battles? That is why I always ask Kiko not to interfere in my fights."

As a response Naga picks up Air Jay's cheek. "You idiot!" then she notices something in the "Hey what is that?"

Air Jay looks up to see the falling object. "I don't know, but we better get out of here!" Air Jay picks up Naga and jumps far away just in the neck of time.

The object fell right on the very spot where the Trio was at. It is Zurten, all beat and bruised and with fire around his wounds.

"I don't believe it…how did he survive such a hardcore blast?" Naga asked in shock.

Air Jay grunted. "Because he has my phoenix powers, he will never be dead as long as he has my powers in him."

Zurten looks back at his opponents with a weak smirk. "It is times like this that I wished I had your blood Air Jay. I will never be defeated."

"Talk all you want! You are the one who was destroyed by Kiko." Air Jay replied. "All this time he was just using five percent of his power."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Zurten cried, quivering in fear some more.

"Are you serious Air Jay?" Naga asked, not believing in what Air Jay said.

"Every word, baby."

"(But I have an idea how to beat this guy once and for all. Put me down Air Jay!)" And Air Jay puts Kiko down with his eyes glowing.

Zurten backed away in fear, after the devastating punishment he received from Kiko he doesn't want to risk fighting him again. "Stay away from me! Don't you dare……"

Zurten was interrupted as Kiko fire beams from his eyes, freezing Zurten completely.

"Ouch……" Air Jay said, frightened. "Why is the deal with freezing people into an ice cube?"

Naga walks to the frozen Zurten, he is finally defeated. "This sucker packs a punch, yes?" Naga taunted. "He is sure _cool_ now, isn't he?"

"It was a very freezing sensation." Air Jay taunted. "So what do we do with him?"

Naga nodded her head. "That's true, even if his frozen he will be able to melt the ice down thanks to Air Jay's power."

"We'll just have to send him to space." Air Jay said as he pointed to the air. "Let him be lost and trap in the deep colds of space."

"And how are we going to send him to space?" Naga asked a bit sarcastically. "Are we going to do the same thing we did with Rumou?"

As a response, Kiko creates a portal and pushes Zurten into it.

"What did he do?" Naga asked.

"He created a portal, transporting our Neanderthal into space." Air Jay responded.

_------_

In space no one can hear you cry, and Zurten can confirm that since he is screaming from inside his ice prison, floating away in deep space with the ice prison where Rumou is in along side with him.

_------_

"And another one bits the dust!" Air Jay said coolly. "I love being the bad guy!"

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOH! That is what happens to the fools who dare to trick the great Naga the Serpent!" Naga laughed in a very Naga way.

Kiko just sweat dropped. It is amazing how these two celebrate their victory in a vain way, they will sure be self-absorbed until the end of their days.

Then an important question pops into Air Jay's mind. "So….now that our adventure is done……what will become of us?"

Naga didn't answer that question; she doesn't know how to answer that issue. True that she and Air Jay have been a good team since they started this little adventure, but the truth is that she and Air Jay always be fond of travelling alone and they did confirm that their partnership was only temporary, still there is a part of Naga that still wishes to be with Air Jay. What will they do now?

_To be concluded……_

Sunny: only one more chapter to go.

Ramon: will the Trio go in separate ways or will they continue together?

Maliska. Read and review please.


	24. The End

The Trio

Ramon: The sequel of To the end, but a little based on Naga and her family.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, not even the story about the Seilune family; it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi. We are just fans who like to make fan fics.

Maliska: only Air Jay and Kiko belong to us.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_------_

Chapter 24

_------_

After the battle with Zurten night time has arrive and the Trio searched Zurten's kitchen for some food. After dinner Naga begin searching for treasure or any secret spells on Zurten's castle, Kiko continues on the Kitchen eating what is left of food, Air Jay on the other has been sitting on the steps of the front door, the only thing on his mind is what is going to happen tomorrow, he and Naga have agree on going their separate ways since the Crystal was nothing but a fluke, they have no reason to stay together. They decided that it was the best way since they like to make a name for them selves on their own.

All that time Air jay has been remembering the first time he found Naga, how they defeated and humiliated the Aviar Army and how in the end he discover that she is Gracia, his long time friend, how much can live give you a twist.

In the beginning they did quite worked well as a team, that kind of surprised Air jay a bit, it's like they always worked together, but now they are going to part away first thing in the morning. He knew that their partnership was only momentary but he didn't want to leave her.

Why? Because for the very first time in his life Air Jay has fell in love, he has been with a millions of women in his time but he only used them for his own pleasure but only with Naga he truly found love. She's funny, annoying, and she was never afraid of Air Jay which caught Air Jay's admiration. Air jay just loves everything about Naga, he didn't care if she is Gracia or not, he loves them both. Heck, he even loves her insane laughs that can cause some serious damage to the hears.

If he loves her so much why is he letting her go?

_-----_

Naga has been in Zurten's room, packing up some of his money and treasure that he kept in his room. The knowledge that Zurten gathered all over these years is immense, Naga won't be able to read it all, it might take her some time to study it all but it will be worth it, all these knowledge will be enough to make Naga more powerful then what she is now.

All of this was enough to make Naga forget that she will soon say good bye to Air Jay in the morning, it is something that she endured before, back in the old days when Air jay came to visit them in Seilune. But this time is for real, she will never see Air Jay again.

"Stupid Air Jay….." Naga murmured.

Air Jay is a perverted freak, Naga knows that, but he was always her best friend, and her long time crush, and unlike Lina he never used her to get the shots and he was always there to help her out and she unfairly accused for a murder he did not commit.

Naga admits that she would like to continue travelling with Air Jay but they both have made a name for themselves all over these years, and……

No, it is not because of their reputation that Naga believes that it is best they should go separate ways; it is because of the conflict that occurred between them because of believing that Air Jay was her mother's killer. How can Air Jay ever believe in her again after she tried to kill him even if they reconsider with each other?

She admits, she is in love with Air Jay, even if he a perverted goof and an evil killer, but she is afraid of his reaction to her confession, he would probably spit her out because of her attempt of murdering him. So to prevent all that, Naga decided that it was best to live on their lives in separate ways.

But even at this moment Naga feels alone, just like before.

When Naga first meet Lina she only saw her as nothing more than an obstacle that prevented her to be the best, but after they fought together or against each other, she admits that that loneliness faded away, even in times when Lina tried to get rid of her.

The last time Lina managed to ditch her, she found her in another town disguised because Lina had a big bounty on her head, but Naga was deeply surprised to see that along side with her was her sister Amelia. In that time Naga wanted to catch Lina and collect the reward for herself but after she saw that Amelia was with her she gave up on that idea. The last time she saw Lina was when Naga was hired by some octopus people, but once again Amelia was with her, Naga never dared to attack Lina with Amelia around, she didn't feel ready to see Amelia again back then just like she is not ready to see Amelia now.

Because of her fears and her pain, Naga feels very alone, a loneliness that she had back in the past but when she meet Air Jay again all that loneliness faded away again, because with him Naga managed to unleash some heavy weight off her shoulder.

Naga is in love but it is killing her.

Suddenly Naga hears a knock on the door. She opens up the door to see none other but the man who has been in her mind in these last hours. "Air Jay? What is it?"

"Hey baby, can I come in?"

"Well….sure, come right in…"

Air Jay enters the room, but for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to say, he just looks back at Naga and saw that she has been with out her cape and shoulder guards, and by the looks of her eyes she is just as nervous as he is. "So……what are you doing?"

"Just sweeping around Zurten's stuff to see if I can find any powerful spells." Naga responded with out looking at his eyes.

Air jay was in silence for a moment. "You know, in a funny way, we should thank Zurten."

"Why's that?"

"Without him we would have never seen each other again and we would have never left in our first and only adventure together."

"Yeah……"

"Yeah……"

They remain in silence again; a silence that was intoxicating and it was killing both of them.

"_RAIOS!!!_ (DAMN IT!!!)" Air Jay screamed in frustration and kicked one of the chairs. "I can not take this anymore!!! I don't want you to go away! I want you to stay with me!"

"Why?" Naga asked, trying to sound serious. "Who do you think you are to demand me such a thing? Do you think I'm some sort of object that you want to keep it for your self? Is that what you think?

"No, it is not what I meant, damn it! I don't want you to leave because I…..." Air jay stopped in that sentence and took a deep breath. "I'm going to be honest again and don't laugh for what I am about to say. I don't want you to leave because…….I'm in love with you."

Naga's Hearts starts to beat in a rapid speed with Air Jay said that. At first she thought that he was just making fun of her but she understands that's he's telling the truth by the sincerity of his voice. "You…..really?"

Air Jay took a deep breath, never in his life he's been in such a complicated situation. "I said that I am in love with you! What do you have to say about that?"

Naga remain in silence for a moment, she never thought that Air Jay would return her feelings to her, in the end her fear was all for nothing, she just needed to make Air jay take the first step. But suddenly a question pops in her mind. "I'll answer to your question if you answer mine first."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Did you fell in love with Naga or with Gracia?"

Air Jay walks to Naga and approaches his mouth to hers. "With both, my sweet dear crazy Naga."

Naga blushed with that answer but then she puts a soft smile in her face. "I love you too, you crazy talking hair ball." She mouthed in his mouth.

After that they both kissed each other for the second time with both of them wrapping their arms around each other and slowly walking to the bad and laying down in it.

And then the lights turn off.

_------_

Naga wakes up in the middle of the night and sees herself resting on top of Air Jay, both of them in their birthday suits and with a sheet covering them. She looks up at Air jay's face, by the peaceful way he's sleeping is hard to believe that this man is a cruel killer, and it is hard to believe that this is the same man she unjustly accused of a crime and tried to kill him, she sees this man more like the long time friend which she had a crush on. "Mother was right, love works in ways that we can not comprehend." She thought to her self, the giggled.

"What's so funny?" Air Jay asked.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

"Well, at least it wasn't your insane laughs that wake me up."

"I can always laugh my famous laugh."

"NOOOO!!!!"

Naga then looks around when she noticed something. "Say, isn't strange that Kiko didn't come to look for us?"

"Not really, he's possibly eating all the food in the joint." Air Jay then looks up to the ceiling. "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Naga teased.

"We are going to continue to travel together, no?"

"So did you do all this, hoping to convince me?"

"No I…..."

"OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!! You are becoming quite knowable Air Jay. But relax, we are still going to continue to travel together."

Air Jay rubs his hear with his finger. "Its really going to take me sometime to get use to your laughs, you know?"

Naga just chuckled at his reaction. "With you around I can go to any restaurant and get dozen's of meals for free since people are afraid of you."

Air Jay chuckled back. "What's the big surprise baby? people have always been afraid of me."

"True, and I'm sure we will make a powerful team, the Aviar Army can be the judge of that, and I'm sure we can help each other out."

"I believe so, I can help you out overcoming your fear for blood."

"That would be nice, and I can teach you some tricks about how to defeat Lina, as a matter of fact I can teach you one right now."

"Really?"

"Yup, all you have to do is just wait until Lina is about to attack you, then you say FLATCHEST, and she fall down to the ground like an idiot."

Air Jay sweat dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, its one of my favourite attacks, I call it **Flat chest Crush**."

"Don't remind me that Lina is flat chest Naga, one of my horrible experiences was to see how flat chest Lina is."

_------_

"ATCHOO!!!" Lina sneezed.

"Are you alright Lina?" Gourry asked, both he and Lina are also in their birthday suits and with sheets covering them.

"I think I got a cold but it is strange because I don't feel chilly."

"Well, I'll warm you." Gourry wraps his arms around Lina very tenderly.

Lina then rests her head on Gourry's chest with a soft smile on her face, she and Gourry finally confessed their love even if it needed a little push from that psycho Air jay, even so Lina is glad that he's dead. But now she and Gourry can now start a new life together and with out Phibrisio or Air Jay torturing them. "Thanks Gourry……"

_The Next day._

The Trio left Zurten's mansion on the way for a new adventure.

Kiko felt glad to see that Naga and Air Jay decided to continue to work together, he's sure that Sylvinia would like that.

"So why can't I blow up Zurten's mansion?" Air Jay asked. "Its not needed anymore so why not just bash it?"

"Because I want to make that castle our temporary accommodation, Zurten collected many long time forgotten spell that might help us." Naga responded. "So many that it will be impossible for me to learn all about it in such short time. It would be a waist to let all that knowledge go to waist."

"Good for you baby, if I read many lines with no pictures I'll snooze." Air Jay joked.

"Are you sure that the force field that Kiko created will be enough to guard the castle?"

"Yup, Kiko only used zero point one percent of his power to do it. But to where are we going again?"

"To an island called Misprood, I went there once with Lina once but I want to meet with a certain hotel owner that owns me a lot of money for his fake hot spring."

Air Jay and Naga chuckled sinisterly with each other.

Kiko gulped. "(I'm sure that these two are having some bad intentions when they get to the island. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let these two continue to work together.)"

In that moment a group of Bandits surround the Trio. After that the leaders of the bandit group appear, it is the former members of the Aviar Army, Brunou and Lim.

"Congratulations you are the first victims of the former members of the mighty Aviar Army!" Brunou said as he points his sword to the Trio, they are under the shadows of a tree which is why Brunou didn't recognize them immediately.

"So if you want to live then give us your money." Lim ordered.

"Why Air Jay isn't our old friend fatty?" Naga asked as she comes out of the shadows.

"Yes it is, I miss torturing this guy." Air Jay said as he comes of the shadows as well.

"**THE MANIACS!!!!**" All the former soldiers of the Aviar army screamed then ran away for their lives.

"That's it!!!" Lim screamed as he runs away as well. "This life as a bad guy is to dangerous so I'll try something safer, like travelling on the sea with out a ship!!!"

"You cowards!!!" Brunou shouted, the he felts a cold on his spine when he felt Air Jay and Naga right behind him. "Wait for me!!!!" he cried as he runs after his soldiers.

"Hey get back here fatty! We want to pull out your heard again!!" Naga called as she runs after Brunou.

"Wait for me Naga!" Air Jay called as he runs after Naga. Both of them laughing like maniacs.

"(Wait for me you guys! I was made for comfort, not for running!)" Kiko telepathically complain as he levitates to the air and flies after Naga and Air Jay.

From the Heavens Sylvinia watches the Trio, with a smile on her face to see her oldest daughter becoming a very powerful woman, and for Air Jay who even in the most difficult situations continued to carry on with his promise, and for Kiko who continues to guide both of them with wisdom.

_-----_

Five years passed ever since the defeat of the Dark Star, since Air Jay's defeat to Lina and since Air Jay, Naga and Kiko teamed up.

During all that time the Trio have been in Zurten's castle where they've searched for all his stuff and learns many long forgotten spell which made them powerful, and during that time Air Jay has help Naga overcome her fear for blood and she taught him some spell, in the end Air Jay learn the very spell that Lina used to defeat him, the Dragon Slave.

And right now the Trio are in an inn eating a peaceful meal, Air Jay and Naga are wearing capes and hood to cover their faces because they are quite near the city of Seilune, they had some trouble to let Kiko in the Inn but Air jay managed to convince the innkeeper.

"Alright, let's review our plans here." Naga said in a low voice so that no one could hear them. "We will enter in one of the secret passages way in the castle and we'll find my uncle Christopher and kill him."

"Yeah, after that, we shall pass to the second step and set up our rematch with Lina." Air Jay finished with a low voice.

"(How long has it been since we have been in Seilune?)" Kiko asked telepathically. "(It seems like a life time.)"

"But remember, I want to avoid any confrontations with my sister, you got that?" Naga added.

Air Jay sits back on his seat. "You know Naga, after all these years I'm surprised that you still don't want to see your sister again, even now that she has a daughter."

Naga let out a deep sigh. "I'm still not ready to see again, alright?"

"But c'mon baby, you have a niece. Don't you want to see your niece at least?"

"Well, maybe……but the one I would really want to get my hands on is the one who left my sister pregnant!" Naga said with a certain fury in her voice. "I mean, Amelia got and raised a child on her own, shouldn't the father be there to support her as well?"

"You know I would gladly pound the guy who got Amelia loaded but we don't know who that is and….." Air Jay was silence when he heard someone getting into the in.

"What, what is it?" Naga asked. Then she looks to where Air Jay was looking, it is none other than Zelgadiss who is still a chimera and he didn't have his wood up. "Damn, that guy is really weird; he seems to be a chimera."

"That is Zelpatinss Meywoulds, or what ever his name is." Air Jay replied.

"You know him?"

"Not really, but according to Xellos memories he travelled around with Lina Inverse, and there seems to be some romantic evolvement between him and Amelia."

"What?" Naga cried very low. "My sister and that weirdo? What did Amelia ever saw in him? So this is the one you said that is the Grandson of Rezo?" Naga then gasps. "Wait, what is this is the one who left my sister pregnant?"

"Possibly, he's on his way to Seilune as well."

"How do you know that?"

"Kiko told me, he has good hears and he heard Rock-face over there asking for directions to Seilune since he said that it has been a long times since he's there."

Naga looks back at Kiko, that dog will never stop surprising her. Then she looks back at Zelgadiss with an angry glare. "Change of plans Air Jay. We will check this guy out first, to see if he's worthy for Amelia, if not you can finish him for good Air Jay. After that we can continue with our original plan."

"No complain from me baby." Air Jay said with a smirk. "After all is said and done, the Trio will start making their legend in the new world."

"That's right!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!!!" Naga shirked as she kicks the table and then runs out of the Inn with her insane laugh.

"YO, wait for me baby!!!!" Air Jay screamed as he runs after Naga.

"_Auuuu, au au auuuu? Auuu ? Auuuu!_ (What are you two running about this time? why do you always love to run? This is insane!)" Kiko barked as he runs after Naga and Air Jay.

Zelgadiss on the other hand looked at them like if they're mad. "Lunatics……"

_THE END_

Alandra: and there you have it, our fic is done. We thank every one who read and reviewed this fic, we truly appreciate that.

Sunny: for those who are curious about the last part of our fic then read our other fic called Sylvia and all will be explained.

Maliska: see you guys some other time.


End file.
